Shinobi and Date Mission
by Hikasya
Summary: Sang Hokage keempat memberi misi khusus buat Naruto sendiri. Naruto harus pergi menemui klien yang bernama Itsuka Shidou di kota Tenguu, untuk membantu melenyapkan para spirits yang telah menyerang kota Tenguu dengan cara membuat para spirits jatuh cinta. Menyelamatkan dunia tanpa kekerasan. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Fic untuk Selamet B Raharjo 9. [TAMAT]
1. Bertemu klien

Pada hari yang cerah, di sebuah desa bernama Konoha. Terdapatlah seorang ninja muda yang bernama Namikaze Naruto. Seorang ninja berumur 16 tahun dan merupakan anak dari Hokage keempat yang memimpin desa tersebut. Hokage keempat yang bernama Namikaze Minato.

Sekarang mereka sedang berada di kantor Hokage. Ayah dan anak yang sama-sama berambut pirang serta bermata biru seindah samudera. Kulit Naruto berwarna coklat. Lalu ada tiga garis yang tercetak di dua pipinya. Sedangkan sang Ayah tidak memiliki tiga garis di dua pipinya. Itulah yang dapat membedakan mereka.

Tampak Minato duduk di kursi panasnya, tepatnya di belakang meja kerjanya. Sambil menatap intens sang anak. Naruto yang berdiri di depannya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa Touchan memanggilku?" tanya Naruto yang keheranan. Hanya dia sendiri yang menghadap sang Ayah. Tidak ada yang lain.

Minato melipat tangannya di atas meja. Meja yang dipenuhi oleh berkas-berkas penting yang menjulang tinggi.

"Ada permintaan misi khusus buatmu, Naruto," jawab Minato langsung.

"Eh, permintaan misi khusus?" Naruto ternganga sedikit.

Minato mengangguk.

"Ya, misi khusus dari permintaan seorang klien yang berasal dari kota Tenguu. Klien yang bernama Itsuka Shidou," Minato menunjukkan foto seorang laki-laki berambut biru. Naruto mengambil foto itu dari tangan Ayahnya. Lalu ia memperhatikan foto itu dengan seksama.

Sesaat wajah Naruto berubah serius saat memperhatikan foto itu.

"Jadi, anak yang berada di dalam foto ini, dia yang bernama Itsuka Shidou?"

"Ya."

"Terus misi seperti apa yang dimintanya?"

"Kamu harus membantunya untuk menyelidiki keberadaan spirits yang telah menyerang kota Tenguu."

"Spirits? Apa itu?"

"Spirits itu sejenis roh atau arwah."

"A-apa? A-Arwah ~~?!"

Mendadak wajah Naruto menjadi pucat pasi ketika mendengar kata "arwah". Tubuhnya cukup gemetaran.

Minato sweatdrop sebentar di tempat.

"Kenapa reaksimu begitu, Naruto?"

"Touchan lupa ya? Kalau aku itu takut yang namanya hantu," Naruto memasang wajah yang menakutkan."Berarti misi ini berkaitan dengan mistis. Aku tidak mau menerima misi seperti ini. AKU MENOLAK!"

Yondaime Hokage menjadi sewot mendengarnya.

"Tapi, Naruto. Touchan sudah menyetujui permintaan klien tersebut. Jadi, kamu harus menerima keputusan Touchan ini. Mau tidak mau kamu harus menjalaninya," ucap Minato dengan tegas."Besok pagi kamu harus segera berangkat ke kota Tenguu. Sai yang akan mengantarkanmu. Jangan protes dan jangan menolak misi ini. Keputusan Touchan tidak bisa diganggu gugat lagi. Kamu mengerti, Naruto?"

"Tapi, Touchan ...," Naruto bersikeras tetap menolak.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Cepat pulang ke rumah dan langsung siapkan semua perlengkapanmu untuk dibawa ke kota Tenguu nanti. Lalu satu lagi kamu harus masuk sekolah yang sama dengan Itsuka Shidou itu."

Naruto kaget mendengarnya.

"APA? AKU HARUS MASUK SEKOLAH LAGI? YANG BENAR SAJA, TOUCHAN!" seru Naruto membelalakkan kedua matanya.

Sang Ayah hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, Touchan sudah mendaftarkanmu masuk sekolah di sana. Jadi, bersiap-siaplah untuk menjalani misi dan sekaligus belajar dengan baik di sekolah barumu. Jangan lupa bertemanlah dengan orang yang bernama Itsuka Shidou itu. Bantu dia untuk memusnahkan semua spirits yang menguasai kota Tenguu. Touchan yakin kamu pasti bisa menjalani misimu dengan baik karena kamu adalah seorang ninja yang hebat."

Sang anak pun bungkam mendengarnya. Ia tidak mampu lagi membantah permintaan sang Ayah. Mau tidak mau, dia harus menjalani misi ini dengan hati yang terpaksa.

Dengan lesu, Naruto mengangguk pelan. Wajah kusut seperti orang yang kehilangan harapan.

"Baiklah, Touchan. Aku akan menuruti semua perintah Touchan. Aku akan menjalaninya dengan baik."

"Bagus, itu baru namanya anak Touchan yang penurut."

Sang Ayah senang mendengarnya. Sedangkan Naruto menghelakan napas pasrahnya. Padahal di dalam hatinya sendiri, dia menolak misi seperti itu. Tapi, apa daya dia harus menerimanya karena sang Ayah yang menyuruhnya.

Setelah itu, Naruto keluar dari ruang kerja sang Ayah. Dengan langkah yang gontai, dia menyusuri lorong kantor tersebut. Ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah dan mempersiapkan segala keperluan untuk pergi ke kota Tenguu. Kota di mana dia harus menemui seseorang yang bernama Itsuka Shidou untuk menyelidiki keberadaan spirits. Sesuatu misteri yang akan mengantarkan Naruto pada cinta sejatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Date A Live © Koshi Tachibana**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing:**

 **Naruto x Tohka**

 **Atau**

 **Naruto x Harem**

 **Genre: romance/adventure/hurt/comfort/friendship**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: canon (perpaduan dunia shinobi dan dunia Date a Live)**

 **Note: dunia shinobi dan dunia Date a Live saling terhubung. Ada desa dan ada kotanya juga. Jadi, cerita ini memakai setting modern. Tidak ada ceritanya, Naruto terlempar di dimensi lain. Semuanya murni dalam satu dunia. Lalu Naruto dan Shidou bakalan jadi sahabat yang menyelamatkan dunia dengan cara mengencani para spirits tersebut. Hal ini saya ambil inspirasinya dari anime Date A Live tersebut.**

 **Selamat membaca ya! ^^**

 **Oke, sambung langsung di bawah ini!**

 **Kamis, 29 Oktober 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request untuk Slamet B Raharjo 9**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SHINOBI AND DATE MISSION**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1: Bertemu klien**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kota Tenguu, kota indah dengan pemandangan gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Kota yang tenang dan selalu bersih dari sampah. Para penduduknya terlihat mondar-mandir mengisi jalan-jalan yang ada di berbagai sudut kota. Kendaraan-kendaraan yang lewat di jalan raya, terus menderu dan mengeluarkan suara yang bising. Sehingga suasana kota menjadi ribut dan ramai. Sungguh berisik sekali.

Sekilas dilihat pemandangan kota terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Keadaan kota tampak aman tanpa ada gangguan apapun. Ya, sebelumnya tepatnya seminggu yang lalu, di langit kota Tenguu terjadilah semacam ledakan yang mengakibatkan gempa di langit. Sehingga para penduduk kota Tenguu ketakutan saat melihat ledakan gempa langit itu. Entah apa yang terjadi. Namun, yang pasti dampaknya terasa hingga di bumi dan mengakibatkan beberapa wilayah di kota Tenguu mengalami kepanikan besar.

Berselang itu, sebuah sinar seperti pilar jatuh dari langit dan menimpa beberapa wilayah kota Tenguu. Lalu terjadilah ledakan dahsyat seperti nuklir. Menewaskan banyak makhluk hidup yang tidak berdosa. Beberapa wilayah hangus tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun.

Karena itu, para penduduk sangat ketakutan selama seminggu ini. Hingga pemerintah kota Tenguu berusaha untuk menenangkan para penduduk dan mengatakan ledakan itu hanyalah meteor yang jatuh dari langit. Para penduduk kota mempercayai berita itu. Mereka menerimanya walaupun hati masing-masing masih merasa was-was. Mereka takut ledakan itu akan terjadi lagi. Tapi, pemerintah kota memastikan hal tersebut tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Benar, dalam waktu seminggu ini, keadaan kota kembali kondusif. Semuanya berjalan dengan normal seperti biasa. Terutama ada seseorang yang tengah menyelidiki keberadaan asal ledakan yang menyerang kota, seminggu yang lalu.

Orang itu adalah seorang laki-laki berambut biru dan memiliki wajah yang manis. Bersekolah di Tenguu High School. Umur sekitar 16 tahun. Duduk di kelas 10-1. Namanya Itsuka Shidou.

Dialah orang yang meminta bantuan kepada desa Konoha untuk melenyapkan para spirits yang menguasai kota Tenguu. Lalu Hokage keempat menugaskan Naruto sendirian ke kota Tenguu. Dengan menggunakan burung elang hasil jutsu lukisan dari Sai, Naruto diantar oleh Sai sampai di perbatasan kota Tenguu. Tepatnya, di dekat perbukitan terjal dipenuhi pepohonan hijau, di mana kota Tenguu itu berada. Naruto dan Sai mendarat di sana.

Sambil memanggul tas ransel di punggungnya, Naruto berpakaian serba kasual tanpa pelindung kepala tanda ninjanya. Naruto menatap ke arah kota Tenguu dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu. Di sampingnya, Sai berdiri dan menatap ke arah yang sama.

Sai adalah sosok laki-laki berambut hitam. Matanya juga hitam. Kulit putih pucat seperti mayat. Berpakaian serba hitam. Tanpa memakai pelindung kepala tanda ninjanya.

Hal ini mereka berdua lakukan atas perintah sang Hokage keempat. Mereka tidak boleh mengenakan pelindung kepala tanda ninja mereka saat berangkat ke kota Tenguu. Agar tidak ada yang tahu bahwa mereka adalah ninja.

Mereka berdua memandang pemandangan kota Tenguu dari atas bukit. Keadaan kota kelihatan aman-aman saja.

"Jadi, ini kota yang bernama Tenguu itu, Sai?" tanya Naruto tanpa melihat ke arah Sai.

Sai memasang wajah datarnya.

"Ya, Naruto. Sesuai petunjuk arah yang telah diberitahukan oleh tuan Hokage. Itulah kota Tenguu," jawab Sai sambil melirik ke arah Naruto."Lalu hanya sampai di sini saja, aku bisa mengantarmu. Aku harus segera kembali ke Konoha sekarang juga."

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sai. Dia tertawa lebar.

"Terima kasih karena kamu sudah mau mengantarkan aku."

"Sama-sama. Jaga dirimu baik-baik di sini. Sampai jumpa lagi, Naruto!" Sai tersenyum.

Naruto mengangguk. Kemudian Sai naik ke atas punggung burung elang lukisan hidupnya.

WHUUUSH!

Burung elang itu langsung melesat terbang menuju langit. Naruto menatap kepergian Sai sampai hilang dari pandangannya.

Hening. Tempat itu hening seketika. Naruto menurunkan pandangannya dan memegang erat dua tali tasnya. Pandangannya dilayangkan kembali ke arah kota Tenguu itu. Kedua mata Naruto menyipit tajam.

'Itsuka Shidou ... Klien yang akan kubantu untuk melenyapkan para spirits. Hm, aku penasaran bagaimana orangnya,' batin Naruto yang segera berlari ke arah tepi bukit terjal itu dan langsung terjun bebas ke bawah sana.

"BAIKLAH! AKU AKAN BERSEMANGAT MEMULAI KEHIDUPAN BARUKU DI SINI! DATEBAYOOO!" seru Naruto keras dengan semangatnya yang sangat membara seperti api.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang hari yang cukup terik. Matahari bersinar sangat terang. Langit yang berwarna biru cerah tanpa awan. Menemani Naruto yang kini berjalan di sebuah jalan sepi dan hening. Di dua sisi jalan kecil itu diapit perumahan sederhana. Tidak ada tampak seorang pun yang lewat. Hanya terlihat Naruto seorang.

Naruto berjalan dan berjalan sambil memperhatikan sebuah alamat yang tercantum di secarik kertas. Alamat di mana klien itu tinggal. Klien yang bernama Itsuka Shidou itu.

"Hm, dari alamat yang tertulis. Memang ini tempatnya. Tapi, yang mana ya rumah nomor empat belas itu?" gumam Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia celingak-celinguk untuk mencari rumah yang dimaksud.

Hingga tatapan matanya menangkap sebuah nomor yang tertera pada pagar besi setinggi 2 meter yaitu nomor 14. Sebuah rumah besar yang cukup megah dengan arsitektur yang indah.

"Nomor empat belas? Benar, ini dia!" Naruto menunjuk ke arah nomor 14 yang tercetak di pintu pagar rumah tersebut."Tapi, apa benar Itsuka Shidou itu tinggal di sini?"

Naruto memperhatikan keadaan sekitar rumah itu. Cukup sepi. Tidak ada orang yang lewat. Angin pun tidak bertiup.

'Hm, aku belum tahu kalau aku belum bisa membuktikan jika rumah ini benar adalah rumahnya Itsuka Shidou itu. Baiklah, mungkin sebaiknya aku ketuk saja pintu pagar rumah ini dengan keras,' batin Naruto langsung berjalan pelan ke arah pintu gerbang itu. Lalu tangan kanannya sudah bergerak untuk mengetuk pintu pagar besi itu.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Naruto mengetuk pintu pagar rumah itu sebanyak tiga kali. Lalu menunggu sebentar sampai ada seseorang yang membuka pintu pagar tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu pagar pun terbuka. Naruto menyadarinya.

KRIEEET!

Muncul di balik pintu pagar itu, seorang gadis berambut panjang merah diikat dua. Ia memasang wajah yang ramah.

"Ya, ada apa? Mau mencari siapa?" tanya gadis itu.

Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"A-Ano, aku mau mencari orang yang bernama Itsuka Shidou. Apa benar dia tinggal di sini?"

Gadis itu mengangguk cepat.

"Benar, Itsuka Shidou tinggal di sini. Aku adalah adiknya. Namaku Itsuka Kotori," jawab gadis yang bernama Kotori itu."Memangnya kamu siapanya Kakakku?"

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya. Dia tertawa lebar.

"Aku adalah temannya Itsuka Shidou. Kenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto. Salam kenal ya!"

Wajah Kotori merona merah karena terpesona melihat senyum Naruto yang memikat jiwa.

"Sa-Salam kenal juga," Kotori menyambut uluran tangan Naruto dengan gugup.

Mereka pun bersalaman. Hingga muncullah seorang laki-laki yang datang dari dalam rumah. Laki-laki itu berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan Kotori yang baru saja selesai bersalaman.

"Kotori?" kata laki-laki itu mengerutkan keningnya saat mendapati Kotori bersama Naruto.

Kotori menoleh ke arah laki-laki berambut biru itu. Lantas Kotori tersenyum senang dan berjalan ke arah laki-laki itu.

"Nii-chan!" Kotori bersuara agak manja dan merangkul tangan laki-laki itu langsung. Laki-laki itu sweatdrop sebentar karena ulah adiknya yang selalu suka menempel di dekatnya seperti kucing begitu.

Naruto terpaku sebentar di tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Hingga laki-laki berambut biru itu menyadari kehadiran Naruto. Ia pun memperhatikan Naruto dengan seksama.

"Hm, Kotori. Dia siapa?" tanya laki-laki itu.

Kotori juga melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Ng, dia Namikaze Naruto. Dia teman Nii-chan, kan?" jawab Kotori dengan nada yang manis.

Laki-laki itu terdiam. Ia memperhatikan Naruto dengan seksama lagi. Keningnya pun mengerut.

"Namikaze Naruto?"

Naruto tersenyum. Dia berwajah serius.

"Apa kamu yang bernama Itsuka Shidou itu?"

"Ya, aku Itsuka Shidou," laki-laki yang bernama Shidou itu semakin heran."Darimana kamu tahu namaku? Memangnya kamu siapa?"

Naruto masih saja tersenyum. Dengan tenang, dia menjawabnya.

"Tentu saja aku mengenalmu. Sebab kamu meminta bantuan ke desa Konoha untuk melenyapkan semua spirits yang menyerang kota ini. Kini bantuan dari desa Konoha sudah datang," Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah dirinya sendiri."Kenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto. Aku adalah anak dari Hokage keempat yang akan membantumu, Itsuka Shidou."

Shidou terperanjat. Begitu juga dengan Kotori. Kedua mata mereka membulat sempurna. Mulut mereka ternganga sedikit. Mereka tidak menyangka permintaan mereka akhirnya ditanggapi oleh desa Konoha melalui surat yang dikirim lewat jasa ninja pos. Usaha mereka tidak sia-sia.

"Kamu adalah ninja, Namikaze-san?" wajah Kotori tampak berbinar-binar. Ia tidak merangkul lengan Shidou lagi.

"Ya, itu benar!" Naruto mengangguk cepat.

Shidou menatap ke arah Naruto dengan lama. Seketika senyuman simpul terukir di wajahnya. Ia senang bisa bertemu dengan teman baru yang akan membantunya dalam melawan para spirits.

"Baiklah, Namikaze-san! Ayo, masuk ke dalam! Akan aku jelaskan semuanya padamu tentang permintaan misi ini," pinta Shidou dengan ramah.

"Iya, Namikaze-san. Silakan masuk!" ujar Kotori yang ikut-ikutan.

Sang Namikaze mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, terima kasih."

Lalu Shidou dan Kotori yang berjalan duluan masuk ke dalam rumah. Disusul oleh Naruto dari belakang. Di mana terlihat halaman depan rumah yang sangat luas. Banyak tanaman hias yang tumbuh menghiasi pemandangan halaman depan rumah. Rerumputan hijau juga tumbuh subur. Pokoknya indah sekali. Sungguh sedap untuk dipandang.

Naruto benar-benar menikmati kehidupan barunya di sini. Meskipun dengan terpaksa, dia menjalaninya hanya karena permintaan sang Ayah. Tapi, tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula dia tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan sang Ayah. Hanya Ayahnya yang dipunyainya di dunia ini. Ibunya, Namikaze Kushina sudah meninggal dunia saat melahirkan dirinya. Peristiwa yang besar dan merenggut nyawa sang Ibu. Hal itulah yang membuat dirinya akan berusaha untuk menjalani misi ini dengan baik. Dia tidak akan mengecewakan Ayahnya itu.

Kini Naruto sudah masuk ke rumah Itsuka bersaudara itu. Dia pun mulai berkonsentrasi untuk mendengarkan permintaan misi dari klien-nya tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Cerita baru update nih!**

 **Cerita pertama saya di fandom Xover Naruto and Date A Live. Dengan konsep dua canon yang menyatu, namun dengan jalan cerita yang agak berbeda dari cerita aslinya. Intinya saya mengambil setting dan inspirasi dari dua canon tersebut. Jadi, mohon maaf jika cerita ini terkesan aneh. Gitu deh pendapat saya.**

 **Apa Shidou dan Kotori kelihatan OOC di sini? Hm, saya kurang tahu juga.**

 **Oke, sampai di sini dulu cerita untuk chapter 1. Akan saya lanjutkan jika ada yang mereview cerita ini dengan senang hati tanpa terpaksa sedikitpun.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter 2 ya.**

 **HIKARI SYARAHMIA MAU HILANG DULU!**

 **POOOOF!**

 **JANGAN LUPA REVIEW DI BAWAH INI!**

 **Jumat, 30 Oktober 2015. Pada pukul 05.51 A.M**


	2. Langkah pertama

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Date A Live © Koshi Tachibana**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing:**

 **Naruto x Tohka**

 **Naruto x Harem**

 **Genre: romance/adventure/hurt/comfort/friendship**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: canon (perpaduan dunia shinobi dan dunia Date a Live)**

 **Jumat, 30 Oktober 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request untuk Slamet B Raharjo 9**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SHINOBI AND DATE MISSION**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2: Langkah pertama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter sebelumnya:**

 **Kini Naruto sudah masuk ke rumah Itsuka bersaudara itu. Dia pun mulai berkonsentrasi untuk mendengarkan permintaan misi dari klien-nya tersebut.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kini Naruto dan Shidou sedang duduk berhadapan di ruang tamu. Mereka duduk di sofa berwarna coklat karamel yang empuk. Di atas meja kaca antik sudah terhidang dua minuman dan cemilan yang disajikan oleh Kotori. Lalu Shidou menyuruh Kotori pergi ke kamarnya. Sebab ini adalah urusan sesama laki-laki. Padahal Kotori ingin ikut mendengarkannya. Tapi, dilarang oleh Shidou.

Dengan hati yang dongkol, Kotori mau juga menuruti perintah sang Kakak. Kotori pergi ke dalam kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua.

Setelah dipastikan sang adik sudah pergi ke kamarnya, Shidou memulai pembicaraannya yang serius dengan Naruto. Ia menatap Naruto dengan serius. Begitu juga dengan Naruto.

"Baiklah, Namikaze-san. Aku akan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi di kota ini."

"Hm, sebaiknya kamu panggil aku Naruto saja. Jangan Namikaze-san," pinta Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Oh, baik. Aku akan memanggilmu Naruto. Tapi, kamu juga harus memanggilku Shidou."

Naruto mengangguk.

"Ya, Shidou."

Shidou tersenyum simpul.

"Hm, aku akan mulai menjelaskan apa yang terjadi di sini," ungkap Shidou yang mulai bercerita."Seminggu yang lalu, di kota ini terjadi peristiwa yang aneh. Di mana terjadi fenomena gempa langit yang dinamakan **spacequake**. Aku tidak tahu di mana asalnya. Namun, yang pasti dampaknya itu membuat semua penduduk kota ketakutan. Apalagi telah terjadi penyerangan. Tapi, pemerintah kota Tenguu menutupi keberadaan serangan itu dari masyarakat luas agar tidak menimbulkan kepanikan dan ketakutan yang besar. Lalu pemerintah kota sudah membentuk pertahanan khusus untuk menghadapi penyerangan itu. Pelaku penyerangan itu dinamai spirits. Asalnya tidak diketahui entah darimana. Namun, yang pasti mereka telah menyebar di seluruh penjuru kota ini. Karena itu, aku meminta bantuan ke desa Konoha. Aku dengar banyak ninja yang hebat di desa tersebut, dari informasi temanku yang juga seorang ninja. Untunglah permintaanku ditanggapi oleh Ayahmu, Naruto. Aku senang ada teman yang bisa membantuku untuk menghadapi para spirits itu. Kita harus melawan mereka dan melenyapkan mereka dari muka bumi ini."

Naruto mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Ia manggut-manggut tanda mengerti.

"Oh, begitu ceritanya. Jadi, penyerang itu bernama spirits. Spirits itu sejenis roh atau arwah ya?"

"Ya, bisa juga dikatakan begitu. Namun, yang pasti asal mereka tidak diketahui entah darimana."

"Hm, kelihatannya menarik juga jika bertarung melawan mereka. Ini demi keselamatan penduduk kota ini. Aku mau membantumu, Shidou."

Naruto tertawa menyengir. Shidou hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Tapi, aku tidak ingin melawan mereka melalui pertarungan. Itu sama saja tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Justru sangat susah jika melawan mereka lewat adu kekuatan. Aku tidak ingin melakukan kekerasan terhadap para spirits itu."

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Karena spirits itu adalah sosok gadis yang memiliki kekuatan dahsyat. Bahkan ada yang melampaui kekuatan yang tidak disangka manusia biasa. Mereka pasti sangat susah dikalahkan lewat jalan pertarungan. Jadi, aku mempunyai cara yang bagus untuk mengalahkan mereka tanpa lewat kekerasan."

Naruto semakin mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Shidou.

"Jika tidak melawan para spirits lewat jalan pertarungan atau kekerasan, jadi bagaimana caranya menghadapi mereka tanpa kekerasan?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Shidou tersenyum dengan wajah yang amat serius.

"Ada cara lainnya yaitu membuat para spirits jatuh cinta dan mempercayaimu sepenuh hati. Lalu segel kekuatannya lewat perasaan cinta padanya. Itulah caranya," ungkap Shidou dengan tenang.

Naruto terpaku mendengarnya. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Mulutnya ternganga sedikit.

"Jadi maksudmu? Misi ini adalah ..."

"Ya, misi kencan. Kamu harus membuat para spirits jatuh cinta padamu. Lalu segel kekuatan mereka lewat perasaan cinta. Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Aku mempunyai kekuatan yang bisa menyegel mereka dengan cara menghisap kekuatan mereka ke dalam tubuhku. Jumlah mereka diperkirakan banyak. Karena itu, aku meminta bantuanmu untuk melakukan semua ini. Kita akan saling membantu. Kamu mengerti, kan?"

Naruto syok di tempat. Ia benar-benar membeku. Otaknya mampat. Dia benar-benar linglung sekarang. Sehingga membuat Shidou keheranan melihatnya.

"Lho, Naruto? Kamu kenapa?" tanya Shidou.

Si Namikaze menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia berwajah sewot. Seketika wajahnya memerah padam.

"APA-APAAN ITU? KENAPA CARANYA HARUS SEPERTI ITU? AKU TIDAK SETUJU!" seru Naruto menunjuk ke arah Shidou."AKU JAUH-JAUH DATANG KE SINI UNTUK MEMBANTUMU MELAWAN PARA SPIRITS LEWAT PERTARUNGAN. BUKAN MEMBUAT PARA SPIRITS JATUH CINTA. INI MISI YANG SANGAT ANEH! AKU TIDAK MAU!"

Naruto berteriak keras dan menggema di ruangan itu. Membuat Shidou ternganga. Ia sweatdrop sebentar.

Hening. Sejenak Naruto berhenti berteriak kesal. Wajahnya masih memerah padam. Ia menatap Shidou dengan tajam.

Shidou memasang wajah datarnya. Ia bersikap tenang dan baru mengetahui jika utusan dari desa Konoha ini, memiliki emosi yang meledak-ledak. Tapi, hal itu tidak membuatnya marah ataupun tersinggung. Justru ia merasa senang mendapatkan rekan seperti itu.

"Itulah cara terbaiknya, Naruto. Ini demi menyelamatkan dunia. Jadi, inilah cara yang paling lembutnya," ujar Shidou dengan nada datar."Jika melawan mereka dengan kekerasan, sama saja artinya kita akan membuat para penduduk dalam bahaya. Karena kekuatan spirits itu sangat besar dan susah untuk dikalahkan. Ya atau tidak, kita harus melawan mereka lewat misi kencan ini. Membuat para spirits jatuh cinta pada kita, ajak mereka berkencan dan segel kekuatan mereka dengan rasa cinta. Dengan begitu, para penduduk tidak merasa terancam. Para spirits itupun akan lenyap dengan sendirinya jika kekuatan mereka tersegel. Begitulah kira-kira. Apa kamu mengerti, Naruto?"

Kembali Shidou menjelaskannya dengan berharap si bocah berambut pirang itu, mengerti dengan apa yang disampaikannya itu. Berharap Naruto mau memakluminya dan mau membantunya dengan senang hati. Ia berharap Naruto mau menjadi rekannya yang baik untuknya.

Terlihat Naruto berpikir sebentar untuk memproses misi ini dengan seksama. Dia memang tidak terima dengan misi seperti ini. Dianggapnya sangat konyol dan tidak menantang. Apa boleh buat dia sudah terlanjur mengatakan akan membantu Shidou. Dengan berat hati bagaikan batu, Naruto menghelakan napasnya sejenak untuk meredakan emosinya.

"Haaah, aku mengerti. Baiklah, aku akan membantumu!" jawab Naruto pasrah.

Laki-laki berambut biru itu, tersenyum.

"Baguslah jika kamu mau membantuku. Dengan begitu, mulai hari ini kita akan menjadi teman dan kamu harus tinggal di sini selama membantuku sampai para spirits berhasil dikalahkan. Terima kasih Naruto."

Naruto mengangguk dengan senyuman yang kikuk. Senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Hehehe, sama-sama."

Dua laki-laki itu saling tersenyum dan memulai menjalin ikatan pertemanan dalam melawan para spirits. Mereka akan berjuang demi keselamatan para penduduk kota Tenguu ini.

Sejenak senyuman Naruto menghilang. Dia teringat sesuatu.

"Oh iya, Shidou."

"Apa Naruto?"

"Jika aku membantumu melawan spirits dengan membuat spirits itu jatuh cinta dan menyegel kekuatannya. Aku seorang ninja. Aku tidak mempunyai kekuatan untuk menyegel kekuatan spirits itu. Terus bagaimana caranya lagi aku membantumu?"

Shidou terdiam. Ia tercengang. Benar, Naruto adalah seorang ninja. Tapi, bagaimana caranya dia akan menyegel kekuatan spirits itu?

"Oh iya benar juga. Cuma aku saja yang mempunyai kekuatan penyegel spirits," Shidou menepuk jidatnya.

Wajah Naruto menjadi sewot dibuatnya.

"Jadi, untuk apa aku kemari? Buang-buang waktu saja!" tukas Naruto kesal sedikit.

"Hehehe, maaf. Jika aku membingungkanmu. Jadi, bagaimana caranya agar kamu bisa menyegel kekuatan para spirits itu?" Shidou malah balik bertanya.

Membuat Naruto semakin sewot saja.

"Sudah kubilangkan untuk melawan mereka, aku cuma bisa bertarung. Itulah yang bisa kulakukan."

"Tapi, aku rasa jika membuat mereka jatuh cinta, itulah jalan terbaiknya. Mungkin kamu bisa membuat mereka mempercayaimu dan mengubah mereka menjadi lebih baik."

"Hm, itu tidak akan berhasil. Semakin membingungkan saja. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya."

Mereka pun berpikir sebentar. Hingga Naruto segera memusatkan pikirannya ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya untuk menemui seekor makhluk yang tersegel di dalam tubuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di alam bawah sadar, di suatu tempat yang sangat gelap dan hening. Lantainya yang dipenuhi dengan genangan air. Tampak Naruto yang berdiri di atas genangan air itu. Ia sedang berhadapan dengan seekor makhluk raksasa yang sedang terbaring tanpa kurungan.

Makhluk itu adalah seekor musang berekor sembilan berwarna jingga. Kedua matanya berwarna merah. Namanya Kurama atau Kyuubi. Dia terbangun saat Naruto datang ke tempatnya.

"Oh, ternyata Naruto. Ada apa bocah? Kenapa kamu datang kemari?" tanya Kyuubi yang sudah berteman akrab dengan Naruto. Sebab Naruto sudah bisa mengendalikan Kyuubi sejak Ayahnya membawanya ke Desa Kumo untuk menemui orang yang bernama Killer Bee. Killer Bee yang telah mengajarkan Naruto untuk mengendalikan kekuatan Kyuubi dan menanamkan rasa kepercayaan pada Kyuubi. Atas dasar kepercayaan dan rasa persahabatan yang tinggi, Kyuubi mampu memahami perasaan Naruto yang ingin berteman dengannya. Karena itu, Kyuubi pun dapat dikendalikan. Hingga mereka pun berteman akrab sampai sekarang.

Naruto menatap Kyuubi dengan serius.

"Aku meminta bantuanmu, Kyuubi."

"Bantuan apa?"

"Ada seorang klien yang meminta bantuanku untuk menghadapi para spirits. Kamu dengarkan apa yang kami bicarakan itu?"

Kyuubi menatap Naruto dengan malas.

"Ya, aku mendengarnya biarpun aku tersegel di dalam tubuhmu. Tentu saja aku mendengarnya. Jadi, kamu mau meminta bantuanku untuk membuat para spirits jatuh cinta padamu dan menyegel kekuatan spirits seperti kekuatan anak laki-laki bernama Itsuka Shidou itu, kan?"

Naruto mengangguk cepat.

"Itu benar."

"Hm, aku rasa teknik penyegelan dengan cara menghisap kekuatan lawan itu ...," Kyuubi berpikir sejenak. Ia menutup kedua matanya.

Naruto tercengang.

"Eh, ada teknik penyegelan dengan cara menghisap kekuatan lawan untuk ninja?"

Si musang membuka salah satu matanya.

"Ya, ada bocah. Kalau kamu mau, aku bisa mengajarimu sekarang."

Naruto tertawa senang mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, Kyuubi! Ajari aku sekarang! Tapi, nanti. Aku mau balik dulu ke alam nyata. Sampai nanti, Kyuubi."

Naruto pun segera menghilangkan dirinya.

POOOF!

Membuat Kyuubi sweatdrop di tempat. Setelah itu, Kyuubi menghelakan napasnya.

"Dasar, bocah! Dia selalu saja mengganggu istirahatku ini. Huh ...," ujar Kyuubi sedikit menggerutu."Ya, sepertinya dia akan balik lagi untuk datang ke sini. Lebih baik aku istirahat dulu."

Maka si musang kembali tidur. Meninggalkan suara dengkuran yang cukup keras dan mengguncang tempat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pikiran dan jiwa Naruto kembali ke alam nyata. Di mana Shidou masih kelihatan berpikir. Dia masih terdiam cukup lama.

Hingga suara Naruto memecahkan kesunyian yang menjelma di ruang tamu itu. Shidou pun agak kaget dibuatnya.

"Aku tahu caranya, Shidou!" tutur Naruto langsung.

Shidou kelihatan berminat.

"Oh iya, bagaimana caranya Naruto?"

Naruto tersenyum penuh misteri.

"Lihat saja bagaimana selanjutnya, apa yang akan aku lakukan. Nanti kamu akan tahu sendiri."

Membuat Shidou semakin heran mendengarnya. Naruto terus tersenyum penuh dengan tanda tanya. Ia akan belajar teknik penyegelan dari Kyuubi. Sebab Kyuubi adalah makhluk yang sangat hebat. Dari Kyuubi, dia belajar banyak hal tentang jutsu, selain belajar jutsu dengan Ayahnya, gurunya yang bernama Jiraiya dan juga Killer Bee. Hingga membuat Naruto menjadi ninja yang semakin berkembang sekarang. Karena itu, Kyuubi juga menjadi guru baginya.

Kemudian, dua laki-laki itu berbicara dengan serius lagi. Membahas tentang cara kekuatan penyegelan spirits yang dilakukan Shidou dan informasi lebih lanjut tentang spirits. Hal ini juga bertujuan untuk mengenal diri masing-masing lebih dekat. Mereka pasti bisa berteman dengan baik dalam misi ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, Naruto masuk sekolah yang sama dengan Shidou yaitu di Tenguu High School. Sekolah yang memiliki gedung yang megah berlantai lima. Letaknya di pusat kota Tenguu. Sekolah yang cukup populer di kota tersebut.

Naruto masuk kelas yang sama dengan Shidou yaitu kelas 10-1. Saat ini, Naruto sedang memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas. Semua teman memperhatikannya.

"Kenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto. Panggil saja aku Naruto. Salam kenal. Yoroshiku!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar dengan wajahnya yang berseri-seri.

Otomatis membuat beberapa gadis di kelas tersebut, terpesona dengan senyum Naruto itu. Sehingga rona merah hinggap di dua pipi para gadis itu masing-masing. Mereka berteriak histeris seperti melihat artis terkenal.

"YOROSHIKU!"

"KYAAA! KAWAINYA!"

"NAMIKAZE-SAN, KAMU TAMPAN SEKALI!"

"WAAAH, ADA TIGA GARIS DI DUA PIPINYA ITU LHO BUAT GREGETAN!"

"NAMIKAZE-SAN. I LOVE YOU!"

Begitulah komentar-komentar para gadis yang terpesona dengan wajah Naruto. Ya, wajah Naruto cukup tampan hingga berhasil menarik hati para gadis yang tidak sanggup menolak pesonanya. Terutama ada beberapa gadis lainnya memperhatikan Naruto dengan aneh. Ada juga yang memperhatikan Naruto dengan pandangan yang lembut yaitu seorang gadis berambut panjang hitam diikat dua yang dijuntaikan di dua sisi bahunya. Gadis itu bermata merah. Poni rambutnya yang panjang sebagian menutupi mata kirinya. Dia duduk di barisan paling belakang.

'Hm, Namikaze Naruto. Laki-laki yang cukup menarik. Aku penasaran siapa dia sebenarnya. Mungkin aku akan mendekatinya terlebih dahulu,' batin gadis bermata merah sebelah itu. Ia tersenyum simpul.

Begitulah beberapa gadis sangat antusias terhadap Naruto, sang anak baru. Sedangkan semua laki-laki memasang wajah sinis ke arah Naruto. Kecuali Shidou sendiri. Ia hanya tersenyum karena teman barunya masuk ke kelas yang sama dengannya. Jadi, dengan kemunculan Naruto di sekolah itu, akan menarik keluar para spirits yang menyamar menjadi manusia dan ikut bersekolah di Tenguu High School.

Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi reaksi para gadis itu. Hingga sang guru pun menghentikan aksi ribut yang ditimbulkan oleh para gadis.

"Berhenti semuanya. Jangan ribut! Acara perkenalan disudahi sampai di sini. Sambung saja nanti di jam istirahat!" seru sang guru dengan keras. Otomatis para gadis menghentikan teriakannya yang tidak jelas begitu. Mereka terdiam mendadak.

Hening. Sejenak suasana kelas menjadi hening. Sang guru menghelakan napasnya. Lalu ia menarik pandangannya ke arah Naruto.

"Namikaze-san, perkenalannya sampai di sini saja. Silakan duduk di tempatmu. Tempat dudukmu berada di sebelah sana," tunjuk sang guru ke arah yang dimaksud. Tepatnya di sebelah seorang gadis berambut panjang hitam plum diikat satu.

Naruto melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk sang guru. Dia pun beradu pandang dengan gadis berambut hitam plum itu. Sepasang mata biru bertemu dengan sepasang mata ungu.

DEG!

Terdengar detakan jantung yang berdegub kencang. Naruto yang merasakannya. Entah apa yang terjadi. Naruto sendiri tidak tahu. Dia pun terpaku saat menatap gadis berambut hitam diikat satu itu.

"Namikaze-san?" terdengar suara sang guru. Naruto tersentak dan menoleh ke arah sang guru.

"Ya, sensei."

"Kenapa kamu melamun? Ayo, duduk di tempatmu sekarang juga!"

"Ba-Baiklah, sensei!"

Naruto membungkukkan badannya. Sang guru mengangguk. Lalu Naruto segera melangkahkan kakinya ke arah bangkunya yang bersebelahan dengan gadis yang ditatapnya tadi.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Semua mata tertuju pada Naruto. Naruto tidak menyadarinya. Hingga dia duduk di bangkunya sendiri.

Setelah itu, sang guru pun mulai membuka pelajaran. Ia pun berseru.

"Perhatian semuanya! Keluarkan buku pelajaran kalian dan buka halaman tiga puluh sembilan!"

Semua orang kembali memandang ke arah depan kelas, tepatnya ke arah sang guru. Secara serentak seisi kelas mengeluarkan buku pelajaran dari dalam tas masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan Naruto dan Shidou.

Ada tiga gadis yang kini memperhatikan Naruto dengan seksama. Ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian mereka ke arah Naruto. Sesuatu yang sangat besar menyita perhatian mereka. Sesuatu yang berada di dalam tubuh Naruto. Tiga gadis itu dapat merasakannya.

Salah satunya adalah gadis berambut putih pendek. Tampang yang sangat datar tanpa ekspresi. Memandang Naruto dengan terpaku. Dia duduk di deretan yang sama dengan Naruto. Namanya Tobiichi Origami.

Satu gadis lagi yang duduk di barisan belakang yaitu gadis bermata merah. Dia juga memperhatikan Naruto. Dia tersenyum. Namanya Tokisaki Kurumi.

Sedangkan gadis berambut panjang hitam diikat satu yang duduk di sebelah Naruto itu, juga memperhatikan Naruto. Dia menatap Naruto dengan heran. Namanya Yatogami Tohka.

Naruto sendiri tidak menyadari kalau dirinya diperhatikan oleh tiga gadis. Tiga gadis yang merasakan adanya makhluk yang bersarang di dalam tubuh Naruto. Kekuatan makhluk yang sangat besar melebihi kekuatan apapun di dunia ini. Berarti tiga gadis itu bukanlah gadis biasa. Melainkan para spirits yang dicari oleh Naruto dan Shidou. Mereka berada dalam satu kelas yang sama.

Akhirnya naluri Naruto merasakan ada yang ganjil. Ia merasa ada yang sedang memperhatikannya. Lantas ia menoleh ke arah gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Gadis yang bernama Tohka itu menyadari Naruto melirik ke arahnya. Lantas ia menarik pandangannya ke arah depan dengan cepat.

SREK!

Tohka kelihatan salah tingkah. Rona merah hinggap di dua pipinya. Ia pura-pura sibuk menulis di buku pelajarannya. Ia malah mencoret-coret buku pelajarannya sendiri.

Naruto mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Tanda ia heran.

'Dasar, gadis yang aneh,' gumam Naruto di dalam hatinya.

Lantas Naruto memusatkan pikirannya ke arah sang guru yang sibuk menerangkan pelajaran. Raut mukanya menunjukkan kebosanan yang akut. Karena ia harus menghadapi namanya pelajaran lagi. Setelah empat tahun lulus dari Akademi Ninja, ia harus bersekolah lagi. Tapi, sistem sekolahnya sangat berbeda di Akademi Ninja. Untung ada Shidou yang mengajarinya tentang sistem sekolah umum di kota. Sehingga membuat Naruto cukup mengerti dengan keadaan sekolah umum di kota. Jadi, dia sudah masuk sekolah yang lebih tinggi tepatnya di kelas 10. Tentu pasti pelajarannya juga berbeda dengan pelajaran yang diterangkan di Akademi Ninja. Mau tak mau, dia harus membiasakan otak dan dirinya untuk menghadapi kehidupan barunya di kota meskipun hatinya masih terpaksa untuk melakukannya.

Diam-diam tanpa Naruto sadari lagi, Tohka memandang dirinya lagi. Kali ini, Tohka tersenyum malu-malu begitu ke arahnya. Wajah Tohka merona merah.

'Namikaze Naruto, laki-laki ini kelihatan menarik. Ada sesuatu yang membuatku tak bosan untuk selalu memandangnya. Aaah, rasanya dia itu sungguh mempesona,' bisik Tohka dalam hatinya. Kini dia pun lenyap dalam lamunannya yang menghanyutkan.

Sepertinya ada tanda-tanda cinta yang mulai mendekati Naruto. Naruto sendiri belum menyadarinya sama sekali. Dia masih berusaha berkonsentrasi untuk memahami pelajaran yang diterangkan oleh sang guru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saatnya istirahat siang tiba, Naruto dan Shidou duduk di sebuah bangku di dekat taman sekolah yang dipenuhi pepohonan gingko. Taman sekolah yang berada di samping sekolah.

Dua lelaki tampan itu sedang menikmati minuman kaleng di genggaman masing-masing. Barusan Shidou yang membelikannya di kantin sekolah.

Karena kantin sekolah sangat sesak dan ramai, mereka memutuskan makan siang di taman sekolah saja. Duduk di bangku kayu bercat putih di bawah pohon gingko. Suasana cukup sepi karena mereka berdua terdiam tanpa saling berbicara.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Muncul seseorang yang berjalan ke arah mereka. Naruto dan Shidou menyadarinya.

Tampak seorang gadis berambut hitam diikat dua. Poni rambutnya sebagian panjang menutupi mata kirinya. Bermata merah. Dia adalah Kurumi.

Tentu saja Shidou cukup kaget dengan kedatangan gadis ini. Gadis yang dikenal sebagai gadis yang sangat lembut.

"Kurumi?" sahut Shidou. Sementara Naruto terdiam memperhatikan mereka berdua.

Kurumi tersenyum lembut.

"Maaf, mengganggu!" sapa Kurumi dengan nada bicara yang juga lembut. Ia menatap Naruto dan Shidou secara bergantian.

"Ah, tidak, Kurumi," balas Shidou yang tersenyum.

"Aku boleh ikut bergabung dengan kalian?" tanya Kurumi lagi.

"Boleh kok," Shidou mengangguk.

"Hehehe, terima kasih, Shidou!" Kurumi tertawa kecil. Tatapan matanya pun dialihkan ke arah Naruto.

"Hm," sekali lagi Shidou mengangguk.

"Halo, Naruto!" sapa Kurumi lagi.

"Halo juga. Namamu siapa?" tanya Naruto yang juga tersenyum.

"Aku Tokisaki Kurumi. Salam kenal ya," jawab Kurumi.

Naruto dan Kurumi saling tersenyum. Terutama Naruto. Dia memasang wajah yang serius saat menatap ke arah Kurumi.

'Firasatku mengatakan gadis ini bukanlah gadis sembarangan. Hm, siapa dia sebenarnya?' batin Naruto di dalam hatinya.

Kyuubi yang berada di dalam tubuh Naruto juga merasakan adanya energi negatif yang menguar di sekitar tubuh Kurumi. Dia merasa Kurumi adalah spirits yang dicari Naruto dan Shidou itu.

Ya, Kurumi memang salah satu dari spirits itu. Spirits yang paling berbahaya dan sangat susah untuk menaklukkannya. Karena dia sudah membunuh lebih dari 10.000 orang. Bahkan Shidou sendiri tahu kalau Kurumi adalah spirits. Namun, dari gelagat Kurumi sekarang adalah ia sedang mencoba mendekati Naruto. Ia tertarik pada Naruto karena juga merasakan keberadaan energi besar yang bersemayam di dalam tubuh Naruto.

Dari Kyuubi, Naruto merasakan energi negatif itu. Ia harus berhati-hati terhadap gadis ini. Kyuubi membisikkan sebuah peringatan pada Naruto.

 **['Naruto, kamu merasakannya juga, kan? Aku rasa dia adalah spirits yang kita cari. Aku merasakan adanya energi negatif yang sangat pekat pada diri gadis itu. Kamu harus berhati-hati, Naruto.']**

Kyuubi berkomunikasi langsung pada Naruto lewat suara hatinya. Naruto dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

'Ya, Kyuubi. Aku tahu. Aku juga merasakannya bahwa dia adalah spirits. Tepat yang dikatakan Shidou kalau para spirits menyamar menjadi manusia dan bersekolah di tempat ini. Jadi, aku harus mendekati spirits yang satu ini. Aku akan membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku. Ya, aku akui kalau dia sangat manis. Hehehe ...'

Naruto tertawa terkekeh sehingga membuat Kyuubi sweatdrop di tempat.

 **['Hei, jangan tertipu dengan penampilan luarnya. Mana tahu dia adalah spirits yang paling berbahaya mengingat dia memiliki energi negatif yang sangat kuat. Maka aku ingatkan sekali lagi, berhati-hatilah.']**

'Baiklah, Kyuubi. Aku paham. Jadi, jangan ajak aku bicara sekarang.'

 **['Oh, begitu. Aku akan pergi. Sampai jumpa bocah yang menyebalkan!']**

Lalu si Kyuubi pun lenyap. Suaranya tidak terdengar lagi di telinga Naruto.

Kurumi dan Shidou terheran-heran melihat Naruto yang mematung. Lantas Naruto menyadarinya.

"Heh? Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" Naruto sweatdrop sendiri.

Shidou yang menjawabnya,"Habisnya kamu diam begitu setelah berkenalan dengan Kurumi. Ada apa?"

Naruto melirik ke arah Shidou. Ia menyengir lebar.

"Hehehe, tidak ada apa-apa," tukas Naruto.

"Jadi, apa yang kamu pikirkan, Naruto?" kali ini Kurumi yang bertanya.

Lalu pandangan mata saffir biru itu dilayangkan ke arah Kurumi. Naruto masih menyengir lebar.

"Karena aku ingin menjadi temanmu, Kurumi."

Spontan, membuat Kurumi tersentak mendengarnya. Saat bersamaan, Naruto mengulurkan tangannya sebagai tanda pertemanan.

Sedangkan Shidou tersenyum. Ternyata Naruto adalah tipe orang yang cepat akrab dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya. Dia senang mempunyai teman seperti Naruto. Inilah langkah pertama Naruto untuk mendekati Kurumi agar membuat Kurumi jatuh cinta padanya.

Wajah Naruto sumringah saat mengatakan kalimat tadi. Cukup membuat Kurumi terpaku sebentar. Lalu ia tersenyum.

"Hm, jadi kamu mau menjadi temanku, Naruto?"

"Ya, Kurumi. Aku ingin menjadi temanmu."

"Boleh saja. Aku senang sekali mendengarnya."

"Hehehe ... Semoga kita bisa berteman dengan akrab, Kurumi."

"Iya."

Segera saja Kurumi menyambut uluran tangan Naruto. Mereka saling bersalaman dengan hati yang senang. Begitu juga dengan Shidou. Dia juga senang melihat Naruto dan Kurumi yang sedang bersalaman.

Diam-diam ada seorang gadis yang memperhatikan mereka bertiga dari balik pohon. Gadis itu menatap sinis ke arah Kurumi.

"Dasar, Kurumi! Dia mengambil kesempatan duluan untuk berteman dengan anak baru itu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mendekati anak baru itu. Aku juga ingin menjadi temannya juga. Lihat saja nanti, Kurumi!" kata gadis itu dengan nada yang sedikit kesal.

Siapakah gadis yang mengintip di balik pohon tersebut?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MEMBALAS REVIEW BAGI YANG TIDAK PUNYA AKUN DI BAWAH INI:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Guest 1: Ya, Kotori ditambahin ke pair Naruto.**

 **Aoi: Shidou juga membantu meskipun Naruto menjalankan misi. Mereka berdua akan saling membantu dalam melakukan misi kencan ini. Ya, hitung-hitung sebagai rekan yang baik. Begitulah penjelasannya.**

 **Kiva the 3rd: oh, pair Naruto ditambahin Tohka, Kotori sama Yamai Twins? Oke, pasti ditambahin. Terima kasih udah membaca cerita ini ya.**

 **Guest 2: terima kasih atas review-mu. Ini udah lanjut.**

 **Guest 3: terima kasih udah membaca cerita ini. Ini udah lanjut dan udah cepat update. Mungkin yaaa ... Hehehe ... ^^**

 **Ren Akira: ini udah next. Oh, Kotori-nya OOC. Hehehe, jadi sifat Kotori gimana dong para reader? Saya kurang tahu. Ada yang mau ngasih penjelasannya sama saya? Cerita ini nggak bakal discontinued. Buktinya lanjutkan?**

 **Sang Surya: terima kasih atas review-mu. Ini udah lanjut dan udah cepat update.**

 **555: terima kasih atas review-mu ya. Ini udah next. Oh, Naruto mempunyai jurus ninja yang sama dengan Shidou yaitu menyegel kekuatan spirits ke dalam tubuhnya. Ini juga saya pikirkan dan mencari tahu referensinya dari berbagai sumber. Dapat deh jurusnya, ini bantuan dari teman saya yang menyarankan saya menggunakan jurus ninja yang bernama "Shikei Seppun". Salah satu kemampuan Fuka, yang memungkinkan menyerap cakra lawan dan teknik dengan mencium lawannya. Jadi, jurus ini yang akan digunain Naruto dalam melawan para spirits. Maka Kyuubi-lah yang mengajarkan Naruto dalam mempelajari jurus ini. Dengan menghisap kekuatan para spirits melalui ciuman, maka kekuatan spirits yang terhisap ke dalam tubuh Naruto akan diambil ahli oleh Kyuubi. Maka Kyuubi bakal mengubahnya menjadi sumber cakra yang baru sehingga kekuatan Naruto semakin bertambah kuat dan besar. Begitulah caranya. Tentu pair haremnya Naruto adalah Tohka, Kurumi, Kotori dan mungkin ada gadis lainnya. Cerita ini nggak bakal discontinued kok.**

 **Rei01: ini udah lanjut. Thank you ya ...**

 **Iwas: terima kasih buat iwas. Oke, ini udah lanjut ceritanya.**

 **Y.P: terima kasih udah membaca cerita ini. Ini udah lanjut.**

 **Guest 4: terima kasih. Ini udah lanjut.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 2 update!**

 **Terima kasih banyak buat apresiasi kalian lewat review-nya. Saya senang jika banyak membaca cerita ini. Bagi yang punya akun, sudah saya balas ke PM masing-masing.**

 **Fic ini ditargetkan akan sampai 10 chapter saja. Setelah itu, saya akan update lagi cerita baru di fandom Xover Naruto and Date A Live ini. Dengan pairing Naruto x Kurumi. Ada yang suka dengan pair ini nggak?**

 **Oke, sampai jumpa di chapter 3.**

 **HIKARI SYARAHMIA ...**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Tekad dan cemburu

**Chapter sebelumnya:**

 **"Dasar, Kurumi! Dia mengambil kesempatan duluan untuk berteman dengan anak baru itu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mendekati anak baru itu. Aku juga ingin menjadi temannya juga. Lihat saja nanti, Kurumi!" kata gadis itu dengan nada yang sedikit kesal.**

 **Siapakah gadis yang mengintip di balik pohon tersebut?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BRAAAK!

Pintu ruang kerja Hokage terbanting keras saat seseorang membukanya. Seseorang yang berwajah panik. Dia seorang pria berambut putih dan bertopeng hitam. Ia tampak tergesa-gesa saat menghampiri sang Yondaime.

Yondaime yang sangat kaget ketika pintu terbanting dengan kuat. Ia nyaris menjatuhkan dokumen penting yang sedang dibacanya. Kedua matanya membulat disertai kerutan di keningnya, membuat tingkat penasarannya bertambah saat memandang pria yang bernama Hatake Kakashi.

"Kakashi, ada apa? Kenapa kamu kelihatan panik begitu?" tanya sang Yondaime. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Minato.

Kakashi sangat terengah-engah. Wajahnya kusut begitu.

"Tuan Hokage, sebaiknya anda pergi dari sini secepatnya. Ini perintah langsung dari Hokage ketiga," jawab Kakashi yang berusaha tenang meskipun saat ini hatinya dilanda kecemasan bertubi-tubi.

"Kenapa?" Minato semakin mengerutkan keningnya. Dokumen yang dipegangnya tadi, diletakkan lagi di atas meja.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya, tuan Hokage! Tuan Hokage harus menyusul Naruto ke kota Tenguu sekarang juga. Tuan Hokage harus hidup. Tuan Hokage harus meninggalkan tempat ini sekarang juga. Hokage ketiga menyuruhku untuk cepat memberitahukan hal ini padamu secepatnya. Tetaplah hidup, tuan Hokage. Jangan pikirkan tentang desa ini. Pikirkan anakmu, Tuan Hokage. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati agar Naruto tidak kehilangan satu orang tuanya yang sangat disayanginya. Anda harus hidup. Anda harus hidup. Ini demi Naruto!"

Minato semakin heran dengan perkataan Kakashi yang sangat aneh. Saat bersamaan, di balik jendela kaca yang berada di belakang Minato sekarang, tampak muncul sesuatu yang datang dari langit. Sesuatu yang bercahaya dan bergerak lurus meluncur cepat ke arah bawah. Sesuatu seperti pilar cahaya komet. Sesuatu itu langsung jatuh dan menimpa desa Konoha sehingga terjadilah gempa bumi disertai ledakan cahaya yang sangat dahsyat seperti nuklir. Menghancurkan segala yang berada di dekatnya dengan hitungan detik. Meluluhlantakkan semua tempat tanpa meninggalkan jejak sama sekali. Semuanya hancur lebur akibat serangan dari langit.

Tak hanya desa Konoha yang sudah hancur lebur tanpa tersisa sedikitpun. Desa-desa ninja lainnya juga terkena serangan yang sama seperti Kumo, Suna, Kiri, Iwa dan sebagainya. Meskipun semuanya sudah berusaha untuk mencegah serangan pilar cahaya dari langit tiba-tiba begitu. Meskipun desa Kumo mempunyai senjata tembakan meriam cakra. Hal tersebut tidak dapat juga melawan serangan maha dahsyat yang asalnya entah darimana. Namun, yang pasti serangan ini berasal dari para spirits itu. Mereka sudah menghancurkan sebagian bumi yang lain.

Tapi, di balik itu semua terdapat pasukan pemerintahan dunia yang sedang mengantisipasi serangan-serangan mendadak ini. Pasukan tersebut yang bertugas untuk melawan para spirits itu. Pasukan yang bernama Ratatoskr. Markas pusatnya berada di langit kota Tenguu, namanya Fraxinus. Berupa kapal udara yang mengapung berjarak 15.000 meter dari permukaan kota Tenguu.

Ratatoskr ini yang bertugas untuk melindungi penduduk bumi dari serangan spirits. Mereka berjuang mati-matian untuk memburu dan membunuh para spirits. Itu bukan tugas yang mudah mengingat sebagian spirits itu memiliki kekuatan yang tidak disangka-sangka. Bahkan mungkin setara dengan kekuatan dewa.

Berbalik dengan serangan-serangan mendadak yang menghancurkan semua desa ninja tanpa tersisa sedikitpun. Semuanya musnah. Tidak berbekas apapun. Meninggalkan daerah-daerah yang hangus terbakar. Semuanya sudah mati. Dunia shinobi telah berakhir dalam hitungan detik.

Tapi, ada satu orang yang selamat dari serangan itu. Kini dia sedang dalam perjalanan ke kota Tenguu sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Date A Live © Koshi Tachibana**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing:**

 **Naruto x Tohka**

 **Naruto x Harem**

 **Genre: romance/adventure/hurt/comfort/friendship**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: canon (perpaduan dunia shinobi dan dunia Date a Live)**

 **Rabu, 4 November 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request untuk Slamet B Raharjo 9**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SHINOBI AND DATE MISSION**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3: Tekad dan cemburu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"TOUCHAAAAN!"

Terdengar suara keras menggelegar dari sebuah rumah bertingkat dua cukup elit. Suara yang berasal dari sebuah kamar yang berada di lantai dua. Kamar bernuansa putih biru, yang ditempati oleh laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik.

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu terbangun dengan tiba-tiba dan langsung tersentak sambil memanggil sang Ayah. Karena ia baru saja mengalami mimpi yang buruk. Di mana semua desa ninja sudah hancur dan binasa akibat serangan cahaya seperti pilar dari langit. Memusnahkan semuanya tanpa tersisa termasuk desa Konoha dan Ayahnya. Semuanya tidak ada yang selamat.

Kedua mata saffir biru membulat sempurna. Napas yang tersengal-sengal. Wajah yang pucat pasi. Keringat dingin mengucur dari balik pirangnya. Ia terduduk di atas ranjangnya yang beralaskan seprai berwarna aquamarine.

Dia adalah Naruto. Dia sangat panik dan merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang sehabis mengalami mimpi yang buruk. Otaknya mengingat dengan baik setiap detail adegan gambaran mimpi buruknya yang sangat nyata. Ia cemas jika mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan. Apalagi ada sang Ayah yang juga muncul di mimpi buruknya.

"Touchan ... Aku merasakan firasat yang sangat buruk padanya. Juga tentang desa Konoha," gumam Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang masih pucat."Apa yang terjadi? Aku merasa gelisah. Aku merasa sangat cemas sekarang."

Naruto berusaha mengusir rasa kepanikannya yang terus menjalari hatinya. Ia mencoba mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Ditahannya sebentar lalu dikeluarkannya secara perlahan-lahan. Dengan begitu hatinya merasa lega sesaat saja.

Ya, Naruto cukup lega sekarang. Jantungnya mulai berdetak dengan normal. Tapi, perasaannya masih tidak terasa enak. Pikirannya masih terfokus pada sang Ayah.

TIK! TIK! TIK!

Jam dinding berbunyi halus dan menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu, sekolah pun libur.

Tiba-tiba, muncul sesuatu yang tidak disangka-sangka.

POF!

Seseorang mendadak muncul di samping ranjang yang ditempati Naruto. Membuat Naruto sungguh kaget melihatnya.

Naruto sangat mengenalnya. Seseorang itu tak asing baginya.

Seseorang itu adalah pria berambut pirang. Bermata biru. Mengenakan pakaian kebesaran Hokage. Dia adalah ...

"TOUCHAN!" seru Naruto langsung bangkit dari ranjangnya dan menghampiri pria itu.

Ternyata Minato. Keadaannya sangat mengenaskan. Sekujur tubuhnya mengalami luka-luka bakar yang cukup parah. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas. Dia tersenyum karena berhasil sampai ke tempat anaknya dengan menggunakan jurus hiraishin. Sebab, Minato pernah membuat tanda segel hiraishin di tubuh Naruto sejak Naruto kecil dulu. Maka apapun yang terjadi, Minato dapat meluncur seperti kilat menuju ke tempat di mana Naruto berada. Seperti saat ini, Minato sudah sampai di tempat Naruto dengan mudahnya.

"Naruto ..."

"Touchan, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tubuh Touchan penuh dengan luka-luka bakar begini?" tanya Naruto yang sangat panik sambil memegang lengan sang Ayah agar tidak terjatuh.

Sang Ayah hanya mampu tersenyum miris. Napasnya terlihat terengah-engah.

"Ada serangan seperti pilar cahaya dari langit yang muncul tiba-tiba dan langsung jatuh ke tengah desa kita, Naruto," jawab sang Ayah dengan nada yang pelan."Touchan tidak tahu apa itu. Namun, yang pasti serangan itu langsung meledak dengan cepat sehingga membinasakan semuanya dalam hitungan detik. Bahkan Touchan tidak dapat mencegah serangan itu. Padahal Touchan adalah seorang Hokage yang harus menyelamatkan desa Konoha. Tapi, Kakashi menyuruh Touchan untuk segera meninggalkan desa Konoha atas perintah dari Hokage ketiga. Touchan harus pergi ke tempatmu. Saat bersamaan, serangan dari langit menghancurkan segalanya. Membinasakan semuanya dalam sekejap mata."

Kembali Naruto kaget mendengarnya. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna.

"A-Apa? Ada serangan dari langit yang menghancurkan desa Konoha?"

"Ya, Naruto."

"Serangan apa itu, Touchan?"

"Touchan juga tidak tahu, Naruto. Serangannya itu sangat kuat. Meledakkan semuanya dalam sekejap mata. Semua orang tidak dapat mencegahnya. Pokoknya seperti dilanda kiamat besar."

Hal ini sama persis dengan apa yang terjadi di dalam mimpi Naruto. Semua desa ninja hancur lebur oleh serangan dari langit. Ternyata itu bukan mimpi biasa. Mimpi buruk itu menjadi kenyataan.

Kemudian Minato terus melanjutkan perkataannya itu.

"Jika Touchan mau, Touchan rela mati juga demi menyelamatkan para warga desa. Namun, Touchan pun teringat akan pesan Kaachan-mu sebelum dia mengorbankan nyawanya saat kamu baru saja dilahirkan. Bahwa Touchan harus hidup untuk merawatmu dan membesarkanmu. Touchan harus hidup agar kamu tidak kehilangan kasih sayang dan tidak merasa sedih. Touchan harus selalu bersamamu dan menjagamu apapun yang terjadi. Touchan harus selalu ada di sampingmu dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Karena mengingat pesan Kaachan-mu, dengan terpaksa Touchan meninggalkan desa Konoha saat ledakan mengenai kantor Hokage. Sebelum Touchan pergi, Kakashi melindungi Touchan saat terjadi ledakan sekali lagi ..."

Minato tidak sanggup menceritakan kronologis kejadian selanjutnya. Ia benar-benar syok dan terguncang akibat insiden ini. Mendadak tubuhnya pun lunglai begitu saja. Dia pingsan.

Naruto menjadi panik lagi dibuatnya. Ia menahan tubuh sang Ayah yang sudah melemah begitu. Hatinya menjerit ketakutan melihat sang Ayah yang tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"TOUCHAN! TOUCHAN! JANGAN MATI! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU! JANGAN MATI DULU! SADAR! SADARLAH, TOUCHAN!" teriak Naruto yang sangat menggelegar dan mengguncang rumah kediaman Itsuka bersaudara itu.

Karena teriakan super keras Naruto itu, membangunkan seisi rumah. Sehingga dua orang lain yang menghuni rumah itupun bergegas menuju kamar Naruto. Dua orang lainnya yaitu Shidou dan Kotori.

Mereka berdua sudah tiba di depan pintu kamar Naruto. Lantas Shidou mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto dengan keras.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Naruto! Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi di dalam sana?" ujar Shidou yang berwajah panik.

KRIIEEET!

Pintu kamar terbuka. Muncul di baliknya, Naruto yang langsung mencengkeram sebagian baju kaos Shidou. Shidou kaget setengah mati.

"SHIDOU! TOLONG AKU!"

"Heh, to-tolong apa? Kenapa kamu panik begitu, Naruto?" Shidou keheranan sambil ternganga.

"CEPAT TOLONG TOUCHAN-KU! BAWA DIA KE RUMAH SAKIT SEKARANG JUGA, SHIDOU! AKU TAKUT TOUCHAN-KU MATI. CEPAAAAT!"

"Heh, ba-baiklah!"

Maka ketiga bocah itupun kocar-kacir. Mereka sangat panik sekali dan segera membawa Minato ke rumah sakit yang berada di kota Tenguu itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setibanya di rumah sakit, Minato pun mendapatkan perawatan medis. Sehingga membuat Naruto merasa lega karena sang Ayah tidak apa-apa. Dokter telah memberikan perawatan yang terbaik untuk Ayahnya. Soal biaya perawatan sang Ayah, Naruto tidak perlu memusingkannya. Sebab Shidou yang menanggung semua biaya perawatan Ayah Naruto.

Tentu saja, Shidou berasal dari keluarga yang terpandang. Orang tuanya sudah meninggal dunia. Lalu meninggalkannya sebuah warisan harta dan uang yang sangat banyak di Bank. Karena orang tua Shidou adalah pengusaha yang cukup sukses yang bergerak di bidang teknologi. Kemudian mengenai Kotori, dia hanyalah adik angkatnya Shidou yang diadopsi ketika dia masih bayi.

Informasi tambahan, Shidou adalah anggota dari pasukan pertahanan kota Tenguu yaitu Ratatoskr. Tapi, dia bergerak sendiri dan memilih menghadapi para spirits lewat jalan membuat para spirits jatuh cinta. Lalu adik angkatnya, Kotori merupakan pemimpin Ratatoskr bagian kota Tenguu. Shidou sendiri juga tidak tahu kalau Kotori adalah pemimpin pasukan Ratatoskr yang bertugas untuk membunuh para spirits.

Begitulah tentang Shidou dan Kotori sebenarnya.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di dekat kamar di mana Minato dirawat. Tampak Naruto keluar dari kamar bernama Anggrek 2. Sementara Shidou menunggunya di luar. Kotori tidak terlihat bersama Shidou. Sepertinya dia sedang keluar untuk membeli sesuatu.

Naruto berjalan pelan ke arah Shidou yang duduk di bangku kayu berwarna putih, letaknya persis di dekat pintu kamar Anggrek 2 itu. Shidou menyadarinya.

"Naruto?" Shidou menoleh ke arah Naruto yang berdiri di sampingnya."Bagaimana dengan keadaan Ayahmu?"

Naruto menatap Shidou dengan sayu. Wajahnya kelihatan kusut begitu.

"Ayahku tidak apa-apa, Shidou. Dokter menyarankan Ayahku harus beristirahat untuk beberapa hari di rumah sakit ini. Tapi ..."

Kalimat Naruto tergantung di akhir ucapannya. Shidou keheranan dibuatnya.

"Tapi apa?" tanya Shidou penasaran.

Naruto menghelakan napasnya yang terasa berat.

"Aku tidak mempunyai tempat untuk pulang lagi, Shidou. Desa di mana aku tinggal dan dipimpin oleh Ayahku sudah hancur karena diserang oleh cahaya yang berasal dari langit. Semuanya binasa dalam sekejap mata. Termasuk juga guru-guru dan teman-teman baikku di sana. Semuanya telah mati. Tidak ada yang selamat selain Ayahku sendiri," kata Naruto dengan wajah yang suram."Ayahku sendiri juga tidak menyadari serangan yang mendadak muncul ini. Dia tidak bisa mencegah ataupun melawan serangan dahsyat itu. Semuanya tidak dapat menyelamatkan diri masing-masing. Kejadian ini seperti kiamat besar. Bahkan Ayahku seorang Hokage yang diakui kehebatannya karena telah menyelamatkan desa saat diserang oleh musang berekor sembilan. Dia tidak bisa melindungi desa untuk serangan kali ini. Serangan yang tiba-tiba begitu saja. Ayahku tidak tahu tentang apa yang terjadi. Namun, yang pasti sekarang dunia ninja sudah tidak ada lagi sekarang. Ninja sudah hilang dari bumi ini. Hanya tinggal aku dan Ayah. Dua ninja yang tersisa."

Shidou terdiam. Laki-laki berambut biru itu menatap ke arah lain. Menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Ia juga memasang wajah yang suram.

"Aku tidak menduga para spirits itu juga menyerang desa-desa ninja. Aku ikut prihatin dan berdukacita atas tragedi yang menimpa para ninja itu."

Naruto kaget mendengar perkataan Shidou barusan.

"Apa? Serangan itu berasal dari para spirits itu?" Naruto ternganga.

Shidou mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, Naruto. Serangan yang berasal dari langit itu adalah perbuatan para spirits. Serangan yang maha dahsyat bagaikan kekuatan dewa. Entah darimana asalnya. Namun, yang pasti hal ini harus cepat dihentikan. Kita harus mencari sumber utama kemunculan para spirits. Untuk langkah pertama yang harus kita lakukan adalah mendekati dan membuat para spirits jatuh cinta. Lalu hisap kekuatan mereka itu sehingga mereka tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan mereka lagi. Dengan begitu, dunia yang tersisa ini dapat terselamatkan."

Naruto terdiam sebentar. Ia sungguh syok mendengarnya. Seketika kedua tangannya meremas dengan kuat.

"Kamu benar, kita harus segera menyelamatkan dunia yang tersisa ini. Jangan sampai kejadiannya terulang kembali seperti itu. Aku akan segera melakukan rencana pemusnahan terhadap para spirits itu. Tentu saja dengan membuat mereka jatuh cinta padaku," sahut Naruto yang sangat bersungguh-sungguh.

Shidou melirikkan bola matanya ke arah Naruto. Wajah Naruto sangat serius. Kedua tangannya tetap meremas kuat saking geramnya. Geram atas perbuatan para spirits yang telah memunculkan bencana besar bertubi-tubi di muka bumi ini. Ini harus segera diatasi.

"Biarpun desaku sudah lenyap. Semua orang terdekatku sudah tidak ada lagi. Aku benar-benar sedih karena kehilangan semua ini. Tapi, yang penting aku tidak kehilangan Ayahku. Ayah adalah segalanya bagiku. Dia adalah hidupku. Dia adalah nyawaku. Karena itu, aku bertekad akan membuat para spirits itu bertekuk lutut padaku. Aku akan memberi mereka sebuah pelajaran yang sangat berharga," lanjut Naruto sambil mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang lurus ke depan. Menerawang jauh di alam pikirannya yang sedang mencetak suatu rencana untuk mengalahkan para spirits.

Shidou menjadi terpana karenanya. Seketika senyuman simpul terpatri di wajahnya.

"Itu bagus, Naruto. Soal tempat tinggal, itu tidak masalah. Kamu dan Ayahmu boleh kok tinggal di tempatku."

Naruto menoleh ke arah Shidou. Ia ternganga.

"Eh? Apa benar?"

"Iya," Shidou mengangguk.

"Apa kami tidak akan merepotkanmu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku senang jika kalian bisa tinggal di tempatku. Aku akan menganggap Ayahmu adalah Ayahku juga. Bagaimana? Apakah kamu keberatan, Naruto?"

Si Namikaze terdiam. Ia terpaku mendengarnya. Shidou tetap tersenyum.

Sedetik kemudian, Naruto tertawa lebar.

"Aku tidak keberatan. Kamu boleh menganggap Ayahku adalah Ayahmu. Terima kasih Shidou. Kamu baik sekali."

Shidou mengangguk cepat.

"Sama-sama, Naruto."

Mereka tersenyum bersama di koridor rumah sakit yang hening itu. Tanpa ada seorang pun yang lewat.

Setelah ini, misi kencan akan dilakukan. Target pertama yang akan dibuat jatuh cinta oleh Naruto adalah Kurumi. Kurumi yang sudah menjadi teman baiknya Naruto.

Hm, apakah mungkin Naruto berhasil menundukkan Kurumi? Lihat saja nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto dan Shidou sedang berjalan bersama saat melewati trotoar yang dipenuhi orang-orang lalu lalang. Mereka dalam perjalanan menuju ke sekolah yang tidak jauh dari rumah mereka. Karena itu, mereka memilih berjalan kaki saat pergi ke sekolah sekarang ini.

Pagi hari yang cerah. Matahari bersinar dengan hangatnya. Burung-burung masih bernyanyi dengan sukacita. Terdengar bunyi deru kendaraan yang lewat satu persatu di jalan raya. Di dua sisi jalan raya dipenuhi gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi. Suasana cukup bising dan berisik.

Dua laki-laki remaja berjalan santai sambil berusaha menghindari orang-orang yang berjalan dari arah berlawanan. Hingga datanglah seseorang yang berlari-lari kecil ke arah mereka sambil berteriak kencang sekali.

"SHIDOU!"

Merasa dirinya yang dipanggil, Shidou menoleh ke arah asal suara yaitu dari arah belakang. Di mana seorang gadis berambut hitam ungu berlari ke arahnya.

Karena tidak hati-hati, gadis itu tidak menyadari ada polisi tidur yang membatasi trotoar. Sehingga kakinya pun tersandung dengan polisi tidur dan mengakibatkan dirinya pun terjatuh serta oleng ke arah depan.

"AAAAAH!" gadis itu berteriak sebagai tanda kekagetannya. Membuat semua orang melihat ke arahnya.

GREP!

Gadis itu tidak jadi jatuh karena kedua bahunya dipegang oleh seseorang. Seseorang yang tak lain adalah Naruto sendiri.

SIIING!

Hening. Tempat itu menjadi hening. Semua orang yang lewat memasang wajah kemerahan melihat adegan antara Naruto dan gadis itu. Termasuk Shidou juga. Ia ternganga habis menyaksikan adegan yang dramatis. Di mana Naruto dan gadis itu saling bertatapan erat. Kedua wajah mereka merona merah.

BETS!

Secara refleks sang gadis menolak Naruto sehingga Naruto terdorong ke belakang. Tapi, untung tidak jatuh.

"Ah, ma-maaf," ujar gadis itu dengan gugup. Rona merah masih hinggap di dua pipinya. Ia menatap Naruto dengan malu-malu begitu.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa. Tapi, kamu baik-baik saja, kan?"

"I-iya," gadis itu tersenyum sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Hm?" Naruto memperhatikan gadis itu dengan seksama."Eh, kamu teman sekelasku, kan? Yang duduk di sebelahku."

Gadis itu mengangguk lagi. Rona merah masih tercetak di dua pipinya.

"Eh, i-iya. Aku Yatogami Tohka. Panggil saja Tohka."

"Oh, Tohka. Aku Naruto. Salam kenal ya."

"Hm, ya. Sa-Salam kenal juga."

Mereka malah mengobrol. Semua orang pun terbengong-bengong melihatnya. Termasuk Shidou juga. Ia pun merasa terpojok karena tidak dipedulikan oleh dua teman sekelasnya itu.

"EHEM!" Shidou berdehem keras. Dengan begitu, Naruto dan Tohka menyadari keberadaannya.

Ya, mereka menyadari suara deheman Shidou. Secara serentak, mereka menoleh ke arah Shidou.

"Ng, ada apa Shidou?" tanya Naruto yang keheranan.

"Hm, itu ... Tadi Tohka memanggilku," jawab Shidou menatap ke arah Tohka."Tohka, kamu memanggilku, kan? Memangnya ada apa?"

Tohka tersentak. Seketika ia menampilkan senyum kikuknya.

"Hehehe, itu ... Kebetulan aku melihatmu lewat di sini. Makanya aku memanggilmu. Ya, sekedar menyapa saja," Tohka kelihatan aneh. Dapat diketahui dari gelagatnya yang ingin mengincar sesuatu lewat memanggil Shidou tadi.

Ya, Tohka sengaja memanggil Shidou sambil berlari-lari kecil dan sengaja juga membiarkan kakinya tersandung dengan polisi tidur. Perkiraannya dia akan terjatuh lalu berharap bisa ditolong oleh Naruto.

Memang harapannya terkabul. Naruto yang menolongnya dengan menangkap tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh. Dengan begitu, Tohka berhasil mencuri perhatian Naruto. Sehingga dia bisa mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berdekatan dengan Naruto. Dia tidak ingin kalah dengan Kurumi. Dia akan bersaing dengan Kurumi untuk mendapatkan hatinya si anak baru itu. Karena dia sudah jatuh hati pada Naruto sekarang.

Begitulah kenyataannya, ada dua spirits yang mencoba bersaing mendapatkan hati Naruto. Tohka dan Kurumi.

Tohka memang spirits. Tapi, dia adalah spirits yang bergerak untuk melawan spirits lainnya. Itu berawal dari pertemuannya dengan Shidou, dua hari setelah ledakan yang menghantam sebagian kota Tenguu. Shidou menemukan Tohka yang sedang bertarung melawan Kurumi dalam bentuk wujud spirits di area bekas ledakan itu. Tohka yang memenangkan pertarungan itu. Lalu Kurumi kalah dan akhirnya dia binasa begitu saja.

Setelah itu, Shidou mengajak Tohka untuk ikut bersamanya karena Tohka kelihatan seperti orang amnesia yang linglung. Tohka yang tidak tahu siapa dirinya dan tidak mempunyai nama, menurut saja dan memilih ikut dengan Shidou. Awalnya Shidou menyebut Tohka adalah "Princess" dan mengajarkan Tohka tentang seisi dunia ini. Membawanya dalam kehidupan manusia serta alasan hidup yang sebenarnya. Memberinya sebuah nama yaitu Yatogami Tohka. Tohka sangat senang dengan nama yang diberikan Shidou padanya. Hal ini mendorongnya menjadi teman bagi Shidou dalam menghadapi para spirits.

Ada sesuatu yang tidak diketahui Tohka sendiri bahwa sesungguhnya Shidou menyukai dirinya. Shidou menyukai Tohka. Namun, sejak kemunculan Naruto, Tohka yang malah jatuh hati pada Naruto. Ada sesuatu hal yang menarik dari Naruto sehingga Tohka langsung menyukainya. Entahlah ada sesuatu yang berdetak ketika pertama kali melihat Naruto pada saat perkenalan di depan kelas, tempo dulu.

Tapi, sekarang Kurumi hidup kembali. Dia juga tertarik pada Naruto dan ingin mendekati Naruto agar mengetahui lebih banyak tentang sesuatu yang bersemayam di tubuh Naruto. Jadi, niat Kurumi tidak baik dalam menjadi teman Naruto. Di balik sikapnya yang manis dan lembut, ada sebuah wajah yang menyeringai licik. Dia ingin memiliki kekuatan Naruto itu, yang terasa sangat besar dan begitu hebat.

Dua alasan yang berbeda dari dua gadis ini. Tohka dan Kurumi. Ini akan menjadi cinta yang sedikit rumit di antara Naruto dan para spirits.

Tohka masih saja tersenyum kikuk. Shidou memandangnya dengan datar. Sedangkan Naruto bingung dan terdiam menyaksikan interaksi di antara mereka.

"Alasan yang tidak tepat," ucap Shidou melihat ke arah lain. Ia merasa sedikit kesal.

Senyuman Tohka menghilang dari wajahnya.

"Maksudmu, Shidou?"

Shidou menoleh ke arah Tohka. Wajahnya sewot.

"Lupakan saja. Ayo, kita segera pergi ke sekolah," Shidou berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya duluan.

Naruto dan Tohka kebingungan melihat sikap aneh Shidou yang mendadak begitu. Mereka saling pandang dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Ada apa dengan Shidou?" Naruto memasang wajah bengongnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Naruto," Tohka menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi, ya sudahlah. Kita susul saja dia."

Tohka mengangguk. Naruto yang berjalan duluan. Diikuti oleh Tohka dari belakang.

Tiba-tiba ...

GREP!

Muncul seseorang yang merangkul lengan Naruto. Sehingga langkah Naruto terhenti begitu saja. Ia menoleh ke arah orang yang mencegah langkahnya itu. Tohka pun kaget begitu tahu siapa yang telah merangkul lengan Naruto.

"Ku-Kurumi?!" seru Naruto dan Tohka bersamaan. Mereka kaget bersamaan juga.

Kurumi tersenyum sambil memperhatikan mereka secara bergantian.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto dan Tohka!"

Naruto yang menjawab sapaan Kurumi.

"Hm, selamat pagi juga, Kurumi!"

JIIITS!

Tatapan tajam yang berkilat muncul di dua mata ungu Tohka. Ia cemburu melihat Kurumi yang masih merangkul lengan Naruto. Kurumi juga memandang ke arah Tohka dengan sinis. Senyumannya yang manis berubah menjadi seringaian licik. Mata kirinya yang berwarna kuning tampak terlihat jelas menunjukkan bola mata jam berbentuk angka romawi.

Kedua gadis itu saling menatap tajam sambil menguarkan energi negatif yang sangat pekat. Bahkan Naruto bisa merasakannya.

'Eh, apa ini? Mereka berdua memiliki energi negatif yang sangat pekat,' batin Naruto di dalam hatinya.'Jika dibiarkan, mereka akan mengacaukan tempat ini. Aku harus mencegahnya agar mereka tetap tenang.'

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WAKTUNYA MEMBALAS REVIEW:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aikawa kaguya: ini udah lanjut kok. Terima kasih sudah baca fic ini.**

 **DJ armstrong: maaf ya jika fic ini nggak ada lemon. Saya nggak berani buat begituan.**

 **The KidSNo OppAi: oke, terima kasih. Iya, saya akan ingat saranmu itu. Ini udah lanjut kok.**

 **Akbar maulana: terima kasih atas review-nya. Oke, ini udah lanjut.**

 **Adam muhammad 980: terima kasih atas perhatianmu karena udah membaca fic ini. Udah lanjut nih.**

 **Forneus787: iya, gadis di bawah pohon itu adalah Tohka. Hehehe, terima kasih atas perhatianmu ya ^^**

 **Rizki Wisnu01: boleh juga saranmu. Tapi, saya lihat dulu gimana perkembangan selanjutnya. Oke, terima kasih atas masukanmu.**

 **Guest: udah lanjut kok ceritanya.**

 **555: yup, udah lanjut nih. Udah baca, kan?**

 **Ren Akira: iya, kekuatan para spirits disegel sama Naruto dan diambil oleh Kyuubi. Maka para spirits akan menjadi manusia biasa dan nggak akan bisa lagi menggunakan kekuatannya. Begitulah penjelasannya. Ini udah lanjut kok ceritanya.**

 **Reiji01: ini udah lanjutkan. Benar, Tobiichi Origami jadiin spirits. Karena saya baca dari sebuah artikel kalau Origami mempunyai kekuatan sihir atau magic, betul nggak ya? Atas alasan itu, Origami dijadiin spirits. Lalu dialah yang akan menjadi sumber malapetaka yang telah menghancurkan sebagian bumi. Ya, bisa dibilang dialah ketuanya/para pemimpin para spirits.**

 **Yap, Ratatoskr juga ada kok di sini. Jadi, cerita ini sebagian besar nggak terlalu ngikut kayak apa di canonnya. Sebagiannya saya ubah menurut alur cerita yang saya buat sendiri. Maaf ya jika agak melenceng dari konsep alur asli canonnya.**

 **Nggak apa-apa kok jika kamu banyak bertanya. Tentu saja dengan senang hati, saya jawab pertanyaanmu itu.**

 **Rei01: hm, para spirits gak bakal dapat kekuatannya kok biarpun naruto sedang dalam keadaan marah. Para spirits yang sudah terhisap kekuatannya dan disegel di dalam tubuh Naruto. Maka kekuatan spirits itu disimpan dalam tubuh Kyuubi serta diubah menjadi cakra baru. Apalagi para spirits akan menjadi manusia biasa jika kekuatannya sudah disedot oleh Naruto. Begitulah kira-kira. Ngerti gak?**

 **Oh, sifat Kotori berubah karena warna pita yang dipakainya. Hehehe, aneh juga ya.**

 **enZans: terima kasih, ini udah lanjut. Amin. Ganbatte juga.**

 **Zowell 81: ini udah lanjut dan udah cepat up. Terima kasih ya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Sudah selesai mengetik cerita dan membalas review kalian semuanya. Saya ucapkan terima kasih atas perhatian kalian yang telah sudi memberikan review-nya. Terutama yang merequest fic ini. Ya, terima kasih juga buatmu.**

 **Menurut saya, ini cerita yang sangat saya suka. Karena ada Kurumi-nya. Hehehe, saya juga suka dengan Kurumi. Lembut tapi sadis. Itu tipe yang sangat saya suka. Hehehe ...**

 **Oke, sampai jumpa di chapter 4 ya.**

 **HIKARI SYARAHMIA GO HOME!**

 **JANGAN LUPA REVIEWNYA YA! ^^**

 **Kamis, 5 November 2015**


	4. Penyerangan Kurumi

**'Eh, apa ini? Mereka berdua memiliki energi negatif yang sangat pekat,' batin Naruto di dalam hatinya.'Jika dibiarkan, mereka akan mengacaukan tempat ini. Aku harus mencegahnya agar mereka tetap tenang.'**

 **Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua spirit itu saling menatap tajam antara satu sama lainnya. Kurumi dan Tohka hendak memasuki mode spirit-nya. Energi negatif mereka semakin menguar saja.

Tapi, orang-orang yang lewat di trotoar itu tidak merasakan adanya bahaya yang mulai datang. Keadaan tetap biasa-biasa saja. Beberapa orang memperhatikan Naruto, Kurumi dan Tohka dengan heran. Kurumi dan Tohka akan bersiap bertarung sekarang juga.

"Ada apa ini?" tiba-tiba ada yang bertanya. Nada suaranya terdengar sangat datar.

Spontan, membuat Kurumi dan Tohka tersentak kaget. Energi negatif yang menguar dari dalam tubuh mereka menghilang begitu saja. Secara serentak mereka menoleh ke arah asal suara.

Naruto juga menoleh ke arah asal suara yang bertanya tadi, tepatnya dari arah belakang Tohka.

Tampak seorang gadis berambut putih pendek. Bermata biru. Berwajah sangat datar. Berpakaian sekolah yang sama dengan mereka bertiga. Namanya Tobiichi Origami. Teman sekelasnya Naruto.

Kurumi tersenyum ke arah Origami. Origami melirik Kurumi dengan datar.

"Oh, ketua kelas rupanya. Tobiichi Origami," sahut Kurumi yang masih merangkul lengan kanan Naruto."Selamat pagi, Origami!"

Gadis yang juga merangkap sebagai ketua kelas itu, hanya mengangguk tanpa ekspresi apapun.

"Hm, selamat pagi juga!"

"Hehehe ...," Kurumi tertawa kecil.

"Jadi, ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian berdua seperti mau bertarung begitu?" tanya Origami sekali lagi.

"Hehehe, tidak ada, Origami. Kami hanya bermain-main saja," Kurumi yang menjawab.

"Hehehe, itu betul, Origami," Tohka juga ikut menyahut.

Origami memperhatikan Kurumi dan Tohka secara bergantian. Saat bersamaan, muncul Shidou yang balik lagi berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Hei, Naruto! Ternyata kamu masih di sini juga. Aku kira kamu sudah menyusul aku. Rupanya kamu ...," sembur Shidou kelihatan kesal. Tapi, sebelum perkataannya dilanjutkan, ia kaget melihat Kurumi merangkul lengan Naruto begitu eratnya. Membuat ia syok seketika.

'Apa? Kurumi merangkul lengan Naruto? Apa Naruto sudah berhasil membuat Kurumi jatuh cinta padanya? Jadi ... Kalau begitu, apa Naruto sudah tahu kalau Kurumi adalah spirit yang sangat berbahaya dan sangat susah untuk ditundukkan. Aku sendiri juga belum berhasil sampai sekarang untuk menundukkan Kurumi. Kalau Tohka tidak menolongku waktu itu, pasti Kurumi sudah berhasil untuk membunuhku. Huh ... sungguh ini sangat gawat. Aku harus memperingati Naruto agar berhati-hati dengan Kurumi yang terkenal sangat licik,' batin Shidou di dalam hatinya.

Laki-laki berambut biru itu membeku di tempat. Naruto dan yang lainnya menyadari Shidou balik lagi ke tempat mereka. Terutama Origami yang kelihatan senang bisa bertemu dengan Shidou.

Segera saja Origami berjalan mendekati Shidou.

"Shidou!"

Shidou tersentak dan menyadari Origami sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Eh, Origami?"

Origami kelihatan malu-malu begitu. Rona merah tipis hinggap di dua pipinya.

"Aku senang bisa berjumpa denganmu di sini. Jadi, ayo kita pergi sama-sama ke sekolah!"

"Eh, tapi ...," Shidou kelihatan bingung.

"Ayo!"

Secara langsung, Origami meraih tangan Shidou dan menyeret Shidou begitu saja. Shidou pun kewalahan karena diseret Origami dengan terpaksa.

Maka mereka berdua yang pergi duluan meninggalkan Naruto dan dua gadis itu.

Setelah itu, giliran Kurumi yang menyeret Naruto.

"Ayo, Naruto! Kita pergi dari sini!"

"Eh, iya," Naruto menurut saja ketika tangannya ditarik Kurumi begitu saja.

Naruto dan Kurumi sudah berlalu meninggalkan tempat itu. Tinggallah Tohka yang terbengong-bengong sendiri di antara orang-orang yang lalu lalang di trotoar itu.

Mendadak ia meledak sendiri.

"HEI, TUNGGU! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRIAN DI SINI! SHIDOU! NARUTO!"

Tohka pun berlari tunggang langgang mengejar Naruto dan lainnya. Suaranya menggema keras dan mengagetkan semua orang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Date A Live © Koshi Tachibana**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Multipairing:**

 **Naruto x Tohka**

 **Naruto x Harem**

 **Shidou x Origami**

 **Genre: romance/adventure/hurt/comfort/friendship**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: kota tenguu (dunia shinobi sudah hancur karena diserang spirit)**

 **Note: sebagian besar cerita tidak mengikuti alur di canon Date A Live. Semua alur cerita dibuat berdasarkan kemauan author. Jadi, ada salah satu tokoh dijadikan spirit yaitu Tobiichi Origami. Origami sudah menjadi spirit dari awal. Maka Origami-lah yang menjadi sumber atau pusat kekuatan para spirit. Bisa dibilang dialah yang mempunyai kekuatan yang dapat mengendalikan spirit sehingga berbuat kerusakan di bumi. Begitulah penjelasannya hanya di fic ini saja.**

 **Jumat, 6 November 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request untuk Slamet B Raharjo 9**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SHINOBI AND DATE MISSION**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4: Penyerangan Kurumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Naruto, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu sekarang," kata Shidou yang berdiri di dekat meja Naruto.

Naruto yang baru memasukkan buku pelajarannya ke dalam tas, langsung mengangguk.

"Ya, mau bicara apa?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Tapi, tidak di sini. Kita bicara di tempat yang lain saja," jawab Shidou sambil menatap sekilas ke arah Kurumi.

"Baiklah," Naruto bangkit dari bangkunya.

Lalu Shidou yang duluan berjalan dan diikuti oleh Naruto dari belakang. Sementara Tohka tampak penasaran dengan apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh dua laki-laki itu. Terutama Kurumi sendiri.

Gadis bermata merah itu, menatap kepergian Naruto dan Shidou dengan pandangan sinis. Lantas ia bangkit berdiri dari bangkunya untuk bermaksud mengikuti Naruto dan Shidou.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Kurumi pun pergi dari kelas yang mulai hening itu. Tinggallah Tohka sendirian di dalam kelas itu.

Sweatdrop besar hinggap di kepala Tohka.

'Lagi-lagi aku ditinggal sendirian. Dasar, mereka itu!' batin Tohka menghelakan napas kecewanya.

Setelah itu, ia memutuskan untuk pergi keluar juga. Entah kemana langkah ini akan membawanya di saat jam istirahat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di atap sekolah, Naruto dan Shidou saling berhadapan. Dua laki-laki itu saling menatap serius. Ditambah lambaian angin sepoi-sepoi menemani pembicaraan empat mata di antara mereka. Sehingga membuat rambut dan pakaian mereka berkibar-kibar dimainkan angin.

Suasana sangat sepi dan hening di jam istirahat. Hanya ada Naruto dan Shidou.

"Apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan padaku, Shidou?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Shidou memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Aku minta kamu berhati-hati dengan Kurumi, Naruto."

"Kenapa?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Karena Kurumi adalah spirit yang sangat berbahaya. Dia itu seorang pembunuh bermuka dua."

Naruto kaget setengah mati mendengarnya.

"Kurumi adalah spirit? Dia pembunuh?"

"Ya, Kurumi sudah membunuh lebih dari sepuluh ribu orang dan juga termasuk spirit yang dapat mengendalikan waktu. Dia memiliki mata jam romawi yang disembunyikannya di balik poni rambutnya yang menutupi mata kirinya. Dia tidak dapat dikalahkan begitu saja. Bahkan meskipun berkali-kali dikalahkan oleh Tohka, dia bisa hidup kembali dalam wujud yang sama. Aku pun tidak bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku. Meskipun aku berusaha untuk mendekatinya, tapi usahaku itu sia-sia saja. Aku hampir mati saat mencoba menyegelnya. Kurumi hampir membunuhku ketika tahu aku mencoba untuk menyegel kekuatannya. Tapi, untung sekali ada Tohka yang menolongku."

Naruto semakin kaget saja mendengarnya. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Mulutnya ternganga habis.

"A-Apa Tohka juga termasuk spirit itu?"

"Iya. Kenapa kamu kaget begitu?"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Tohka juga spirit."

"Hehehe, maaf ya jika aku belum memberitahukan semuanya padamu."

Shidou tersenyum ngeles. Membuat Naruto sedikit sewot.

"Berarti ada dua target spirit yang akan kubuat mereka jatuh cinta padaku."

"Maksudmu siapa, Naruto?"

"Tentu saja Kurumi dan Tohka."

Naruto tersenyum penuh arti. Shidou terperanjat. Wajahnya pucat seketika.

"Naruto, apa kamu sudah gila dan tetap nekad juga membuat Kurumi jatuh cinta padamu? Sudah kubilangkan Kurumi adalah spirit yang sangat berbahaya. Dia bisa membunuhmu kapan saja jika mengetahui niatmu yang ingin memusnahkannya lewat cara membuatnya jatuh cinta padamu. Dia tidak akan melepaskanmu. Dia itu ..."

Belum sempat Shidou melanjutkan perkataannya, tiba-tiba muncul seseorang yang memotong perkataan Shidou.

"Jadi, kalian berdua juga ingin berusaha untuk melenyapkan aku dari bumi ini. Terutama kamu, Shidou."

Naruto dan Shidou kaget sekali ketika melihat seorang gadis yang berdiri di dekat pintu atap sekolah. Gadis itu berambut hitam. Rambut dan pakaiannya berkibar-kibar dimainkan angin sepoi-sepoi. Mata kanannya berwarna merah. Mata kirinya berwarna kuning dengan bola mata berbentuk jam angka romawi. Wajahnya menggelap seperti wajah monster yang mengerikan.

DEG!

Naruto merasakan firasat yang sangat buruk. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna ketika menyaksikan tampang asli Kurumi. Berbeda jauh dari Kurumi yang dikenalnya sebagai gadis yang lembut dan sopan.

"Ku-Kurumi...," Naruto sangat terkejut, ucapannya terbata-bata karena baru pertama kali melihat penampilan dari sisi lain Kurumi. Sisi kejam, sadis, dan wajah seorang pembunuh.

"Ah, i-itu. Ti-tidak, bukan begitu . . .," Shidou ketakutan. Ketakutan yang sangat, ketakutan yang belum pernah dialaminya selama dia hidup. Ketakutan ketika Kurumi menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Sebelum kalian berdua yang melenyapkanku, aku yang lebih dahulu melenyapkan kalian!" Kurumi mengatakannya sambil menyeringai sadis.

CTEK!

Setelah Kurumi menjentikkan jarinya, sebuah kekkai tercipta, kekkai gelap keunguan yang mengelilingi atap sekolah, mengurung Naruto dan Shidou di dalamnya serta mengurung semua murid dan guru di dalam gedung sekolah yang sekarang sudah tidak sadarkan diri lagi.

"Kurumi, apa yang kamu lakukan?" Naruto akhirnya mampu bertanya setelah berhasil menguasai diri dari keterkejutannya.

"Heh ... Kekkai pemangsa waktu ...," jawab Kurumi singkat.

"Apa maksudmu?" kali ini Shidou yang sudah bisa tenang. Giliran dirinya yang bertanya.

"Kekkai yang akan menyedot waktu yang dimiliki oleh orang-orang yang ada di dalamnya."

"Waktu?!" gumam kedua laki-laki itu bersamaan.

Kurumi mengangkat poni yang menutup mata kirinya. Mata yang memiliki iris layaknya sebuah jam. Jelas terlihat jarum jam pada iris mata itu bergerak mundur berlawanan arah dengan putaran jarum jam normal pada umumnya.

"Lihatlah!" kata Kurumi."Ini menunjukkan sisa waktu hidupku. Katakanlah jika waktu ini habis, aku akan mati. Roh malaikatku memiliki kekuatan yang sangat luar biasa, tapi sayangnya besarnya sisa waktu yang kumiliki tergantung seberapa sering aku memakai kekuatan ini. Jadi, setiap ada kesempatan aku mengisinya kembali dengan memakan energi dari manusia yang ku bunuh."

"Apa kamu bilang?" Naruto menatap tak percaya.

"Semua orang, termasuk kalian berdua adalah mangsaku. Aaah, tapi, kamu Naruto-san, kamu spesial. Aku merasa kamu memiliki energi yang sangat berlimpah dari dalam dirimu," ungkap Kurumi pada Naruto."Tujuanku ke sini adalah menjadi satu denganmu, Naruto-san. Melahapmu pelan-pelan."

"Jika kamu hanya menginginkanku, jangan libatkan Shidou, juga semua orang di sekolah ini!" teriak Naruto tidak terima.

"Kamu adalah menu utama, Naruto-san. Sebelum aku memakanmu, aku ingin menyantap hidangan pembuka dahulu."

"Tidak. Tidak akan pernah kubiarkan hal itu terjadi!" balas Naruto.

GREP!

"Haaah ..?" Naruto dan Shidou tidak bisa bergerak. Puluhan tangan muncul dari ketiadaan. Setiap tangan itu memegang erat tubuh Naruto dan Shidou sehingga tidak bisa bergerak.

"Apa ini?" ujar Naruto yang dilanda kebingungan. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna.

"Hiihihihiiiiii ...," Kurumi tertawa sadis."Baiklah, hidangan pembuka terlebih dahulu!"

Ketika itu, tiga buah lengan tangan muncul dari sekitar kaki Kurumi. Tangan-tangan itu merapatkan jarinya sehingga menjadi runcing. Tangan-tangan itu tiba-tiba memanjang ke arah Shidou. Target serangan pertama Kurumi yang akan dia bunuh.

WHUUUUSH!

JLEEEEBB!

TES ... TES ... TEEES ...

Tiga tangan itu tidak sampai pada targetnya. Naruto dalam mode Kyuubi dengan tubuh yang bersinar kuning berhasil bebas dan secepat kilat bergerak ke depan Shidou dan menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tameng. Naruto berhasil menangkap dua lengan ciptaan Kurumi yang memanjang namun satu sisanya menembus perut Naruto. Darah menetes ke lantai atap sekolah. Beruntung tidak mengenai organ vital sehingga luka yang diterima Naruto tidak fatal.

"Aaaa~~, gagal. Tidak kusangka kamu memiliki kekuatan untuk bergerak secepat itu, Naruto-san. Aku jadi semakin ingin memakanmu," tukas Kurumi dengan raut wajah yang semakin gila dan haus akan darah.

"Ohok, ohok. . .," Naruto sedikit mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya ketika batuk setelah Kurumi menarik lengan-lengannya tadi.

"Naruto, kamu ...," Shidou tertegun. Melihat kesungguhan Naruto melindunginya. Padahal baru saja berteman.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Bagiku luka seperti ini bukan masalah. Aku tidak akan mati hanya karena luka ini," tutur Naruto pada Shidou.

"Kamu manusia asli, tapi kamu punya kekuatan seperti para spirit. Makhluk apa kamu sebenarnya?" tanya Kurumi penasaran akan identitas Naruto.

"Aku Namikaze Naruto. Ninja dari Konoha. Aku yang akan menyelamatkanmu dari kegelapan dan mengubahmu menjadi lebih baik," jawab Naruto lantang. Dalam mode Kyuubi seperti ini, Naruto memiliki kemampuan untuk merasakan niat dalam hati seseorang. Termasuk spirit sekalipun.

"Ah . . .," Kurumi tertegun sejenak. Tapi, tidak lama kemudian, dia kembali ke dalam mode sadisnya. "Kurasa hal itu tidak diperlukan, Naruto-san."

"Kita lihat saja!" balas Naruto. Ia tersenyum simpul sambil membentuk sebuah segel tangan.

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu!"

BOOOFT!

Terciptalah puluhan bunshin, Naruto berniat menangkap Kurumi dan menghentikan perbuatannya.

"Kalian! Kita tangkap gadis spirit itu!" seru Naruto yang asli.

"Ara araa ... Seperti kamu bisa saja," Kurumi menyeringai kejam. Dalam mode spirit, Kurumi memanggil Naruto dengan suffix "san".

"MAJU!"

Bunshin-bunshin Naruto langsung menerjang maju. Tapi, belum sejengkal melompat, gerakan bunshin-bunshin itu terhenti. Setiap bunshin Naruto telah dipeluk erat Kurumi dari belakang. Ternyata Kurumi juga bisa menggandakan dirinya.

"Eeeh ... kau bisa menggunakan kagebunshin?" tanya Naruto tak menyangka ada spirit yang memiliki kemampuan seperti jurusnya.

"Bukan. Itu bukan bayanganku. Itu semua diriku yang asli, mereka kupanggil dari masa lalu."

Mendengar penjelasan itu, Naruto kembali terkejut mengetahui betapa anehnya kekuatan yang dimiliki Kurumi.

"Ayo, diriku-diriku yang lain, bawa semua Naruto-san ke dalam kegelapan."

Dengan perintah itu, masing-masing Kurumi yang memeluk erat Naruto masuk terhisap ke dalam bidang hitam seperti portal menuju ke dalam kegelapan. Setiap Kurumi yang lain membawa bunshin-bunshin Naruto sehingga sekarang hanya tersisa Naruto asli seorang diri.

DHUAAAARRR!

Dari atas, satu bunshin Naruto menerjang Kurumi namun tidak kena karena Kurumi terlebih dahulu menghindarinya. Akibatnya Naruto mendarat di lantai dan meretakkan lantai atap bangunan sekolah.

"Tidak kusangka kau pintar juga, Naruto-san," Kurumi menyeringai senang.

kekkai gelap yang tadinya mengelilingi bagunan sekolah, tiba-tiba saja lenyap. Menghilang tanpa tersisa.

"Eh, ada pengganggu rupanya!" ucap Kurumi entah pada siapa.

TAP!

Tidak lama setelah itu, seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang mendarat di dekat Naruto yang asli. Mengenakan pakaian perang berwarna dominan ungu serta sebuah pedang besar di tangan kanannya.

"Kurumi, sudahlah. Hentikan semua ini!" sahut Tohka, gadis yang baru saja datang tadi.

Tohka yang baru saja menghilangkan kekkai buatan Kurumi, dengan kekuatannya spiritnya serta pedang sandalphon. Dalam sekali tebas, kekkai Kurumi dapat dia hancurkan.

"Aaaaah, lebih baik aku pergi. Tapi, lain kali aku pasti mendapatkanmu, Na-ru-to-san ...," Kurumi tersenyum dengan wajah yang masih terlihat menyeramkan.

Kemudian, dari bawah kaki Kurumi, tercipta sebuah portal hitam. Perlahan tubuh Kurumi masuk ke dalam portal itu. Hingga sudah sampai perut, Kurumi berkata lagi,"Oh iya, ini salam perkenalan dariku."

CTEK!

Kurumi menjentikkan jarinya, seketika itu ruang udara di atas bangunan sekolah terjadi distorsi. Kurumi telah lenyap masuk ke dalam portal, dan alarm peringatan dari penjuru kota Tengu bergemuruh nyaring. Alarm yang menandakan akan munculnya bencara gempa angkasa, Spacequake.

Distorsi ruang berubah menjadi hitam berbentuk seperti bola dengan diameter puluhan meter. Spacequake langsung melenyapkan apa saja yang ada disekitarnya. Atap bangunan sekolah hilang, menyisakan tiga lantai saja. Sedangkan dua lantai paling atas bangunan sekolah sudah lenyap dimakan kegelapan spacequake.

"Haaaah, untung kita selamat!" kata Naruto yang sekarang sudah berada di lapangan sekolah. Sebelum spacequake mengenai mereka bertiga, Naruto dengan secepat kilat membawa Tohka dan Shidou melompat langsung ke lapangan untuk menghindari spacequake.

"Naruto, kamu tidak apa-apa?" shidou khawatir karena Naruto tadi sempat terluka.

"Kamu terluka, Naruto?" Tohka tampak sangat khawatir, melihat darah menetes lagi dari perut Naruto yang belum menutup.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya perlu perawatan sedikit. Lebih baik kita segera pulang. Semua orang selamat, untung saja tadi ruangan kelas di lantai empat dan lima sedang tidak ada orang," kata Naruto, dia bersyukur tidak ada korban jiwa. Dalam mode Kyuubi, dia juga merasakan keberadaan seluruh penghuni sekolah.

Shidou dan Tohka mengangguk bersamaan. Dari wajah mereka, masih terlihat jelas kecemasan yang tercetak. Tapi, Naruto tersenyum kecil menandakan dirinya memang baik-baik saja. Lalu Naruto sudah tidak dalam keadaan mode Kyuubi lagi. Dia sudah kembali dalam keadaan semula.

"Iya, Naruto. Ayo, kita pulang!" Shidou juga tersenyum.

"Ya," Naruto mengangguk sambil memegang perutnya yang terasa nyeri. Dia berjalan duluan.

Sejenak Shidou menoleh ke arah Tohka. Gadis itu masih berwujud mode spirit. Ia menatap kepergian Naruto dengan terpaku.

"Tohka, ayo kita pulang!" ajak Shidou.

Tohka melirik ke arah Shidou.

"Shidou, Naruto itu siapa? Kenapa dia juga memiliki kekuatan? Aku merasakan adanya kekuatan yang sangat besar di dalam tubuhnya," tanya Tohka penasaran.

Shidou pun menjelaskan siapa sebenarnya Naruto pada Tohka.

"Dia adalah seorang ninja yang berasal dari desa Konoha. Aku meminta bantuannya untuk melenyapkan para spirit yang telah menghancurkan sebagian bumi ini."

"Ninja? Ninja itu apa?"

"Ninja itu adalah orang biasa yang memiliki kemampuan khusus. Ya, kalau dijelaskan mungkin kamu tidak akan mengerti juga. Tapi, yang jelas, Naruto dan aku mempunyai tugas yang sama untuk menyelamatkan dunia ini dari ancaman spirit," Shidou menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Tohka memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajahnya yang mulai polos.

"Hm, begitu. Berarti Naruto adalah orang yang hebat."

"Begitulah," ujar Shidou sambil menarik tangan Tohka."Ayo, kembali lagi ke kelas!"

Tohka pun terseret oleh langkah Shidou. Ia mengubah dirinya kembali dalam bentuk manusia.

Mereka pun pergi menyusul Naruto yang sudah berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Keadaan kembali normal seperti biasa. Semua orang di sekolah itu, juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Dalam beberapa menit saja, aktifitas kembali normal. Hanya saja ada keganjilan yang dirasakan oleh pihak sekolah yaitu hilangnya lantai empat dan lima gedung sekolah akibat tersedot spacequake. Jadi, dengan terpaksa pihak sekolah menyuruh para murid pulang lebih awal. Ya, saatnya pulang akibat insiden aneh ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di suatu tempat yang lain yaitu kapal udara yang mengapung di langit kota Tenguu. Kapal udara yang berbentuk futuristik dan canggih. Di mana ada beberapa orang yang menghuninya. Itulah Fraxinus, kapal udara milik pasukan pemerintahan kota Tenguu yang bernama Ratatoskr.

Di salah satu ruang yaitu ruang kendali yang dipenuhi oleh alat-alat canggih di dalamnya. Terdapat beberapa monitor udara yang mengambang di atas sebuah dashboard digital. Ada satu orang yang sedang duduk di bangku berdesain futuristik juga. Ia sedang menghadapkan dirinya pada salah satu monitor udara yang menampilkan suatu gambaran tertentu.

Orang itu adalah seorang gadis. Berambut ungu. Bermata biru. Namanya Murasame Reine.

Reine adalah salah satu dari anggota Ratatoskr dan merupakan petugas analisis.

Saat ini Reine sedang memperhatikan monitor udara yang menampilkan suatu informasi tentang sumber fenomena spacequake yang berupa titik merah. Titik merah sebagai simbol adanya fenomena spacequake yang ditimbulkan dari kekuatan spirit.

Wajah Reine sangat panik. Ia pun bergerak ke arah belakang dengan cepat bersamaan kursi yang didudukinya juga bisa berputar ke arah belakang.

"Telah terjadi fenomena spacequake lagi, Kotori-sama!" sahut Reine.

Beberapa orang yang berada di ruang kendali itu, menoleh ke arah Reine.

"Oh, benarkah?" tanya gadis berambut merah muda diikat twintail dengan pita berwarna hitam."Di mana titik pusat spacequake itu, Reine-san?"

Reine memutari kursinya lagi untuk menghadap ke arah monitor udara.

"Menurut alat detektor gempa yang telah mengirim informasi intensitas kekuatan fenomena spacequake ke markas kita, sumber fenomena spacequake itu berasal di sekolah yang bernama Tenguu High School, Kotori-sama."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu, kaget mendengarnya. Gadis yang bernama Kotori.

"Apa? Tenguu High School? Itukan sekolah kakakku, Shidou?" gumam Kotori pelan.

"Apa mungkin ada spirit yang menyerang di sekolah itu? Atau mungkin mereka menyamar menjadi murid dan bersekolah di sana? Itu baru dugaanku," ucap seorang pria berambut pirang. Namanya Hyodou Kannazuki. Kaki tangannya Kotori.

Kotori melirik Kannazuki. Kannazuki yang duduk tak jauh dari Reine.

"Ya, itu benar, Kanna-san," Kotori berwajah datar.

"Hehehe, itu baru perkiraan saja kok," Kannazuki tertawa ngeles.

Lalu Kotori menarik pandangannya ke arah lain, tepatnya ke arah seorang gadis berambut biru panjang diikat ponytail. Gadis yang juga duduk menghadap ke layar monitor udara. Sementara Kotori sedang berdiri di tengah ruangan sambil melipat tangan dengan gaya yang angkuh.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Aku akan memutuskan tugas baru untuk menyelidiki keberadaan adanya spirit di sekolah yang bernama Tenguu High School tersebut. Orang yang kutugaskan untuk menyelidiki ke sana adalah ...," Kotori menunjuk ke arah gadis berambut biru tadi."Kamu, Takamiya Mana!"

SET!

Gadis yang bernama Mana itu, memutarkan kursinya. Ia langsung bangkit berdiri dan menghadap ke arah Kotori dengan hormat.

"Baik, Kotori-sama. Perintahmu akan aku laksanakan," jawab Mana dengan wajah yang tegas.

Kotori memasang wajah sok berkuasa.

"Ya, tugasmu adalah menyelidiki keberadaan spirit di sana. Kalau bisa kamu ikut menyamar menjadi murid baru di sekolah itu. Apa kamu sanggup melaksanakannya, Mana-san?"

Mana mengangguk mantap.

"Ya, aku sanggup melaksanakannya, Kotori-sama."

"Bagus, laksanakan segera perintahku dan jangan kecewakan aku. Mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti."

"Silakan pergi sekarang juga!"

"Baik."

Mana mengangguk. Ia memberi hormat kepada Kotori, selaku pemimpin Ratatoskr ini. Lalu ia langsung melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Kotori memandangi kepergian Mana sampai hilang dari pandangannya. Lantas ia melipat tangan lagi.

"Kotori-sama!"

"Ada apa?" Kotori melirik ke arah Kannazuki. Kannazuki sudah berdiri di samping Kotori.

"Ayo, ikut aku sekarang juga!"

"Kemana?"

"Ke dalam hatimu, Kotori-sama."

Kannazuki hendak memeluk Kotori. Kotori pun kaget akan tindakan pria berambut pirang itu.

BUAAAAK!

Pipi Kannazuki berhasil ditonjok oleh Kotori dengan sukses. Membuat Kannazuki jatuh terkapar di lantai begitu saja.

Wajah Kotori memerah padam karena kesal. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"DASAR, COWOK MESUM! BERANI-BERANINYA KAMU MEMELUKKU SEPERTI ITU! KAMU TAHUKAN KALAU AKU INI ATASANMU! JADI, BERLAKU SOPANLAH PADAKU!"

"Ma-Maaf, Kotori-sama," kata Kannazuki memegang pipinya yang terasa sakit. Pipinya membiru.

"HUH, KAMU SANGAT MENYEBALKAN, KANNA-SAN! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU! PENGAWAL!"

SYAAT! SYAAAT!

Muncul dua petugas yang sudah siap sedia, berdiri tegap penuh hormat kepada Kotori.

"Ya, Kotori-sama!"

"Bawa pria ini ke tempat hukuman. Suruh dia menggali tanah sampai keluar minyak bumi. Cepaaat!" perintah Kotori dengan wajah yang sangat garang.

Dua petugas itu mengangguk tegas.

"SIAP, KOTORI-SAMA!" ucap dua petugas itu.

Lantas dua petugas itu menarik tangan Kannazuki secara langsung. Kannazuki pasrah diseret oleh dua petugas keluar dari tempat itu.

Maka tinggallah Kotori dan Reine di ruangan itu. Reine saja terbengong-bengong melihatnya. Sweatdrop hinggap di kepalanya.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu masih memasang wajah kesalnya. Ia menatap kepergian Kannazuki dan dua petugas itu dengan tajam sekali.

"Dasar, cowok mesum! Dia selalu saja membuatku kesal. Huh, dasar menyebalkan."

"Hehehe, sabar ya Kotori-sama," sahut Reine.

Kotori menoleh ke arah Reine sebentar.

"Aku mau keluar dulu, Reine-san. Sampai jumpa lagi."

Giliran Kotori yang pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Reine sendirian di tempat itu.

Hening.

Tempat itu menjadi hening.

Reine menampilkan senyum simpulnya. Kedua matanya tampak sayu sepertinya dia kurang beristirahat.

Lalu dia memusatkan perhatiannya ke arah monitor udara itu lagi. Bekerja lagi untuk menganalisa pergerakan spirit tanpa henti. Inilah yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini untuk mengisi waktunya sebagai petugas analisis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto memegang perutnya yang kini sudah sembuh total. Luka yang menganga akibat ditusuk tangan meruncing milik Kurumi. Dia memasang wajah kusutnya dengan dua mata biru yang meredup.

"Kenapa kamu, bocah?" tanya seekor musang jingga yaitu Kyuubi.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Kyuubi. Kyuubi yang berada tepat di depannya.

Saat ini, Naruto berada di alam bawah sadarnya. Ia menemui Kyuubi karena ada sesuatu hal yang ingin dia bicarakan. Tepatnya di suatu ruang yang gelap penuh dengan air yang menggenangi tempat itu.

"Ternyata gadis yang bernama Kurumi itu adalah spirit yang kucari, Kyuubi," jawab Naruto.

Kyuubi pun tersenyum. Dia sedang duduk bersila.

"Sudah dari awal, kuduga dia memang spirit. Aku memperingatimu agar berhati-hati dengannya. Lalu sekarang dia sudah menyerangmu. Jadi, kamu percaya sekarang, kan?"

"Ya, Kyuubi. Ternyata dia adalah gadis spirit yang sangat berbahaya. Aku tidak menyangka dia adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin. Dia juga pintar dan licik."

"Jadi, inti dari pembicaraan ini ..."

Tatapan Naruto berubah serius pada Kyuubi.

"Biarpun dia adalah spirit yang berbahaya. Hal tersebut tidak akan menjadi penghalang bagiku untuk mendekatinya. Aku akan mengubahnya menjadi lebih baik. Aku akan membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku. Karena Kurumi adalah target pertamaku untuk menyelamatkan dunia ini."

Kyuubi terdiam. Mata merahnya menajam.

Hening sejenak.

Kyuubi menjawab perkataan Naruto.

"Hm, aku akui semangatmu yang ingin menyelamatkan dunia, Naruto. Tapi, bagaimana caranya kamu membuat gadis pembunuh itu jatuh cinta padamu? Dia sangat bernafsu ingin mendapatkan kekuatanmu. Aku rasa sangat sulit untuk menundukkannya."

"Karena itu, aku datang ke sini untuk bertanya padamu soal ini. Bagaimana caranya membuat Kurumi jatuh cinta padaku?"

Sweatdrop pun muncul di kepala Kyuubi.

"Hei, kenapa kamu malah balik bertanya padaku, bocah?"

"Ya, hanya kepadamu, aku membicarakan semua ini. Kamukan temanku sekaligus guru bagiku. Tidak ada salahnya aku meminta pendapatmu, kan?"

"Tapi, aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal merebut hati seorang perempuan. Aku ini biju. Kamu datang ke tempat yang salah, bocah," ujar Kyuubi yang mulai merasa sedikit kesal."Aku hanya bisa mengajarkan teknik penyegelan yang bernama **shikei seppun**. Tapi, kamu malah menunda untuk belajar teknik ini. Dasar, bocah!"

Naruto hanya menyengir lebar.

"Hehehe, maaf Kyuubi. Habisnya teknik penyegelan itu sangat aneh. Masa aku harus mencium spirit untuk menyegelnya?" wajah Naruto sedikit memerah.

Kyuubi menghelakan napasnya.

"Haaaah, memang begitu caranya bocah. Jadi, kamu harus mempelajarinya demi menyelamatkan dunia ini. Kamu mau belajar atau tidak sekarang, hah?"

"Hm, baiklah. Aku mau mempelajarinya sekarang."

"Itu bagus, bocah. Dengarkan baik-baik semua yang kuucapkan."

Maka Kyuubi menjelaskan teknik ninja yang bernama **shikei seppun** itu. Naruto mendengarkannya dengan baik. Dia akan serius menyelamatkan dunia ini dari ancaman para spirit. Inilah tugas pentingnya sebagai shinobi dalam misi kencan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah beberapa hari dirawat di rumah sakit, Minato pun diperbolehkan pulang oleh Dokter. Dia sudah sembuh sediakala. Naruto senang jika sang Ayah sudah sembuh dan kembali bersamanya.

Sekarang Minato berada di rumah Shidou. Dia duduk di sebuah sofa bersama Naruto. Sedangkan Shidou duduk di sofa yang lain. Mereka saling berhadapan.

"Syukurlah, Ojisan sudah sembuh sekarang. Aku senang sekali jika Ojisan sudah diperbolehkan pulang sama Dokter," sahut Shidou mengawali pembicaraan ini.

Minato tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, terima kasih atas bantuannya, Shidou," jawab Minato.

"Sama-sama, Ojisan," Shidou juga mengangguk."Mulai sekarang Ojisan dan Naruto tinggal di sini saja bersamaku. Aku hanya tinggal bertiga bersama Kotori dan Tohka di sini."

Mendengar perkataan Shidou tersebut, membuat kening Naruto mengerut.

"Eh, Tohka juga tinggal di sini, Shidou?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya, memang dari dulu Tohka tinggal di sini," Shidou mengangguk cepat.

"Eh, ke-kenapa kamu tidak bilang dari awal kalau Tohka tinggal bersamamu? Lagi pula sudah cukup lama, aku tinggal di sini. Tapi, aku tidak melihat keberadaan Tohka di rumah ini."

"Oh, itu karena Tohka adalah roh. Dia suka pergi keluar untuk mencari keberadaan spirit yang jahat. Dia itu adalah spirit yang baik. Dia juga membantu aku untuk melenyapkan para spirit. Begitulah."

"Jadi, Tohka itu spirit yang baik."

"Ya."

Naruto terdiam. Shidou juga ikut terdiam. Sementara Minato kebingungan mendengar percakapan dua bocah remaja itu.

Hening sebentar.

Lalu suara Minato yang memecahkan keheningan di ruang tamu itu.

"Tohka? Tohka itu siapa?" tanya Minato penasaran.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Minato.

"Tohka itu spirit, Touchan. Dia juga teman sekelasku dan Shidou."

"Jadi, spirit juga bisa menjadi manusia?" tanya Minato sekali lagi.

"Ya, Ojisan," Shidou yang menyahut.

Seketika itu juga, raut wajah Minato berubah menjadi kusut. Dia teringat insiden penyerangan itu.

Naruto pun keheranan melihat sang Ayah.

"Touchan, ada apa?"

"Naruto ..."

"Ya?"

"Cepat selesaikan misimu bersama Shidou. Kita harus menyelamatkan sebagian bumi yang tersisa. Kita harus mengalahkan para spirit itu. Touchan tidak ingin kejadian yang menimpa desa kita, terulang kembali. Karena itu, Touchan harap kalian segera menyelesaikan semua masalah ini. Kalian berdualah harapan bagi penduduk dunia. Keselamatan dunia berada di tangan kalian."

Naruto dan Shidou tertegun mendengarnya. Sedetik kemudian, mereka mengangguk bersamaan.

"Baiklah, Touchan/Ojisan!" ucap Naruto dan Shidou kompak lagi.

Pandangan Minato kembali cerah. Dia memandangi wajah dua laki-laki itu bergantian. Dua laki-laki itu tersenyum penuh arti.

Minato juga tersenyum. Dia mengangguk mantap.

"Baguslah, jika kalian berdua mengerti."

"Tentu saja, kami mengerti, Touchan."

"Itu betul, Ojisan."

Mereka mengobrol dengan akrab di ruang tamu pada sore hari yang cerah. Warna-warni keceriaan menambah suasana di rumah Shidou semakin semarak saja.

Diam-diam, ada seorang gadis yang memperhatikan mereka di balik tiang yang merupakan pintu masuk ke ruang keluarga. Gadis berambut merah muda diikat twintail dengan pita warna putih. Dialah Kotori.

'Wah, Ayah Naruto sudah pulang rupanya! Aaah, syukurlah, aku senang melihatnya,' batin Kotori yang terus memandang Naruto tanpa berkedip sama sekali. Rona merah hinggap di dua pipinya.

Sepertinya ada yang menaruh hati pada Naruto. Kini bertambah lagi saingan yang akan merebut hati Naruto nantinya. Antara Tohka, Kurumi dan Kotori.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAATNYA MEMBALAS REVIEW**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ryuuki Namikaze Lucifer: iya, ini udah lanjut.**

 **aikawa kaguya: pair shidou adalah origami.**

 **arafim123: terima kasih arafim.**

 **Kuroibo: hehehe, saya baru tau kalau shidou-lah yang menjadi anak angkat di keluarga itsuka. Tapi, nggak apa-apalah. Di fic ini aja bedanya, kotori-lah yang jadi anak angkat dalam keluarga Itsuka. Hehehe ... Tapi, saya berterima kasih padamu karena sudah memberitahukan saya.**

 **Akbar maulana: oh, mau request ya? Naruto, date a live sama high school dxd? Oke, bisa aja. Itu bisa diatur.**

 **kizami namikaze: terima kasih, kizami. Ini udah lanjut kok.**

 **selamet b raharjo 9: buat yang request, kamu rajin review di tiap chapter ini update. Saya salut padamu :3**

 **Guest: gak tau nih harus ngomong apa.**

 **Forneus787: kaget ya saya suka yang sadis? Begitulah saya sebenarnya. Hehehe, bercanda.**

 **Soal PDS4, karena dunia shinobi udah hancur akibat diserang spirit. Gak akan ada tuh PDS4 di fic ini. Saya rasa nanti nggak akan bakalan nyambung sama ceritanya. Ya, ngalir gitu aja. Ngikut kehendak hati saya sendiri.**

 **Ini udah lanjut.**

 **zowell 81: ya, terima kasih. Semoga chapter ini sesuai dengan harapanmu.**

 **Guest 2: wheh, lemon?! Maaf ya kalau lemon yang asem-asem diharapkan sih. Nggak bakalan ada di fic ini. Saya nggak berani buat begitu. Cerita ini ngalir begitu aja secara wajar dalam rating T. Maaf ya mengecewakanmu.**

 **Guest 3: oke, ini udah next dan Tobiichi Origami udah muncul di chapter 4 ini.**

 **EnterSandman06: gak apa-apa jika kamu mereviewnya baru sekarang.**

 **Ya, kedepannya kurumi bakalan tobat dan akan benar-benar jatuh cinta sama naruto. Lihat aja nanti.**

 **Rei01: ya, ini udah lanjut kok.**

 **Ren Akira: maaf ya jika sifat Tohka OOC di fic ini. Tapi, akan saya perbaiki dan diusahakan agar sama sifatnya di canonnya. Ini udah next.**

 **Reiji01: oke nih lanjut. Maaf ya jika Tohka-nya OOC. Akan saya usahakan sama sifatnya di canon aslinya.**

 **The KidSNo OppAi: ini udah lanjut kok.**

 **Dark Army: iya, desa shinobi udah hancur. Romance bakal saya buat lebih menarik. Semoga tepat sasaran.**

 **Darkness Ryuu: maaf jika ceritanya masih membingungkanmu. Ya, semua pertanyaan kamu udah dijawab di chapter 4 ini. Naruto udah tau tohka dan kurumi adalah spirit.**

 **Dsevenfold: gak apa-apa jika terlambat. Yoshinoyoshinon bakalan muncul kok. Ditunggu aja.**

 **kagami yuuki: ini udah sedikit dipanjangin ceritanya. Apa kurang panjang lagi? Oke, persaingan merebut hati Naruto bakal dipanaskan lagi kok. Tengok aja perkembangannya bagaimana.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 4 udah update. Berarti 6 chapter lagi yang harus saya selesaikan nih.**

 **Di fic ini, kekuatan naruto hanya sampai pada batas mampu mengendalikan kekuatan Kyuubi. Menggunakan senjutsu dalam sennin mode dan mode kyuubi seperti ketika Naruto berhasil menyelesaikan latihan di pulau kura-kura bersama killer bee. Jadi, Naruto nggak bisa kayak di manga chap 699 karena terlalu berlebihan untuk fic ini.**

 **Buat adegan battle yang mulai muncul di chapter 4 ini, saya dibantu oleh Mahmud Khem (teman kolaborasi saya pas buat fic yang judulnya "Guiding Light"). Saya sangat berterima kasih sama Mahmud karena udah luangin waktunya untuk bantu saya buat scene battle Kurumi vs Naruto. Ya, saya tertolong juga akhirnya. Terima kasih banyak Mahmud. ∩_∩**

 **Oh iya, ada sedikit penjelasan dalam fic ini.**

 **Alur cerita di fic ini tidak sama dengan alur cerita di date a live yang asli. Semuanya diubah kayak shidou adalah keluarga itsuka dan kotori-lah yang jadi anak angkat. Lalu Takamiya Mana, tetap jadi adik Shidou di fic ini.**

 **Ceritanya begini, mana dan shidou udah berpisah sejak kecil. Mereka hilang ingatan akibat insiden fenomena spacequake yang menyebabkan mereka terpisah. Mana diambil menjadi anak angkat sama keluarga Takamiya yang merupakan anggota Ratatoskr. Jadi, Mana menjadi anggota Ratatoskr di sini. Bukan AST.**

 **AST dan DEM tidak dimunculkan di fic ini. Hal tersebut akan mengganggu jalan cerita yang udah berjalan sekarang. Takutnya ceritanya akan menjadi bertele-tele kalau ada organisasi AST dan DEM. Hanya Ratatoskr yang ada di fic ini.**

 **Gimana? Ada yang mau bertanya lagi nggak?**

 **Oke, segitu aja yang bisa saya jelaskan dan saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak atas respon kalian melalui review.**

 **Ganbatte selalu ...**

 **Dari HIKARI SYARAHMIA**

 **Minggu, 8 November 2015**

 **REVIEW DONG DI BAWAH INI YA!**


	5. Penyegelan spirit pertama

**Chapter sebelumnya:**

 **Sepertinya ada yang menaruh hati pada Naruto. Kini bertambah lagi saingan yang akan merebut hati Naruto nantinya. Antara Tohka, Kurumi dan Kotori.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit diselimuti awan-awan hitam pekat. Cullo nimbus telah datang menurunkan hujan yang sangat lebat disertai angin yang kencang dan petir besar. Kota Tenguu dilanda badai angin yang sangat kencang sehingga para warga tidak berani keluar dari tempat masing-masing.

Tidak untuk para murid di Tenguu High School, semua pun terjebak di dalam sekolah padahal sudah waktunya pulang. Sehingga membuat semuanya memilih menunggu sampai badai angin ini reda. Terutama Naruto dan teman-temannya yang sedang berada di kelas 10-1.

Beberapa murid masih betah menunggu di dalam kelas 10-1 tersebut. Naruto yang sedang berdiri di dekat jendela. Memandangi di luar sana, keganasan badai angin yang melanda sekitarnya. Menerbangkan apa saja yang berada di dekatnya.

Pandangan Naruto menerawang kosong ke depan sana. Sejenak memikirkan sesuatu. Ini tentang bagaimana caranya menundukkan Kurumi.

Ya, sejak peristiwa penyerangan Kurumi di atap sekolah. Kurumi tidak tampak lagi di sekolah itu. Sudah tiga minggu lamanya, Kurumi tidak masuk sekolah. Hal ini sangat membuat Naruto penasaran.

Di manakah Kurumi sekarang?

Itulah di benak Naruto saat ini.

Lalu mengenai Shidou. Ia sedang kewalahan karena didekati oleh si ketua kelas yaitu Origami. Origami memperlihatkan ekspresi imut yang malu-malu membuat semua orang akan terpesona melihatnya. Terutama Shidou sendiri.

"Shidou, setelah badai angin ini reda, kita berdua pulang sama-sama ya," ucap Origami yang menggenggam erat tangan Shidou. Ia berdiri di samping bangku yang diduduki Shidou. Dia memang memperlakukan Shidou seperti kekasihnya sendiri.

Semburat merah tipis hinggap di dua pipi Shidou. Ia terpana saat menatap ekspresi wajah yang ditunjukkan Origami. Jarang sekali gadis itu menampakkan ekspresi wajah seperti itu. Biasanya dia akan selalu berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi sama sekali.

"Eh, i-iya, Origami. Ta-Tapi ..." Shidou terbata-bata tapi masih terkesan ragu.

Namun, Origami menganggap Shidou menyetujui ajakannya itu.

"Terima kasih, Shidou. Karena kamu mau pulang sama aku nanti," wajah Origami terlihat berbinar-binar.

"Ya, sa-sama-sama," Shidou tertawa hambar.

Kini biarkan Shidou sibuk menghadapi Origami, sudut pandang ditancapkan ke arah gadis berambut hitam keunguan yaitu Tohka. Tohka sedang duduk di bangkunya sendiri. Ia memperhatikan Naruto yang termenung di dekat jendela.

'Naruto, apa yang sedang ia pikirkan ya? Aku jadi penasaran,' batin Tohka di dalam hatinya.

DEG!

Darah Naruto berdesir. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna ketika melihat sosok Kurumi yang berdiri di bawah sebuah pohon rindang. Di tengah angin dan hujan yang terus mengganas, menimpa Kurumi yang berpakaian seragam sekolah. Ia tersenyum lembut ke arah Naruto.

'Kurumi?!' gumam Naruto yang tersentak kaget. Bersamaan Kurumi berjalan mendekati sekolah itu.

SREK!

Secara langsung Naruto berlari cepat menuju keluar kelas. Bermaksud ingin menemui Kurumi. Dengan tergesa-gesa, ia meninggalkan kelas itu.

Membuat Shidou dan Tohka heran melihat Naruto mendadak pergi begitu.

"Eh, Naruto? Dia mau kemana?" ujar Shidou.

Origami melihat ke arah yang dipandang Shidou.

"Shidou, ada apa?"

Pandangan Shidou dialihkan ke arah Origami.

"Ah, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa," Shidou tertawa lebar. Menyembunyikan kegelisahan di dalam hatinya.

Gadis berambut putih itu memandangi Shidou dengan datar.

"Oh, begitu."

"Iya," Shidou mengangguk.

Sejenak Origami terdiam. Tangannya tidak menggenggam tangan Shidou lagi. Lalu pandangan Origami beralih ke arah lain yaitu Tohka.

Tapi, Tohka tidak ada di tempatnya. Sepertinya ia juga pergi sesaat Naruto pergi keluar kelas tadi.

Kedua mata Origami menyipit tajam.

'Tohka, kemana dia?' batin Origami.

Shidou juga menyadari Tohka tidak tampak lagi di dalam kelas. Ia terperanjat.

"Eh, Tohka mana?" Shidou kelabakan. Ia celingak-celinguk.

Pandangan Origami dilayangkan lagi ke arah Shidou.

"Sepertinya Tohka pergi mengikuti Naruto."

"Tohka mengikuti Naruto?" segera saja Shidou bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. Tapi, dicegah Origami.

"Jangan kejar dia, Shidou."

"Tapi, Origami. Tohka, dia ..."

"Kubilang jangan kejar dia. Kamu mengerti, Shidou?"

Mendadak Origami berkata dengan suara yang keras. Wajahnya juga menjadi menyeramkan begitu. Pandangan mata Origami menjadi tajam sekali.

Shidou terperanjat lagi dan merasakan firasat yang sangat buruk saat dipandangi Origami dengan tajam.

'Perasaan apa ini? Origami ... Apa dia juga ...,' kedua mata Shidou membulat sempurna. Saat bersamaan semua teman yang berada di dalam kelas itu, mendadak tumbang dan terkapar begitu saja di lantai.

Ada apa ini?

Shidou mengalami suatu perubahan yang drastis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Date A Live © Koshi Tachibana**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Multipairing:**

 **Naruto x Tohka**

 **Naruto x Harem**

 **Shidou x Origami**

 **Genre: romance/adventure/hurt/comfort/friendship**

 **Rating: T**

 **Scene battle: by Mahmud Khem (teman kolaborasi saya di fic "Guiding Light". Lagi-lagi dia yang membantu saya di bagian scene battle di cerita ini)**

 **Setting: kota tenguu (dunia shinobi sudah hancur karena diserang spirit)**

 **Note: sebagian besar cerita tidak mengikuti alur di canon Date A Live. Semua alur cerita dibuat berdasarkan kemauan author.**

 **Minggu, 8 November 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request untuk Slamet B Raharjo 9**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SHINOBI AND DATE MISSION**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5: Penyegelan spirit pertama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di lantai satu, tepatnya di ruang aula sekolah. Tempat yang sepi dan hening. Tidak ada seorang pun yang terlihat, kecuali Naruto.

Laki-laki ninja itu berlari cepat menuju tempat ini, di mana arah Kurumi berjalan masuk ke dalam sekolah. Tapi, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

Naruto menghentikan larinya sejenak. Ia terpojok di tengah ruangan yang sangat luas. Napasnya tersengal-sengal.

Di luar sana, hujan masih turun dengan ganas. Angin bertiup sangat kencang. Sesekali petir besar menyambar di kaki langit dan meninggalkan kilatan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam aula tersebut.

CTAAAAR!

Dalam pandangan Naruto ke depan sana, di mana pandangan lepas sampai di luar sana. Pintu gerbang aula yang terbagi dua, terbuka lebar sehingga pemandangan hujan terlihat jelas di luar. Suara angin menderu keras dan memekakkan telinga bagi yang mendengarnya.

Tatapan mata Naruto membulat sesaat kilatan cahaya petir tadi, menunjukkan rupa sosok gadis berambut hitam diikat dua dijuntaikan di dua bahunya. Poni rambutnya menutupi mata kirinya. Berpakaian seragam sekolah. Dia adalah ...

"Kurumi!" seru Naruto sekeras mungkin. Dia terpaku di tempatnya berpijak.

Gadis yang berdiri di dekat pintu gerbang aula itu, memang Kurumi. Ia tersenyum sambil melangkah pelan menuju Naruto.

"Apa kabar, Naruto?" tanya Kurumi."Apakah kamu merindukan aku?"

Naruto masih terpaku di tempat hingga Kurumi berhenti berjalan. Mereka berdua saling berhadapan.

"Kurumi ...," Naruto berwajah suram. Kedua matanya menatap Kurumi dengan pandangan yang lembut.

"Ada apa, Naruto? Kenapa kamu memandangiku seperti itu?" sahut Kurumi yang masih saja tersenyum.

"Hentikan ..."

"Hentikan? Maksudmu apa?"

"Hentikan semua apa yang kamu lakukan selama ini, Kurumi. Berhentilah menjadi seorang pembunuh. Aku akan mengajakmu untuk ikut denganku. Aku ingin kamu mengubah jalan hidupmu. Aku akan mengubah dirimu menjadi lebih baik. Kita adalah seorang teman, kan? Karena itu, dengarkan aku kali ini. Aku ingin berbicara padamu baik-baik."

Naruto mengatakannya dengan serius. Kurumi mendengarkannya dalam diam. Senyumannya menghilang begitu saja.

Hening.

Tempat itu menjadi hening sebentar.

Hingga suara Kurumi yang memecahkan keheningan di tempat itu.

"Kamu bercanda ... Mana mungkin aku bisa menghentikan semua ini. Inilah caraku. Inilah jalanku. Aku tidak akan berubah, Naruto," pandangan mata Kurumi menjadi sinis."Yang aku butuhkan saat ini adalah kekuatanmu. Aku bisa merasakan kekuatan besar yang bersemayam dalam tubuhmu. Ingin rasanya aku mendapatkannya. Naruto, aku ingin memakanmu dan mendapatkan kekuatan yang kamu miliki. Dengan begitu, waktuku semakin bertambah dan kekuatanku pasti berlipat ganda. Jadi, apakah kamu bersedia memberikan dirimu padaku, Naruto-san?"

Seringaian sadis Kurumi terpatri di wajahnya yang mulai berubah lagi. Naruto terperanjat. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna.

"Kurumi ... Kamu ..."

Kurumi terus mendekat ke arah Naruto yang masih berdiri diam mematung. Sebelah tangannya terangkat, lalu mengelus pelan pipi kanan Naruto yang terdapat wishker berupa goresan tipis di sana. Sambil mengelus pipi kiri Naruto, Kurumi menyeringai sadis sembari sesekali dia mengeluarkan lidah lalu membasahi bibirnya. Tampaknya Kurumi seperti orang yang benar-benar haus darah dan sangat menginginkan santapannya sekarang juga.

Walaupun ada segunung rasa takut di dadanya, tapi Naruto berusaha menghiraukan itu. Bagi Naruto sendiri, kalau diperlakukan seperti ini saja oleh Kurumi, sudah takut sekali. Bagaimana nantinya ia akan membuat Kurumi jatuh cinta padanya. Naruto mencoba memasang wajah tenang, sementara tangan kanan Kurumi yang sedari tadi mengelus pipinya belum juga berhenti. Wajah Kurumi pun semakin dekat ke wajahnya.

SLAAAASH!

PLUK!

Satu pergelangan tangan terjatuh ...?!

Kurumi sudah mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang, terlihat tangan kanan Kurumi hanya tersisa sampai sikunya saja. Ternyata yang jatuh tadi adalah pergelangan tangan Kurumi. Darah mengucur keluar dari tangan Kurumi yang terpotong.

Pelaku pemotongan tak lain adalah seorang gadis berambut biru yang menggunakan perlengkapan realizer dan sebuah pedang besar di tangan kirinya. Mana sekarang berdiri tepat di depan Naruto yang belum bergerak karena masih terkejut dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi di depannya. Otak Naruto butuh sedikit waktu lebih untuk memprosesnya.

"Kita berjumpa lagi, pembunuh!" Mana mengucapkan salamnya pada Kurumi.

"Ara araa, kenapa setiap aku menemui Naruto-san, selalu saja ada pengganggu?" balas Kurumi seakan tidak terganggu dengan ejekan Mana. Ia menatap Mana dengan tajam.

"Sekarang aku mengerti, kenapa kamu masih saja ada padahal aku sudah puluhan kali membunuhmu dan memastikan bahwa kamu sudah mati," kata Mana. Dia baru mengetahui informasi ini, bahwa Kurumi mampu menggandakan diri dengan memanggil Kurumi-Kurumi yang lain dari masa lalu. Inilah salah satu kemampuan Kurumi yang baru saja Mana ketahui berdasarkan rekaman kejadian di atap sekolah tiga minggu lalu. Rekaman yang diperoleh dari CCTV yang diakses dari markas Ratatoskr.

"Hei, ada apa sebenarnya ini? Ada yang bisa menjelaskannya padaku?" tanya Naruto setelah selesai dengan acara terkejutnya.

"Kurumi, spirit yang telah membunuh lebih dari sepuluh ribu manusia. Aku sudah membunuhnya berkali-kali tapi dia tetap saja masih hidup, seperti terlahir kembali dan tidak terjadi apa-apa," jawab Mana pada Naruto dengan ekspresi datar, fokusnya masih berpusat pada Kurumi yang menjadi lawannya.

Naruto terdiam mendengar penjelasan Mana. Mana terus menatap Kurumi dengan tajam.

"Sekarang aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu, ayo tunjukkan dirimu yang asli!" lanjut Mana lagi sambil memprovokasi Kurumi.

Kurumi tidak menjawab dengan kata-kata, tapi dengan tindakan. Sekarang telah muncul beberapa Kurumi lain di ruangan itu. Kurumi yang berasal dari masa lalu.

"Ini mudah," kata Mana merendahkan.

Mana mengangkat tangan kanannya di mana terpasang gauntlet di sana. Setelah membidik sasaran, empat laser biru yang tampak seperti berkas sinar lurus langsung mengenai target pertamanya. Tidak berhenti sampai di situ, dengan menggerakkan jari telunjuk, Mana mampu membelokkan berkas sinar laser itu sesuai kehendaknya dan langsung mengenai beberapa Kurumi lain. Semua Kurumi yang terkena tembakan laser Mana langsung terkapar di lantai, tidak lama kemudian menghilang ditelan portal hitam yang menjadi tempat asal Kurumi-kurumi itu.

Sekarang hanya tersisa Kurumi yang tadi bersama Naruto, masih dengan tangan kanan yang terpotong.

Mana bersiap menembakkan laser dari gauntletnya lagi.

"Sudah, cukup. Hentikan!" teriak Naruto tidak tahan lagi melihat pembantaian di depan matanya.

"Apa katamu? Dia itu spirit berbahaya. Dia harus dibunuh!" balas Mana.

Naruto bertindak dengan tidak terduga. Naruto sekarang berdiri tepat di depan Kurumi yang terpotong tangannya, melindungi Kurumi itu dari target laser Mana.

"Menyingkirlah, manusia!" perintah Mana pada Naruto.

Naruto tidak mengindahkan sama sekali. Dia tetap bersikeras akan melindungi Kurumi. Wajah Naruto terlihat sangat serius.

Mana tertegun. Dia tidak menyangka bakal ada seseorang yang melindungi Kurumi sampai sebegitunya.

"Ck, baiklah kalau kamu tidak mau. Aku bisa saja membunuhnya tanpa mengenaimu," ucap Mana yang mulai bersikap serius.

SYUUUUT!

Sekali lagi Mana menembakkan empat laser sekaligus. Ketika akan mengenai tubuh Naruto, laser itu berbelok ke samping, melewati Naruto lalu mengarah langsung ke Kurumi yang di belakangnya.

Naruto tidak tinggal diam. Dengan refleks yang cepat, dia mundur dan memeluk Kurumi lalu kabur menggunakan Hiraishin.

"Cih, kabur!" dengus Mana kesal. Ia kaget karena targetnya dibawa kabur oleh Naruto. Mana pun segera berlari cepat keluar dari aula itu dan menerjang hujan yang masih turun dengan lebatnya.

"Kurumi, kamu akan segera kutemukan. Lihat saja," tekad Mana yang berlari cepat di tengah hujan yang terus turun dengan ganas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu, di halaman belakang sekolah, tepat di bawah sebuah pohon. Naruto muncul membawa Kurumi yang diselamatkannya. Namun gagal, mereka berdua masih sempat terkena laser Mana karena gerakan refleks Naruto untuk memeluk Kurumi sebelum kabur dengan hiraishin, sedikit terlambat, sehingga akibatnya Naruto bersama Kurumi harus menerima luka.

Laser yang mengenai Naruto, terkena di perut Naruto dan tidak parah. Sementara Kurumi yang tadi sempat dipeluknya malah kena bagian dada karena tubuh Kurumi lebih pendek dari Naruto.

Naruto melepas pelukannya pada Kurumi, Kurumi yang gagal diselamatkannya, terpaksa dia pangku.

Tidak lama kemudian, Kurumi itupun menghilang ditelan portal hitam.

Melihat Kurumi yang sudah menghilang, tidak membuat Naruto kaget sedikitpun. Wajahnya kusut sambil memegang perutnya yang terluka dan terasa nyeri. Sekujur tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup akibat diterpa hujan lebat ini.

"Kurumi ... Kamu kemana lagi?" ucap Naruto yang menutup kedua matanya. Membiarkan dirinya ditimpa hujan yang semakin kencang saja.

Di atas atap, seorang gadis berambut hitam yang diikat twintail, berdiri sambil tersenyum. Dia memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang diam terpaku di bawah pohon rindang itu.

Angin masih bertiup kencang. Air hujan membasahi sekujur tubuh Kurumi yang berwujud spirit. Rona merah sudah tercipta di dua pipinya.

"Kamu semakin menarik saja, Naruto-san. Kapan-kapan aku akan menemuimu lagi," kemudian tidak lama, sosok Kurumi itupun menghilang dalam ketiadaan.

Setelah itu, seseorang datang menerjang hujan yang masih turun. Seseorang itu berlari menghampiri Naruto yang berdiri di bawah pohon yang rindang.

"NARUTO!"

Merasa ada yang memanggil dirinya, Naruto segera membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah belakang.

Rupanya Tohka. Dia sudah berada di hadapan Naruto sekarang.

"Tohka ..." sahut Naruto dengan nada yang pelan.

Tohka memperhatikan Naruto dengan seksama. Terlihat Naruto memegang perutnya yang terluka. Sedikit mengeluarkan darah yang telah bercampur dengan air hujan.

"Naruto, kamu terluka lagi?" secara refleks Tohka memegang tangan Naruto. Ia cemas melihat keadaan Naruto sekarang.

"Hehehe, tidak apa-apa kok, Tohka," Naruto tertawa kecil bermaksud menenangkan hati Tohka yang sangat khawatir padanya. Dapat terlihat dari raut wajah Tohka yang sangat kusut.

"Tapi, Naruto. Kamu terluka. Kamu harus dibawa ke UKS sekarang juga."

"Tidak apa-apa, Tohka. Luka ini tidak berarti apa-apa bagiku. Luka ini tidak masalah. Aku ini adalah laki-laki yang kuat. Jadi, tidak usah cemas lagi. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Benarkah katamu itu, Naruto?"

"Iya."

Naruto tersenyum. Tapi, Tohka masih memasang wajah cemasnya. Apalagi tangannya masih memegang tangan Naruto dengan erat.

Hujan terus turun tanpa henti. Menerpa dua makhluk yang berada di bawah pohon rindang tersebut. Semakin membuat sekujur tubuh mereka basah kuyup sekali.

Angin juga ikut terus menyemarakkan suasana hening yang mendadak romantis antara Naruto dan Tohka. Mereka saling terdiam sambil menatap lekat-lekat dalam pandangan yang dekat.

Tanpa sadar, Naruto memegang pipi kanan Tohka. Wajahnya semakin dekat dan dekat saja ke arah Tohka. Wajah Tohka memerah sesaat wajah Naruto nyaris mendekati wajahnya. Lalu ...

Terjadilah adegan yang tidak disangka-sangka di bawah pohon rindang, di tengah hujan deras.

Mereka berdua berciuman. Secara langsung, Kyuubi yang berada di dalam tubuh Naruto, menyadari terjadinya adegan seperti itu. Ia pun menyerukan sebuah jutsu penyegelan.

 **["SHIKEI SEPPUN!"]**

SRIIING!

Penyegelan pun terjadi. Naruto tidak sadar telah menghisap kekuatan milik Tohka karena Kyuubi yang membantunya lewat dari dalam tubuhnya. Penyegelan berlangsung hanya sedetik. Tohka yang juga tidak menyadari kekuatannya dihisap melalui ciuman. Dia sudah menjadi manusia biasa sekarang tanpa ada kekuatan spirit-nya lagi.

Kekuatan spirit milik Tohka diambil ahli oleh Kyuubi. Kyuubi menyimpannya dan menyegelnya. Jadi, jika ada keperluan mendadak, Naruto bisa menggunakan kekuatan Tohka ini. Karena itu, Naruto berhasil menundukkan satu spirit yang diincarnya yaitu Tohka dengan jalan yang sangat mudah.

Tapi, rasanya ciuman itu bukan ciuman biasa. Sepertinya mereka melakukannya dengan penuh perasaan. Mereka belum sadar juga rupanya.

Merasakan ada yang aneh, Kyuubi berniat untuk menyadarkan Naruto.

 **["HEI, BOCAH! SADAR! SAMPAI KAPAN KAMU BERBUAT BEGITU PADA TOHKA, HAH?"]**

Mendengar suara Kyuubi yang sangat memekakkan telinganya, membuat Naruto kaget setengah mati. Secara cepat, Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Tohka.

"Eh?" Naruto baru sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Wajahnya memerah padam. Begitu juga dengan Tohka.

Secara refleks, Naruto menjauh dan mundur beberapa langkah dari Tohka. Tohka pun membeku. Wajahnya juga memerah padam.

"Eh, Tohka! Maafkan aku ... A-aku ... PERGI DULU!"

SYUUUT!

Dengan perasaan yang sangat malu, Naruto memilih kabur dari sana. Meninggalkan Tohka yang masih diam terpaku di bawah pohon tersebut. Wajahnya memerah padam dan memanas. Jantungnya sangat berdebar-debar dibuatnya.

"Na-Naruto ... menciumku ... i-itu bukan mimpi, kan?!"

BRUK!

Gadis itu pun ambruk ke belakang dan terkapar pingsan sebentar. Karena syok telah dicium tiba-tiba oleh Naruto. Lalu kekuatan spirit-nya juga sudah berhasil diambil ahli oleh Naruto.

Kini satu spirit sudah menjadi manusia biasa. Satu target spirit yang harus ditaklukkan yaitu Kurumi.

Apakah Naruto bakal bisa mencuri kekuatan Kurumi itu? Lihat saja nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak lama kemudian, hujan pun berangsur-angsur mulai reda. Angin sudah menghilang. Langit yang gelap sudah berubah terang. Keadaan kembali seperti biasa. Kota Tenguu sudah disapa kembali dengan hari yang cerah.

Semua orang pun bisa melakukan aktifitas kembali di luar sana. Termasuk para murid di Tenguu High School itu. Mereka pun pulang setelah jam menunjukkan pukul 5 sore.

Terlihat Naruto menyandang tas sekolahnya di bahu kirinya. Ia pun melirik ke arah samping.

DEG!

Pandangan saffir biru bertemu dengan mata ungu. Naruto memandang Tohka yang juga bersamaan akan berjalan.

BRUUUSH!

Wajah Naruto memerah padam dan langsung membuang muka dari hadapan Tohka. Ia teringat dengan insiden di bawah pohon rindang saat hujan berlangsung.

SYUUUT!

Naruto langsung berlari menjauh dari Tohka. Keluar dari kelas begitu saja bersama teman-teman yang lain. Membuat Tohka sweatdrop di tempat.

'Ada apa dengan Naruto ya? Kok dia langsung kabur saja setelah bertatap muka denganku?' batin Tohka yang memasang wajah polos.

Tanpa merasa apapun, Tohka melangkahkan kakinya. Ia mulai berjalan dan hendak menyapa Shidou.

Tapi, niatnya batal saat melihat Shidou malah digandeng oleh Origami. Shidou dan Origami melewati Tohka begitu saja.

Membuat Tohka sweatdrop lagi.

'Lho, Shidou? Kenapa dia tidak menegurku? Biasanya dia yang langsung mengajakku pulang dan menghindari ajakan Origami. Tapi, sekarang ... Kenapa dia mau pulang sama Origami? Hm, rasanya ada yang aneh,' batin Tohka lagi.

Sesungguhnya Tohka juga tidak tahu kalau Origami adalah spirit. Dia tidak tahu bahwa Origami yang menjadi ketua atau pemimpin para spirit. Origami adalah sumber masalah yang terjadi selama ini. Dialah spirit yang terkuat dibanding spirit lainnya.

Karena Tohka bukan spirit lagi. Dia adalah manusia biasa dan belum menyadari kekuatan spiritnya sudah diambil oleh Naruto. Dia memilih pulang sendirian dan meninggalkan kelas yang sudah hening itu. Apalagi Shidou dan Origami sudah keluar kelas lebih dulu daripada dirinya.

Dengan langkah yang santai, Tohka keluar dari kelas 10-1 itu dan menyusuri koridor yang dipenuhi beberapa orang. Di antaranya Mana, gadis berambut biru yang sudah bersekolah di sana hampir seminggu lebih.

Mana memandangi kepergian Shidou dan Origami yang melewatinya tadi. Bersamaan Tohka juga lewat di hadapan Mana. Mana berdiri di depan kelasnya yaitu kelas 10-2. Ia tersentak sesaat melihat Shidou tadi. Mengingatkannya pada sesuatu.

'Laki-laki yang bersama gadis berambut putih tadi ... Rasanya dia mirip dengan foto anak laki-laki yang berada di kalung liontinku itu,' Mana langsung menarik keluar kalung liontin yang tersembunyi di balik baju seragam sekolahnya. Sebuah kalung liontin yang melingkari lehernya.

Lalu Mana membuka kalung liontin yang bisa dibelah dua. Di mana dua belahan itu terdapat dua foto. Foto dirinya dan seorang anak laki-laki seperti Shidou. Foto masa kecilnya yang sangat berharga dan merupakan harta satu-satunya baginya.

Diperhatikannya foto anak laki-laki yang mirip dengan Shidou itu, lama sekali. Hal ini akan menjadi bukti bahwa Shidou adalah kakak kandungnya. Mengingat dari cerita orang tuanya yang mengangkatnya menjadi anak di keluarga Takamiya. Keluarga Takamiya yang termasuk juga anggota Ratatoskr.

Orang tua angkatnya mengatakan bahwa Mana bukanlah anak kandung melainkan anak angkat. Mana mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki yang terpisah sejak umur 6 tahun. Dia berpisah dari keluarga Itsuka akibat serangan fenomena spacequake yang menghancurkan tempat tinggalnya dulu. Spacequake membuat Mana hilang ingatan sampai umurnya menginjak 15 tahun sekarang. Juga termasuk Shidou juga. Shidou juga tidak mengingat kalau dia mempunyai adik kandung yang bernama Mana. Hanya Kotori yang ia anggap sebagai adik kandungnya meskipun dia tahu kalau Kotori adalah anak angkat.

Begitulah cerita tentang asal usul terpisahnya Mana dari kakak kandungnya, Shidou.

Kini Mana sudah bertemu langsung dengan orang yang diduga kuat adalah kakak kandungnya. Hatinya mengatakan benar kalau Shidou adalah kakak kandungnya. Bukti kuatnya adalah foto yang berada di kalung liontin itu.

'Nii-san, akhirnya aku menemukanmu,' senyum simpul pun terukir di wajah Mana. Ia pun langsung memutuskan untuk pergi mengikuti Shidou.

Gadis berambut biru itu berlari kecil bersama orang-orang yang akan keluar dari sekolah itu. Menyusuri koridor lantai dua itu dengan perasaan senang karena bisa pulang ke rumah setelah badai angin melanda selama tiga jam. Meninggalkan kesunyian abadi yang tidak berujung di sekolah tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di tengah jalan perumahan yang sepi, tak jauh di daerah Shidou tinggal, Tohka berjalan sendirian tanpa tentu arah. Ia celingak-celinguk begitu. Merasa tidak hafal benar jalan pulang ke rumah Shidou, padahal sekali pulang ke rumah Shidou, dia bisa sampai sekejap saja dengan kekuatan spirit-nya. Tapi, ada keanehan dirasakannya. Mendadak ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Dia merasa tidak dapat mengeluarkan kemampuan spirit-nya, misalnya melakukan kemampuan menghilangkan dirinya.

'Apa yang terjadi denganku? Kenapa aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun?' batin Tohka yang merasa linglung. Dia berjalan terus sambil memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Apalagi Naruto ataupun Shidou tidak pulang bersamanya padahal tujuannya juga sama.

SET!

Lewatlah seorang gadis berambut perak keunguan panjang dan bermata perak. Mengenakan pakaian sailor biru muda.

Ia berpapasan dengan Tohka. Tohka menyadarinya.

"Eh, ada orang?" bisik Tohka lalu langsung bertanya pada gadis yang lewat itu."Permisi ..."

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Tohka. Langkahnya terhenti.

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Ng ... Begini sepertinya aku tersesat. Aku tidak tahu ini di mana."

"Oh, begitu," gadis itu tersenyum."Kalau kamu mau, aku bisa mengantarkanmu pulang. Jadi, rumahmu ada di mana?"

"Eh, uhm. Aku juga tidak tahu. Selama ini aku tinggal di rumah temanku yang bernama Itsuka Shidou. Lalu nama daerah rumahnya, aku juga tidak tahu."

Tohka memasang wajah polosnya. Dia benar-benar seperti orang yang kehilangan ingatan.

"Jadi, kamu tidak tahu di mana kamu tinggal?"

"Tidak," Tohka menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hm ... Susah kalau begitu. Hm ... Begini saja, bagaimana kalau kamu ikut denganku dulu?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Maksudnya ikut pulang ke rumahku."

"Tapi ..."

Tohka kelihatan ragu. Dia masih memikirkan bagaimana caranya bisa pulang ke rumah Shidou. Tapi, dia tidak hafal benar jalan menuju rumah Shidou tersebut.

"Ayolah, tidak apa-apa," gadis itu meraih tangan Tohka."Daripada kamu sendirian di sini, apalagi hari mulai gelap. Sebaiknya kamu ikut saja denganku. Nanti aku akan membantumu mencari alamat rumahmu yang sebenarnya. Bagaimana?"

Gadis itu menatap Tohka dengan serius. Berharap Tohka menyetujui ajakannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Tohka mengangguk.

"Iya, aku mau ikut denganmu."

"Bagus, kalau begitu kita kenalan dulu. Namaku Izayoi Miku. Salam kenal ya. Namamu siapa?"

"Namaku Yatogami Tohka. Salam kenal juga."

"Baiklah, Yatogami-san. Ayo, kita pergi!"

Gadis yang bernama Miku itu, langsung menarik tangan Tohka begitu saja. Tohka pun patuh dan terseret oleh langkah Miku.

Tohka dibawa oleh Miku semakin jauh dari daerah kediaman Shidou. Tohka yang sudah menjadi manusia biasa, tidak menyadari adanya energi negatif yang menguar dari dalam Miku. Energi negatif yang sangat kuat dan akan membawa Tohka dalam bahaya.

Gawat, siapakah Miku itu? Apakah dia juga termasuk spirit?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto sudah tiba duluan di rumah Shidou. Hari menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Ia tiba di rumah saat malam mulai datang.

"TADAIMA!" seru Naruto yang baru saja menutup pintu.

"OKAERI!" terdengar suara sang Ayah yang menjawab salam Naruto.

Sepasang sepatu kets berwarna putih dilepaskan begitu saja oleh Naruto. Lalu sepasang sepatu itu, diletakkan di rak sepatu yang berada di samping pintu ruang tamu.

Muncul Minato dari arah dapur sambil mengenakan sebuah celemek kotak-kotak warna biru. Sepertinya dia baru saja selesai memasak untuk makan malam.

Menyadari sang Ayah datang menghampirinya, Naruto menampilkan cengiran terbaiknya.

"Halo, Touchan! Touchan sudah pulang rupanya."

Minato terheran-heran melihat Naruto yang pulang sendirian. Biasanya Naruto selalu pulang bersama Shidou dan Tohka. Tapi, kali ini beda sekarang.

"Lho, Naruto? Mana Shidou dan Tohka?" tanya sang Ayah yang bingung.

"Lho, bukannya Shidou pulang sama Tohka duluan?" Naruto juga kebingungan. Sweatdrop pun muncul di kepalanya.

"Lho, mereka belum pulang. Jadi, mereka kemana?" Minato malah balik bertanya.

Naruto terperanjat. Tas sekolahnya terjatuh begitu saja dari bahu kirinya.

BRUK!

"Eh? Benar, kalau Shidou dan Tohka belum pulang?"

"Iya, mereka belum pulang. Cuma Kotori yang baru saja pulang."

Mendengar hal itu, kedua mata Naruto membulat sempurna. Mendadak ia mendapatkan firasat yang sangat buruk tentang Shidou dan Tohka.

'Shidou, Tohka ...,' batin Naruto yang segera memakai sepatu kets-nya lagi. Membuat sang Ayah heran melihat Naruto kelihatan terburu-buru begitu.

"Naruto, kamu mau kemana? Ini sudah malam lho."

"Maaf Touchan. Aku harus mencari Shidou dan Tohka dulu. Aku takut ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada mereka berdua. Aku pergi dulu, Touchan."

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Naruto segera keluar dan meninggalkan Ayahnya. Ia langsung berlari kencang keluar rumah tersebut, sambil membentuk sebuah segel tangan.

"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!"

BOOOOFT!

Terbentuklah satu kloning Naruto yang lain. Naruto yang asli segera memberi perintah pada kloning yang juga berlari di sampingnya.

"Kamu pergi mencari Shidou sekarang. Aku yang akan mencari Tohka."

"Baiklah!" kloning itu mengangguk. Ia segera melesat dengan menggunakan hiraishin.

BLIIIIZT!

Naruto asli juga melesat menggunakan hiraishin.

BLIIIZT!

Maka dua Naruto kini melesat menuju ke tempat yang berbeda. Di mana Shidou dan Tohka dalam bahaya sekarang.

Berhasilkah Naruto menemukan mereka berdua?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAATNYA MEMBALAS REVIEW:**

 **Nogami Ryoutaro: ini udah cepat update. Terima kasih.**

 **1Reiji01: hehehe ... gak apa-apa kok curhat. Semangat dong belajar. Pasti nilai kamu bagus jika serius belajar dengan rajin. Semangat ya!**

 **Guest: ini udah lanjut dan update cepat. Sesuai maumu.**

 **Ren Akira: Hm, menurut saya begini.**

 **Dari dunia hanya shinobi, hanya ada 5 elemental nation, 5 negara besar, dari konoha sampai kiri, iwa, kumo, dan suna. Itu saja yang ada dalam fic ini. Ame, takigakure dan lain-lainnya. Nggak ada sama sekali. Dari date a live sendiri ada kota tenguu. Nah, kebetulan 5 elemental nation itu bersama sebagian belahan bumi lain adalah yang menjadi target serangan spirit. Munculnya spacequake benar-benar menghancurkan semuanya. Sebagian yang tersisa dari bumi seperti kota tenguu. Nah, terus untuk masalah biju. Hanya kyuubi yang disegel di tubuh naruto, sementara 8 biju lain dalam cerita ini, berada bebas tanpa jinchuriki dan letaknya tersebàr di seluruh dunia. Nggak cuma di elemental nation saja. Boleh dikatakan ada kemungkinan salah satu biju itu berkeliaran bebas atau bersembunyi di kota tengu, biju lain dalam kondisinya masing-masing. Tidak diceritakan bagaimana kondisi 8 biju lain karena tidak ada kepentingan dalam alur cerita. Kalaupun biju mati kena serangan spirit atau spacequake, nanti juga akan tercipta lagi karena biju adalah makhluk immortal berupa gumpalan energi yang memiliki kesadarannya sendiri.**

 **Nah, begitulah penjelasannya. Ngertikan?**

 **Rei01: shidou nggak bakalan jomblo kok. Dia termasuk chara favorit saya juga. Ya, pair shidou adalah Origami nantinya.**

 **damar wulan: terima kasih udah membaca cerita ini.**

 **Darkness Ryuu: ini udah update lagi kok. Kecepatan ya? Hahaha ...**

 **hizanagami: ya, kotori juga spirit. Ini udah lanjut.**

 **Guest: ? (´** **ｰ｀** **)**

 **Dark Army: ya, chapter ini pertengahan puncak konfliknya yang sedikit lagi akan memanas. Udah lanjut nih.**

 **Nameless Pharaoh: harem naruto adalah tohka, kurumi, dan kotori. Mungkin aja nambah. Tapi, tengok jalan cerita selanjutnya.**

 **selamet b raharjo 9: ya, sedikit lagi mau tamat. Saya lebih fokus selesaikan fic ini. Baru keluarin fic baru sama sambungin cerita yang multichapter. Ada 5 spirit yaitu tohka, kurumi, kotori, origami sama miku. Hm, karena tohka udah jadi manusia biasa. Jadi, spirit di cerita ini cuma 4 yang muncul. Selebihnya pasti dimunculin kayak yoshino sama yamai twin.**

 **Forneus787: tentang minato, mungkin membantu juga. Dia membantu menyelidiki sumber kekuatan fenomena spacequake. Jadi, saat ada waktu luang, minato menyempatkan dirinya kembali lagi ke bekas desanya yang sudah hancur. Ya, buat menyelidiki sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan penyerangan itu.**

 **Dsevenfold: oh, miku favorit kamu. Ya, udah saya munculin nih di chapter 5 ini. Ukurannya paling besar? Hm, apaan tuh?**

 **Soal fic "Feeling", chapter 3 akan update secepatnya. Hehehe ... ≧▽≦y**

 **firdaus minato: oke, fic requestmu bakal dipublikasikan setelah menamatkan cerita ini.**

 **Kagami yuuki: ini udah lanjut. Udah dibacakan?**

 **The KidSNo OppAi: terima kasih atas perhatianmu ya karena sudah mereview cerita ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Terima kasih buat review luar biasa kalian ini. Saya akan terus fokus dalam mengerjakan cerita ini sampai tamat nantinya.**

 **Maaf ya jika saya bisa membalas review kalian lewat halaman chapter. Ya, saya nggak sempat membalasnya lewat PM.**

 **Hm, apa lagi ya mau saya bilang lagi? Hm, kayaknya nggak ada.**

 **Oke, sampai jumpa lagi di chapter 6 dan jangan lupa review ya!**

 **TERTANDA**

 **(ᴖ◡ᴖ)**

 **HIKARI SYARAHMIA**

 **Selasa, 10 November 2015.**

 **SELAMAT HARI PAHLAWAN! GANBATTE! ( ∀ )**


	6. Mulai dekat

**Maka dua Naruto kini melesat menuju ke tempat yang berbeda. Di mana Shidou dan Tohka dalam bahaya sekarang.**

 **Berhasilkah Naruto menemukan mereka berdua?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Miku dan Tohka sampai di sebuah mansion yang sangat mewah dan besar. Mansion berwarna biru laut. Dibatasi dengan pagar besi setinggi dua meter. Di halaman depan mansion tersebut, dipenuhi dengan banyaknya tanaman hias yang disusun rapi. Itulah mansion milik Miku sendiri.

Terlihat di ruang tamu, Miku baru saja meletakkan secangkir teh hangat di atas meja kaca antik yang terkesan mewah. Sementara Tohka duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna hijau. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan.

"Ini minuman untukmu," sahut Miku sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Terima kasih banyak," jawab Tohka juga tersenyum."Kamu tinggal sendirian di sini?"

Gadis berambut perak keunguan itu, mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, begitulah."

Tohka terdiam. Sejenak ia memperhatikan keadaan ruangan tamu yang cukup luas itu. Dipenuhi perabotan-perabotan yang cukup banyak. Lalu ada beberapa frame yang menampilkan foto Miku dengan berbagai pose gaya. Salah satu dari foto itu, tampak Miku memegang mike dan berdiri di atas panggung.

Miku juga melihat ke arah yang diilihat Tohka.

"Kamu seorang penyanyi ya?" tanya Tohka.

"Hm, tapi itu dulu. Sekarang aku sudah berhenti menjadi penyanyi," jawab Miku langsung.

"Kenapa?" Tohka menarik pandangannya ke arah Miku.

Seketika wajah Miku berubah suram. Kedua mata keperakannya meredup. Kepalanya tertunduk sedikit.

"I-Itu karena ... Ah, pokoknya sangat menyedihkan. Aku tidak sanggup menceritakannya, Yatogami-san."

Tohka tertegun. Ia juga ikut berwajah suram.

"Maaf ya, jika pertanyaanku membuat perasaanmu tidak enak, Izayoi-san."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa."

"Benar, tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, tidak apa-apa," Miku tersenyum lagi."Ayo, diminum dulu tehnya!"

Wajah Tohka yang masih suram. Tapi, melihat Miku yang tersenyum, itu sudah menandakan kalau Miku tidak merasa tersinggung. Sejenak mampu membuat hati Tohka cukup lega melihatnya.

"Ya," Tohka mengangguk cepat. Ia pun meminum teh yang dibuat oleh Miku itu.

Setelah meminum teh itu, Tohka merasa kepalanya pusing dan terasa berat. Kedua matanya berkunang-kunang.

"Eh, apa yang terjadi padaku?" Tohka merasa badannya melemas.

BRUK! PRAAANG!

Tiba-tiba Tohka tak sadarkan diri dan terbaring dalam keadaan miring ke kanan di atas sofa. Cangkir yang dipegangnya tadi, jatuh ke lantai dan pecah berkeping-keping.

Apa yang terjadi dengan Tohka?

Sesaat suasana hening.

Miku yang terpaku dan terdiam saat menyaksikan Tohka tiba-tiba tumbang, menunjukkan wajah yang berbeda.

Seringaian licik muncul di wajahnya yang cantik. Poni rambutnya menutupi kedua matanya.

"Hehehe, akhirnya kamu masuk dalam jebakanku, Yatogami Tohka."

Ternyata teh tersebut sudah diberi obat tidur oleh Miku. Sehingga setelah Tohka meminum teh tersebut, Tohka jatuh pingsan. Inilah siasat Miku yang ingin mendapatkan Tohka.

SREK!

Secara langsung, gadis jadi-jadian itu bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. Ia berjalan pelan ke arah Tohka yang sudah terbaring di atas sofa.

Begitu dekat dengan Tohka, salah satu tangan Miku bergerak untuk mengelus pipi Tohka. Miku pun berlutut agar menyamakan tingginya dengan sofa yang ditempati Tohka.

Ia menatap Tohka dengan pandangan yang sangat lembut.

"Ternyata kamu adalah gadis yang sangat menarik, Yatogami-san. Entah mengapa saat melihat wajah tidurmu seperti ini, membuatku langsung menyukaimu. Aku menyukai Yatogami-san," ucap Miku yang mempunyai kelainan jiwa.

Tangan Miku masih mengelus pipi Tohka dengan pelan. Miku tersenyum dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"HEI, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA TOHKA?"

Mendadak muncul seseorang yang menegur Miku. Membuat Miku kaget dan mendapati seorang laki-laki berambut pirang yang berdiri persis di dekatnya.

JREEENG!

Rupanya pahlawan yang selalu datang paling akhir. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Namikaze Naruto.

Kedua mata Miku membulat sempurna. Secara refleks, dia menjauh dari Tohka dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"...," Miku berwajah sangat panik. Dia tidak mampu mengatakan apapun.

Naruto menatap Miku dengan tajam.

"Kau pasti ingin berbuat jahat pada Tohka. Jadi, katakan padaku dengan jujur. Siapa kau sebenarnya?" ucap Naruto dengan lantang.

Miku terdiam. Wajah paniknya menghilang begitu saja. Digantikan dengan wajah yang menyeramkan.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU, LAKI-LAKI! ENYAHLAH DARI HADAPANKU SEKARANG!" teriak Miku sekeras mungkin. Kedua matanya melotot tajam.

'Eh, apa dia juga spirit?!' batin Naruto membelalakkan kedua matanya karena merasakan aura yang sangat tidak biasa dari tubuh Miku.

"Kau ...," Miku menatap bengis pada Naruto,["MENJIJIKKAAAAANNNN...!"]

Miku berkata sambil berteriak. Suaranya yang bagaikan speaker sihir membuat udara bergetar kuat lalu bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi seperti gelombang kejut yang dihasilkan oleh ledakan bom.

Naruto terlempar ke belakang, akibat daya dorong yang kuat dari gelombang kejut yang dihasilkan oleh suara Miku.

BRAAAKK!

Naruto menabrak dinding ruangan besar di mansion itu. Dinding itu retak, bahkan tubuh Naruto terperosok dan menempel di dinding bangunan itu.

"Ugghh...," Naruto merintih kesakitan, masih bisa berdiri di lantai setelah berhasil lepas dari dinding tempat tubuhnya terperosok tadi.

Belum sempat bernafas lega, Naruto terkejut mendapati Miku sudah berada di samping kanannya berjarak beberapa meter. Padahal tadi Miku berada cukup jauh di depan ketika menghempaskan dirinya ke dinding.

["PERGGGIII...!"] teriak Miku dari samping Naruto.

WHUUUSH!

Naruto terpental lagi, beruntung kali ini tidak sampai terhempas ke dinding. Naruto bisa berdiri walau harus terseret beberapa meter ke belakang. Bagian telapak kaki Naruto yang berpijak pada lantai, mengeluarkan chakra sehingga bisa menempel kuat, seperti yang dilakukan ninja ketika berlari memanjat tebing. Tapi, walau begitu tetap saja kekuatan gaya dorong dari gelombang kejut suara Miku mampu membuatnya terseret.

Sesudah berhasil lepas dari keterkejutannya, Naruto menyadari kalau Miku bisa berpindah posisi sangat cepat. Karena itulah, dia mengaktifkan mode Kyuubi. Tubuh Naruto bersinar kuning dalam mode Kyuubi. Naruto bisa bergerak jauh lebih cepat dari keadaan biasa. Bahkan kecepatannya bisa menandingi hiraishin.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa tubuhmu bisa bersinar. Kau roh atau apapun, yang jelas kau menjijikkan. Enyahlah dari hadapanku... [ _ _ _ _ _ ]" kata Miku, lalu langsung membuat gelombang kejut lagi.

ZZZZSSST!

Naruto bergerak sangat cepat dan berhasil menghindari serangan gelombang kejut Miku karena jarak serangan cukup jauh.

Namun, Naruto masih belum bisa tenang, tiba-tiba Miku sudah berada lagi di sampingnya dalam jarak yang lebih dekat. Diserang dari jarak sedekat ini, membuat Naruto tidak bisa mengelak.

"[ _ _ _ _ _ ]"

TAAAAP!

Walaupun terkena serangan Miku, kali ini Naruto berhasil mendarat dengan mulus. Berkat mode Kyuubi, selain gerakannya cepat, bidang lainnya seperti refleks, kekuatan, dan stamina juga meningkat tajam.

'Aku tidak bisa menghindari terus, spirit yang kuhadapi ini sangat cepat,' pikir Naruto di benaknya.

Mencoba menyerang, Naruto menggunakan lengan chakra Kyuubi yang dapat memanjang untuk menangkap Miku.

"[ _ _ _ _ _ ]"

Tidak bisa. Bahkan lengan chakra Kyuubi tertahan seperti ada yang melindungi Miku.

Selain membuat gelombang kejut untuk menyerang, Miku juga bisa membuat dinding pertahanan tidak kasat mata menggunakan suaranya.

'Tidak ada pilihan, prioritas utamaku sekarang adalah membawa pulang Tohka dengan selamat. Sebaiknya spirit yang ini kuhadapi nanti saja setelah mengetahui cara berhadapan dengannya. Sekarang berbicara dengannya pun, aku tidak bisa,' kata Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto secepat kilat bergerak ke arah Tohka yang tidak sadarkan diri. Setelah sampai di tempat Tohka, Naruto memegang tangan Tohka, lalu ...

ZZZSSST!

Meninggalkan berkas kilat kuning, Naruto kabur menggunakan hiraishin langsung ke rumah Shidou karena Naruto sudah membuat tanda segel hiraishin di sana untuk berjaga-jaga. Inilah keuntungan hiraishin, sejauh apapun jaraknya dan walaupun tidak terlihat mata, Naruto bisa langsung berteleport ke tempat itu tanpa bisa dikejar oleh siapapun.

"Cih.. Makhluk menyebalkan, menjijikkan. Dia membawa kabur mangsaku. Awas saja, lain kali aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu, Yatogami Tohka," kata Miku dan menyeringai di akhir kalimatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Date A Live © Koshi Tachibana**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Multipairing:**

 **Naruto x Tohka**

 **Naruto x Harem**

 **Shidou x Origami**

 **Genre: romance/adventure/hurt/comfort/friendship**

 **Rating: T**

 **Scene battle: by Mahmud Khem (teman kolaborasi saya di fic "Guiding Light". Lagi-lagi dia yang membantu saya di bagian scene battle di cerita ini)**

 **Setting: kota tenguu (dunia shinobi sudah hancur karena diserang spirit)**

 **Note: sebagian besar cerita tidak mengikuti alur di canon Date A Live. Semua alur cerita dibuat berdasarkan kemauan author.**

 **Selasa, 10 November 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request untuk Slamet B Raharjo 9**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SHINOBI AND DATE MISSION**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6: Mulai dekat**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

SYAAAT!

Sementara itu, Naruto yang lain tiba di tempat ditujunya yaitu tempat Shidou. Shidou bersama Origami di taman kota.

Tampak Shidou sedang berbicara akrab dengan Origami. Mereka duduk di sebuah bangku yang terletak persis di bawah pohon rindang. Di mana terdapat lampu-lampu taman kota yang mulai bercahaya terang saat malam mulai tiba. Suasana sangat hening dan sunyi. Angin juga tidak bertiup.

Entah apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Sepertinya mereka sedang berkencan.

Kloning Naruto segera berjalan pelan ke arah mereka.

"Shidou, Origami ...," sapa Naruto yang tersenyum.

Shidou dan Origami kaget dengan kedatangan Naruto yang tiba-tiba.

"Na-Naruto?!" kedua mata Origami terbelalak keluar ketika mendapati Naruto sudah tiba di dekatnya.

Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Hehehe, sedang apa kalian di sini?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Hah, kami berkencan, Naruto," jawab Shidou dengan wajah yang datar.

"Hm, benarkah?" Naruto masih tersenyum.

"Ya, itu benar," Shidou bangkit berdiri dari duduknya."Jadi, aku harap kamu pergi dari sini, Naruto. Jangan ganggu kami!"

Laki-laki berambut biru itu menatap Naruto dengan tajam. Membuat Naruto terperanjat. Tiba-tiba sikap Shidou berubah kasar terhadapnya.

"Shidou, kamu kenapa?" Naruto ternganga.

"Ayo, kita pergi dari sini, Origami!" Shidou segera menarik tangan Origami sehingga Origami bangkit berdiri dari duduknya.

Maka mereka berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang terbengong-bengong. Naruto merasakan ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Shidou.

"SHIDOU! TUNGGU!" Naruto segera mengejar mereka.

Shidou menoleh ke arah belakang.

"JANGAN IKUTI KAMI, NARUTO! SANA PERGI!" bentak Shidou sekeras mungkin.

Naruto terperanjat lagi.

"SHIDOU!"

SET!

Origami juga menoleh ke arah belakang. Kedua matanya berubah menjadi berwarna kehitaman.

DASH!

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasa ditarik dari arah belakang oleh sesuatu. Sehingga Naruto terhempas dan menabrak sebuah pohon.

BRAAAK!

Akibatnya kloning Naruto itu terkapar begitu saja di dekat pohon tersebut. Ia merasa kesakitan karena ditarik sesuatu yang tidak terlihat.

'Apa yang terjadi? Kekuatan apa yang menarikku ke belakang tadi?' batin Naruto yang tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali dari tempatnya.

Pelaku yang telah membuat Naruto tidak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya, adalah Origami itu sendiri. Origami telah mengeluarkan kemampuannya sebagai spirit yaitu kemampuan telekinesis.

Ia tersenyum simpul saat telah menyingkirkan penghalang yang sudah mengganggu kebersamaannya dengan Shidou. Lantas ia mengajak Shidou pergi dari sana.

Origami melirik ke arah Shidou yang seperti patung hidup begitu.

"Ayo, Shidou! Kita pergi dari sini!" perintah Origami melalui sugestinya yang dipancarkan melalui kekuatan hipnotis.

"Ya, Origami," Shidou mengangguk patuh dan langsung menarik tangan Origami dengan cepat.

Mereka berdua segera melangkah dari sana. Sedangkan kloning Naruto pun menatap nanar kepergian Shidou dan Origami. Dia tidak bisa menggerakkan badannya sama sekali.

"SHI-SHIDOU!" teriak kloning Naruto sangat keras menggelegar. Hingga pada akhirnya dirinya pun menghilang.

POOOF!

Tapi, langkah Shidou dan Origami dicegat seseorang lagi. Kali ini dia adalah gadis berambut biru panjang diikat ponytail.

Origami menatap tajam ke arah gadis itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Origami.

Gadis berambut biru yang tak lain adalah Mana. Dia memperhatikan Shidou dengan seksama. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Origami itu.

Seketika senyuman simpul terukir di wajah Mana.

"NII-SAN!" seru Mana langsung merentangkan dua tangannya untuk memeluk Shidou.

Melihat itu, wajah Origami menjadi garang. Ia pun mengeluarkan kemampuan telekinesisnya lagi.

DAAASH!

Mana pun dilempar ke arah belakang. Ia kaget sekali ketika dirinya tertarik mundur dengan gerakan cepat. Tapi, sesuatu yang menariknya itu, tidak kelihatan sama sekali.

"WUAAAAAAAH!" Mana menjerit kencang sekali. Ia tertarik sampai beberapa meter dan akan menabrak sebuah tiang lampu taman.

Muncul sesuatu bercahaya kuning dan menyambar tubuh Mana agar tidak menabrak tiang lampu taman.

GREP!

Sesuatu bercahaya kuning itu, mendarat di tanah dengan mulus. Mana menyadarinya.

"Eh," Mana tercengang. Ia berada dalam pangkuan seorang laki-laki bercahaya kuning. Dia memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya laki-laki bercahaya kuning yang tak lain adalah Naruto asli.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Mana yang masih dalam gendongan Naruto dengan posisi ala bridal style."Oh iya, bisa turunkan aku sekarang?"

"Eh, iya!" Naruto pun menurunkan Mana.

Sementara itu, Origami segera membawa Shidou dari sana. Tapi, langkahnya dikepung oleh beberapa kloning Naruto yang juga bercahaya kuning.

"LEPASKAN SHIDOU!" sembur salah satu kloning Naruto itu."PASTI KAU SALAH SATU DARI SPIRIT ITU. JADI, LEPASKAN SHIDOU SEKARANG JUGA!"

Origami berwajah garang. Dia menatap seluruh kloning Naruto dengan sangat tajam.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian mengambil Shidou dariku. Aku sangat mencintai Shidou. ENYAHLAH DARI HADAPANKU!" Origami menggerakkan salah satu tangannya ke atas.

GREK! GREK! GREK!

Mendadak semua lampu taman di tempat itu terangkat secara bersamaan. Lalu terbang secepat kilat menuju ke arah kloning-kloning Naruto itu. Para kloning Naruto menyadari datangnya serangan itu.

WHUUUSH!

Akibatnya para kloning Naruto habis diterjang dengan tebasan lampu-lampu taman yang terbang. Mereka juga tidak bisa bergerak di tempatnya berpijak karena ada sesuatu yang memberatkan tubuh mereka.

POOOF! POOOF! POOOF!

Semua bunshin Naruto habis dibantai. Kesempatan ini tidak disia-siakan oleh Origami. Dia segera menarik tangan Shidou. Shidou yang terdiam karena terpengaruh kekuatan hipnotis Origami sehingga Shidou tidak tahu dengan apa yang telah terjadi.

Tak habis sampai di sana, datanglah sejumlah bunshin Naruto dalam jumlah banyak. Masing-masing dari mereka mengeluarkan jurus andalannya yaitu rasengan. Mereka datang dari arah atas.

"HIAAAAAAT! RASAKAAAAN INI! RASENGAAAAAAAN!"

Origami kaget setengah mati. Ia pun segera melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Shidou. Ia mengangkat dua tangannya ke atas untuk mengeluarkan kemampuan energi telekinesis yang lebih kuatnya.

SRIIING!

Semua bunshin pun menyadari keanehan. Kedua mata mereka sama-sama membulat sempurna.

"Eh, apa ini?!" ujar salah satu bunshin Naruto.

DAAAAASH!

Akibatnya kloning Naruto terkena serangan telekinesis seperti mengembalikan tekanan gaya gravitasi ke atas sehingga membuat kloning-kloning Naruto menjadi hilang dalam sekejap mata.

POOF! POOF! POOOOF!

Satu persatu bunshin-bunshin itu hilang begitu saja. Mereka terkena serangan telekinesis yang cukup hebat dari Origami.

Tak lama kemudian, semua bunshin itu menghilang. Dengan wajah yang datar tanpa ekspresi sama sekali, Origami menurunkan kedua tangannya.

Seketika kedua matanya menyipit tajam.

"Naruto ... Makhluk apa dia? Apa dia juga spirit sehingga bisa menggandakan dirinya seperti kekuatan Kurumi? Hm, aku penasaran siapa sebenarnya Naruto itu," Origami segera menoleh ke arah sampingnya."Shidou, ayo kita pergi dari si ..."

SIIING!

Hening.

Orang yang diajak bicara oleh Origami, tidak ada di tempatnya. Shidou tidak ada di sampingnya.

Membuat Origami terperanjat. Ia membelalakkan kedua matanya. Pandangannya diedarkan ke seluruh tempat itu.

"Kemana Shidou? SHIDOU! SHIDOU!" Origami kelihatan panik. Tapi, Shidou tidak ada di mana-mana.

Lalu, Origami menggemeretakkan gigi-giginya. Wajahnya mengeras. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Sialan ... Pasti Shidou sudah dibawa kabur saat aku sibuk menghadapi kloning-kloning Naruto tadi. Jadinya, konsentrasiku malah terfokus untuk menyingkirkan semua kloning itu," kedua mata Origami berkilat tajam."Naruto, ternyata kau cukup pintar juga. Sepertinya kau akan menjadi penghalang bagiku untuk mendekati Shidou. Lihat saja nanti, aku akan segera menghabisimu, manusia!"

Origami memasang wajah seramnya. Setelah itu, ia pergi dari sana dengan cara menghilangkan dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shidou berhasil dibawa pulang oleh Naruto. Kini Shidou sedang terbaring di ranjangnya. Ia pingsan sesaat sudah terlepas dari pengaruh hipnotis Origami. Untung Mana yang sudah membantu Shidou sadar. Hanya sebentar saja Shidou mengenali dirinya dan teman-temannya. Setelah itu, Shidou pun pingsan.

Beberapa orang berkumpul mengelilingi ranjang yang ditempati Shidou. Tampak Minato membantu menyelimuti Shidou yang terkapar tak berdaya di ranjangnya. Lalu Naruto, Mana dan Kotori berdiri termangu memandangi Shidou.

"Untunglah, Shidou-nii tidak apa-apa. Aku sangat bersyukur Naruto sudah menyelamatkan Shidou-nii," ucap Kotori yang berdiri di samping Naruto."Terima kasih, Naruto."

Kotori menatap Naruto dengan wajah lirih. Hari ini, ia memakai pita berwarna putih. Jadi, sifatnya agak lembut dan sangat khawatir terhadap keadaan kakaknya.

Naruto juga menatap ke arah Kotori. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, sama-sama, Kotori."

Rona merah tipis hinggap di wajah Kotori sekarang. Dia benar-benar semakin jatuh cinta saja pada laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik ini.

"Naruto, kamu memang baik sekali. Aku suka padamu!" seru Kotori secara langsung merangkul lengan Naruto dengan manja.

Membuat Naruto sweatdrop di tempat. Wajahnya memerah padam.

"A-Apa katamu, Kotori?!" tanya Naruto cukup kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Kotori barusan.

"Aku suka padamu. Aku ingin menjadi pacarmu, Naruto-kun."

"A-APA?!"

Naruto kelabakan. Sementara Mana dan Minato juga terbengong-bengong mendengarkan percakapan mereka berdua.

"Hm, jadi Kotori-sama adalah adiknya Shidou?" tanya Mana dengan wajah datar.

Kotori menengok ke arah Mana. Mana yang berdiri di seberangnya.

"Ya, itu benar, Mana-san. Aku adalah adik angkatnya Shidou-nii," ungkap Kotori langsung pada intinya. Ia masih merangkul lengan Naruto dengan eratnya.

Seketika kedua mata Mana menyipit tajam.

"Jadi, begitu rupanya," Mana melihat ke arah Shidou sebentar."Aku juga adalah adiknya Shidou-nii. Aku adalah adik kandungnya yang terpisah sudah lama karena dampak fenomena spacequake. Akhirnya aku telah menemukan kakak kandungku."

Semua orang pun kaget mendengarnya.

"Eh, Mana? Shidou juga kakakmu?" Naruto ternganga.

Mana menarik pandangannya ke arah Naruto.

"Itu benar. Aku adik kandungnya Shidou-nii."

JIIITS!

Tatapan mata Kotori berkilat tajam. Ia langsung melepaskan rangkulannya dari lengan Naruto. Lantas ia berjalan cepat menuju Mana.

SET!

Kotori berhadapan dengan Mana. Mana menatap Kotori dengan datar.

"Apa buktinya kalau kamu itu adalah adik kandung kakakku? Apalagi nama margamu Takamiya, kan?" kata Kotori yang masih belum percaya.

Secara cepat, Mana menunjukkan bukti bahwa dia adalah adik kandungnya Shidou yaitu berupa kalung liontin yang berisi foto masa kecil dirinya dan Shidou.

"Lihatlah dengan seksama, Kotori-sama. Buktinya adalah foto ini."

Kotori memperhatikan dua foto kalung liontin yang bisa dibelah dua itu. Ia pun kaget setengah mati.

"Benar, ini adalah foto kakakku sewaktu kecil," Kotori membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Benar, kan? Shidou itu adalah kakak kandungku," Mana memasukkan kembali kalung liontin itu ke dalam baju seragam sekolahnya.

Seketika wajah Kotori berubah menjadi sewot.

"Tapi, biarpun aku sudah tahu kalau kamu adalah adik kandung kakakku. Hanya akulah yang disayangi oleh kakakku. Akulah yang akan menjadi adik yang paling manis untuknya. Bukan kamu, Mana-san!"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menunjuk ke arah Mana. Mana menyingkirkan telunjuk Kotori dengan cepat.

"Oh ya, pasti aku yang akan lebih disayangi Shidou-nii. Bukan kamu. Aku adik kandungnya, sedangkan kamu adik angkatnya. Tentu saja seorang kakak pasti lebih sayang sama adik kandungnya."

"Tidak. Aku lebih disayang sama Shidou-nii. Bukan kamu."

"Oh ya, kita lihat saja. Siapa yang akan lebih disayangi sama Shidou-nii. Aku akan membuat perhatian Shidou-nii hanya untukku. Aku takkan kalah darimu."

"Oh ya, aku juga tidak akan kalah darimu. Lalu ingat kalau aku ini adalah atasanmu. Jadi, berlaku hormatlah pada atasanmu ini."

"Ini bukan markas Ratatoskr, Kotori. Ini di rumah kakakku. Jadi, rumah ini adalah rumahku juga. Lalu aku bukan bawahanmu. Tapi, adiknya Shidou-nii. Berarti kamu adalah saudaraku juga."

Kotori geram sekali. Mana telah menunjukkan keangkuhannya. Sejenak emosi Kotori sudah naik ke atas ubun-ubun.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKANMU MENGAMBIL PERHATIAN KAKAKKU! AKU AKAN BERSAING DENGANMU, MANA!"

"AKU TIDAK TAKUT! BAIK, KITA BERSAING MULAI SEKARANG JUGA, KOTORI!"

Terjadilah kilatan aura permusuhan antara Kotori dan Mana. Mereka saling menatap tajam antara satu sama lainnya.

Membuat Naruto dan Minato sweatdrop melihatnya. Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan terjadi perang besar dalam memperebutkan perhatian sang kakak.

Lalu Naruto memutuskan pergi dari sana. Minato menyadarinya.

"Naruto, kamu mau kemana?"

Naruto menoleh di sudut bahu kirinya. Ia menyengir lebar.

"Hehehe, aku mau menengok keadaan Tohka di kamarnya."

"Oh, ya. Kamu saja yang melihat keadaannya dan jangan lupa jaga dia. Biar Touchan yang menjaga Shidou di sini."

"Baik Touchan."

Naruto segera berlari kecil meninggalkan kamar Shidou. Di mana Kotori dan Mana masih memandang dengan penuh kebencian. Minato saja tidak bisa melerai dua gadis itu. Ia hanya tersenyum kikuk dengan perasaan yang bingung.

"Dasar, pasti rumah ini akan semakin meriah jika ada dua gadis ini. Syukurlah kalau begitu jika Shidou bisa bertemu lagi dengan adik kandungnya itu," gumam Minato sambil melirik ke arah Shidou. Shidou yang tertidur akibat lepas dari pengaruh hipnotis dari Origami. Entah pengaruh hipnotis itu sudah hilang sepenuhnya atau tidak. Namun, yang pasti Shidou harus diawasi dengan ketat dari sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

KRIIIET!

Pintu kamar dibuka Naruto. Kamar yang berada di lantai satu, tepatnya di ruang keluarga. Kamar yang diperuntukkan bagi spirit baik yaitu Tohka.

Tohka tampak terbaring di atas ranjangnya. Dia belum sadar sejak lima jam yang lalu. Sepertinya pengaruh obat tidur itu cukup kuat sehingga Tohka belum sadar juga sampai sekarang.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Tengah malam sudah tiba.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Naruto berjalan pelan ke arah Tohka. Ia ingin memeriksa keadaan Tohka.

SET!

Begitu dekat di samping ranjang yang ditempati Tohka, Naruto memperhatikan Tohka dengan seksama.

Gadis berambut hitam keunguan itu terbaring dalam keadaan terlentang. Selimut tebal membungkus tubuhnya hingga sebatas lehernya. Kedua matanya masih menutup. Pengaruh obat tidur itu masih membuat Tohka tertidur dengan pulasnya.

Naruto tersenyum.

"Tohka, syukurlah kamu selamat. Aku cepat menolongmu dari gadis aneh itu. Tapi, aku tidak tahu siapa gadis itu. Namun, yang pasti aku akan membuat perhitungan pada gadis spirit itu karena dia sudah berbuat jahat sama kamu. Aku akan menyegel kekuatan spiritnya secepatnya," kata Naruto dengan wajah yang lembut.

Lantas ia duduk di samping ranjang itu. Tangan Naruto bergerak untuk mengelus puncak rambut Tohka. Rona merah tipis hinggap di kedua pipi Naruto sekarang.

Terdengar suara berat yang berdehem keras.

 **["EHEM!"]**

Rupanya suara Kyuubi. Naruto langsung kaget dan menjauhkan tangannya dari puncak rambut Tohka.

"Hei, Kyuubi. Kamu kagetin aku saja."

 **["Ehem ... Ada apa gerangan itu? Kenapa kamu mengelus puncak rambut Tohka, hah?"]**

Walaupun Kyuubi tersegel di dalam tubuh Naruto, Kyuubi juga bisa melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Sekarang ia menyeringai jahil.

Naruto menjadi sewot.

"Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Aku hanya ..."

 **["Hanya apa?"]** Kyuubi memotong pembicaraan Naruto.

"HEI, JANGAN MENYELA SAAT AKU BELUM SELESAI BERBICARA, MUSANG YANG MENYEBALKAN!" bentak Naruto dongkol setengah mati.

 **["Hehehe, maaf, Naruto. Aku cuma memberitahukan suatu hal padamu."]**

"Apa?"

 **["Kamu sudah berhasil menyegel kekuatan Tohka pas kamu mencium Tohka. Ingat, kan?"]**

Spontan, membuat Naruto membeku karena Kyuubi mengingatkannya dengan insiden siang tadi. Naruto terdiam sebentar.

Kyuubi pun sweatdrop di tempatnya sekarang.

 **["Hei, kenapa kamu terdiam begitu, hah?"]**

"Ja-Jadi, kekuatan Tohka sudah berhasil aku segel. Ja-Jadi, berarti Tohka adalah manusia biasa. Bukan spirit lagi, begitu?" Naruto terbata-bata. Wajahnya memerah padam seperti lampu merah.

 **["Ya, begitulah, bocah. Tapi, hanya sebagian kekuatan spiritnya saja yang aku segel di dalam tubuhku. Jika ada sesuatu yang mendadak, kamu bisa menggunakan kekuatan Tohka ini. Tohka juga, dia bisa menggunakan kekuatannya. Dia memang manusia sekarang, tapi aku rasa dia sudah cocok buatmu. Manusia sama manusia."]**

Wajah Naruto semakin memerah padam karena perkataan Kyuubi tadi.

"A-Apa maksudmu, Kyuubi?"

 **["Hehehe, tidak usah mengelak lagi. Pasti kamu jatuh cinta pada Tohka, kan? Kamu sudah berani menciumnya, mengelus rambutnya dan apa lagi namanya itu. Itu sudah cukup membuktikan kalau kamu suka padanya. Ayolah, jangan tutupi perasaanmu itu, Naruto! Kamu harus mengungkapkannya pada Tohka kalau kamu suka padanya."]**

Naruto terperanjat mendengarnya. Wajahnya semakin memerah padam.

"Kyuubi, jangan asal mengambil kesimpulan saja. Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada gadis spirit seperti Tohka."

 **["Hahaha, dasar bocah bebal. Sudah jelas kamu memang menyukainya. Tidak apa-apa jika kamu berpacaran dengan gadis spirit. Aku sudah bilangkan Tohka adalah manusia sekarang. Dia bukan roh lagi. Ya, walaupun kapan-kapan kekuatan spiritnya akan balik lagi ke dalam tubuh Tohka. Tapi, setidaknya jangan pendam perasaanmu itu. Aku bisa merasakannya kalau kamu benar-benar menyukainya. Ungkaplah perasaanmu pada Tohka. Karena aku rasa Tohka juga suka padamu."]**

"Ah, itu tidak benar. Mana mungkin Tohka suka padaku. Jangan mengada-ada, Kyuubi."

 **["Oh, baik. Jika kamu tidak percaya, bocah bebal. Kamu itu susah dikasih tahu ya. Aku pergi dulu. Sampai nanti, bocah!"]**

Maka si musang berekor sembilan mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Naruto. Suaranya tidak terdengar lagi.

Sementara itu, Naruto memilih diam. Sejenak memikirkan perkataan Kyuubi barusan.

'Apa iya aku suka pada Tohka? Waktu itu, tanpa sadar aku telah menciumnya. Lalu Kyuubi sudah menyegel kekuatan Tohka di dalam dirinya. Berarti Tohka adalah spirit pertama yang berhasil aku segel. Tohka sudah menjadi manusia sekarang,' batin Naruto sambil melirik Tohka lagi.

Diperhatikannya wajah tidur Tohka dengan seksama.

'Kalau diperhatikan sih lama-lama, Tohka memang kelihatan manis. Rasanya senang saja melihatnya. Apalagi dia selalu bersikap polos begitu. Seperti anak kecil saja. Tohka, kamu memang gadis yang sangat menarik. Aku suka padamu,' batin Naruto lagi. Ia tersenyum dengan rona merah di dua pipinya.

Kemudian ia merasa mengantuk sekali. Kedua matanya juga terasa berat. Sesekali Naruto menguap panjang.

"Hoaaam, ngantuk sekali. Aku benar-benar lelah hari ini."

Lalu Naruto memutuskan untuk segera tidur. Apalagi sekarang sudah memasuki tengah malam. Jadi, sudah waktunya tidur.

Naruto merebahkan badannya di samping Tohka. Dia harus menjaga Tohka sampai Tohka benar-benar sadar. Ia tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi lagi pada Tohka. Ia ingin Tohka selalu ada di sampingnya.

Sudah beberapa menit berlalu, Naruto benar-benar sudah tertidur. Ia tertidur di samping Tohka sampai pagi pun tiba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari telah terbit di ufuk timur. Sinarnya yang hangat menyembul masuk ke jendela kamar sehingga membangunkan seorang gadis berambut hitam keunguan.

"Ng ... Di-Di mana ini?" sahut Tohka yang membuka matanya secara perlahan-lahan. Ia heran karena merasa ada yang aneh di tempatnya sekarang.

Diedarkannya pandangannya ke segala arah. Hingga pandangannya tertancap pada seseorang yang berbaring di sampingnya.

'Eh, Na-Naruto?!' batin Tohka yang sangat kaget. Sekali lagi dia memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Eh, i-inikan kamarku? Waktu itukan, aku tersesat. Lalu ada gadis bernama Izayoi Miku yang mengajakku pergi ke rumahnya. Aku meminum teh yang dibuatnya. Setelah itu, aku merasa kepalaku pusing dan ...," kedua mata Tohka membulat sempurna. Lantas ia bangkit dan terduduk di ranjangnya.

Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Naruto. Langsung saja ia menggoyang-goyangkan badan Naruto.

"NARUTO, BANGUN! BANGUN!" seru Tohka sekeras mungkin.

Direspon dengan goyangan yang ditimbulkan dari dua tangan Tohka, membuat Naruto terbangun juga.

"Uhm, Tohka. Kamu sudah sadar ya?" Naruto bangkit dan terduduk di samping Tohka. Ia mengucek-ucek matanya yang memerah.

"A-Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku bisa tiba di kamarku? Bukannya aku di rumah Izayoi Miku itu?" kata Tohka sambil menghujam Naruto dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

Naruto yang masih belum melek. Ia menatap Tohka dengan lemas.

"Izayoi Miku? Siapa dia?" Naruto bertanya seperti nada orang mabuk saja.

"Izayoi Miku itu seorang penyanyi. Dia membantuku untuk bisa pulang ke rumah Shidou. Tapi, sebelum itu, dia memberikan aku sebuah secangkir teh. Setelah itu, aku merasa kepalaku pusing sekali. Lalu aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Sampai hingga aku terbangun, aku sudah tiba di kamarku sendiri. Berarti kamu yang ..."

Kedua mata Tohka membulat sempurna. Rona merah sudah hinggap di dua pipinya. Ia syok melihat ke arah Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Kamu kenapa, Tohka?"

Tiba-tiba Tohka mendorong Naruto secepatnya. Sehingga Naruto terjatuh terguling dari atas ranjang.

BRUAAAK!

Akibatnya punggung Naruto yang duluan menghantam lantai. Membuat Naruto mengeluh kesakitan.

"Aduuuh, sakit!" Naruto mendelik ke arah Tohka."Tohka, kenapa kamu malah mendorongku tiba-tiba begitu sih?"

Tohka menunjuk ke arah Naruto dengan wajah yang memerah padam.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI KAMARKU? KAU JUGA TIDUR DI SAMPINGKU! MAKSUDMU APA, HAH?" bentak Tohka sekeras mungkin.

Naruto bangkit berdiri dengan cepat. Ia memasang wajah panik.

"Ti-Tidak ada maksud apa-apa kok, Tohka. Aku hanya ingin menjagamu sampai kamu sadar. Aku takut kamu kenapa-kenapa. Aku ..."

Belum sempat Naruto meneruskan kata-katanya, sebuah bantal sukses menghantam wajah Naruto.

BUAAAK!

Rupanya Tohka yang barusan melempar Naruto dengan bantal.

"PERGI! PERGI! PERGI DARI KAMARKU SEKARANG JUGA!" Tohka langsung melempar apa saja yang ada di dalam kamar itu. Alhasil, membuat Naruto kewalahan menghindarinya.

"Ma-Maaf, Tohka! Maafkan aku!" ujar Naruto yang melangkah mundur ke arah pintu.

"PERGI! PERGI! DASAR, COWOK MENYEBALKAN!" Tohka mengamuk sejadi-jadinya. Sehingga suasana kamar menjadi kacau balau.

Sebelum Naruto keluar dari kamar itu, sebuah lampu tidur melayang ke arahnya. Spontan, Naruto kaget setengah mati dibuatnya.

"WUAAAAH!" otomatis Naruto segera membuka pintu kamar dengan cepat. Ia pun keluar dan lampu tidur itu sukses membentur pintu yang tertutup.

PRAAANG!

Lampu tidur itu pecah berkeping-keping. Tohka pun berhenti mengamuk ketika menyadari Naruto sudah keluar dari kamarnya. Ia berdiri di dekat ranjangnya. Ia sudah bertingkah seperti orang gila saja.

"Naruto ... Sudah keluar rupanya," gumam Tohka menghelakan napas leganya."Syukurlah, kalau begitu. Aku sudah aman sekarang."

Ya, sekarang Tohka tinggal sendirian. Ia bernapas lega karena orang yang membuatnya kesal sudah menghilang dari kamarnya. Sesaat ia senang bukan main.

Tapi, seketika wajahnya syok lagi.

"Jadi, apa yang dilakukan Naruto semalam di kamarku? Oh tidak. Aku ... KYAAAAAA!"

Gadis itu malah menjerit kencang dengan tidak jelas begitu. Pikirannya pun meracau kemana-mana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAATNYA MEMBALAS REVIEW:**

 **Nameless Pharaoh: iya, nanti Yamai Twin keluar kok. Nggak lama lagi. Hm, dimasukin ke pair Naruto? Lihat dulu ya.**

 **Darkness Ryuu: iya, kotori spirit. Tapi, kekuatan spiritnya sudah disegel sama shidou. Nanti ada ceritanya tuh.**

 **Forneus787: hehehe, ini udah up lagi. Iya, lihat aja gimana naruto naklukkin para spirit yang belum disegel. Mungkin untuk kurumi, agak sulit buat naklukkinnya.**

 **The KidSNo OppAi: hehehe, benar juga. Kurama bego nggak bilang sama naruto pas nyegel kekuatan Tohka. Ini udah lanjut.**

 **aikawa kaguya: ini udah lanjut, gan.**

 **firdaus minato: ganbatte juga. Oke, kalau gitu.**

 **EnterSandman06: ini udah lanjut kok.**

 **Dsevenfold: iya, miku tetap jadi yuri di fic ini. Saya sesuaikan juga dengan sifat aslinya yang di canonnya. Naruto juga deketin miku dengan cara nyamar jadi naruko. Mulainya di chapter depan. Tetap semangat buat lanjutin.**

 **Dark Army: yoshino muncul di chapter depan. Tenang aja. Ini udah lanjut.**

 **selamet b raharjo 9: ini udah lanjut. Reaksinya udah tampakkan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 6 update!**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai chapter 6 ini dan terima kasih juga buah mahmud khem yang sudah membantu saya dalam mengembangkan cerita ini. Terima kasih banyak.**

 **Sekian dari saya ...**

 **HIKARI SYARAHMIA**

 **HARAP BERIKAN REVIEW KALIAN SESUDAH MEMBACA CERITA INI!**

 **Kamis, 12 November 2015**

 **Setelah ini, saya mau hiatus untuk beberapa minggu. Sampai jumpa lagi semuanya di chapter 7.**


	7. Berpacaran dan kencan

**CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA:**

 **"Jadi, apa yang dilakukan Naruto semalam di kamarku? Oh tidak. Aku ... KYAAAAAA!"**

 **Gadis itu malah menjerit kencang dengan tidak jelas begitu. Pikirannya pun meracau kemana-mana.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari yang cerah di hari Sabtu, di mana seluruh sekolah libur. Jadwal waktu sekolah di kota Tenguu, dimulai dari hari Senin sampai Jumat. Jadi, hari Sabtu dan hari Minggu, seluruh sekolah di kota Tenguu meliburkan diri secara serentak. Begitulah keadaan pendidikan yang berlangsung di kota Tenguu tersebut.

Inilah akhir weekend, waktunya untuk beristirahat, bersantai dan bersenang-senang. Terutama kisah ini berpaut di rumah Shidou. Rumah besar yang diisi oleh 6 orang yaitu Shidou, Kotori, Mana, Tohka, Naruto dan Minato.

Di salah satu ruangan di rumah besar tersebut, yaitu ruang makan. Terlihat para penghuni rumah sedang sarapan pagi bersama-sama. Di hadapan masing-masing sudah tersaji nasi goreng spesial yang dibuat sendiri oleh Minato. Semuanya makan dengan lahap.

"WAH, NASI GORENG MINATO-OJISAN ENAK SEKALI. AKU SUKA! AKU SUKA!" seru Tohka yang sangat bersemangat di saat sarapan pagi seperti ini.

Ya, jika sedang berhadapan soal makanan, membuat Tohka sangat bersemangat karena dia sangat suka makan. Bisa dibilang dia pencinta makanan sejati.

Mendengar Tohka yang begitu energik, Minato yang duduk di samping Naruto, hanya tersenyum kecil sembari memegang sendok miliknya.

"Oh, benarkah? Syukurlah, jika kamu suka, Tohka," jawab Minato.

"Itu betul, Touchan. Masakan buatan Touchan memang terbaik," Naruto ikut menyahut sambil mengacungkan jempolnya buat sang Ayah.

Minato tersenyum sambil menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Ya, Naruto. Terima kasih buat pujiannya nak."

Naruto juga tersenyum. Lalu ia menatap ke arah lain, tepatnya di depan sana.

DEG!

Pandangan Naruto dan Tohka beradu. Otomatis wajah mereka memerah padam bersamaan karena mengingat kejadian yang berlangsung sejak dua hari yang lalu. Kemudian sesegera mungkin mereka membuang muka masing-masing ke arah lain.

Sementara Minato menyadari tingkah Naruto dan Tohka barusan. Ia tersenyum simpul sendiri.

Kemudian mengenai Shidou, saat ini Shidou kewalahan karena harus menghadapi dua adiknya yang kini saling memperebutkan perhatian darinya. Apalagi Shidou juga sudah mengetahui jika Mana adalah adik kandungnya. Kini Mana memilih tinggal di rumah kakaknya selama dua hari ini, untuk sekedar menyakinkan keadaan kakaknya baik-baik saja. Setelah mengalami insiden penculikan sementara yang dilakukan Origami, kesadaran Shidou mulai pulih sediakala. Hingga Shidou mulai bersikap seperti biasanya.

Shidou duduk di sisi meja yang lain, di mana ada dua adiknya yang mengapitnya. Kotori berada di sebelah kanan, sedangkan Mana berada di sebelah kiri. Mereka saling bersaing untuk menyuapi Shidou. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Sebab, mereka ingin menjadi adik yang paling manis di mata Shidou.

Maka terjadilah keributan besar di pagi itu.

"Shidou-nii, ayo aku suapi," pinta Kotori yang memakai pita berwarna hitam hari ini. Ia sudah menyodorkan sendok yang berisi nasi goreng.

Mana pun tak mau kalah juga. Dia juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Kotori.

"Jangan, biar aku yang suapi, Shidou-nii," Mana menatap tajam ke arah Kotori."Sana minggir, serangga pengganggu!"

Sendok yang disodorkan Kotori ditepis cepat oleh Mana. Sehingga sendok itu jatuh dan melayang tepat ke arah tengah meja. Makanan itu muncrat kemana-mana dan mengenai muka Shidou. Shidou pun terpaku di tempat.

Membuat Kotori sewot. Wajahnya memerah padam seketika.

"HEI, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? MANA, KAU INI MEMBUATKU SANGAT KESAL! GRRRRR ... RASANYA AKU INGIN MENCAKARMU SEKARANG JUGA!" Kotori menggeram sambil mengangkat dua tangannya yang sudah menggerakkan jari-jari tangannya seperti kucing yang akan mencakar.

Tampang Mana sangat datar. Ia bersikap cuek tanpa dosa.

"Oh, aku tidak takut dengan ancamanmu, Kotori. Jadi, aku yang berhak menyuapi kakakku sekarang," Mana mulai menyodorkan sendok itu pada Shidou. "Ayo, Shidou-nii! Buka mulutmu."

"JANGAN MANA! BIAR AKU YANG SUAPI SHIDOU-NII!"

"DIAM KAU, KOTORI. SHIDOU-NII, JANGAN DENGAR APA YANG BILANG SAMA KOTORI!"

"APA? MANA, KAU ... KAU MENYEBALKAN!"

"KAU YANG MENYEBALKAN!"

Shidou pun bingung harus mendengar yang mana. Ia kelabakan sekarang.

"HEI, HENTIKAN! AKU BINGUNG! AKU NGGAK TAHU MESTI NURUT YANG MANA! AKU ..." sembur Shidou kesal setengah mati. Tapi, tiba-tiba sebuah tendangan melayang dari arah kanan.

DUAAAK!

Akibatnya pipi kiri Shidou yang menjadi sasaran tendangan maut dari Kotori. Maksudnya ingin menendang Mana, malah kakaknya yang terkena imbasnya.

BRUK!

Sang kakak pun jatuh tersungkur dari kursi. Shidou terkapar tak berdaya dengan pipi kiri yang sudah membiru. Alhasil, semuanya pun panik dan kaget melihatnya. Terutama Mana dan Kotori.

"AKH! SHIDOU-NII!" pekik dua adik Shidou itu dengan suara yang sangat keras dan mengguncang tempat itu.

Naruto dan Tohka pun bengong melihatnya. Minato sendiri menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

'Dasar, dua adik yang tidak mau mengalah. Kasihan Shidou. Ia sangat kerepotan menghadapi dua adik seperti itu. Hm, sungguh merepotkan,' batin Minato di dalam hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Date A Live © Koshi Tachibana**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Multipairing:**

 **Naruto x Tohka**

 **Naruto x Harem**

 **Shidou x Origami x Yoshino**

 **Genre: romance/adventure/hurt/comfort/friendship**

 **Rating: T**

 **Scene battle: by Mahmud Khem (teman kolaborasi saya di fic "Guiding Light". Lagi-lagi dia yang membantu saya di bagian scene battle di cerita ini)**

 **Setting: kota tenguu (dunia shinobi sudah hancur karena diserang spirit)**

 **Note: sebagian besar cerita tidak mengikuti alur di canon Date A Live. Semua alur cerita dibuat berdasarkan kemauan author.**

 **Kamis, 12 November 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request untuk Slamet B Raharjo 9**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SHINOBI AND DATE MISSION**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7: Berpacaran dan kencan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"YEAAAH! KITA SUDAH TIBA DI TAMAN BERMAIN! TENGUU DISNEYLAND!"

Terdengar suara teriakan yang sangat bersemangat didapatkan dari beberapa orang yang berdiri di tengah keramaian. Keramaian yang berada tepat di jalan masuk ke taman hiburan yaitu Tenguu Disneyland. Tempat rekreasi terbesar dan terlengkap yang berada tepat di pusat kota Tenguu.

Terlihat Naruto dan teman-temannya terpaku di jalan masuk taman bermain itu. Terpojok di antara orang-orang yang lalu lalang. Mereka bengong sambil memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

Hari Sabtu yang cerah, saatnya Naruto dan yang lainnya beristirahat sejenak. Bersantai-santai di akhir weekend seperti ini. Sungguh mengasyikkan. Apalagi pergi bertamasya bersama teman-teman seperti ini. Ini hal yang baru dan pertama kali bagi Naruto. Di sepanjang hidupnya, baru kali ini bisa pergi berjalan-jalan sebagaimana orang-orang biasa melakukannya. Inilah saatnya untuk merilekskan badan dan otak.

Inisiatif ajakan bertamasya ke Tenguu Disneyland ini, berawal dari ide Kotori. Kotori bosan jika berada di rumah di hari libur seperti ini. Apalagi harus berhadapan terus dengan Mana yang sudah menjadi musuh bebuyutannya sekarang. Membuat Kotori menjadi gerah dan panas jika seharian di rumah bersama Mana. Jadi, dia mengajak sang kakak untuk pergi jalan-jalan. Shidou pun menyetujuinya dan mengajak semuanya ikut kecuali Minato.

Minato memilih tinggal di rumah saja dan akan melakukan acara bersih-bersih rumah Shidou. Ia sudah bertindak sebagai pengurus rumah tangga dan sekaligus Ayah angkat bagi para remaja itu.

Jadi, acara tamasya di Tenguu Disneyland hari ini, hanya diperuntukkan bagi anak-anak muda. Dengan berat hati, Naruto dan teman-temannya pergi tanpa adanya sang Ayah angkat.

Beragam ekspresi dan tingkah mewarnai perjalanan mereka yang pertama kali ke Tenguu Disneyland. Dimulai dari Naruto yang kagum akan keindahan tempat Tenguu Disneyland itu sendiri. Tohka yang juga kagum dan selalu memperhatikan setiap orang yang lewat. Shidou yang kewalahan karena dua tangannya ditarik oleh adik-adiknya. Di mana Mana dan Kotori berebutan ingin mengajak Shidou naik sebuah wahana yang tersebar di tempat itu. Sehingga mereka menjadi obyek yang paling diminati para pengunjung di sana.

"SHIDOU-NII, AYO KITA PERGI NAIK BIANGLALA!" pinta Kotori dengan nada manja. Ia menarik tangan kanan Shidou.

"JANGAN IKUT SAMA KOTORI. NII-SAN IKUT DENGANKU SAJA. YA ... YA ... NII-SAN?" sahut Mana keras yang juga berusaha menarik tangan kiri Shidou.

Sehingga Shidou kelabakan menghadapinya. Dia menjadi pusing tujuh keliling.

"ADUUUH, GIMANA INI? MANA YANG HARUS AKU IKUTI? AKU BENAR-BENAR BINGUNG. AKU FRUSTASI SEKARANG!" teriak Shidou tak kalah kerasnya dari suara dua adiknya.

"SHIDOU-NII, IKUT DENGAN AKU SAJA!" Kotori tetap bersikeras.

"TIDAK! SHIDOU-NII YANG HARUS IKUT DENGANKU!" Mana juga bersikeras.

"WUAAAAH! AKU PUSING SEKARAAAAAAAANG!" Shidou sudah kehilangan kesabarannya.

Sementara Naruto dan Tohka terbengong-bengong melihat mereka bertiga. Orang-orang yang lewat juga bengong melihat tingkah mereka bertiga.

Tidak ada yang berani menengahi dua adik yang sedang memperebutkan sang kakak. Hingga keduanya pun memilih menyeret Shidou agar pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Naruto dan Tohka yang masih bengong di tempat.

Perhatian orang-orang pun lepas begitu saja ketika Shidou dan dua adiknya sudah pergi. Suasana kembali seperti biasa. Tinggallah Naruto dan Tohka yang terpojok di tengah keramaian itu.

"Shidou sudah pergi sama adik-adiknya," kata Tohka menatap kepergian Shidou dan dua adiknya yang sudah jauh di ujung sana.

Naruto melirik Tohka.

"Ya, tinggal kita berdua sekarang, Tohka," Naruto mulai melipat dua tangannya dan disanggahkan di belakang lehernya."Terus kita berdua akan kemana sekarang?"

Gadis berambut hitam keunguan itu, menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Nggak tahu," jawab Tohka dengan tampang polos.

Naruto melihat ke arah lain.

"Aku juga nggak tahu."

Mendengar perkataan Naruto itu, membuat Tohka sweatdrop sebentar. Dia terdiam sebentar.

"Jadi, kita kemana dong?" tanya Tohka setelah terdiam selama sedetik.

"Hm ...," Naruto berpikir sebentar. Tohka menunggu keputusan Naruto dengan sabar.

Pandangan mata biru Naruto menyapu bersih tempat itu. Hingga pandangannya pun berhenti pada sesuatu yang sangat menarik hatinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke sana?" tunjuk Naruto ke arah yang dimaksudnya. Tohka menengok ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Naruto. Seketika tawa lebar pun terukir di wajah Tohka.

"Menarik juga. Ayo, kita ke sana saja, Naruto!" Tohka jingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan seperti anak kecil.

Naruto tersenyum melihat tingkah Tohka itu. Rona merah hinggap di dua pipi Naruto sekarang.

"Yuk, kita ke sana!"

Naruto segera meraih tangan Tohka. Menariknya agar mengikuti langkahnya. Tohka terseret. Ia merasa berdebar-debar sekarang. Rona merah sudah menghiasi dua pipinya.

"EH, TU-TUNGGU DULU, NARUTO!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebaliknya di sisi lain, Shidou dan dua adiknya yang sudah berada di area wahana bianglala.

Dua adiknya masih menarik dua tangan Shidou. Shidou pun sudah pasrah dengan keadaan. Ia sudah terkulai lemas dan tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Napasnya sudah ngos-ngosan karena dibawa pergi kesana-kemari oleh dua adiknya. Sungguh merepotkan jika menjadi seorang kakak.

"Haaaaah, aku capek sekali," Shidou mendesah panjang."Rasanya aku jadi haus. Pengen minum yang dingin-dingin."

CLING!

Muncul sinar berkilauan dari salah satu mata Mana dan Kotori. Mereka pun tersenyum dengan sinis.

"Shidou-nii haus ya?" tanya Mana yang masih memegang tangan kanan Shidou.

Shidou melirik ke arah Mana.

"Iya, Mana. Bisa nggak kamu belikan aku minuman?" jawab Shidou dengan tampang yang sangat menyedihkan.

Mana mengangguk.

"SIAP, SHIDOU-NII!" secara langsung Mana segera berlari kencang menuju ke suatu tempat untuk membelikan minuman buat sang kakak.

Kotori terperanjat. Ia didahului oleh Mana. Dengan cepat juga, ia mengejar Mana yang sudah berlari cepat ke ujung sana. Menyusuri jalan yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang banyak.

"MANA! TUNGGU! BIAR AKU YANG MEMBELIKAN MINUMAN BUAT SHIDOU-NII!" teriak Kotori yang sangat keras menggelegar. Membuat semua orang melihat ke arahnya.

Shidou pun sweatdrop melihat kepergian dua adiknya itu. Setelah itu, dia menghelakan napas leganya.

"Haaaaah, akhirnya aku terbebas dari jeratan dua adik yang sangat merepotkan. Sebaiknya aku pergi dari sini," tukas Shidou yang juga segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Niatnya sekarang adalah mencari Tohka dan Naruto.

'Hm, kira-kira Naruto sama Tohka mana ya? Apa mereka memanfaatkan kesempatan ini buat berkencan? Lalu nanti Naruto berhasil menyegel kekuatan Tohka? Wuaaaah, jangan sampai itu terjadi,' batin Shidou yang merasa tidak terima jika Tohka menjadi milik Naruto. Tahu sendirilah, Shidou itu sangat menyukai Tohka.

Di tengah keramaian orang-orang yang lalu lalang di berbagai tempat di Tenguu Disneyland, Shidou mondar-mandir mencari keberadaan Naruto dan Tohka. Tapi, belum juga ditemukan.

"Aduh, Naruto sama Tohka ada di mana ya?" pada akhirnya Shidou menghentikan jalannya di bawah pohon rindang. Ia membungkukkan badannya dan menopang dua tangannya di atas dua pahanya. Napasnya sangat tersengal-sengal.

Tanpa Shidou sadari, di bawah pohon rindang tersebut, terdapat bangku kayu bercat hijau. Ada seorang gadis berambut biru panjang sedang menangis sambil duduk di bangku tersebut. Di tangan kirinya terdapat sebuah boneka kelinci berwarna putih.

Gadis itu menangis tersedu-sedu sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya. Entah apa yang terjadi. Lalu boneka kelinci di tangan kirinya itu bergerak sendiri dan menepuk pelan pundak gadis itu.

"Jangan menangis, Yoshino," hibur boneka kelinci yang bisa berbicara sendiri itu. Namanya Yoshinon.

Gadis berambut biru bernama Yoshino itu masih saja menangis. Dia tidak menjawab perkataan Yoshinon.

"Hm, aku bingung apa yang membuatmu menangis. Memangnya kenapa kamu menangis, Yoshino?" tanya Yoshinon yang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Mendengar ada yang menangis di sampingnya dan boneka yang bisa berbicara, membuat Shidou menoleh ke arah mereka. Terlebih Shidou kaget setengah mati ketika melihat boneka kelinci berbicara pada gadis yang menangis itu. Kedua mata Shidou melebar. Mulutnya ternganga sedikit.

'Eh, ada boneka kelinci yang bisa berbicara? Jangan-jangan dia adalah ...,' pikir Shidou yang sangat syok. Apalagi dia merasakan keanehan yang terjadi di sekitarnya karena hawa negatif yang terpancar dari tubuh gadis itu. Ditambah tempat itu juga cukup sepi dan jauh dari keramaian orang-orang.

Menyakinkan dirinya secara mantap, Shidou memberanikan dirinya untuk mendekati gadis itu.

"Hei, kenapa kamu menangis?"

Mendengar Shidou yang menyapanya, boneka kelinci itu melayangkan pandangannya ke arah Shidou. Gadis itupun membuka wajahnya dan melihat Shidou sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

Mereka pun terpaku melihat ada seseorang yang berada di depan mereka ini. Shidou menampilkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Ka-Kamu siapa?" tanya gadis itu dengan pandangan yang curiga.

"Aku Itsuka Shidou," Shidou mengulurkan tangannya ke arah gadis itu."Kalau boleh tahu, namamu siapa?"

Yoshino terpaku menatap tangan Shidou yang terulur di depannya. Tapi, dia tidak mau membalas uluran tangan Shidou. Dia malah menunduk malu-malu begitu.

"Namaku Yoshino," sejenak tangisan Yoshino berhenti. Semburat merah tipis terukir di dua pipinya.

Shidou pun terheran-heran dibuatnya. Lantas tangannya diturunkannya.

"Oh, namamu Yoshino."

"Iya," gadis itu mengangguk pelan.

Lalu boneka kelinci itu maju ke arah Shidou.

"Kenalkan juga, namaku Yoshinon. Aku adalah teman baiknya Yoshino," ungkap Yoshinon sambil tertawa riang.

Membuat Shidou kaget akan reaksi boneka kelinci itu. Wajah Shidou memucat seketika.

"Eeeh? Kamu bisa berbicara sendiri ya?"

Wajah Yoshinon berbinar-binar. Ia masih tertawa riang. Ia membungkukkan badannya pada Shidou.

"Tentu saja dong. Aku bisa berbicara. Jadi, tidak usah kaget begitu. Aku ini boneka kelinci yang sangat baik. Salam kenal buat Itsuka-san."

Dengan cepat, Shidou menguasai dirinya agar bersikap tenang seperti biasa.

"Oh begitu. Salam kenal juga. Tapi, panggil saja aku Shidou."

"Shidou, baiklah," Yoshinon mengangguk cepat.

Sejenak Shidou terdiam sambil memperhatikan Yoshino dan Yoshinon.

'Ternyata benar, sudah kuduga kalau gadis ini adalah spirit. Aku harus segera melakukan sesuatu agar dia tidak membahayakan orang-orang di sini. Tapi, aku rasa dia adalah spirit yang baik seperti Tohka.'

Begitulah yang dipikirkan oleh Shidou. Lalu Yoshino dan Yoshinon keheranan saat diperhatikan Shidou dengan aneh.

"Hm, ada apa?" Yoshinon yang bertanya.

Shidou tertawa kecil.

"Hahaha ... Tidak ada. Aku hanya mau bertanya sesuatu hal pada kalian."

"Tanya apa?" Yoshinon lagi yang bertanya.

"Hm, asal kalian darimana?"

Ditanya begitu, Yoshino mengangkat kepalanya. Boneka kelinci itu memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kami sendiri juga tidak tahu darimana asal kami," Yoshino akhirnya berbicara setelah terdiam cukup lama.

Pandangan mata Shidou beralih pada Yoshino.

"Jadi, kalian tidak tahu asal kalian darimana?"

"Tidak ...," Yoshino dan Yoshinon menggeleng bersamaan.

"Baik, aku mengerti. Tapi, kenapa tadi kamu menangis, Yoshino?"

Yoshino tersentak. Ia membulatkan kedua matanya. Seketika ia menunduk lagi.

"I-Itu sih karena aku bingung karena aku ini siapa. Aku bingung kenapa aku bisa ada di dunia ini. Aku tidak tahu untuk apa aku muncul di dunia ini. Aku tidak tahu harus kemana. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku bingung. Makanya aku menangis karena tidak menemukan jawabannya."

Yoshinon dan Shidou terpaku mendengarkan perkataan Yoshino itu. Mereka terdiam sebentar.

Sedetik kemudian, Shidou tersenyum simpul.

"Tenang saja, Yoshino. Kamu bisa ikut bersamaku."

Gadis berambut biru dan boneka kelinci itu tercengang.

"Maksudmu, Shidou?" Yoshino mengerutkan keningnya.

Shidou terus tersenyum.

"Ayo, ikut aku! Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya pada kalian di jalan dan sekalian akan mengajak kalian berkeliling mengitari tempat ini. Bagaimana? Apa kalian mau ikut denganku?"

Yoshino dan Yoshinon saling pandang. Setelah itu, mereka mengangguk bersama-sama.

"Ya, kami mau ikut denganmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beralih pada Naruto dan Tohka. Mereka sedang berada di dalam kafe kecil yang menyediakan berbagai macam es krim, minuman, kue dan makanan lainnya. Mereka sedang duduk berhadapan dengan dibatasi meja kayu berbentuk bulat berwarna coklat. Di hadapan mereka sudah terhidang semangkuk es krim coklat yang bercampur cookies coklat, chocolate roll, buah alpukat yang dibelah dua, dan disiram dengan saus krim coklat. Namanya Chocolate Ice Cream. Sungguh enak sekali.

Es krim tersebut menggugah selera Tohka. Wajahnya berbinar-binar ketika diajak Naruto makan es krim di kafe ini. Hanya berdua saja. Kesannya jadi romantis. Didukung suasana yang sepi karena hanya ada dua dan tiga orang yang berada di dalam kafe itu. Sungguh ini menjadi momen yang paling manis antara Naruto dan Tohka.

"WAAAH, ES KRIMNYA ENAK SEKALI, NARUTO!" seru Tohka tertawa lebar saking senangnya. Rona merah hinggap di dua pipinya.

Naruto juga tersenyum senang melihatnya. Ia terus mengayunkan sendoknya untuk melahap es krim yang dimakannya.

"Hm, sepertinya kamu baru mencoba makan es krim seperti ini, Tohka."

"Iya, Naruto. Ini baru pertama kalinya. Es krim ini adalah es krim yang paling enak. Berbeda jauh dari es krim yang kumakan selama ini saat berkencan sama Shidou."

Mendengar hal itu, Naruto berhenti memakan es krimnya. Ia kaget sekali.

"Eh, ka-kamu pernah kencan sama Shidou?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Iya, pernah. Kalau tidak salah sudah dua kali. Itu sebelum kamu datang, Naruto," jawab Tohka yang sangat bersemangat sambil terus memakan es krimnya.

Naruto terdiam sebentar. Dia memandang Tohka dengan lama. Seketika raut wajahnya menjadi sangat kusut.

Gadis itupun keheranan melihat perubahan wajah Naruto.

"Naruto, kamu kenapa?"

Raut muka Naruto semakin kusut. Tohka sendiri semakin heran dibuatnya.

"Jadi, selama kamu kencan dua kali sama Shidou. Berarti kamu dan dia ..."

Perkataan Naruto terputus di akhir kalimat. Dia tidak sanggup untuk mengatakannya.

"Aku dan Shidou kenapa?" Tohka memasang wajah polosnya.

"Hm, i-itu ... Gimana mengatakannya ya?" Naruto menggaruk-garuk pipinya bertanda gugup."A-Apa selama kencan itu, Shidou pernah mencoba untuk menciummu?"

SIIING!

Tempat itu hening sesaat Naruto berhenti berbicara. Semburat merah tipis hinggap di dua pipi Naruto. Tohka sendiri bengong di tempat.

Sedetik kemudian, Tohka menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku rasa Shidou belum pernah menciumku selama berkencan dua kali. Tapi, cuma kamu yang pernah menciumku, Naruto."

Spontan, Naruto tersentak dengan penuturan langsung Tohka. Kini Tohka menatapnya dengan aneh.

Cengiran lebar pun merekah di wajah Naruto.

"Hehehe, benar juga cuma aku saja yang pernah menciummu."

"Jadi, kenapa waktu itu kamu menciumku?" Tohka juga tersentak dan mengingat kejadian insiden yang berlangsung di bawah pohon itu."Jangan-jangan kamu menciumku waktu itu, sekalian juga kamu menyegel kekuatanku. Makanya aku tidak merasakan apapun ketika aku mencoba mengeluarkan semua kemampuanku. Berarti juga aku sudah menjadi ..."

"Ya, kamu sudah menjadi manusia biasa sekarang," sambung Naruto sambil menghentikan cengirannya.

Seketika Tohka kaget mendengarnya. Wajahnya pun memerah padam karena kekesalan sudah muncul di hatinya. Ia menunjuk Naruto dengan sendok es krim miliknya.

"TERNYATA KAMU SUDAH MENCURI KEKUATANKU. NARUTO, KAMU JAHAT! KEMBALIKAN KEKUATANKU SEKARANG JUGA!" teriak Tohka sekeras mungkin.

Alhasil, orang-orang yang berada di dalam kafe itu, melihat ke arah Naruto dan Tohka dengan aneh. Naruto menyadarinya dan kelabakan karena Tohka mengatakan sesuatu yang bukan-bukan.

"Tohka, hentikan. Pelankan suaramu. Jangan sampai orang di sini tahu kalau kamu itu spirit. Jangan sebut tentang kekuatan atau apa yang dapat menarik perhatian orang-orang di sini. Kamu harus diam dan bersikaplah seperti biasa," ujar Naruto menempelkan telunjuknya di bibirnya seraya berbisik pelan.

Tohka manyun sambil melahap es krimnya yang mulai tinggal sedikit.

"Habisnya kamu buat aku kesal. Kamu sudah menciumku tiba-tiba begitu, mencuri kekuatanku, dan tidur di sampingku saat aku pingsan. Kamu itu memang cowok yang paling menyebalkan. Lebih baik Shidou daripada kamu, Naruto!" Tohka tetap menodong wajah Naruto dengan sendok es krimnya. Wajah Tohka memerah padam. Mata ungunya melototi Naruto dengan tajam. Sehingga membuat Naruto tersentak.

Seketika raut muka Naruto menjadi kusut lagi. Tatapan matanya menjadi sayu.

"Maafkan aku, Tohka. Aku memang tidak sadar saat menciummu tiba-tiba waktu itu. Aku juga tidak tahu kalau ciuman itu bisa menyegel kekuatanmu. Tapi, tenang saja, kekuatanmu hanya separuh aku segel. Sisa kekuatan spirit-mu bisa kembali lagi kapan-kapan jika kamu membutuhkannya. Kamu jangan cemas. Jadi, jangan marah seperti itu. Kamu mengerti, kan?"

Sendok pun diturunkan oleh Tohka. Hatinya merasa aneh jika melihat raut muka Naruto berubah kusut seperti itu. Entahlah, rasanya sikap Naruto menjadi lain sekarang terhadapnya.

"Aku mengerti. Aku memaafkanmu. Tapi, waktu itu, aku tidak sadar juga saat kamu menciumku. Aku merasa hatiku aneh sekarang. Aku tidak tahu. Namun, yang pasti aku sangat nyaman saat berada di dekatmu, Naruto."

Tohka juga berwajah kusut. Ia memasang wajah yang sama dengan Naruto. Hatinya menjadi sangat aneh sekarang. Dia sendiri juga tidak tahu perasaan apa yang kini bersarang di hatinya.

Hening.

Mereka terdiam sebentar. Naruto tetap memandang Tohka. Tohka sedikit menundukkan wajahnya.

Lalu terdengarlah suara yang menggema di telinga Naruto.

 **['Hai, bocah. Tunggu apa lagi nyatakan perasaanmu itu. Dasar payah!']**

Naruto tersentak setelah mendengar perkataan Kyuubi yang begitu tiba-tiba.

'Kyuubi?'

 **['Ayo, katakan apa yang kamu rasakan kalau kamu menyukai dia. Jangan dipendam, aku bisa merasakan gadis itu juga menyukainya. Jadi, tunggu apalagi, bocah. Cepat nyatakan perasaanmu itu.']**

'Sekarang?'

 **['Ya, iyalah sekarang, bocah payah!']**

'Jangan sebut aku bocah payah, tahu!'

 **['Hehehe, semoga berhasil. Aku pergi dulu, bocah payah.']**

'HEI, BERHENTI MENYEBUTKU BOCAH PAYAH! DASAR, MUSANG YANG MENYEBALKAN!'

Naruto sangat kesal setelah diledek si musang berekor sembilan yang bersemayam di dalam tubuhnya. Si Kyuubi tertawa terkekeh sambil duduk santai di suatu tempat antah berantah. Ia senang bisa mengacaukan pikiran Naruto yang masih dalam terombang-ambing dalam mengakui perasaan terhadap Tohka. Benar, Naruto memang menyukai Tohka. Buktinya sudah jelas, kan?

Atas dorongan Kyuubi tadi, membuat Naruto memantapkan hatinya untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Tohka. Sudah saatnya, dia mengatakan semuanya secara jujur pada Tohka.

"Tohka ... Aku ingin bilang sesuatu padamu."

Tohka mengangkat kepalanya untuk memandang Naruto. Wajahnya cerah seperti biasa.

"Apa? Apa yang ingin kamu bilang?" Tohka sangat penasaran.

Dengan wajah yang serius, Naruto langsung mengatakan apa yang dirasakannya sekarang.

"Tohka, aku suka sama kamu."

Seketika Tohka kaget mendengarnya. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Mulutnya ternganga lebar.

"Apa kamu bilang? Kamu suka sama aku?" Tohka menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Rona merah sudah hinggap di dua pipinya.

"Iya, Tohka. Aku suka kamu."

Gadis itu bengong dibuatnya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto barusan.

"Tapi, aku benar-benar bingung. Suka itu apa?"

Giliran Naruto yang bengong sekarang. Tohka memasang wajah polosnya.

"Hm, suka itu ... Gimana ya?" Naruto menghelakan napasnya sejenak."Begini, suka itu sama artinya cinta atau rasa tertarik sama orang yang sangat membuatmu nyaman jika berada di dekatnya. Rasa yang berbeda dan sangat aneh. Rasa yang berbeda daripada rasa seorang teman. Terus kamu merasa tidak senang jika ada orang lain yang mendekati orang yang kamu sukai itu. Apa kamu mengerti, Tohka?"

Tohka masih saja bengong. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Naruto."

Naruto menepuk jidatnya. Baru kali ini dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Tohka sudah menunjukkan kepolosannya. Padahal biasanya dia bersikap tsundere tiap kali Naruto mendekatinya.

"Aduuuh, Tohka. Masa kamu nggak ngerti sih?" Naruto bingung sendiri.

"Aku memang nggak ngerti soal suka atau cinta itu, Naruto. Tapi, Shidou juga pernah bilang hal yang sama padaku. Ya, kayak kamu bilang tadi."

"Ah, Shidou juga pernah bilang sama kamu tuh."

"Tapi, aku nggak ngerti apa maksudnya."

Sekali lagi Naruto menepuk jidatnya. Tohka memiringkan kepalanya.

"Haaaah ... Percuma saja aku bilang semua ini sama kamu. Tapi, kamu tidak mengerti juga. Jadi, lupakan saja dengan apa yang aku bilang tadi kalau aku suka sama kamu," Naruto mendesah panjang dengan beratnya.

Tohka menggaruk-garuk pipinya. Rona merah muncul di dua pipinya.

"Tapi, kamu menciumku, kan? Terus kamu sudah menolongku dan membawaku pulang dari rumah Miku. Kamu menemani aku sampai aku sadar waktu itu. Itu berarti kamu memang suka padaku, kan? Kamu bilang rasa suka itu adalah perasaan tertarik sama orang yang membuatku nyaman. Ya, aku nyaman saat di dekatmu, Naruto. Itu berarti juga aku suka padamu. Begitu, kan?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Dia menatap Tohka begitu lama.

"Ya, seperti itulah rasa suka itu. Orang yang mencintaimu akan melakukan apa saja untuk melindungimu. Menunjukkan perasaan sukanya melalui perbuatan atau pandangan. Jadi, jika kita sama-sama menyatakan perasaan suka itu, berarti juga kita sudah berpacaran sekarang."

"Pacaran?"

"Ya, pacaran. Bisa dibilang pacaran itu adalah hubungan lebih dari seorang teman biasa. Kamu tahukan tentang arti hubungan seorang teman?"

Tohka mengangguk.

"Iya, aku tahu arti teman itu. Shidou yang menjelaskannya padaku."

"Baik, jika kamu sudah tahu dari arti teman itu. Jadi, kamu sudah tahukan arti dari seorang pacar?"

"Tidak."

Kali ini Naruto benar-benar ingin menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja sekarang. Kepolosan Tohka semakin membuatnya geram. Geram sekali.

"Tohka, pacaran itu sama dengan perasaan suka. Aku telah menciummu, melindungimu, dan menjagamu waktu kamu pingsan. Itulah namanya hubungan pacaran. Terus kita berdua sedang makan es krim sekarang, namanya juga pacaran. Intinya kita berkencan sekarang. Kita berpacaran dan berkencan sekarang. Kamu mengerti?"

Tohka bengong sebentar. Setelah itu, ia manggut-manggut.

"Oh, begitu namanya pacaran. Jadi, kita kencan ya?"

"Iya, Tohka," Naruto benar-benar sangat geram. Urat persimpangan sudah muncul di kepalanya.

Dengan wajah yang masih merona, Tohka tertawa cekikikan sambil menghabiskan es krimnya. Naruto menghelakan napas kekesalannya yang mulai turun secara perlahan-lahan.

"Oh iya, es krimku sudah habis, Naruto. Boleh aku pesan lagi?" mata Tohka berbinar-binar dengan raut muka imut yang menggemaskan.

Membuat Naruto terpana melihatnya. Seketika ia mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, boleh saja."

"ASYIK! NARUTO, KAMU MEMANG PACARKU YANG SANGAT BAIK!" jerit Tohka keras sambil mengepalkan dua tangannya ke udara. Sehingga orang-orang kembali memperhatikan mereka.

Tapi, Naruto malah senang melihatnya. Sungguh bahagia bisa berduaan dengan Tohka seperti ini. Tohka yang kini menjadi pacarnya sekarang.

"NEE-SAN! PESAN SATU MANGKOK CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM-NYA LAGI!" Naruto mengangkat tangannya untuk memanggil gadis maid yang berdiri di dekat meja pemesanan. Gadis maid itu menyadari panggilan Naruto.

"Baik, pesanan anda segera datang. Tunggu sebentar," balas gadis maid itu seraya tersenyum ramah pada Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu, Kotori dan Mana kembali ke tempat di mana Shidou menunggu. Dua gadis itu baru saja membelikan minuman kaleng dingin untuk kakaknya. Tapi, sang kakak tidak ada di tempatnya. Sehingga kedua gadis itu kebingungan mencarinya.

"Aaaah, di mana Nii-san?" tanya Kotori yang mondar-mandir di tempat itu.

"SHIDOU-NII! DI MANA KAMU?" teriak Mana sangat keras.

Tapi, sosok sang kakak tidak ada di mana-mana. Kotori dan Mana pun panik setengah mati.

Lalu mereka saling memandang.

"Mana, kita harus mencari Shidou-nii. Aku takut Origami menculik Shidou-nii lagi," kata Kotori berwajah kusut.

"Hm, kamu benar, Kotori," Mana mengangguk dengan tegas.

"Baik, sebaiknya kita berpencar untuk mencarinya!"

"Oke, Kotori!"

Maka kedua gadis itu bersepakat untuk segera mencari kakaknya. Shidou yang menghilang tiba-tiba.

Jadi, di manakah Shidou sekarang? Itulah yang muncul di benak dua gadis itu.

Jadi, dua gadis itu takut kalau Shidou diculik kembali oleh Origami. Dari Naruto, mereka sudah tahu siapa sebenarnya Origami. Origami adalah spirit yang memiliki kekuatan yang sangat hebat. Bahkan Naruto yang berwujud mode Kyuubi sekalipun, tidak bisa mendekatinya. Origami mempunyai kekuatan yang tidak dapat dikalahkan karena hanya Shidou yang bisa mengalahkannya.

Shidou juga sudah tahu kalau Origami adalah spirit. Dia tahu dari cerita Naruto. Jadi, dia pun bertekad akan mendekati Origami dan menyegel kekuatan Origami secepatnya. Dikhawatirkan Origami akan menghancurkan dunia ini dengan kekuatannya yang mengerikan. Mana mengatakan kalau Origami memiliki kekuatan telekinesis dan kekuatan hipnotis yang sangat hebat. Bisa dibilang Origami adalah spirit yang terkuat dibanding spirit yang pernah dihadapi Mana sebelumnya.

Karena itulah, mereka sedang mencari tahu sebanyak-banyaknya tentang Origami. Jadi, masalah untuk mengalahkan Origami diserahkan pada Shidou. Shidou yang akan menyegel kekuatan Origami itu.

Begitulah kira-kira. Semoga saja apa yang diharapkan mereka berjalan dengan lancar tanpa hambatan. Apalagi sekarang Shidou sedang mencoba mendekati spirit yang bernama Yoshino. Mereka sedang berkencan di area Tenguu Disneyland itu. Semoga saja, usaha Shidou itu berhasil untuk menyegel kekuatan Yoshino.

Apakah Shidou berhasil menyegel kekuatan Yoshino?

Lihat saja nanti.

Kotori dan Mana pun mulai pergi berpencar untuk mencari Shidou. Mereka berlari dan meninggalkan area wahana bianglala tersebut sekarang juga.

Berjuanglah, Kotori dan Mana!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tampak Naruto dan Tohka keluar dari kafe kecil itu. Mereka berdiri di depan kafe dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda.

Wajah Tohka yang sangat berbinar-binar terang. Sedangkan wajah Naruto kelihatan muram dan lesu begitu seperti orang kehilangan harapan saja.

Ada apa gerangan yang terjadi?

Pasalnya Tohka sudah memakan Chocolate Ice Cream sebanyak 70 mangkok. Bayangkan itu, makan es krim 70 mangkok?!

Karena itu membuat dompet katak hijau Naruto sudah mengalami kekosongan dan kekeringan uang. Apalagi uang itu adalah hasil jerih payahnya selama menjalani misi menjadi ninja saat sang Ayah masih menjabat sebagai Hokage. Tapi, kini dompet itu sudah kosong melompong hanya untuk mentraktir Tohka makan es krim sebanyak 70 mangkok. Sungguh rekor dunia yang sangat fantastis!

Tapi, tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula ini adalah kencan pertamanya dengan Tohka. Tohka juga sudah menjadi pacarnya sekarang. Tidak ada salahnya, dia membuat Tohka senang hari ini.

Naruto menghelakan napasnya sesaat memeriksa dompet kodoknya. Lalu Tohka melirik ke arah Naruto dan langsung merangkul lengan Naruto dengan manjanya.

"Naruto, setelah ini kita akan kemana?" tanya Tohka dengan wajah yang merona merah.

Naruto memasukkan dompet kodoknya ke dalam saku celana panjangnya. Dia berpikir sebentar.

"Hm, kemana lagi ya? Mungkin sebaiknya kita berkeliling tempat ini saja. Apalagi aku tidak punya uang lagi karena habis mentraktirmu makan es krim tadi," Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil menyengir lebar. Semburat merah tipis muncul di dua pipinya.

Gadis itu mengangguk untuk menyetujui perkataan Naruto.

"Ayo, kita keliling tempat ini saja!" Tohka langsung menarik Naruto begitu saja. Sehingga Naruto terseret oleh langkah Tohka.

"Ah, iya, Tohka ...," Naruto pasrah diseret Tohka.

Maka mereka berdua pun meninggalkan kafe itu. Menyusuri jalan yang dipenuhi banyak orang. Berbaur dan saling mengekpresikan segala perasaannya di tengah keramaian. Hingga tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang tengah mengikuti mereka dari tadi di kafe tersebut. Seorang gadis berambut hitam diikat dua dan berpakaian gothic lolita hitam kembang. Dia tersenyum lembut saat menatap kepergian Naruto dan Tohka. Dia segera berjalan mengikuti kemana Naruto dan Tohka pergi.

"Naruto-san ... Kita berjumpa lagi. Aku sangat merindukanmu," bisik gadis berambut hitam itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAATNYA MEMBALAS REVIEW:**

 **Train Heartnett: terima kasih. Ini udah lanjut.**

 **dante the bloodedge: terima kasih. Ini udah lanjut. Salam peluru juga.**

 **Lucifer: akan saya pertimbangkan permintaan kamu itu.**

 **Naruto - baka dobe: bisa kok. Ditunggu aja ya.**

 **Nuke-nin: oh, maaf ya jika naruto di fic ini terkesan lemah. Akan diusahain lebih baik lagi.**

 **JoSsy aliando: terima kasih.**

 **Darkness Ryuu: ini udah lanjut. Nggak sabar nunggu ya. Hahaha ...**

 **The KidSNo OppAi: ini udah lanjut.**

 **Akbar Maulana: fic ini selesai sampe 10 chapter aja.**

 **Firdaus minato: alurnya kecepatan ya. Saya nggak nyadar. Apa iya ya?**

 **Zeref si dewa: oke, next nih.**

 **Dark Army: ya, sifat Tohka agak tsundere. Ini udah lanjut.**

 **selamet b raharjo 9: oh gitu ya. Hahaha. Terima kasih. Iya, yoshino udah muncul di chapter ini. Apa yoshino dan yoshinon-nya ooc?**

 **RaditDevilBoy001: terima kasih radit.**

 **Dsevenfold: oke ini udah lanjut. SEMANGAT JUGA!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 7 update nih!**

 **Jadi, tinggal 3 chapter lagi nih cerita ini akan tamat. Semoga cepat kelar ya.**

 **Hore, Naruto dan Tohka udah pacaran. Tapi, misi tetap akan dilanjutkan oleh Naruto dan Shidou. Mereka akan segera menyelesaikan misi ini secepatnya. Hingga muncullah spirit-spirit lain yang akan mengganggu kehidupan Naruto dan Shidou. Jadi, gimana reaksi Shidou ya kalau Naruto dan Tohka udah pacaran? Saksikan jawabannya di chapter depan.**

 **Arigatou gozaimasu.**

 **Harap berikan review-mu setelah membaca cerita ini. Sampai jumpa di chapter 8 ya!**

 **Dari Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Kamis, 19 November 2015**


	8. Pertarungan besar dimulai

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Date A Live © Koshi Tachibana**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Multipairing:**

 **Naruto x Tohka**

 **Naruto x Harem**

 **Shidou x Origami x Yoshino**

 **Genre: romance/adventure/hurt/comfort/friendship**

 **Rating: T**

 **Scene battle: by Mahmud Khem (teman kolaborasi saya di fic "Guiding Light". Lagi-lagi dia yang membantu saya di bagian scene battle di cerita ini)**

 **Setting: kota tenguu (dunia shinobi sudah hancur karena diserang spirit)**

 **Note: sebagian besar cerita tidak mengikuti alur di canon Date A Live. Semua alur cerita dibuat berdasarkan kemauan author.**

 **Kamis, 19 November 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request untuk Slamet B Raharjo 9**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SHINOBI AND DATE MISSION**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8: Pertarungan besar dimulai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA:**

 **"Naruto-san ... Kita berjumpa lagi. Aku sangat merindukanmu," bisik gadis berambut hitam itu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana di tempat di Tenguu Disneyland tersebut, semakin siang semakin ramai. Apalagi waktu mulai memasuki tengah hari, para pengunjung membludak banyak. Sehingga membuat suasana semakin bising dan memanas.

Di antara orang-orang yang hilir-mudik, tampak Naruto dan Tohka yang juga berjalan. Tohka yang menarik Naruto. Dia begitu antusias saat berkeliling melihat-lihat keadaan seluruh tempat itu. Kadang-kadang Tohka mengeluh kelaparan dan ingin mengajak Naruto makan lagi. Tapi, Naruto menolaknya karena tidak mempunyai uang sepeser pun. Jadi, membuat Tohka agak manyun. Namun, sedetik kemudian, Tohka kembali ceria sambil merangkul lengan Naruto dengan manjanya.

Pasangan kekasih yang baru jadian ini, terus berjalan tanpa tujuan yang pasti. Lewat di keramaian orang-orang. Tohka yang tidak pernah lepas dari Naruto, mengapit lengan Naruto dengan erat. Berharap Naruto tidak meninggalkannya.

"Setelah ini, kita akan kemana, Tohka?" tanya Naruto kelihatan kelelahan dengan napas ngos-ngosan."Kita istirahat saja dulu ya!"

Gadis berambut panjang hitam keunguan itu, mengangguk cepat.

"Apapun yang kamu bilang, aku menurut saja, Naruto," jawab Tohka dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, kita istirahat sekarang. Di sana ya!"

Telunjuk Naruto diarahkan pada bangku besi yang menyandar pada pagar pembatas di area wahana komedi putar. Terdapat beberapa orang di sana. Tidak terlalu ramai ataupun berisik.

Tohka manggut-manggut.

"Ayo, ke sana sekarang juga!"

GYUT!

Langkah Naruto tertahan saat Tohka menariknya. Naruto kaget dan menyadari kalau ada seorang gadis lain yang juga mengapit lengan kanannya. Sementara Tohka yang mengapit lengan kirinya.

"Eh, ... Kamukan ...," Naruto ternganga dan membelalakkan matanya."Ku-Kurumi?!"

Begitu Naruto menyebut Kurumi, Tohka juga menyadarinya. Ia pun melihat ke arah samping kanan Naruto.

"Ku-Kurumi?!" Tohka juga kaget setengah mati.

Gadis yang bernama Kurumi itu, tersenyum lembut. Dia merangkul lengan Naruto dengan eratnya.

"Hai, Naruto, Tohka ... Apa kabar kalian berdua?" ungkap Kurumi dengan ramah."Aku senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian di sini. Terutama sama Naruto."

"Kabar kami baik. Aku juga senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Kurumi," jawab Naruto enteng. Dia juga tersenyum dan tidak marah ketika Kurumi merangkul lengannya. Tapi, justru Tohka yang memasang wajah cemberut karena marah Kurumi merangkul lengan Naruto.

"KURUMI! LEPASKAN NARUTO! JANGAN RANGKUL LENGANNYA SEPERTI ITU!" bentak Tohka yang masih merangkul lengan kiri Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak ada hakmu untuk melarangku untuk merangkul lengan Naruto, kan?" Kurumi tetap tersenyum.

"ITU KARENA NARUTO ADALAH PACARKU SEKARANG! JADI, AKU HARAP KAMU ENYAHLAH DARI SINI, KURUMI!" bentak Tohka lebih keras daripada sebelumnya.

SIIING!

Hening.

Tempat itu menjadi sangat hening sesaat Tohka berteriak tadi. Mengagetkan orang-orang di sana dan Kurumi sendiri.

Gadis berambut hitam diikat dua itu, terdiam sejenak. Lalu ia melepaskan rangkulannya dari lengan kanan Naruto.

"Jadi, Naruto sudah menjadi pacarmu, Tohka?" Kurumi bertanya dengan wajah yang amat datar.

Tohka menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia terus merangkul lengan kiri Naruto dengan erat sekali. Pandangannya menajam.

"Itu benar. Makanya kuperingatkan padamu, jangan dekati Naruto. Naruto adalah milikku sekarang!"

Kurumi sedikit terperanjat mendengarnya.

"Naruto adalah milikmu?"

"Ya."

"Tapi ... Aku ...," Kurumi melirik Naruto dengan lirih."Aku ingin memiliki Naruto juga sepertimu, Tohka."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tohka menatap Kurumi dengan pandangan yang semakin tajam.

Wajah Kurumi menjadi kusut. Dia terdiam lagi sambil menatap wajah Naruto lekat-lekat. Begitu juga dengan Naruto.

'Kurumi ingin memilikiku? Apa maksudnya?' batin Naruto yang sangat penasaran. Dia masih terdiam dalam pendiriannya.

Lantas Kurumi berjalan mundur sedikit. Ia memegang mata kirinya. Naruto dan Tohka pun sedikit waspada.

Tiba-tiba ...

Terjadilah peristiwa yang tidak disangka-sangka.

Mendadak semua orang di tempat itu melihat ke arah langit. Ada suatu titik cahaya muncul seperti bintang di langit yang cerah. Semuanya membelalakkan dua mata masing-masing karena sesuatu yang telah datang mengancam ke arah Naruto dan dua gadis itu.

DEG!

Hati Naruto berdegub kencang sekali. Kedua matanya terbelalak keluar. Ia merasakan firasat yang sangat buruk sekarang.

'Apa ini? Perasaan apa ini? Aku merasakan sesuatu tekanan kebencian yang sangat dalam terselubung di tempat ini. Apa yang telah terjadi?' Naruto langsung melihat ke atas langit. Begitu juga dengan Tohka dan Kurumi.

NGUING! NGUING! NGUING!

Alarm peringatan bencana spacequake bergema nyaring di seluruh penjuru kota. Semua pengunjung taman bermain Tenguu Disneyland menjadi panik dibuatnya. Namun karena sudah cukup sering bencana ini mereka alami, mereka lebih tenang menghadapinya. Semua manusia yang ada di sana berjalan cepat dengan rapi tanpa ada keributan sedikitpun, masing-masing mengamankan diri menuju shelter terdekat.

Ketakutan tampak jelas di raut wajah masing-masing. Mereka saling bahu membahu untuk menenangkan antara satu sama lainnya. Para orang tua segera menggandeng tangan anak-anaknya. Ada juga yang digendong oleh orang tua masing-masing. Anak-anak remaja saling menarik tangan teman-temannya agar segera pergi ke shelter terdekat. Pokoknya suasana sangat menegangkan dan panik di tengah alarm peringatan terus berbunyi nyaring.

"Kaasan, aku takut."

"Tenang sayang, pasti kita akan selamat."

"AYO, SEMUANYA PERGI KE SHELTER TERDEKAT! CEPAT!"

"CEPAT! CEPAT!"

"JANGAN ADA YANG TERLAMBAT! SEMUA CEPAT BERGEGAS KE SHELTER SEKARANG JUGA!"

Para pihak Tenguu Disneyland tersebut, membantu mengamankan keadaan para pengunjung dan menuntun ke shelter terdekat. Ada beberapa shelter yang dibangun di area strategis di berbagai sudut Tenguu Disneyland yang sangat luas itu. Sehingga membuat para pengunjung merasa sedikit lega karena adanya shelter yang dibangun oleh pemerintahan kota Tenguu untuk menghindari adanya korban-korban yang berjatuhan sebelum fenomena spacequake itu muncul.

Shelter adalah tempat berlindung dari bencana spacequake. Mekanismenya adalah mengurung manusia di tempat yang berbentuk seperti sebuah bunker, kemudian bunker itu bergerak jauh ke bawah tanah sehingga terhindar dari spacequake yang ada di permukaan bumi. Spacequake hanya terjadi di permukaan bumi, namun jika spacequake yang terjadi adalah berskala besar, tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau kerusakannya akan mencapai shelter-shelter yang berada jauh di dalam tanah. Tapi sejauh bencana ini pernah terjadi, tidak ada satupun kasus seperti itu. Semua shelter mampu melindungi manusia-manusia yang bersembunyi di dalamnya dari bencana spacequake.

Alarm sudah selesai menggema, tapi tidak semua orang mengamankan diri ke dalam shelter. Ada beberapa orang yang masih di permukaan tanah. Di antaranya adalah tiga orang ini, Naruto, Tohka dan Kurumi. Mereka tahu apa yang akan terjadi dan mereka siap menghadapinya.

Tidak lama setelah alarm itu selesai berbunyi, dari ketiadaan muncul distrosi ruang jauh di ketinggian langit. Distrosi itu terbentuk menjadi bola berwarna hitam. Kali ini berukuran sangat besar dengan diameter lebih dari 10 kilometer. Beruntung karena spacequake itu terjadi jauh di atas langit, hanya sebagian permukaan kota Tenguu yang terkena dampaknya.

Setelah fenomena itu selesai, yang tertinggal adalah empat sosok gadis yang melayang, mereka berempat turun hingga berhenti lalu melayang pada ketinggian beberapa puluh meter di atas Tenguu Disneyland.

Sekarang, kedua kubu sudah berhadapan. Empat gadis spirit yang masih dalam keadaan melayang menatap tiga orang di bawahnya, yang terpaksa mendongak untuk membalas tatapan mereka.

Tampak gadis berambut panjang biru kehitaman. Berpakaian seragam sailor berwarna biru laut. Kaos kaki hitam setengah betis menutupi kakinya. Sepatu hitam menghiasi kakinya. Namanya Miku, gadis ini menatap dengan tatapan kosong tanpa ekspresi.

Kemudian ada dua gadis yang berpakaian sama. Berwajah sama. Rambut berwarna coklat tapi berbeda. Namanya Yamai Kaguya dan Yamai Yuzuru.

Yamai Kazuya, memiliki ekspresi wajah yang ceria dan enerjik. Berambut coklat. Ada sisa rambut berbentuk bor pada bagian bawahnya, membingkai wajahnya. Sebagian rambutnya dikepang satu dan disanggul membentuk seperti konde. Memakai atasan berwarna ungu gelap yang menutupi dadanya. Sehingga perutnya kelihatan. Bawahannya berupa hotpants yang sangat mini sewarna dengan atasannya. Dilapisi dengan jubah yang terpasang di bagian pinggang hotpants-nya. Dua tangannya memakai sarung tangan ungu gelap dengan bagian jari yang terbuka. Di pergelangan tangan kanannya terdapat gelang besi yang besar dan tebal. Sedangkan Yamai Yuzuru memiliki raut wajah yang tenang dengan mata yang sayu. Model rambutnya sama seperti Kazuya. Tapi, rambutnya yang dikepang satu dibiarkan jatuh begitu saja. Memakai pakaian yang sama seperti Kaguya, namun berbeda. Pakaian Yuzuru berwarna indigo. Terdapat gelang besi yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Kedua kembar inipun sama, mereka berdua juga memiliki tatapan kosong. Entah apa tujuannya kemari, seperti orang yang sedang dikendalikan.

Lalu yang terakhir adalah gadis berambut pendek putih yaitu Origami. penampilan Origami berwujud seperti malaikat dengan pakaian serba putih dan memakai mahkota dari emas. Hanya dia seorang di antara empat gadis yang muncul yang datang dengan ekspresi penuh kebencian. Dari situasi ini, dapat disimpulkan dengan jelas bahwa dialah yang mengendalikan tiga spirit lainnya.

Naruto merinding akibat hawa intimidasi yang menghujam jantungnya lewat tatapan mata Origami. Wajah Origami tampak sangat cantik, penampilannya sangat mengagumkan bak seorang malaikat, itulah sebutan yang cocok. Tapi di balik itu, tatapan matanya sarat akan kebencian seperti lubang hitam yang akan menarik apapun yang mendekat padanya ke dasar jurang terdalam kematian.

WHUUUSH!

Naruto tahu, tidak ada cara lain selain bertarung. Tubuh Naruto bersinar kuning, seperti sebelumnya tapi sekarang tampak berbeda. Ada jubah yang berkibar-kibar di belakang punggungnya, tanda wishker di pipinya menebal, dan kelopak matanya berwarna orange dan pupil matanya seperti tanda (+). Senjutsu-Biju Mode, inilah mode bertarung terkuat yang Naruto miliki. Selama beberapa minggu terakhir, setelah ayahnya, Minato, menetap dan tinggal bersamanya di rumah keluarga Itsuka. Naruto menjalani latihan yang langsung dibimbing oleh Minato, mantan Hokage keempat. Hasilnya terbukti sekarang, setelah mampu mensinkronisasikan kekuatannya dengan Kyuubi, lalu digabungkan dengan senjutsu. Lahirlah mode bertarung seperti yang Naruto gunakan sekarang. Ini sudah dia persiapkan untuk kemungkinan terburuk. Sebab dia tahu, spirit-spirit yang sanggup meratakan desa kelahirannya, desa terkuat di negara-negara elemental. Pastilah memiliki kekuatan luar biasa hingga bisa melakukan hal semacam itu.

"Miku, Yuzuru, Kaguya!" seru Origami. Dialah yang memimpin serangan ini. Dia pula yang mengendalikan tiga gadis spirit itu.

Mengerti hanya dengan panggilan namanya, tiga gadis yang dipanggil Origami tadi berniat maju memulai serangan.

Naruto juga tidak tinggal diam, dia hendak maju namun langkahnya dicegat. Dicegat oleh dua gadis yang sejak tadi bersamanya.

"Serahkan mereka bertiga padaku, Naruto-kun!" kata Tohka. Pada akhirnya Tohka memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan "kun". Bertanda Naruto adalah pacarnya.

"Tidak, aku juga ikut!" Kurumi tak mau kalah.

"Tapi ...," Naruto tampak ragu. Dia memandang dua gadis itu secara bergiliran.

"Jangan membantah, Naruto-san!" seru Kurumi.

"Ini, tidak mungkinkan? Tohka, kekuatanmu telah kusegel, apa yang bisa kamu lakukan?"

"Kekuatanku memang telah kamu segel, Naruto-kun. Tapi, kekuatan itu akan kembali jika emosiku bertambah. Bukan emosi kemarahan, tapi emosi dan perasaan untuk melindungi orang yang kusayangi," jawab Tohka.

Naruto tertegun mendengar perkataan Tohka. Begitu juga dengan Kurumi.

WHUUSH!

Benar apa yang dikatakan Tohka barusan. Pakaian Tohka berganti, sekarang ia memakai armor perang yang selalu ia gunakan untuk bertarung. Tohka menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah.

DRAAAK!

 **"Sandalphon!"**

Tohka memanggil malaikatnya, singgasana emas muncul dari ketiadaan lalu Tohka mencabut pedang besar yang menancap di singgasana itu. Mengayunkannya sekali, dan sekarang Tohka sudah siap bertempur.

Hal barusan membuat Naruto terpana melihatnya.

"Aku juga tidak akan kalah!" kata Kurumi.

Kurumi mengeluarkan senjatanya. Satu senjata api pada masing-masing tangannya, musket di tangan kanan dan flinlock gun di tangan kiri. Pakaiannya berubah, menjadi sebuah gaun ala bangsawan eropa abad pertengahan berwarna merah. Lalu dia pun memanggil malaikatnya.

 **"Zafkiel!"**

Di belakang punggung Kurumi, muncul suatu bidang berbentuk lingkaran lengkap dengan angka dan jarum. Wujud dari malaikat yang dipanggil Kurumi bukanlah berbentuk senjata, tapi berupa sebuah jam berwarna seperti emas.

Kini dua gadis itu mulai siap untuk bertarung. Naruto yang berdiri di belakang dua gadis itu, terpana melihat aksi dua gadis yang menarik minatnya. Lantas Kurumi melirik ke arah Naruto.

"Lihatlah, Naruto-san. Aku akan mengalahkan Origami dan tiga spirit itu dalam sekali serangan yang kumiliki," Kurumi tersenyum angkuh."Setelah pertarungan ini berakhir, aku ingin berkencan denganmu, Naruto-san. Kamu mau berkencan denganku, kan?"

Mendengar itu, sungguh membuat Naruto kaget setengah mati. Terlebih bagi Tohka.

"Eh, berkencan denganmu, Kurumi?" Naruto ternganga.

"Iya, untuk kali ini aku berpihak padamu, Naruto-san. Aku akan membantumu mengatasi mereka karena waktu itu kamu juga sudah menolongku. Jadi, sebagai balasan hutang budimu waktu menolongku, sekarang aku akan membantumu. Tapi, kamu harus berkencan denganku setelah pertarungan ini. Oke, Naruto-san?"

Dengan senang hati, Naruto mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Oke, aku mau berkencan denganmu, Kurumi."

Kurumi tersenyum.

"Baik, dengan begitu aku bersemangat untuk bertarung sekarang juga!" Kurumi mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, tepatnya ke arah tiga spirit yang mulai bersiap-siap.

Tohka mendelik ke arah Kurumi. Kurumi menyadarinya.

"Kurumi, apa kamu tidak mengerti juga kalau Naruto itu adalah pacarku? Bisa-bisanya kamu mengajak Naruto berkencan denganmu. Aku tidak suka, tahu!"

Kurumi menatap ke arah Tohka dengan datar.

"Justru Naruto-san menyetujui ajakan kencanku. Kamu sendiri sudah mendengarnya, kan?"

"Huuuh, Naruto-kun!" Tohka menoleh ke arah belakang dan menunjuk Naruto dengan tampangnya yang garang."Nanti setelah pertarungan ini selesai, aku mempunyai urusan denganmu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berkencan sama Kurumi. Aku tidak menerimanya. Aku tidak suka!"

Naruto hanya tertawa cengengesan sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hehehe, nanti saja kita bahas masalah ini. Sebaiknya kamu dan Kurumi mulai menghadapi tiga spirit itu. Biar aku yang menghadapi Origami."

Tohka mendengus pelan. Dia manyun dan membuang muka begitu saja dari hadapan Naruto. Lantas ia berbalik badan dan mengarah untuk melawan para musuhnya.

Setelah selesai acara basa-basi tadi, pertempuran pun dimulai. Miku, Kaguya dan Yuzuru melesat maju untuk menyerang. Tohka dan Kurumi tidak tinggal diam. Mereka berdua langsung maju.

Tohka berhadapan dengan si kembar Yamai, Kaguya dan Yuzuru. mereka bertiga bertarung di udara saling beradu senjata masing-masing.

TRAAAANG!

Tebasan pedang sandalphon Tohka berhasil ditahan oleh barbel yang melekat di tangan kanan Kaguya seperti gelang. Kesempatan bagus ini dimanfaatkan oleh Yuzuru, dengan sekuat tenaga, dia mengayunkan tangan kirinya yang juga digelangi oleh barbel langsung ke perut Tohka sehingga membuat Tohka terpental ke belakang.

Tohka yang sudah berhenti terlempar, tanpa menunggu apapun maju lagi untuk menyerang.

Tiga gadis yang bertarung itu bergerak sangat cepat di udara, yang tampak dari ketiganya adalah berkas cahaya yang bergerak cepat dan saling bertumbukan, dua berkas cahaya berwarna biru adalah si kembar Yamai sedangkan Tohka tampak seperti berkas cahaya berwarna ungu karena begitu cepatnya pergerakannya. Tiga gadis tadi terus saling hantam, bergerak menjauh dari Tenguu Disneyland, mencari arena bertarung untuk mereka sendiri.

Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Kurumi dan Miku. Mereka berdua sudah saling serang sejak tadi. Di atas ketinggian, keduanya melayang seolah hukum gravitasi tidak berlaku pada mereka berdua.

Kurumi tidak banyak bicara pada pertarungan ini, entah apa yang ada di otaknya. Sejak tadi dia terus menembakkan peluru-pelurunya dari kedua senjata api di tangannya. Kurumi juga memanggil puluhan dirinya yang lain dari masa atau waktu yang lain. Layaknya kagebunshin Naruto, semua Kurumi menembakkan peluru mereka terus menerus bersamaan.

Miku tidak berbicara sedikitpun karena dia di bawah kendali Origami. Sejak diberi tembakan ratusan peluru oleh Kurumi, dia hanya bertahan saja di dalam medan pertahanan yang dia buat dengan menggetarkan udara di sekitar tubuhnya menggunakan suara yang dihasilkan dari rongga mulutnya.

Miku mulai terlihat muak untuk bertahan. Dia membuka mulutnya lebih lebar.

 **[ "_ _ _ _ _ " ]** Tandanya Miku berteriak sambil mengeluarkan kekuatannya lewat suara.

Dari titik Miku melayang, terciptalah gelombang kejut yang memancar ke segala arah.

Semua bayangan Kurumi terpental, menyisakan Kurumi yang asli seorang diri.

 **"Zafkiel, Aleph!"**

Kurumi menggunakan peluru dari malaikatnya, peluru dari angka jam 1 lalu menembakkan peluru itu ke kepalanya sendiri. Dengan begitu, dia bisa berteleport dan bergerak sangat cepat.

Miku juga tidak tinggal diam. Dia juga bisa bergerak cepat mengimbangi teleport Kurumi, karena kekuatannya adalah suara maka dia dapat bergerak dengan kecepatan seperti suara.

baik Kurumi maupun Miku terus bergerak sangat cepat. Mereka berdua juga tampak menjauh dari Tenguu Disneyland untuk bertarung di arena mereka sendiri tanpa gangguan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kembali pada Naruto dan Origami, yang belum bergerak satu senti pun dari posisinya. Kedua orang ini sudah siap tempur dengan mode bertarung terkuat mereka masing-masing.

Mereka saling berhadapan dengan pandangan yang menajam. Tapi, pandangan Origami lebih tajam daripada Naruto.

"Rupanya kau, Origami," sahut Naruto mengawali percakapannya dengan Origami."Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Kedua mata Origami semakin menajam dan sarat dengan kebencian. Dia pun menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Makhluk bersinar kuning seperti matahari. Makhluk apa kau sebenarnya Naruto?"

Naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Sudah kubilang sebelumnya, kan? Aku adalah Namikaze Naruto. Aku adalah seorang ninja yang berasal dari desa Konoha. Tapi, kini desaku sudah hancur karena serangan dari para spirit. Apa mungkin kamu yang ..."

Belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya, Origami memotongnya.

"Benar sekali. Desa-desa ninja itu hancur disebabkan oleh serangan dariku. Aku menghancurkan sebagian bumi yang diketahui diisi oleh para manusia yang memiliki kekuatan istimewa. Para manusia yang disebut shinobi. Aku mengetahuinya dari Shidou. Lalu aku mulai merencanakan untuk melakukan penyerangan besar-besaran ke arah tempat para manusia berkekuatan istimewa. Ini kulakukan agar tidak ada shinobi yang menghalangi rencanaku untuk menghancurkan dunia manusia ini. Akulah spirit Queen. Ratu yang memimpin para spirit dan mengendalikan para spirit lainnya agar berbuat kerusakan di bumi secara perlahan-lahan. Dengan begitu, rencana invasi ini berjalan lancar tanpa hambatan. Tapi, aku rasa rencanaku berjalan tidak sesuai harapanku. Kau muncul dan mengacaukan semuanya. Kau shinobi yang sangat menggangguku, Naruto. Karena itu, aku datang kemari untuk mengalahkanmu dan melenyapkanmu sekarang juga dari muka bumi ini. Bersiaplah, Naruto!"

Naruto menggemeretakkan gigi-giginya. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Jadi, semua yang telah terjadi adalah ulahmu, hah?"

"Begitulah."

"UKH ... KURANG AJAR! PERBUATANMU SUNGGUH KETERLALUAN, ORIGAMI! KAU TELAH MEMBUNUH SEMUA ORANG YANG TIDAK BERDOSA! SUNGGUH KEJAM! AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMAAFKANMU! AKAN KUHABISI KAUUU!"

Naruto berteriak sangat keras. Kedua matanya melotot tajam. Emosinya naik secara cepat.

Origami menyipitkan matanya. Dia pun mulai bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang.

Pembicaraan Naruto dan Origami menemui jalan buntu, sehingga satu-satunya cara untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini adalah dengan sebuah pertarungan.

"Haaaa/Haaaa!" kedua orang itu maju menyerang untuk saling mengalahkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di salah satu sudut kota Tenguu yang tampak telah hancur porak-poranda, pertarungan sengit masih berlangsung antara seorang gadis spirit berambut ungu panjang melawan spirit kembar yang dikendalikan oleh orang lain.

Arena itu telah porak poranda, banyak bangunan roboh, infrastruktur kota seperti jalan, kabel-kabel listrik dan lainnya serta puluhan fasilitas umum telah hancur. Pohon-pohon terbakar. Semuanya tampak hancur. Keadaan kacau balau. Semuanya sudah rata dengan tanah.

Tohka, si gadis berambut ungu tadi nampak kewalahan karena menghadapi kerjasama spirit kembar Yamai.

Kaguya dan Yuzuru, semakin agresif bertarung. Dengan kekuatan mereka yang dapat mengendalikan angin, mereka menciptakan badai topan raksasa yang berputar-putar seperti angin tornado.

Langit bergemuruh, petir-petir saling menyambar. Angin tornado yang berputar kencang itu, menerbangkan banyak puing-puing bangunan sehingga ikut berputar bersama angin kencang itu. Tornado bergerak mendekati Tohka. Inilah salah satu serangan kombinasi Kaguya dan Yuzuru.

Tohka tidak bisa tinggal diam. Dia menggunakan banyak kekuatan sihirnya dan dialirkan pada pedang sandalphon miliknya. Kemudian mengayunkannya ke arah pusaran tornado yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

WHUUUSH!

Tornado besar itu terbelah menjadi lebih kecil karena sabetan pedang sandalphon yang melepaskan banyak sekali energi sihir. Tornado yang terbelah menjadi dua lewat di samping Tohka, kemudian tidak lama kedua pusaran angin itu lenyap. Puing-puing bangunan yang tadi sempat diterbangkannya kembali berjatuhan.

BRUK! BRUK! BRUK!

"Haaaahhh ..." Tohka membuang nafas panjang, tanda sedang kelelahan.

Kembar Yamai belum berhenti akan menyerang. Mereka masing-masing hendak mengeluarkan senjata andalannya.

Kaguya, lebih dahulu memanggil malaikatnya.

 **"Raphael, El Reem!"**

Senjata yang dipanggil Kaguya berupa tombak besar. Kemudian Yuzuru juga memanggil malaikatnya.

 **"Raphael, El Nahash!"**

Senjara malaikat yang dipanggil Yuzuru berupa rantai panjang yang ujungnya berupa bilah pisau bermata dua yang sangat tajam.

Tohka tidak perlu menunggu apa-apa, lawannya masih berdiri tegak.

Adu senjata malaikat, tak pelak terjadi lagi. Tohka dibuat kerepotan dengan aksi Kaguya dan Yuzuru.

Suara dentingan logam akibat adu senjata itu berkali-kali terdengar.

TRANG! TRANG! TRANG!

Tohka sedikit lengah, rantai milik Yuzuru ternyata melilit kakinya. Tohka ditarik oleh Yuzuru, kemudian Kaguya telah bersiap menghunuskan ujung tombaknya.

TRAAANG!

Ujung tombak Kaguya ditahan oleh pedang Tohka, namun sepertinya Tohka kalah kuat. Terpaksa Tohka terlempar ke belakang.

Tanpa aba-aba, kedua kembar Yamai melayang berdampingan, masing-masing menghunuskan ujung senjata mereka.

 **"Storm Lanze!"**

Jurus yang sama, digabung menjadi lebih kuat. Dari ujung senjata Kaguya dan Yuzuru, hempasan angin bertekanan tinggi ditembakkan. Tohka yang tidak sempat menghindar, harus merelakan tubuhnya terkena serangan.

DHUAAAR!

Tubuh Tohka mendarat di antara puing-puing bangunan. Berusaha keras untuk berdiri, tapi lawan tidak menunggu. Kaguya dan Yuzuru maju hendak menusukkan ujung senjata masing-masing ke tubuh Tohka.

TRAAANG! SREEEEK!

Tubuh Kaguya dan Yuzuru terseret di antara puing-puing bangunan. Pelakunya bukan Tohka, tapi seorang gadis berambut merah. Dengan menggunakan kapaknya, dia menahan serangan senjata Kaguya dan Yuzuru sekalian mengayunkannya ke tubuh dua Yamai itu hingga terpental.

"Kotori ...!" kata Tohka, dia terkejut dengan kedatangan adik sahabatnya. Terlebih dia juga memegang senjata malaikat berupa kapak besar. Apa dia juga spirit?

"Sepertinya kau butuh bantuan, Tohka," kata Kotori angkuh, pita hitam yang melekat di rambutnya, menandakan bahwa sisi pribadinya yang tsundere dan angkuh sedang mengendalikan tubuhnya. bukan sisi manis yang hanya keluar jika memakai pita putih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di arena pertarungan yang berbeda, keadaannya juga sama. Pertempuran sengit terus berlanjut antara Kurumi yang melawan Miku. Arena pertarungan memang tidak hancur seperti arena pertarungan Tohka yang melawan si kembar Yamai. Pertarungan sebelumnya adalah adu kekuatan, bertarung all out dengan serangan berdamage besar sehingga menghancurkan arena pertarungan karena baik Tohka maupun kembar Yamai adalah petarung tipe strength. Sedangkan di sini, Kurumi dan Miku bukanlah tipe petarung yang menggunakan serangan berdaya hancur besar, mereka tipe agility. Mereka bertarung taktis dengan cepat menggunakan serangan-serangan jitu mematikan.

Berkali-kali Kurumi muncul di posisi tertentu dengan cara berteleport, lalu menembakkan peluru-peluru dari pistolnya ke arah Miku. Namun belum ada satupun yang kena targetnya. Miku selalu mengeluarkan suara sihir dari mulutnya yang membuat medan pertahanan berbentuk bola yang melindungi tubuhnya dari peluru Kurumi. Miku juga terus menerus bergerak sangat cepat lalu membuat suara yang menghasilkan gelombang kejut yang bisa merusak organ tubuh yang diarahkan ke Kurumi. Namun sering kali Kurumi berhasil menghindar dengan teleport-nya.

Jual beli serangan terus terjadi selama beberapa menit. Kurumi menembakkan pelurunya tapi berhasil ditahan oleh Miku sedangkan Miku bergerak cepat lalu menembakkan gelombang kejut, namun selalu berhasil dihindar Kurumi.

Kurumi tampak sudah kewalahan menghadapi Miku. Kurumi memang bisa bergerak dengan cepat dengan teleport menggunakan tembakan Aleph pada dirinya sendiri, tapi setiap berteleport ada interval atau jeda waktu sebelum melakukan teleport lagi, sedangkan Miku bisa terus menerus bergerak secepat kecepatan suara tanpa jeda waktu.

"Haaaahh, haaah, haaaa...," Kurumi membuang nafas lelah berkali-kali. "Kurasa aku harus benar-benar serius melawannya."

Kurumi sekali lagi memanggil dirinya-dirinya dari masa yang lain. Dia merencanakan sesuatu.

"Ayo diriku-diriku yang lain! Serang dia!"

Semua bayangan Kurumi maju menyerang.

 **"Zafkiel, Aleph!"**

Sementara bayangan Kurumi menyerang, Kurumi yang asli menembak dirinya sendiri dengan peluru jam 1. Dia bersiap untuk melakukan teleport.

Semua bayangan Kurumi merengsek maju menyerang, Miku dengan lincah berhasil menghindari semua tembakan-tembakan pistol yang dilancarkan Kurumi. Tidak ada yang mengenainya.

"Dengan ini kau tamat!" laras pistol Kurumi asli tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di dahi Miku.

Rupanya semua bayangan Kurumi tadi hanya untuk membuat serangan yang menciptakan jalan menghindar bagi Miku sehingga Miku tidak sadar telah masuk perangkap. Ujung rute pelarian Miku yang menghindari tembakan semua bayangan Kurumi sudah ditunggu oleh Kurumi yang asli dengan teleport.

 **"Zafkiel, Zayin!"**

DOOOORRRR!

Miku yang telak kena tembakan tidak bisa bergerak. Tembakan Zayin berfungsi untuk menghentikan waktu yang dimiliki oleh target, sehingga Miku kehilangan waktunya. Memanfaatkan kondisi ini, Kurumi memanggil bayangannya lalu membekap mulut Miku dari belakang dengan erat. Dengan begini, Miku tidak bisa lagi menggunakan kekuatannya.

Waktu Miku kembali berjalan, efek tembakan peluru Zayin dari Kurumi sudah habis. Miku menggeliat-geliatkan badannya berusaha untuk lepas dari bekapan bayangan Kurumi namun sia-sia. Ada lima bayangan Kurumi yang memeluk erat tubuh Miku.

Miku tidak bisa terus seperti ini, akhirnya ia pun memanggil malaikatnya.

 **"Gabriel!"**

Malaikat milik Miku muncul, bukan berupa senjata tetapi sebuah alat musik. Organ berukuran raksasa, tuts organ itu muncul seperti helaian kain panjang di depan Miku. Tangan Miku dapat digerakkan sedikit, lalu dia menekan beberapa tuts sehingga menghasilkan suara nyaring.

Tiba-tiba, semua bayangan Kurumi tertunduk lalu jatuh ke permukaan tanah, bahkan yang membekap Miku juga sama. Mereka semua memegang kepalanya. Inilah salah satu kemampuan gabriel, suaranya mampu menghipnotis dan memberikan sugesti secara paksa ke lawannya.

Kalau manusia biasa, sudah pasti terhipnotis, tapi Kurumi mencoba bertahan dan melawan sugesti itu. Akibatnya Kurumi menerima sakit kepala yang luar biasa sakit. Menyebabkan mereka meringkuk kesakitan, bahkan Kurumi yang asli pun juga begitu.

Tiba-tiba ...

SYUUUT! SYUUUT! SYUUUUT!

Empat berkas sinar laser biru bergerak, berbelok-belok beberapa kali dan akhirnya menghilangkan tuts organ yang dimainkan Miku. Dengan begini, Kurumi terbebas dari sugesti kuat Gabriel.

"Kau kelihatan lemah!" Mana, orang yang baru saja menghentikan aksi Miku, datang entah dari mana.

"Ck, jangan mengganggu pertarunganku!" sungut Kurumi. Ia mendelik ke arah Mana yang tak jauh darinya.

"Ini, pakailah!" kata Mana lalu melemparkan sepasang penutup lubang telinga yang kedap suara."Kali ini aku akan melupakan permusuhan kita, yang perlu sekarang adalah menghabisi spirit itu."

"Baiklah, aku sependapat denganmu. lagipula aku tidak punya pilihan lain, kan?" balas Kurumi yang sudah berdiri tegak, siap bertarung lagi.

Mana tersenyum. Gadis berambut biru itu menatap tajam ke arah Miku.

"Baiklah, pertarungan ini kita lanjutkan kembali. Ayo, Kurumi!"

"Ya, Mana."

Kedua gadis itu saling mengangguk. Mereka mulai menyerang Miku lagi.

HIAAAAT!

Pertarungan antara Miku, Kurumi dan Mana dilanjutkan lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu, di sudut area Tenguu Disneyland yang lain.

Tampak gadis berambut biru yang berwujud spirit. Dia memasang wajah yang sangat panik dan garang. Dia adalah Yoshino.

Yoshino kehilangan Yoshinon, bonekanya. Secara tidak sengaja saat semua orang mengungsi ke arah shelter. Di tengah keramaian orang-orang yang panik, Shidou segera membawa Yoshino menuju shelter terdekat. Ia memegang tangan Yoshino. Yoshino pun terseret. Tapi, dalam perjalanan ke arah shelter, Yoshino yang juga panik tanpa sadar menjatuhkan boneka tangannya itu di suatu tempat. Dia baru menyadarinya ketika merasa tangan kirinya kosong tanpa adanya Yoshinon. Lalu Shidou memilih mencarinya dan membawa Yoshino menjauh dari arah shelter. Untung semua orang sudah mengungsi sebelum sedetik fenomena spacequake muncul.

Karena emosinya tidak stabil, akhirnya Yoshino memanggil malaikatnya, Zadkiel. Makhluk serupa kelinci putih raksasa bermata merah yang bergigi tajam dan mempunyai cakar.

Saat dia mengamuk, dia membuat puluhan ombak es di sekelilingnya lalu melempar ke segala arah. Dia juga bisa membuat lingkungan di sekitarnya membeku hingga radius lebih dari 1km.

Akibat serangan itu, membuat Shidou terlempar cukup jauh dari pusat serangan. Shidou pun berinisiatif untuk segera mencari Yoshinon. Dia pergi meninggalkan Yoshino yang sedang mengamuk.

Yoshino menganggap Yoshinon adalah wujud dari keinginannya. Yoshino itu polos dan pemalu, maka Yoshinon-lah yang mengekspresikannya. Yoshinon adalah pahlawan, dia kuat, keren, tidak lemah dan setia bagi Yoshino itu sendiri. Yoshinon adalah teman Yoshino, begitu kata Yoshino.

Jadi, Shidou beranggapan kalau Yoshino ingin menjadi seperti Yoshinon.

Yoshino yang mengamuk, zadkiel yaitu kelinci raksasa tadi juga dapat menembakkan laser pembeku, semua dibekukan dalam sekejap jika terkena itu.

Semakin tidak terkontrol emosinya, zadkiel bisa membuat badai es.

Pada akhirnya, Shidou menemukan boneka tangan itu yang tergeletak tepat di tengah jalan pengerasan menuju ke arah shelter. Ia pun segera membawa boneka itu ke tempat Yoshino yang mengamuk tadi.

WHUUUUSH!

Di tempat Yoshino berada, terjadi badai es yang sangat kencang. Suasana terasa dingin sekali. Shidou pun merasakan dingin yang sangat hebat. Namun, dia berusaha untuk bertahan agar mendekati Yoshino.

"Ukh, ba-badainya kencang sekali ...," kata Shidou yang melawan arus badai yang menentang ke arahnya. Dia terus berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju ke tempat Yoshino.

WHUUUUUSH!

Shidou masuk ke dalam badai itu walau menyebabkan tubuhnya terluka. Pusat badai es, suasana tampak tenang dan gelap di mana Yoshino bersama malaikatnya, Zadkiel, meringkuk. Shidou berhasil masuk lalu mengembalikan boneka Yoshinon.

"Yoshino!" panggil Shidou sekeras mungkin walaupun suaranya terdengar pelan. Tapi, Yoshino dapat mendengarnya.

Dilihatnya, Shidou datang mendekat ke arahnya. Shidou tersenyum seraya menyodorkan boneka kelinci itu pada Yoshino.

"Ini Yoshinon. Aku sudah menemukannya, Yoshino," ucap Shidou lagi sambil berjalan pelan ke arah Yoshino yang berdiri diam terpaku. Yoshino tidak mengamuk lagi saat melihat Yoshinon berhasil ditemukan oleh Shidou.

"Yoshinon!" seru Yoshino yang tertawa senang dan menyambar Yoshinon dari tangan Shidou dengan cepat. Lantas ia memakaikan boneka kelinci itu di tangan kirinya lagi.

Shidou ikut senang karena Yoshino kembali tenang seperti biasa. Ia tersenyum dengan perasaan yang cukup puas.

"Syukurlah kamu sudah kembali tenang, Yoshino," sahut Shidou berwajah lirih."Aku berusaha mencari bonekamu kemana-mana. Akhirnya bonekamu ditemukan juga. Sekarang keadaanmu jauh lebih baik, kan? Jadi, aku harap kamu jangan mengamuk lagi. Yoshinon, temanmu sudah ada bersamamu. Kamu tidak kesepian. Jadi, kamu tidak usah takut Yoshinon hilang lagi darimu. Aku akan selalu menjaga kalian berdua. Itulah janjiku pada kalian berdua."

Yoshino tertegun mendengar perkataan Shidou. Begitu pula Yoshinon yang kembali "hidup" setelah terpasang kembali di tangan kiri Yoshino. Mereka terdiam tanpa kata-kata.

TES!

Air bening jatuh dari sudut mata Yoshino. Shidou menyadarinya.

"Eh, Yoshino?!"

"Hiks ... Hiks ... Hiks ... Shidou. Te-Terima kasih. Be-Berkatmu Yoshinon kembali padaku. Ka-Kamu baik sekali. A-Aku berhutang budi padamu ..."

Yoshino sampai menangis karena Shidou berusaha setengah mati mencari dan mengembalikan boneka Yoshinon.

Shidou tersenyum seraya mendekat ke arah Yoshino. Lalu dia memegang dua pipi Yoshino.

"Itu sudah menjadi tugasku. Menolongmu adalah kewajiban utama bagiku. Karena kamu adalah sahabatku, Yoshino. Kamu tidak usah takut dan tidak usah menangis seperti itu. Kamu tidak sendirian. Ada aku di sini. Aku akan selalu bersamamu dan aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

Yoshino mengangkat wajahnya agar bisa menatap wajah Shidou lebih jelas. Sebab Shidou lebih tinggi darinya.

"Sahabat?"

"Ya, kita sahabat sekarang, Yoshino. Sahabat itu adalah orang yang selalu ada buat kita. Selalu bersamamu setiap saat. Seperti Yoshinon yang selalu bersamamu dan menemanimu. Lalu aku juga akan menjadi sahabat baik untukmu. Kita akan selalu bersama."

Gadis berambut biru itu terpana mendengarnya.

"Be-Benarkah? Ki-Kita akan selalu bersama, Shidou?"

Shidou mengangguk. Ia tersenyum sambil menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir di dua mata Yoshino.

"Ya, itu benar, Yoshino."

Hati Yoshino terharu sekali. Dia merasa senang karena mendapatkan perhatian dari Shidou. Membuat rona merah tipis hinggap di dua pipinya sekarang. Dia mulai jatuh cinta pada Shidou sekarang.

"Shidou ..."

Shidou berbicara dan berhasil menyakinkan Yoshino. Lalu Shidou mencium Yoshino. Setelah itu, Yoshino berhenti mengamuk dan kekuatannya akhirnya tersegel.

Satu spirit berhasil ditaklukkan oleh Shidou. Perlahan-lahan area yang diselimuti es tersebut, mulai mencair sesaat Shidou selesai mencium Yoshino. Perasaan dan hati Yoshino menghangat seiring tumbuhnya rasa cintanya untuk Shidou. Kini ia menganggap Shidou adalah orang teristimewa setelah Yoshinon. Dia benar-benar jatuh hati pada laki-laki yang berjiwa lembut itu.

Setelah ini, pertarungan besar terus berlanjut di Tenguu Disneyland.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAATNYA MEMBALAS REVIEW:**

 **adam muhammad 980: ini udah lanjut nih. Terima kasih.**

 **firdaus minato: oh, gitu. Tapi, yang penting ceritanya cepat selesai. Hehehe...**

 **HollyLucifer: oh, gitu. Ceritanya kepikiran seperti ini karena kalau ceritanya kayak muncul di dimensi lain. Itu udah mainstream. Jadi, saya bikin beda kayak gini. Supaya nggak sama dengan yang lain. Gitu. Tapi, terima kasih kamu udah membaca cerita ini.**

 **selamet b raharjo 9: oh, yoshino ooc ya? Hehehe, saya nggak nyadar. Tapi, nggak apa-apalah yang penting lanjut aja.**

 **Lucifer: hai juga. Lemon? Hm, lihat dulu deh. Saya nggak kepikiran mau buat kayak gitu. Biarkan aja ngalir apa adanya.**

 **Forneus787: hehehe, saya juga gemes sama tohka. Yap, kamu benar, wanita misterius itu adalah kurumi. Ini udah lanjut.**

 **Dark Army: wah, saranmu boleh juga tuh. Boleh, kapan-kapan saya bikin spirit imajinasi sendiri dari chara dunia naruto. Rencananya bakal muncul di fic season 2-nya. Ya, nanti ada season 2-nya setelah fic ini tamat.**

 **Naruto - baka dobe: salam kenal buatmu. Wah, kamu penggemar berat saya? Nggak nyangka dapat penggemar juga. Senang berjumpa denganmu. Mau tau nama asli saya? Hm, saya nggak bisa kasih tau di sini karena sifatnya privasi. Maaf ya.**

 **The KidSNo OppAi: ini udah lanjut kok.**

 **Guest: ya, terima kasih.**

 **Akbar maulana: boleh kok request. Naruto & akame ga kill semi-xover highschool dxd ya? Oke, setelah fic ini tamat ya. Oh iya, kamu ada ide ceritanya gak ya? Gak apa-apakan lama nunggu?**

 **dante the bloodedge: hehehe, semoga chapter ini nggak mengecewakanmu. Ini udah cepat update. SALAM FOX SPIRIT JUGA!**

 **Darkness Ryuu: ini udah diusahain cepat update. Udah lanjut nih.**

 **Dsevenfold: ini udah lanjut nih. Udah baca? SEMANGAT JUGA!**

 **danaraljapamu: halo juga. Kabar saya baik. Maaf ya lama rilisnya. Tapi, udah cepat update kok.**

 **Train Heartnett: ini udah lanjut. Arigatou.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Terima kasih buat yang sudah mereview. Terima kasih buat yang fav dan fol juga. Sama mahmud khem, yang sudah membantu membuat adegan battle di chapter 8 ini secara keseluruhan. Saya hanya menambahkan yang kurang aja dan mengeditnya beberapa kali. Jadi, cerita ini adalah akhir-akhir dari chapter. Sampai tamatnya, terjadi pertarungan besar. Jika nggak memungkinkan nanti setelah fic ini ditamatkan bakal ada sekuelnya. Kalau saya sempat ya membuat sekuelnya ini.**

 **Jadi, segini aja yang bisa saya sampaikan. Terima kasih ya buat yang memberi review pada chapter 8 ini.**

 **TERTANDA**

 **HIKARI SYARAHMIA**

 **Minggu, 6 Desember 2015**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter 9 yang akan lama diupdate. Berikan reviewmu di bawah ini ya ...**


	9. Firasat dan harapan

**CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA:**

 **Satu spirit berhasil ditaklukkan oleh Shidou. Perlahan-lahan area yang diselimuti es tersebut, mulai mencair sesaat Shidou selesai mencium Yoshino. Perasaan dan hati Yoshino menghangat seiring tumbuhnya rasa cintanya untuk Shidou. Kini ia menganggap Shidou adalah orang teristimewa setelah Yoshinon. Dia benar-benar jatuh hati pada laki-laki yang berjiwa lembut itu.**

 **Setelah ini, pertarungan besar terus berlanjut di Tenguu Disneyland.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu, di rumah Shidou.

Sang Bapak rumah tangga yang baru saja menyelesaikan acara bersih-bersihnya. Dia menyeka keringat dingin yang menetes dari balik rambut pirangnya. Napasnya sangat tersengal-sengal. Dia berdiri di dekat tangga yang berada persis di ruang keluarga.

Diedarkannya pandangannya ke segala arah. Semuanya sudah tampak bersih dan berkilauan. Tercetak senyum puas di wajahnya yang masih kelihatan tampan. Meskipun umurnya sudah menginjak 40 tahun. Maklum, dia sudah termasuk dalam status duda keren. Ya, memang kenyataannya begitu, kan?

Sang mantan Yondaime Hokage tersebut, sesaat menghembuskan napasnya panjangnya.

"Haaaaaaaaaaah, akhirnya semuanya sudah selesai ...," tukas Minato melirik ke arah jam bulat yang terpasang di dinding."Pasti Naruto dan yang lainnya masih bersenang-senang di sana."

Jam menunjukkan pukul 1 siang. Sudah tiba waktunya makan siang.

Lalu Minato memandang ke arah jam itu dengan lama. Pandangannya menerawang kosong entah kemana.

DEG!

Jantung Minato berdetak kencang sangat kencang. Aliran darahnya mengalir dengan cepat. Muncul sesuatu perasaan yang tidak enak di hati Minato.

"Hm, rasanya ada yang aneh. Aku merasakan firasat yang sangat buruk pada Naruto. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

Lantas pria berambut pirang itu segera melakukan sesuatu.

BLIIIITS!

Dalam sekejap mata, Minato sudah menghilang dari tempat itu dengan gerakan secepat kilat. Dia menggunakan hiraishin agar secepatnya tiba di tempat Naruto berada saat ini.

Pertarungan besar masih berlangsung dengan sengit di Tenguu Disneyland itu. Inilah akhir untuk menaklukkan para spirit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Date A Live © Koshi Tachibana**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Multipairing:**

 **Naruto x Tohka**

 **Naruto x Harem**

 **Shidou x Origami x Yoshino**

 **Genre: romance/adventure/hurt/comfort/friendship**

 **Rating: T**

 **Scene battle: by Mahmud Khem (teman kolaborasi saya di fic "Guiding Light". Lagi-lagi dia yang membantu saya di bagian scene battle di cerita ini)**

 **Setting: kota tenguu (dunia shinobi sudah hancur karena diserang spirit)**

 **Note: sebagian besar cerita tidak mengikuti alur di canon Date A Live. Semua alur cerita dibuat berdasarkan kemauan author.**

 **Jumat, 11 Desember 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request untuk Slamet B Raharjo 9**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SHINOBI AND DATE MISSION**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9: Firasat dan harapan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini, pakailah," kata Mana lalu melemparkan sepasang penutup lubang telinga yang kedap suara."Kali ini aku akan melupakan permusuhan kita, yang perlu sekarang adalah menghabisi spirit itu."

"Baiklah, aku sependapat denganmu. lagipula aku tidak punya pilihan lain, kan?" balas Kurumi yang sudah berdiri tegak, siap bertarung lagi.

Kurumi telah berdiri tegak lagi. Penutup telinga pemberian Mana, dia pasang di kedua telinganya. Dengan cara ini, dia tidak akan terpengaruh lagi oleh getaran suara malaikat milik Miku yang mampu menghipnotis. Ternyata bukan hanya penutup telinga saja, alat itu juga bisa berfungsi sebagai alat komunikasi antara Kurumi dan Mana sehingga bisa berbicara satu sama lain dan mengkoordinir serangan.

 **"Zafkiel, Dalet!"**

DOOOR!

Kurumi menembak kepalanya sendiri dengan peluru khusus dari malaikat Zafkiel jam 4. Peluru khusus yang mampu mengembalikan waktu kembali ke beberapa saat sebelumnya. Dengan tembakan ini, luka-luka yang ada di tubuh Kurumi menghilang, kembali seperti semula tanpa goresan dan darah sedikitpun layaknya sebelum pertarungan tadi.

"Kamu sudah siap?" tanya Mana dengan mata menatap lurus ke arah Miku.

"Tentu saja," jawab Kurumi menyeringai, tak lupa tatapan tajam ke arah Miku pula.

Miku, walau tuts organ Gabriel miliknya sempat rusak karena laser Mana. Tapi, dengan cepat dia mengetahui situasi. Keinginan dan hatinya memang kosong karena dikendalikan, tapi kemampuan dan refleks bertarungnya masih ada karena tidak dihilangkan Origami. Tuts-nya memang rusak, tapi dengan cepat tuts itu kembali lagi karena hanya lembaran benda astral yang selalu ada di depan Miku layaknya hologram. Sementara Gabriel asli, malaikat berbentuk organ raksasa masih melayang kokoh beberapa puluh meter di belakang Miku.

"Ayo kita mulai!" kata Mana.

 **"Aleph!"**

DOOOR!

Kurumi lagi-lagi menembakkan peluru khusus zafkiel jam 1, untuk melakukan teleport.

WHUUUUSH!

Mana tidak diam saja, dia melesat terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi menggunakan perangkat senjata CR (control realizer) khusus miliknya yang merupakan senjata terkuat milik organisasi Ratatoskr. Mana adalah pasukan wizard terkuat di organisasi itu.

ZSSSSHTTTT!

Kurumi dan Mana sudah menghilang dari posisi awalnya.

Secepat kilat, mereka berdua sudah berada di dekat Miku yang sedang melayang.

Mana berada di depan bersiap menebaskan pedang miliknya ke arah Miku. Sedangkan Kurumi berada di belakang Miku, sambil menodongkan kedua senjata api miliknya.

SLLAAASSSH! DOOOOR!

Beruntung, Mana sempat memiringkan kepalanya sehingga terhindar dari peluru Kurumi. Sedangkan Kurumi juga sempat mundur ke belakang sehingga tidak terkena sabetan pedang Mana.

Miku? Dia sudah berada beberapa meter di atas Mana dan Kurumi. Bergerak secepat suara, dia berhasil menghindari serangan Mana dan Kurumi dari arah depan dan belakangnya. Miku tidak diam saja diserang, dia juga memberikan serangan balasan.

"[Aaaaaaa]"

Miku membuka mulutnya, berteriak mengeluarkan suaranya sehingga timbul gelombang kejut.

Mana dan Kurumi yang tidak sempat menghindar, dipaksa jatuh ke permukaan tanah. Namun, mereka masih bisa mendarat di tanah dengan baik.

"Dia cepat. Sulit menyerangnya secara langsung," sahut Mana sembari menatap ke atas, pada Miku yang sedang melayang.

"Bagaimana dengan ini? Ayo, diriku yang lain!" Kurumi memanggil kloning dirinya lagi. Kurumi yang datang dari masa-masa yang lain lewat portal dimensi yang berbentuk seperti bayangan gelap.

WHUUUSH!

Semua bayangan Kurumi melayang dan ...

DOOOR! DOOOR! DOOOR! DOOOR! DOOOR!

DOOOR! DOOOR! DOOOR! DOOOR! DOOOR!

DOOOR! DOOOR! DOOOR! DOOOR! DOOOR!

Serentetan tembakan senjata api diarahkan pada Miku oleh semua kloning Kurumi.

Miku terus bergerak menghindar dari tembakan peluru-peluru itu.

 **"Aleph!"**

DOOOR!

Menembak kepalanya sendiri lagi, kini Kurumi melakukan teleport dan berada di depan Miku lagi.

"Hihihiii ...," Kurumi menyeringai sadis, dengan menggunakan trik yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

Miku lagi-lagi terjebak dalam perangkap karena rute gerakannya terbaca oleh Kurumi sehingga Kurumi menghadangnya dengan mudah. Kurumi tepat berada di depan Miku dengan senjata yang ditodongkan pada Miku.

DOOOR!

Tembakan peluru biasa, namun tidak kena.

Miku berhasil menghindar dan bergerak melesat ke atas.

Namun, ternyata di atas, Mana telah menunggu dengan pedang terhunus.

SLAAAASH!

"[aaaaaaa]"

Miku berhasil bertahan dengan getaran suara yang dibuatnya. Bahkan Mana terpental karena getaran suara itu.

Tidak mau menjadi bulan-bulanan semua bayangan Kurumi, Miku menekan tuts organ yang sudah ada di depannya.

 **"Gabriel, March!"**

Suara organ dari malaikat milik Miku membuat semua bayangan Kurumi terhipnotis. Sekarang Miku mengendalikan bayangan-bayangan Kurumi itu. Dengan cara ini, Miku membuat Kurumi diserang oleh bayangannya sendiri.

Hanya tersisa Mana dan Kurumi yang asli yang tidak terpengaruh, berkat penyumbat telinga yang mereka pakai.

CTEK!

Dengan menjentikkan jarinya, Kurumi yang asli mengembalikan bayangannya ke tempat asalnya sebelum dia diserang oleh bayangannya sendiri. Kini tersisa Kurumi yang asli bersama Mana.

Merasa usahanya belum berhasil, Miku melanjutkan serangannya. Tidak dengan serangan fisik, tapi serangan dari jarak jauh.

 **"Gabriel, Solo!"**

Satu pipa organ muncul di depan Miku. Ujung atas pipa itu melengkung tepat mengarah ke mulut Miku yang dapat berfungsi seperti mic. Miku pun mengeluarkan suaranya.

"[Aaaaaaa]"

Getaran suara penghancur kembali tercipta. Efek daya hancur gelombang kejut dari suara yang dihasilkan Miku yang menggunakan pengeras suara ini berkali-kali lipat lebih merusak.

Kurumi dan Mana sama-sama bergerak terbang menjauh dari Miku. Getaran dari gelombang kejut (Sonicwave) suara Miku menyebar ke segala arah sehingga tidak ada tempat untuk menghindar. Satu-satunya cara agar tidak terkena serangan adalah mundur sejauh mungkin dari Miku.

TAAAAAP!

Mana mendarat di atas gedung,"Sialan, kita bahkan tidak bisa mendekatinya kalau begini. Apa lagi menyerangnya."

Mana menggerutu kesal setelah berdiri di atas gedung yang cukup jauh dari posisi Miku, kurang lebih 1 kilometer.

"Ck, kita buat rencana!" balas Kurumi yang ternyata berdiri di samping Mana.

"Apa rencanamu?" tanya Mana.

"..." Kurumi membisikkan sesuatu pada Mana lewat interkom sebagai alat komunikasi sekaligus penyumbat telinga agar tidak terkena suara hipnotis Miku. Keduanya saling tersenyum, yakin kalau rencana mereka akan berhasil.

Tidak lama, Kurumi menghilang, tenggelam ke dalam bayangannya sendiri.

"Yoossh ... rencana dimulai!" gumam Mana.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Mana menembakkan puluhan misil yang keluar dari unit control realizer yang dia pakai. Puluhan misil itu melesat menuju Miku.

Miku tidak tinggal diam. Membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan suaranya lagi untuk membuat barrier penghalang dari ledakan misil Mana. Misil-misil itu meledak sebelum mengenai tubuh Miku.

Puluhan misil lain terus ditembakkan oleh Mana, namun semuanya berhasil dihalau oleh suara Miku.

Tidak ingin bertahan saja, Miku mulai menyerang. Kali ini lebih banyak pipa organ berwarna emas yang muncul.

 **"Gabriel, Rondo!"**

Puluhan? tidak! Tapi, ratusan pipa organ muncul tersebar di arena pertarungan. Bahkan ada pipa organ yang muncul di jarak ratusan meter. Miku membuka mulutnya dan berteriak di depan satu pipa yang berguna seperti mikrofon.

"[Aaaaaaa]"

Terciptalah gelombang suara yang menggetarkan udara di sekitarnya. Getaran ini lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Area cakupannya juga jauh lebih luas karena banyaknya pipa organ yang tersebar. Kaca-kaca bangunan, bahkan beton-beton serta puluhan bangunan lain yang terkena getaran suara ini menjadi rapuh dan hancur seperti pasir akibat terkena getaran dari suara yang sangat kuat ini. Benar-benar getaran suara yang maha dahsyat.

 **"Territory actived!"**

Mana mengaktifkan teritori unit senjata realizer miliknya. Kubah berbentuk bola berwarna hijau melindungi dirinya dari getaran mematikan yang dihasilkan Miku. Lagipula tidak ada jalan menghindar karena cakupan serangan Miku kali ini meliputi area yang sangat luas.

Suara Miku berhenti, dia menghirup udara, mengambil nafas panjang untuk membuat getaran suara penghancur sekali lagi. Miku membuka mulutnya dan ...

HAP!

Suara Miku tidak jadi keluar. Mulut Miku kini dibekap kuat oleh sebuah tangan. Ya, Kurumi asli muncul dari bayangan hitam yang ada di belakang Miku dan membekap Miku dengan kuat sehingga tidak bisa lagi bersuara. Inilah salah satu kemampuan Kurumi, berpindah dengan dimensi lain yang terbentuk dari kegelapan.

JLEEEB!

Miku langsung tertidur karena suntikan obat penenang, saat Miku mengambil nafas tadi. Ada jeda serangan, Mana langsung memanfaatkan itu dan bergerak cepat ke arah Miku lalu menyuntikkan suntikan bius yang berisi obat penenang dosis tinggi untuk spirit. Inilah sasaran mereka, tidak membunuh Miku tapi hanya menenangkannya lalu menyerahkannya kepada Naruto atau Shidou untuk disegel kekuatan spiritnya.

Rencana mereka berdua sebelumnya berhasil. Kurumi sudah menganalisis serangan Miku. Setiap kali Miku mengeluarkan suaranya untuk menyerang, pastilah dia menghirup nafas dahulu. Walaupun singkat dan hanya terjadi tidak lebih dari satu detik, tapi tetaplah itu menjadi kelemahan Miku dan itu sudah cukup untuk Kurumi beraksi. Mana bertugas untuk membuat Miku mengeluarkan suaranya untuk menyerang secara terus menerus hingga memaksanya menghirup nafas, sedangkan Kurumi menggunakan bayangan untuk berpindah tepat ke belakang Miku dan membekap mulutnya ketika Miku sedang mengambil nafas, dan tugas terakhir yaitu Mana langsung membuat Miku pingsan. Rencana yang tidak terlalu rumit dengan hanya mengandalkan kelemahan Miku tadi.

"Pantas saja aku tidak pernah berhasil membunuhmu, kamu ternyata sangat licik, Kurumi," puji Mana.

"Hn," Kurumi hanya mendengus membalas pujian sinis dari Mana.

Kini mereka sudah berada di atas permukaan tanah di area seluruh bangunan yang sudah hancur lebur. Semuanya sudah rata dengan tanah. Tampak sisa-sisa asap yang mengepul dari beberapa tempat akibat pertarungan besar antara Kurumi, Mana dan Miku.

Miku yang sudah tak sadarkan diri, dipegang oleh Mana agar tidak terjatuh. Dengan cara tangan kiri Miku diletakkan di belakang leher Mana, lalu tangan Mana memegang tangan kiri Miku itu. Sedangkan tangan Mana yang satu laginya, digunakan untuk merangkul pinggang Miku. Miku terkulai lemas karena sudah pingsan akibat terkena bius penenang yang ditembakkan oleh Mana.

Gadis berambut hitam diikat twintail itu, melihat ke arah Mana sebentar.

"Setelah ini, aku mau pergi dulu. Urusan Miku, aku serahkan padamu, Mana," ujar Kurumi tersenyum simpul.

Mana berwajah datar. Tapi, kedua matanya melototi Kurumi dengan tajam.

"Seenaknya saja kamu berbicara, Kurumi. Tapi, aku mempunyai urusan yang lebih penting dari ini. Aku harus mencari Shidou-nii. Jadi, soal Miku, kamu saja yang urus, Kurumi."

"Hm ... Itu urusanmu, Mana. Aku pergi dulu, jaa-nee!"

Kurumi melambaikan tangannya. Tubuhnya mendadak tersedot di portal lubang hitam yang muncul di samping Mana. Kurumi menyeringai lebar.

Membuat Mana terperanjat. Kurumi pun menghilang bersamaan portal hitam juga lenyap dari pandangan Mana.

"HEI, KURUMI! TUNGGU! SIALAAAN KAU!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TRAAANG!

TRAAAANG! TRAAAANG! TRAAAAAAANG!

DHUUARRR!

Adu senjata yang menghasilkan suara dentingan logam beradu. Antara senjata Kotori dengan senjata senjata milik kembar Yamai. Kekuatan mereka seimbang. Kembar Yamai selalu bisa menahan hempasan kapak Kotori. Terakhir ketika Kotori mengayunkan kapaknya sekuat tenaga, kedua Yamai itu berhasil menghindar. Lalu orang yang menjadi korbannya adalah tanah yang terkena kapak Kotori. Berikut dengan satu bangunan besar yang ada puluhan meter di depan Kotori ikut roboh karena kuatnya ayunan kapak barusan.

"Ck, sialan. Mereka kabur!" sungut Kotori kesal."Tohka, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku sudah siap bertarung lagi," sahut Tohka.

Ya, sejak tadi Tohka yang terkena serangan kombinasi Kaguya dan Yuzuru, terpaksa diam dahulu untuk memulihkan tenaganya. Sedangkan Kotori selama beberapa menit ini, yang berhadapan dengan kedua kembar Yamai itu.

Kini Tohka dan Kotori telah berdiri berdampingan. Tohka dengan armor perangnya yang lebih mirip gaun berwarna ungu kembang berenda putih keunguan disertai pita besar berwarna ungu di rambutnya. Dipermanis dengan sepatu boots besi yang sewarna dengan pita rambutnya.

Kotori pun sama, dia juga memakai pakaian spirit miliknya yaitu semacam yukata berwarna putih dengan aksen renda merah muda di pinggirnya. Diikat dengan kain berwarna coklat tepat di bawah dadanya. Tak lupa aksesoris serupa tanduk yang menghias pucuk kepalanya. Dipermanis dengan sepatu berwarna merah muda yang lebih mirip dengan sendal jepit jepang.

"Bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Tohka lagi.

"Kita berbagi saja. Kamu yang melawan spirit yang pakai tombak, aku yang melawan spirit yang menggunakan rantai berpendulum pisau tajam bermata dua itu," jawab Kotori menunjuk dua spirit yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Ya sudah," sahut Tohka berwajah datar."Aku maju duluan."

Tohka melesat terbang, menuju Kaguya yang bersenjatakan tombak.

TRAAAANG!

Tebasan pedang Sandalphon Tohka, mampu ditahan oleh tombak El Reem kepunyaan Kaguya.

"Cih, sudah ditolong tapi malah seenaknya!" kata Kotori geram pada Tohka. Beginilah jadinya, Kotori cenderung pemarah dan temperamental ketika sisi lain di balik sifat imutnya yang menguasai tubuhnya ketika dia menggunakan pita rambut berwarna hitam.

Tanpa diduga, tiba-tiba muncul serangan yang mengenai Kotori begitu saja.

SREEEK! DHUAAAAARRR!

"Sialan spirit keparat itu! menyerang saat aku lengah!" Kotori marah-marah pada Yuzuru yang tanpa aba-aba telah menyerangnya.

Saat Kotori menggeram kesal tadi, Yuzuru melemparkan pendulum tajam di ujung rantai miliknya ke arah Kotori. Beruntung Kotori cepat menghindar mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Jadi, hanya tanah tempat Kotori berpijak tadi yang hancur berantakan.

Sementara di atas, pertarungan udara antara Tohka melawan Kaguya semakin sengit saja. Mereka berdua terbang cepat sehingga yang tampak hanya dua buah berkas cahaya berbeda warna yang saling bertumbukan. Lalu di saat dua berkas cahaya itu bertumbukan, saat itulah pedang Tohka beradu saling tebas dengan tombak Kaguya.

TRAAAANG!

Dua senjata itu kembali beradu. Tak ada yang mau mengalah. Keduanya sama kuat. Baik Tohka maupun Kaguya, mundur ke belakang untuk mengambil jarak yang cukup jauh.

Kaguya menghunuskan tombaknya. Ujung tajam tombaknya, dia arahkan pada Tohka.

 **"Storm Lanze!"**

Kaguya menembakkan peluru angin bertekanan tinggi dari ujung tombaknya.

Tohka tidak diam saja, mengarahkan telapak tangannya pada Kaguya. Lalu dia membuat barrier pelindung untuk menahan serangan Kaguya.

Serangan Kaguya berhasil ditahan oleh Tohka. Namun, tidak berhenti sampai di situ, gelombang serangan selanjutnya menyusul berdatangan. Kaguya berkali-kali menembakkan peluru angin bertekanan pada Tohka sehingga Tohka kerepotan menahannya.

Kembali lagi ke pertarungan di permukaan tanah. Yuzuru tampak sedang memutar pendulum berantai miliknya di udara. Setelah dirasanya cukup, lalu ...

SYUUUUT!

Pendulum tajam tadi dilemparkannya pada Kotori yang masih menggerutu kesal tak jelas.

TRAAAAK!

Kotori dengan sigap memukul pendulum tadi dengan permukaan kapaknya sehingga pendulum tadi terlempar kembali pada pemiliknya. Seperti seorang pemain tenis yang memukul bola yang datang.

SREEEK!

Kotori melangkah maju menyerang lawannya. Kemudian ...

DHUAAAAARR!

Lagi-lagi kapak miliknya tidak mengenai target, Yuzuru sang dewi topan mampu bergerak cepat di udara. Sekarang Yuzuru sedang melayang beberapa meter di atas permukaan tanah.

Ternyata Kotori lengah, dia yang sekarang berpijak di tempat Yuzuru berdiri tadi ternyata terdapat rantai. Kaki Kotori terlilit rantai itu. Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, Yuzuru langsung menarik Kotori dan menghempasnya ke bawah.

BRAAAAK!

Kotori terpaksa harus merelakan tubuhnya terbenam di antara puing-puing bangunan yang telah hancur. Namun, tidak lama kemudian terjadilah peristiwa yang tidak disangka-sangka. Ledakan dahsyat yang sangat menggelegar.

DHUAAAAR!

Tohka ikut-ikutan terkubur di antara puing-puing bangunan di dekat Kotori. Saat menahan serangan storm lanze dari Kaguya tadi, bidang penglihatan Tohka sempat terganggu karena badai juga ikut-ikutan tercipta saat Kaguya mengggunakan jurusnya.

Memanfaatkan situasi itu, Kaguya bergerak menerjang Tohka dan menyerangnya secara langsung. Tohka hanya bisa menahan ujung tombak Kaguya dengan permukaan pedang besar miliknya. Namun, karena kuatnya serangan tombak Kaguya, Tohka berakhir terhempas ke tanah dan jatuh di dekat Kotori.

SREEEK!

Baik Tohka maupun Kotori, keduanya masih sanggup bangkit berdiri. Menepuk pakaian masing-masing yang kotor akibat terkubur tadi, lalu menatap sama-sama ke atas. Di mana Kaguya dan Yuzuru yang melayang saling berdekatan.

"Selanjutnya, serangan terkuat milikku. Aku tidak ingin kalah dari mereka berdua!" teriak Kotori lantang. **"Camael, Canon Mode!"**

Senjata kapak milik Kotori, malaikatnya yang bernama Camael, berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah meriam besar yang diarahkan pada Kaguya dan Yuzuru. Api yang menguar di sekeliling tubuh Kotori, sang roh api efreet. Api-api itu bergerak masuk lewat moncong meriam tadi, mengisi amunisi untuk ditembakkan.

"Aku juga, tidak akan kalah!" sambung Tohka sambil berteriak keras melebihi Kotori. **"Sandalphon, Final Form!"**

Dari ketiadaan, muncul singgasana emas milik Tohka. Singgasana tadi pecah berkeping-keping, lalu pecahannya bersatu dengan pedang Tohka. Sandalphon berubah bentuk menjadi sangat besar. Aura sihir berwarna ungu dari tubuh Tohka mengalir pada pedang sandalphon dalam wujud terakhirnya.

Kembar Yamai tidak tinggal diam menunggu serangan datang pada mereka. Kaguya dan Yuzuru menggabungkan senjata mereka. El Reem yang berupa tombak, berubah bentuk menjadi seperti anak panah bermata besar dan El Nahas berubah menjadi busur. Inilah senjata kombinasi mereka berdua.

 **"Raphael, El Kanaf!"**

Sambil mengarahkan panah bersama-sama, Kaguya dan Yuzuru saling memandang berdua ke bawah, tepat mengarah pada Tohka dan Kotori.

SYUUUT!

Anak panah itupun dilepas oleh si kembar Yamai itu.

Kotori balas menyerang, amunisi meriamnya sudah siap ditembakkan.

 **"Megiddo!"**

Peluru api keluar dari moncong meriam camael, kedua serangan beradu sengit antara elemen angin dan api.

Tohka juga menambahkan serangannya.

 **"Halvanhelev!"**

Dengan sekali ayunan pedang sandalphon dalam wujud akhirnya, sebuah sabetan energi sihir berdaya hancur sangat besar lepas dan bersatu dengan serangan Kotori.

Anak panah si kembar Yamai tidak bisa menahan serangan gabungan Kotori dan Tohka. Hingga akhirnya Kaguya dan Yuzuru terkena dan ...

DHUUUARRRRR!

Tercipta ledakan besar di udara. Tidak lama kemudian, jatuhlah dua sosok tubuh dan terkapar di atas tanah. Kaguya dan Yuzuru yang tampak dalam keadaan pingsan.

"Haaaahhh/haaaaahh ..." Tohka dan Kotori menghelakan napas lega masing-masing. Mereka tampak sangat kelelahan setelah mengeluarkan serangan terkuat mereka.

Pertarungan besar antara Tohka, Kotori dan si kembar Yamai sudah berakhir.

Di antara area yang sudah hancur lebur, Tohka dan Kotori saling menatap. Mereka masih kelihatan tersengal-sengal.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Kotori," sahut Tohka dengan nada yang pelan.

Kotori terdiam sejenak. Sedetik kemudian, dia tersenyum simpul.

"Heh, sama-sama. Itu sudah menjadi tugasku," tukas Kotori bersikap angkuh."Lagipula aku sedang mencari Shidou-nii, tahu-tahu datang para spirit yang telah mengganggu kesenangan banyak orang di Tenguu Disneyland. Mereka telah merusak acara santaiku yang berharga. Ingin rasanya aku melenyapkan mereka sekarang juga. Tapi, aku rasa mereka dikendalikan oleh seseorang sehingga mereka menyerang kita. Mungkin mereka dimanfaatkan seperti dihipnotis."

"Hipnotis?"

Tohka memiringkan kepalanya. Tidak mengerti.

Sekali lagi, Kotori menghembuskan napas leganya. Dia menarik pandangannya ke arah si kembar Yamai itu.

"Tidak usah dibahas lagi. Dijelaskan berkali-kali, kamu tidak akan mengerti, Tohka. Untuk urusan dua spirit ini, biar kita serahkan pada Naruto atau Shidou untuk menyegel kekuatan dua spirit ini. Jadi, aku mau pergi dulu mencari Shidou-nii. Tolong awasi dua spirit ini ya Tohka, sampai aku kembali nanti ke sini. Daaaah!"

Kotori menyelonong pergi. Ia menghilang begitu saja meninggalkan Tohka yang terbengong-bengong. Tohka sendiri pun terpaku di tempat dengan wajah yang kebingungan.

"Eh, iya."

Itulah jawaban atas kepolosan Tohka. Mengapa dia malah mau menunggu di sini sampai Kotori kembali?

Ya, Tohka menuruti perintah Kotori itu. Kini ia berdiam diri sambil menopangkan pedangnya sebagai tumpuan agar berdiri dengan nyamannya. Masih berwujud spirit, kedua mata ungu Tohka memandang ke arah langit biru sana. Angin berdesir pelan berhembus ke arahnya. Menerbangkan rambutnya dan pakaiannya sehingga berkibar-kibar seperti bendera.

'Naruto-kun ... Semoga kamu bisa mengalahkan Origami. Aku percaya kamu bisa memenangkan pertarungan besar ini. Setelah ini, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku berikan padamu,' batin Tohka yang tersenyum di antara desiran angin yang bertiup dengan lembutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kembali ke tempat Shidou dan Yoshino.

Mereka sudah cukup menjauh dari Tenguu Disneyland itu. Kini mereka berada di trotoar yang sepi, tepatnya di antara gedung-gedung tinggi yang berderet-deret. Jalan raya juga hening. Tidak ada kendaraan yang lewat. Semua penduduk kota sudah mengungsi ke tempat yang aman setelah mendengar bunyi alarm peringatan bencana spacequake, beberapa waktu lalu. Mengingat kondisi benar-benar berbahaya. Terdengar dentuman keras dan suara ledakan besar, berpusat di Tenguu Disneyland itu. Membuat Shidou berpikir panjang untuk menjauh dari Tenguu Disneyland. Tentunya bersama Yoshino yang sekarang berada dalam gendongannya, tepatnya dari belakang.

Shidou tampak terengah-engah. Dia berdiri di trotoar. Yoshino, si gadis imut berambut biru itu, ketakutan saat mendengar suara ledakan keras yang terjadi di Tenguu Disneyland. Ia merangkul leher Shidou dengan erat.

"Shidou ... Suara ledakan itu benar-benar keras. Aku jadi takut," ucap Yoshino pelan. Ia masih digendong oleh Shidou dari belakang.

Shidou menjawabnya. Ia tersenyum.

"Tenang saja. Aku ada di sini, bersamamu. Jangan takut ya Yoshino."

Yoshino mengangguk pelan. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kemerahan di balik pundak Shidou.

Shidou pun mengarahkan pandangannya lagi ke arah Tenguu Disneyland itu. Masih terdengar suara ledakan dan dentuman yang keras dari kejauhan sana.

DHUUUAAAAR! DHUUUUUAR!

Entah mengapa hati Shidou berdetak dengan kencang. Entah apa yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan Origami.

'Origami ... Rasanya ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya,' batin Shidou di dalam hatinya.

Saat bersamaan, Kotori mendadak muncul di hadapan Shidou dalam wujud spirit. Tentu saja membuat Shidou sangat kaget.

"WAAAAAH!" seru Shidou keras. Ia melompat dengan gaya yang tidak elit. Begitu juga dengan Yoshino.

"KETEMU!" teriak Kotori begitu senang karena sudah menemukan kakaknya."Shidou-nii, ternyata kamu ada di sini."

"Kotori?"

Shidou ternganga karena sang adik malah berwujud spirit. Ia bingung setengah mati.

"Kenapa?"

Kotori kelihatan sewot.

"Kenapa kamu berubah wujud menjadi spirit begini? Kekuatanmu sudah kusegel waktu itu, kan Kotori?"

"Iya, walaupun kekuatanku sudah tersegel oleh Shidou-nii. Kekuatanku tetap bisa balik lagi pada saat aku membutuhkannya. Jadi, jangan banyak basa-basi lagi. Aku membutuhkan bantuan Shidou-nii untuk menyegel kekuatan dua spirit kembar itu sekarang juga."

"Di mana?"

"Tak jauh dari sini kok."

"Tapi ...," Shidou pun menurunkan Yoshino."Yoshino, kamu turun dulu sebentar."

Yoshino mengangguk. Ia pun turun dari gendongan Shidou. Kotori memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan seksama.

Lalu Shidou melirik ke arah Kotori.

"Kotori, aku titip dia padamu."

Kotori pun terperanjat.

"A-Apa?!"

"Aku pergi dulu. Ini sangat penting. Sampai nanti!"

Shidou berlari kencang meninggalkan Kotori dan Yoshino yang terbengong-bengong. Kotori sendiri menjadi jengkel dibuatnya. Ia mengamuk sejadi-jadinya.

"SHIDOU-NII! TUNGGU! JANGAN PERGI BEGITU SAJA, TAHU! MEMANGNYA AKU INI BABY SITTER, HAH? AKU TIDAK MAU MENJAGA BOCAH KECIL INI! SHIDOU-NII!"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu marah-marah. Yoshino sampai ternganga melihatnya. Lalu pandangan tajam Kotori beralih pada Yoshino sekarang.

"Siapa kau, bocah kecil?"

Yoshinon, si boneka kelinci yang terpasang di tangan kiri Yoshino, menjawab perkataan Kotori.

"Aku Yoshinon. Lalu dia, Yoshino."

Membuat Kotori menjadi sewot sekali.

"Ternyata kamu adalah spirit juga."

"Kamu juga spirit?"

Yoshinon memperhatikan Kotori dengan seksama. Kotori yang masih berwujud spirit.

"Ya, aku juga spirit. Namaku Itsuka Kotori, adiknya Shidou."

"Salam kenal buat Itsuka-san."

Yoshino membungkukkan badannya. Kotori memandangnya dengan datar.

'Huh, terpaksa aku harus menjaga bocah ini. Sangat merepotkan,' Kotori menghelakan napas beratnya.

Kini Shidou pergi ke arah Tenguu Disneyland itu lagi. Ia harus segera menghentikan Origami yang sedang bertarung sengit dengan Naruto. Semoga saja ia datang tepat waktu sebelum terlambat. Itulah harapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Arena pertarungan utama, antara Naruto melawan Origami sudah berlangsung beberapa menit sejak tadi. Tempat ini juga tak kalah hancur, sama seperti pertarungan Tohka ataupun Kurumi. Tenguu Disneyland sudah tidak ada lagi, digantikan puing-puing yang berhamburan di tanah. Tanah yang tidak rata. Banyak kobaran api yang masih melekat di beberapa pepohonan yang sudah hangus terbakar. Asap-asap mengepul akibat kobaran api yang padam. Semuanya hancur lebur tanpa tersisa sedikitpun.

Hancurnya wahana tidak bukan dikarenakan oleh rasengan-rasengan berukuran besar milik Naruto yang tidak mengenai targetnya. Sebagian lain hancur karena kekuatan telekinesis dari Origami. Dengan kemampuan itu, Origami dapat menggerakkan benda apapun sesukanya, menarik dan melemparkan benda apapun dari jarak jauh tanpa harus menyentuhnya.

ZSSSSHTTT!

SSSSSHHHNG!

 **"Rasengan!"**

Naruto muncul di atas Origami yang melayang beberapa meter di atas tanah, dengan oodama rasengan siap dihantamkan. Dia langsung saja menjatuhkan rasengan itu ke arah Origami.

Origami menyadari keberadaan Naruto. Dengan gesit, dia menghindar hingga ...

DHUUUAAAAR!

Rasengan besar milik Naruto tidak mengenai target dan malah menghantam tanah. Membuat tanah itu berlubang membentuk kawah.

Belum selesai keterkejutan Naruto karena serangannya tidak mengenai target, ternyata Origami telah berada di depan Naruto. Naruto menatap terkejut ke depan, melihat Origami yang membuka telapak tangannya dan mengarahkannya pada dirinya.

Belum sempat berbuat apa-apa, tubuh Naruto terlempar dan terseret hingga puluhan meter di atas tanah. Kemampuan telekinesis Origami membuat gaya dorong luar biasa kuat yang tak kasat mata ke arah Naruto. Tulang-tulang Naruto serasa hendak remuk karena rasanya seperti dihantam tembok beton yang bergerak sangat cepat.

Usaha Naruto menyerang dari jarak dekat sejak awal pertarungan selalu berbuah kegagalan. Sejak tadi pukulan maupun rasengan yang dia layangkan, selalu meleset dan tidak pernah mengenai Origami. Origami seperti menyadari setiap pergerakan benda-benda yang ada di sekitarnya. Mungkin ini juga salah satu bagian dari kemampuan telekinesis selain menggerakkan benda-benda sesuka hati. Otaknya juga bisa merasakan pergerakan benda-benda apapun di sekitarnya.

Selain itu, Origami selalu memberikan serangan balasan dengan melemparkan benda apapun seperti puing-puing beton raksasa, mobil atau apapun yang berat-berat dengan kekuatannya ke arah Naruto. Membuat kerusakan semakin parah. Bahkan Origami sanggup melemparkan roda kincir ria bianglala raksasa yang merupakan wanaha terbesar di Tenguu Disneyland. Beruntung Naruto bisa bergerak sangat cepat sehingga bisa menghindari benda-benda yang dilempar Origami. Beberapa kali pula Origami langsung menggunakan kemampuan telekinesis secara langsung pada tubuh Naruto seperti barusan. Membuat tulang-tulang Naruto serasa bergeser karena tubuhnya terdorong sangat kuat oleh Origami.

Origami, dengan artral dress atau pakaian spirit yang berwarna dominan putih dan emas seperti gaun pengantin. Dengan mengenakan mahkota emas di kepalanya, sang penguasa spirit sudah menapak tanah. Tatapan penuh kebencian masih terpancar dari matanya. Walau sudah bertarung cukup lama, tidak tampak dia kelelahan. Origami bersiap untuk serangan selanjutnya.

Naruto, dengan tubuh yang bersinar jingga dan memakai jubah sebagai pakaian luar yang menutupi penampilan kasualnya. Kedua matanya berwarna kuning membentuk bola mata seperti tanda (+), masih tetap dalam mode bertarung senjutsu bijuu mode. Naruto juga belum tampak kelelahan. Hanya ada sebulir keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya.

Mungkin bagi mereka berdua, sampai sekarang pertarungannya masih dalam tahap pemanasan.

Kini mereka saling berhadapan cukup jauh. Keduanya saling menatap tajam.

Lalu Origami yang memulai pembicaraan di tengah pertarungan ini.

"Ternyata kamu hebat juga, Namikaze Naruto."

Naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Hentikan."

"Hentikan?"

"Ya," Naruto mencoba bernegosiasi dengan berbicara baik-baik pada Origami."Hentikan pertarungan ini. Hentikan juga niatmu yang ingin menginvasi dunia ini. Lupakan semuanya. Dendammu juga, Origami. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu. Aku tidak ingin ada korban lagi. Aku mohon, pahamilah perkataanku ini. Sebaiknya kita berhenti bertarung dan berdamai. Itulah yang lebih baik daripada saling menghancurkan. Berdamailah. Aku harap kamu bisa menerimaku sebagai temanmu."

Origami terdiam. Dia memilih untuk terdiam sebentar. Mencerna maksud dari perkataan Naruto.

Setelah itu, Origami menjawabnya.

"Apapun yang terjadi. Invasi tetap berjalan. Dunia ini harus hancur. Semua manusia harus mati. Itulah keinginanku."

Kedua mata Naruto semakin menyipit tajam. Ia semakin kesal saja dibuatnya.

Bernegosiasi dengan cara berbicara baik-baik, itu tidak juga mengubah pola pikir seorang Origami. Memang tidak ada jalan lain lagi selain bertarung.

Hening.

Mereka saling terdiam setelah berbicara sebentar. Kini masing-masing tengah mempersiapkan suatu rencana untuk menyerang.

Setelah cukup lama berdiam mengambil nafas, pertarungan berlanjut lagi. Naruto yang sepertinya mulai duluan menyerang.

"Sulit sekali menyerangnya dari dekat," gumam Naruto."Baiklah, akan kucoba jutsu ini!"

Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas. Menengadahkan telapak tangannya ke langit. Dua buah lengan chakra terbentuk dari tangan kanan Naruto. Dari telapak tangan Naruto terbentuk bola biru yang berputar cepat. Kemudian berubah bentuk seperti ada cincin yang terbentuk dari putaran shuriken berkecepatan tinggi. Suara gemuruh angin yang terdengar cukup kencang timbul akibat putaran itu. Tidak menunggu lama, Naruto langsung melemparkannya pada Origami.

 **"Futon, Rasenshuriken!"**

Rasenshuriken yang dilempar Naruto bergerak cepat, Origami masih di tempatnya. Kali ini dia menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya. Memusatkan kekuatan telekinesis pada benda yang dilempar Naruto.

SWOOOOOSH!

Rasenshuriken milik Naruto pecah begitu saja seperti balon yang meletus karena ditahan oleh kemampuan Origami. Naruto terkejut karena jutsu mematikan miliknya mampu ditahan Origami dengan sebegitu mudahnya.

 **'Naruto, gunakan wujud bijuu. Tenaga dorongan dari kemampuannya sangat kuat, kita harus menghadapinya dengan tenaga yang lebih besar untuk melawannya,'** kata Kyuubi memberi nasehat dari alam bawah sadar Naruto.

"terima kasih, Kyuubi," balas Naruto.

GOOAAAAAR!

Terbentuklah wujud astral dari Kyuubi, musang berekor sembilan berukuran raksasa setinggi 30 meter dengan Naruto yang berada di dalam kepalanya. Ini bentuk perubahan biju dari jinchuriki Kyuubi. Dengan tubuh berwarna jingga dan dua telinga yang panjang meruncing. Kedua mata yang berwarna merah. Ada warna hitam di sekitar dua matanya yang bersatu dengan dua telinga itu.

Kyuubi mengepalkan tangannya. Tinju yang berukuran besar itu langsung dipukulkan ke arah Origami. Lagi-lagi Origami menahannya. Tinju itu tidak sampai mengenai badan Origami karena tertahan penghalang yang dibentuk dari kemampuan mendorong telekinesis. Namun, sepertinya, tinju Kyuubi tidak main-main kekuatannya. Origami dipaksa terseret mundur walaupun tinju itu tidak mengenainya.

SRAK! SRAK! SRAK!

DHUUUAAAARRRRR!

Tinju lengan Kyuubi yang bisa memanjang itu terus merengsek maju hingga menghantam sebuah gedung. Membuat gedung itu roboh seketika.

Tapi, sepertinya usaha Naruto kali ini pun gagal juga. Origami telah lebih dahulu terbang sebelum tubuhnya menghantam gedung. Sekarang Origami melayang di udara.

"Ayo Kyuubi! Sekali lagi!" seru Naruto.

Kesembilan ekor Kyuubi memanjang dan melesat menyerang Origami dari berbagai arah.

Origami tidak ada pilihan menghindar sehingga dia ...

 **"Metatron!"**

Memanggil malaikatnya. Malaikat berwujud mahkota emas yang terpasang di kepalanya beserta tujuh buah pilar emas yang melayang di belakang punggungnya.

Pilar-pilar itupun langsung bergerak, bersusun melingkar melindungi Origami di dalamnya.

CRRRRSSSH!

Ekor-ekor Kyuubi tidak mampu menembus penghalang dari pilar-pilar itu.

Merasa sia-sia, Naruto menarik kembali ekor-ekor Kyuubi.

Setelah bebas dari serangan ekor Kyuubi, pilar-pilar emas milik Origami bergerak lagi. Kali ini bersusun melingkar di depan Origami dengan ujung-ujung pilar mengarah pada Naruto dalam wujud Bijuu raksasa. Di tengah-tengah susunan pilar itu, muncul gumpalan cahaya menyilaukan.

 **'Naruto, serangan besar akan datang,'** Kyuubi memperingati Naruto.

"Aku tahu, Kyuubi," jawab Naruto.

Wujud Kyuubi membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Dari ketiadaan muncul partikel-partikel berwarna biru dan merah yang bergabung menjadi satu. Terbentuk bola hitam berdiameter sekitar 5 meter. Naruto menembakkan bola itu lebih dulu.

 **"Bijuudama!"**

 **"Afterlif - Crown Canon!"**

Bom bijuu yang Naruto tembakkan beradu dengan laser cahaya dari Origami. Kedua serangan itu bertemu di tengah-tengah. Tampak sama kuat tapi semakin lama bola hitam bijuudama dari Naruto terkikis dan perlahan mengecil hingga lenyap. Susunan pilar-pilar emas dari Origami terus menembakkan lasernya secara kontinyu.

Naruto terkejut. Bijuudama miliknya kalah. Matanya membulat menatap horor laser cahaya yang bergerak ke arahnya.

SYUUUT!

Sebuah kunai bergerak cepat menuju laser cahaya. Itu adalah kunai khusus. Dari kunai tadi, muncul aksara kanji berupa rangkaian segel rumit yang membentuk kubah seperti barrier pelindung.

Laser cahaya mengenai kubah tadi, namun tidak menembusnya. Laser itu seperti diserap oleh rangkaian segel yang tertulis di barrier itu. Hingga tembakan laser Origami habis dan berhenti. Semuanya diserap. Origami terkejut serangannya bisa ditahan oleh lawannya. Bahkan tidak terjadi ledakan sama sekali.

ZZZZSSSSH!

Seorang pria paruh baya muncul di samping Naruto. Pria berambut pirang yang mirip sekali dengan Naruto, hanya saja dengan warna kulit yang lebih cerah.

Naruto sungguh tidak menyangka sang ayah sudah tiba di tempat. Datang untuk menolongnya sebelum terlambat. Naruto sendiri kaget dibuatnya.

"To-Touchan," Naruto sedikit membulatkan kedua matanya saat menyadari sang ayah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Bersiaplah untuk ledakan, Naruto!" tukas Minato tanpa melihat ke arah Naruto.

Jauh dari Kota Tenguu, sebuah gunung besar yang tinggi menjulang hingga menyentuh awan, muncul seberkas cahaya. Sebuah laser menghantam gunung tadi lalu terciptalah ledakan raksasa. Cahaya menyilaukan muncul akibat ledakan itu. Radius ledakan mencapai 10 kilometer. Suara ledakan bahkan dapat terdengar dari jarak 100 kilometer. Setelah ledakan selesai, yang tersisa hanyalah lubang berupa kawah raksasa dengan lebar puluhan kilometer. Gunung besar yang awalnya tinggi menjulang sampai ke awan. Kini sudah tidak ada lagi.

BUUUUUM!

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto setelah mendengar suara ledakan yang sangat kuat tadi pada ayahnya.

"Touchan memindahkan serangannya ke gunung."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAATNYA MEMBALAS REVIEW**

 **rangga: oke. Ini udah lanjut.**

 **nawawim451: eh? Wah, itu dipertimbangkan dulu ya.**

 **Akbar maulana: oh, ide ceritamu boleh juga. Tapi, udah mainstream. Mungkin bisa dibuat dengan ide yang lain. Nanti saya bantu pikir juga kok buat kamu.**

 **HollyLucifer: ini udah up.**

 **mikoto999: ini udah lanjut.**

 **Baka Otouto: oke, boleh kok request. Ditunggu aja ya. Naruto and IS, kan?**

 **reader: terima kasih. Iya, harem.**

 **selamet b raharjo 9: ini udah lanjut, selamet. Setuju gak ada season 2-nya nanti?**

 **firdaus minato: pasti. Gak bakal cepat alurnya.**

 **adam muhammad 980: iya, ini lanjut.**

 **The KidSNo OppAi: oke, ini lanjut kok.**

 **Dark Army: hehehe ini dibantu sama teman. Jadinya banyak actionnya sekarang. Silakan baca lagi.**

 **Arief417: ini udah lanjut.**

 **WizarDragon: pasti si kembar yamai jadi pair naruto.**

 **dante the bloodedge: hehehe ... terima kasih buat dante. Moga chapter ini gak kalah mengecewakanmu. GANBATTE!**

 **Naruto baka - dobe: oke, black book chapter 2 update bulan depan. Sekarang lagi tahap pengerjaan. Sabar ya. Banyak yang harus saya urus dulu.**

 **Dsevenfold: terima kasih. Fic feeling chapter 4 segera update! SEMANGAT JUGA!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 9 update!**

 **Khusus untuk kekuatan telekinesis Origami bisa dibayangkan seperti kekuatan Pein Tendo (yahiko pein). Yakni Shinra tensei yang mendorong dan Bansho Tein yang menarik targetnya. Kalau kekuatan Malaikat Metatron Origami, itu belum muncul di anime, hanya ada di LN Date a Live nya saja. Itulah yang dikatakan Mahmud untuk chapter kali ini.**

 **Untuk keseluruhan battle dalam chapter 9 ini, diketik sama Mahmud. Saya hanya menambahkan dan mengeditnya. Akhirnya selesai juga. Terima kasih atas bantuan teman saya itu.**

 **Oke, sampai di sini saja chapter 9-nya.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter 10 beserta dua bonus chapter lagi nantinya! Daaah! Updatenya di tahun 2016 ya ... ^^**

 **Tertanda**

 **HIKARI SYARAHMIA**

 **MAHMUD KHEM**

 **Rabu, 23 Desember 2015**

 **PLEASE REVIEW DONG!**


	10. Akhir pertarungan besar

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Date A Live © Koshi Tachibana**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing:**

 **Naruto x Tohka**

 **Shidou x Origami**

 **Rating: T**

 **Senin, 18 Januari 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SHINOBI AND DATE MISSION**

 **Chapter 10. Akhir pertarungan besar**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER YANG TERAKHIR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Bijuudama!"**

 **"Afterlif - Crown Canon!"**

Bom bijuu yang Naruto tembakkan beradu dengan laser cahaya dari Origami. Kedua serangan itu bertemu di tengah-tengah, tampak sama kuat tapi semakin lama bola hitam bijuudama dari Naruto terkikis dan perlahan mengecil hingga lenyap. Susunan pilar-pilar emas dari Origami terus menembakkan lasernya secara kontinyu.

Naruto terkejut, bijuudama miliknya kalah. matanya membulat menatap horor laser cahaya yang bergerak ke arahnya.

SYUUUT!

Sebuah kunai bergerak cepat menuju laser cahaya. Itu adalah kunai khusus. Dari kunai tadi, muncul aksara kanji berupa rangkaian segel rumit yang membentuk kubah seperti barrier pelindung.

Laser cahaya mengenai kubah tadi, namun tidak menembusnya. Laser itu seperti diserap oleh serangkaian segel yang tertulis di barrier itu. Hingga tembakan laser Origami habis dan berhenti, semuanya diserap. Origami terkejut serangannya bisa ditahan oleh lawannya, bahkan tidak terjadi ledakan sama sekali.

ZZZZZSSSSHT!

Seorang pria paruh baya muncul di samping Naruto. Pria berambut pirang yang mirip sekali dengan Naruto, hanya saja dengan warna kulit yang lebih cerah.

"Bersiaplah untuk ledakan, Naruto!" katanya.

Jauh dari Kota Tenguu, sebuah gunung besar yang tinggi menjulang hingga menyentuh awan, muncul seberkas cahaya. Sebuah laser, menghantam gunung tadi lalu terciptalah ledakan raksasa. Cahaya menyilaukan muncul akibat ledakan itu, radius ledakan mencapai 10 kilometer. Suara ledakan bahkan dapat terdengar dari jarak 100 kilometer. Setelah ledakan selesai, yang tersisa hanyalah lubang berupa kawah raksasa dengan lebar puluhan kilometer. Gunung besar yang awalnya tinggi menjulang sampai ke awan, kini sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto setelah mendengar suara ledakan yang sangat kuat tadi pada ayahnya.

"Tou-chan memindahkan serangannya ke gunung."

"Tapi ..."

"Tidak apa-apa, gunung itu tidak berpenghuni."

"Syukurlah ..."

Naruto menghembuskan napas leganya. Sesaat Minato memperhatikan keadaan sekitar yang tampak kacau. Lantas pandangannya pun tertancap pada Origami.

"Jadi, dia lawan yang kau hadapi?" tanya Minato sembari menunjuk Origami yang melayang terbang.

"Iya, Touchan. Dia, sangat kuat."

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya sambil melihat ke arah Origami. Kedua mata Minato pun menyipit tajam.

"Touchan mengerti, Naruto. Ini pasti akan sangat sulit karena dia bisa terbang di udara sedangkan kita hanya bisa bertarung di darat."

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa Touchan punya strategi?"

"Ada satu cara, hanya ini yang bisa kita lakukan. Kau di garis depan, menyerang langsung gadis itu. Touchan akan memberikan support penuh padamu agar bisa menyerangnya. Touchan yakin, dilihat dari keadaannya sekarang, dia petarung jarak jauh yang sanggup menembakkan laser pemusnah. Dia harus kau serang dari dekat, Naruto."

"Bagaimana caraku menyerangnya?"

"Kau hanya perlu mengeluarkan jutsumu atau serangan apapun yang kau punya ke depan. Touchan yang akan menteleportmu dengan hiraishin, mendekati gadis itu"

 **"Senpou: Oodama Rasengan!"**

Naruto membuat rasengan berukuran besar di telapak tangannya.

"Kau cepat mengerti Naruto, jika bertarung," puji Minato. Ia tersenyum kecil. Begitu juga dengan Naruto.

Minato menyentuh bahu anaknya, membuat tanda segel hiraishin di sana. Setelah itu, dia mengambil kunai khusus cabang tiga miliknya. Lalu ...

SYUUUT!

Melemparkan kunai itu ke arah Origami.

Origami tidak mengubah ekspresi datar di wajahnya, akan lemparan kunai itu. Memiringkan kepalanya ke samping untuk menghindari kunai dan ...

ZZZZSSSSSHHHT!

"RASAKAN!" Naruto muncul tepat di belakang Origami ketika kunai Minato sudah melewati Origami.

CRAAAASSSH!

Rasengan bola besar dari Naruto tertahan oleh pilar-pilar emas yang merapat melindungi tubuh Origami.

Dari dalam pilar emas, Origami mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah Naruto. Menggunakan kekuatan telekinesis untuk mementalkan tubuh Naruto. Namun ...

ZZSSSSSHT!

Naruto sudah hilang sebelum terkena serangan Origami. Lalu muncul lagi di samping ayahnya.

"Kerja bagus, Naruto," kata Minato.

Minato yang telah mensupport serangan Naruto agar bisa mengenai Origami yang jauh terbang di udara. Menggunakan teknik hiraishin substitusi, Minato bisa menukarkan posisi kunai hiraishin miliknya dengan posisi Naruto di mana keduanya telah Minato beri tanda segel hiraishinnya.

"Tapi ini baru permulaan!" tambah Minato lagi.

 **"Mal'akh - heavenly Wings!"**

Origami mengubah beberapa pilar emas miliknya menjadi berbentuk sayap yang melekat di punggungnya. Tubuh Origami pun berubah menjadi partikel berelemen cahaya.

ZSSSSHT!

DHUUUUAAAAR!

Origami secepat kilat, degan kecepatan yang menyamai Hiraishin langsung menyerang Naruto dan Minato. Mengayunkan satu pilar emas miliknya dengan tangan kanan layaknya sebuah pedang, hingga menghancurkan pijakan Naruto dan Minato sebelumnya.

Beruntung Minato cepat tanggap, dengan hiraishin, dia kabur membawa Naruto bersamanya ke posisi lain di mana ada segel hiraishin yang ia pasang. Sekarang dia dan anaknya terpaut jarak cukup jauh dari Origami yang masih berwujud cahaya di tempatnya berdiri tadi.

Minato mengambil enak kunai hiraishin dari kantong ninja miliknya, melemparkan keenam kunai tersebut sekaligus ke segala arah, dua di antaranya diarahkan pada Origami. Membuat rangkaian handseal, dan ...

 **"Taijuu Kunai Kagebunshi no Jutsu!"**

Kunai-kunai milik Minato menjadi banyak, hingga jumlahnya ribuan, tersebar di seluruh arena pertarungan yang merupakan Tenguu Disneyland yang telah hancur dan rata dengan tanah. Sebagian kunai telah menancap di tanah dan sebagian lagi masih terlempar di udara,

"Naruto, siapkan jutsumu!"

"Baik, Touchan! **Senpou Futon: Tsuin Rasenshuriken!"**

Naruto membuat rasenshuriken, dua buah di masing-masing tangannya.

ZZZZZSSSHT!

Naruto menghilang, dan muncul di samping Origami. Caranya sama dengan yang tadi, di mana dia melakukan substitusi posisi dengan kunai hiraishin yang berada di dekat Origami.

SHIIIIINGGG!

Mengarahkan satu buah rasenshuriken yang berputar sangat kencang pada Origami. Dengan rasenshuriken ini, dia yakin dapat melukai Origami walau dilindungi oleh pilar emas miliknya.

Ternyata Origami tidak bertahan, namun masih dalam wujud cahaya bersayap. Dia menghindar dengan kecepatan seperti cahaya.

Posisi berbalik, Origami yang sekarang berada di belakang Naruto, sambil bersiap menebaskan satu pilar emas miliknya.

Naruto hilang lagi dari posisi itu, berpindah ke posisi lain. Bersubstituasi dengan salah satu dari ribuan kunai hiraishin lainnya.

Kali ini Naruto berpindah ke udara, namun ternyata dapat dikejar oleh Origami yang sanggup bergerak secepat cahaya.

Origami lagi-lagi mengayunkan pilar emas di tangannya yang di gunakan seperti pedang. Naruto hampir saja kena, namun ...

Naruto sudah berpindah posisi lagi ke kunai yang lain. Naruto sekarang berada di atas Origami, bersiap melemparkan rasenshuriken miliknya. Namun ...

Secepat cahaya, Origami berhasil menghindar.

Begitulah seterusnya, saling serang dan saling menghindar. Hingga belum ada satupun masing-masing yang berhasil menjatuhkan serangan di tubuh lawannya.

Origami yang berwujud cahaya serta sayap emas di punggungnya, benar-benar bergerak sangat cepat. Kecepatan yang tidak mungkin ditandingi oleh siapapun. Walaupun dengan support dari Minato yang berkali-kali menteleport Naruto dengan hiraishin menggunakan media ribuan kunai yang tersebar, sanggup mengimbangi Origami.

Origami tahu kalau seperti ini terus tidak akan ada akhirnya. Oleh karena itu, dia secepat kilat bergerak ke arah Minato. Dia tahu kalau yang menteleport Naruto ke semua titik adalah Minato.

Muncul tepat di depan Minato, bersiap menusukkan pilar emas yang telah ia buat runcing. Hampir menembus tubuh Minato, namun ...

Minato telah menteleportkan dirinya ke posisi lain yang jauh. Selain menteleport Naruto, dia juga bisa sambil menteleport dirinya sendiri, sehingga tidak ada celah baginya untuk diserang.

Ini memang serangan kombinasi ayah-anak yang luar biasa. Serangan mematikan tanpa celah sama sekali.

Origami tidak kehabisan akal, secepat cahaya dia terbang tinggi hingga mencapai awan.

Tubuhnya kembali seperti sedia kala, sayap emasnya juga kembali ke bentuk semula sehingga tujuh pilar emas miliknya kembali lengkap. Pilar-pilar itu dia susun dan arahkan ke bawah, lalu ...

 **"Shemesh - the Sun!"**

Dari ujung pilar itu, laser-laser cahaya pemusnah dia tembakkan ke bawah. Bukan menembakkannya pada Naruto atau Minato, namun menembak semua kunai Hiraishin. Ribuan kunai tidak ada yang luput dari hujan laser Origami.

Origami lalu turun terbang rendah, kembali ke arena pertarungan.

Senyum meremehkan tercetak di bibir Origami, "Kuakui kalian berdua sangat hebat, tapi itu belum cukup untuk mengalahkanku."

"Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu, Origami!" sergah Naruto dengan keras."Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan mencoba untuk bertahan dan melakukan apa saja untuk menghentikan semua perbuatanmu. Aku akan menghentikanmu. Menyegel kekuatanmu agar kau tidak berbuat lebih jauh seperti ini. Kau tidak bisa dihentikan dengan kata-kata saja. Tapi, dihentikan dengan perbuatan. AKU AKAN MENYEGEL KEKUATANMU DENGAN PERASAAN CINTA, ORIGAMI!"

Suara lantang Naruto menggema di area yang sudah kacau balau itu. Membuat Origami dan Minato tertegun mendengarnya. Minato memperhatikan Naruto dengan serius. Wajah Naruto terlihat tegang penuh dengan cahaya kemarahan dan kasih sayang.

'Naruto ...,' batin Minato di dalam hatinya.

Mengubah wajahnya kembali datar, Origami menatap ke arah Naruto dengan pandangan yang sayu.

"Apa? Menyegel kekuatanku dengan perasaan cinta? Apa kau bercanda, Naruto?"

"Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku. Aku akan menghentikanmu secepatnya agar tidak ada lagi korban-korban yang berjatuhan. Aku akan menyegel kekuatanmu. Bersiaplah untuk menerima kekalahanmu, Origami."

"Sungguh lucu sekali. Kau pikir semudah itu menyegel kekuatanku. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan penyegelan itu terhadapku. Hanya saja ..."

"Kalau aku yang tidak berhasil menyegel kekuatanmu. Pasti Shidou yang bisa melakukannya. Dia yang akan menyegel kekuatanmu itu. Aku mempercayakan Shidou untuk melakukan penyegelan terhadapmu saat akhir kekalahanmu. Namun, yang penting saat ini, aku akan berusaha untuk mengalahkanmu sampai kau tidak bisa berbuat apapun lagi. Aku akan mempertaruhkan nyawaku untuk melindungi Ayahku, kekasihku, teman-temanku dan semua orang di dunia ini. Jangan sebut aku seorang shinobi, jika aku tidak bisa mengalahkanmu. Aku adalah shinobi yang berasal dari desa Konoha, anak dari Hokage keempat. Namikaze Naruto, yang akan menjadi shinobi melampaui para Hokage sebelumnya. Aku tidak akan kalah. Aku akan menang karena aku adalah shinobi yang akan tetap berjuang dengan tekad api. Itulah motto dari desaku. AKU AKAN MENGALAHKANMU SEKARANG JUGA! KAU AKAN KALAH, ORIGAMI!"

Kedua mata Origami sedikit membulat dengan perkataan Naruto yang begitu sangat lantang. Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Kedua matanya menajam.

Sang Ayah tersenyum simpul melihat semangat tekad api desa Konoha masih berkobar di dalam diri Naruto. Dia merasa sangat bahagia karena anaknya masih mengingat tentang desanya, yang kini sudah tidak ada lagi. Sekarang saatnya untuk melanjutkan pertarungan kembali. Apalagi Origami terdiam setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto itu.

'Shidou ...,' batin Origami sesaat saja.

Kemudian Minato mengacungkan jempolnya pada Naruto. Naruto meliriknya.

"Touchan bangga padamu, Naruto."

Naruto menyengir lebar sekilas. Setelah itu, ia bersikap serius.

"Hehehe ... Terima kasih. Touchan masih punya teknik lainnya, kan?"

"Tentu saja, Touchan akan membantumu dengan semua yang Touchan punya."

Minato menepuk pundak Naruto. Mereka tersenyum sebentar. Origami merasa muak melihat mereka.

"Terus saja mengoceh. Kalian berdua akan benar-benar kubunuh di sini!" Origami tidak terima jika dirinya kalah. Karena itulah, dia menyerang duluan.

 **"Kadour - Sword of Light!"**

Origami mengubah semua pilar emasnya menjadi serpihan cahaya berupa kepingan-kepingan kecil benda tajam yang dapat ia gerakkan sesukanya.

Naruto tidak tinggal diam, dia membuat kubah chakra lagi berwujud monster Kyuubi raksasa.

WHUUUSSH!

Gelombang pertama serpihan cahaya dari Origami datang menyerang. Naruto menggunakan lengan chakra Kyuubi yang dia buat memanjang sehingga menepis semua serpihan itu. Walaupun berhasil ditepis, namun lengan chakra Kyuubi juga hancur karena betapa tajam dan kuatnya serpihan-serpihan cahaya tersebut.

Tidak berhenti sampai di sana, gelombang serpihan lain bergerak menyerang langsung ke tubuh Kyuubi. Kubah chakra Kyuubi yang melindungi dia dan ayahnya berlubang. Namun, lengan chakra lain langsung menepis serpihan itu sebelum membuat lubang menjadi lebih besar. Lubang itu menutup, kubah chakra Kyuubi mampu berregenerasi.

Origami terus menyerang dengan cara yang sama. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian dia berhenti karena merasa sia-sia. Kubah chakra Kyuubi berhasil melindungi Naruto.

Origami pun menggunakan cara lain, dengan serangan frontal. Dia mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke depan, ke arah Naruto dan Minato yang terlindung di dalam kubah chakra berwujud Kyuubi raksasa. Dengan banyak sekali energi sihir yang dia alirkan tangannya, kali ini Origami membuat daya dorong yang luar biasa kuat untuk mementalkan Kyuubi dengan kemampuan telekinesis yang ia miliki.

BUUUGGGH!

SREEEK!

Kyuubi terpental ratusan meter ke belakang. Terseret di permukaan tanah hingga menghantam puing-puing bangunan yang tersisa. Gaya dorong kekuatan Origami kali ini tidak main-main.

"Uuggh!" Naruto mengerang kesakitan karena serangan Origami barusan.

"Naruto, Touchan punya rencana ... Buat serangan terkuat yang kau miliki!" kata Minato yang masih bersama Naruto di dalam kubah chakra Kyuubi.

"Baik, Touchan!"

Naruto mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya ke depan. Rahang sosok Kyuubi terbuka lebar. Partikel biru merah berkumpul menjadi satu seperti bola hitam berdiameter 10 meter di depan mulut itu. Naruto menambahkan daya rusaknya dengan mengubah bentuk bola itu menjadi bentuk lain.

 **"Bijuudama Rasenshuriken!"**

Origami tidak diam menunggu. Dia menyusun kembali pilar-pilar emas miliknya dan membuat serangan seperti sebelumnya. Serangan laser cahaya yang sanggup melenyapkan gunung dan membuat ledakan hingga radius puluhan kilometer.

 **"Afterlif - Crown Canon!"**

SYUUUUT!

Laser cahaya Origami melesat lebih dahulu, namun ...

Sosok Kyuubi raksasa yang jadi target laser itu tiba-tiba hilang dari pandangan mata Origami.

Tanpa disangka, sosok Kyuubi muncul tepat di belakang Origami. Minato meninggalkan satu kunai hiraishin miliknya di posisi itu sebelum dihantam kekuatan telekinesis Origami tadi.

Origami tidak terlindung, pilar-pilar emas miliknya masih berkumpul membentuk canon yang menembakkan laser cahaya.

Minato benar-benar pandai menganalisis data pertarungan lalu membuat strategi jitu.

Origami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

Dia pun terpaksa menerima serangan langsung.

KABOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

Ledakan besar tercipta di tengah arena pertarungan. Disneyland yang tadinya sudah hancur dan tinggal puing, kini benar-benar lenyap tak bersisa. Meninggalkan kawah raksasa dengan lebar puluhan kilometer, hasil ledakan dari bijuudama rasenshuriken milik Naruto.

Minato dan Naruto kini berdiri di tepi kawah, menghindar dari ledakan serangannya sendiri dengan hiraishin Minato.

Tersisa adalah Origami yang jatuh terduduk di pusat kawah raksasa.

"Ughhh!" Origami mengerang kesakitan. Dia benar-benar terluka parah, astral dress putih miliknya tampak compang-camping.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Langkah kaki berhenti tidak jauh dari Origami. Tidak hanya satu, tapi ada banyak orang.

Naruto dan Minato yang lebih dahulu ada di sini. Lalu Shidou yang datang bersama Yoshino, Tohka, Kotori, Kurumi, dan Mana. Lalu Miku, Kaguya, dan Yuzuru yang tak sadarkan diri, dibaringkan tak jauh dari orang-orang yang berdiri di dekat kawah raksasa itu.

"Ini sudah berakhir, Origami ..." kata Naruto. Ia berwajah sayu sambil memandang Origami yang sudah terduduk tak berdaya di pusat kawah itu. Origami menundukkan kepalanya sambil memegang lengan kanannya. Telapak tangannya bertumpu di atas permukaan tanah.

Shidou berjalan mendekati Naruto. Setelah itu, ia berdiri di samping Naruto. Naruto dan Minato menyadari kehadiran Shidou. Shidou bermuka kusut sambil memandang Origami yang sudah melemah.

"Origami ..."

Mendengar suara Shidou, Origami mengangkat kepalanya. Tatapannya yang sayu, memandang wajah Shidou dengan lemah.

"Shidou ..." ucap Origami pelan.

"Origami, apa itu kamu?" tanya Shidou tampak penasaran.

Origami menganggukkan kepalanya. Shidou syok seketika.

"Ke-Kenapa? Kenapa kamu melakukan semua ini, Origami? Apa tujuanmu yang sebenarnya?" tanya Shidou lagi.

Origami terdiam sebentar. Kedua matanya menatap sedih ke arah Shidou. Sedetik kemudian, ia menjawabnya.

"Aku ... Akulah pemimpin spirit sebenarnya, Shidou."

"Apa?"

Shidou kaget. Ia syok lagi. Begitu juga yang lainnya kecuali Kurumi, Naruto dan Minato. Tohka, Mana, Yoshino dan Kotori juga memasang wajah syoknya. Mereka baru tahu tentang semua itu.

"Ja-Jadi, Origami adalah pemimpin spirit selama ini?" Tohka yang masih berwujud gadis spirit berpakaian gaun ungu dengan armor perang, ternganga di tempat.

Kurumi yang berdiri di samping Tohka, masih berwujud spirit, menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Itu benar, Tohka. Dialah yang mengendalikan semua spirit selama ini. Dialah Ratu spirit yang telah menghancurkan sebagian bumi yang lain. Termasuk mengendalikan ketiga spirit yang menyerang kita tadi. Origami-lah yang menjadi dalang utama di balik kekacauan selama ini. Dia adalah spirit kelas dewa yang sangat kuat. Dia memang pantas untuk menjadi pemimpin setiap spirit," jelas Kurumi.

Tohka manggut-manggut dengan muka yang serius.

"Oh, begitu."

"Jadi, selama ini kamu tidak tahu?"

"Tidak."

"Huh, sudah kuduga," Kurumi berwajah sewot."Kamu memang spirit yang payah juga."

Tohka mendelik ke arah Kurumi.

"Diam kau, Kurumi!"

"Huh ... Awas nanti! Aku akan mengambil Naruto-san darimu, Tohka."

Kurumi tersenyum sinis. Tohka menatap Kurumi dengan tajam. Kemudian mereka saling membuang muka masing-masing.

Adegan tertancap antara Shidou dan Origami. Origami melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tujuanku melakukan semua ini, hanya untuk menghancurkan bumi yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang berkekuatan istimewa. Aku ingin kehancuran, kematian dan penderitaan. Semua itu sangat menarik buatku. Apalagi aku ingin menjadi spirit yang sangat kuat di dunia ini dan membuktikan bahwa kekuatanku ini tidak ada tandingannya. Aku dibutakan untuk tidak melihat siapapun. Hatiku bergerak untuk menghancurkan dan membinasakan bagi siapa saja yang ingin menghalangi rencanaku untuk menghancurkan bumi. Namun, ketika aku turun ke bumi ini secara langsung dan ikut berbaur dengan manusia, aku mendapatkan suatu hal yang membuat hatiku mulai terbuka. Semua itu terjadi ketika aku bertemu denganmu, Shidou. Kamu sudah mengajariku tentang banyak hal di dunia ini. Kamu menjadikan aku sebagai teman baikmu. Kamu sudah membuatku berpikir lebih jernih. Kamu sudah membuka pikiranku yang semula ingin menghancurkan bumi, menjadi ingin hidup lebih lama bersamamu. Aku ... Aku menginginkan perhatian, kasih sayang dan cinta darimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Shidou. Hanya itu yang aku inginkan darimu."

Mendengar pengakuan Origami yang begitu tiba-tiba, membuat semuanya terkejut. Syok lagi. Terlebih bagi Shidou sendiri.

"Eh, dia mencintai Shidou-san?" gumam Yoshino yang berdiri di belakang Shidou. Ia berada di antara Mana dan Kotori. Wajahnya menjadi kusut karena tahu kalau ada gadis lain yang juga menyukai Shidou. Sama seperti dengan yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Bibir Origami bergetar, menahan rasa sakit yang terus menjalari tubuhnya. Kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Shidou tertegun karena menyadari kesedihan yang terpancar di balik kedua mata Origami. Kesepian, kesedihan dan keterpurukan karena rasa cinta yang tidak terbalaskan membuatnya menjadi sakit dan penuh dendam seperti ini.

"Origami ... Aku baru tahu kalau kamu juga mencintaimu. Aku juga ..."

"Sudah terlambat, Shidou ...," perlahan-lahan Origami bangkit dari duduknya. Menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya di balik rambutnya karena kepalanya ditundukkan kembali.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar kata-kata siapapun lagi. Kamu sudah terlambat untuk menyadari perasaanku ini, Shidou. Yang aku tahu perhatian dan kasih sayangmu cuma buat Tohka. Kamu mencintai Tohka. Bukan mencintai aku. Aku sudah merasa sakit. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku akan mengakhiri semua ini," lanjut Origami lagi dengan nada yang serak.

"Origami, hentikan! Hentikan semua ini! Sudah berakhir! Berhentilah!" Shidou merasakan kebencian Origami yang mulai menusuk hatinya. Ia merasakan firasat yang sangat buruk.

"Tidak! Ini belum berakhir!" seru Origami.

SRIIIIING!

Aura energi sihir negatif berwarna hitam tiba-tiba saja menguar-nguar dari tubuh Origami. Rasa marah dan emosi negatif menguasai hati Origami,"INI BELUM BERAKHIIIIIIIRRRRR. . . . . . ! **DEMON KING: SATAN!"**

Inverse Form, terjadi pembalikan energi sihir di tubuh Origami. Membuatnya mampu memanggil Demon King miliknya, wujud jahat dari malaikat yang dimiliki oleh spirit kelas atas seperti Origami. Energi sihir yang dimiliki Origami pada wujud ini, jauh lebih kuat dari wujud sebelumnya yang seperti malaikat.

Kini penampilan Origami jauh lebih gelap dari sebelumnya. Masih berambut putih tapi agak kehitaman. Kedua mata sayu, kosong, dan berwarna biru kehitaman. Di kepalanya, terpasang sebuah mahkota hitam dengan permata yang lebih gelap. Berpakaian gaun kembang berenda bertingkat berwarna hitam setengah paha. Kedua kakinya memakai kaos hitam di atas lutut dan sepatu hitam datar yang mengkilat. Semuanya serba hitam.

Origami terbang melayang ke atas, hingga berhenti di ketinggian 500 meter di atas permukaan tanah.

"Akan kuhancurkan kalian semua dengan serangan terakhirku ini, sekaligus seluruh dunia ...!" tukas Origami menggema.

Dia mengangkat tangannya ke atas. Dengan segenap kekuatan sihir yang dia punya, dia mengumpulkan molekul-molekul udara dari seluruh angkasa. Memampatkannya hingga membentuk suatu materi plasma, yakni wujud materi keempat selain padat, cair, dan gas. Materi dalam wujud plasma hanya bisa terbentuk pada tekanan yang sangat tinggi dan suhu yang mencapat 15 juta derajat celcius. Plasma yang dibuat Origami sama dengan plasma yang terdapat dalam inti matahari.

Bom plasma telah selesai dibuat Origami di angkasa. Ukurannya tidak terlalu besar, berbentuk bola bercahaya putih dengan diameter 15 meter. Namun, itu saja sudah cukup untuk melenyapkan seluruh bumi dalam sekejap. Ledakan bom plasma seperti yang terjadi di dalam inti matahari, yang mana itulah sumber energi yang membuat matahari bersinar terang sepanjang masa. Jika bom plasma itu benar-benar dijatuhkan ke bumi, maka tidak akan ada apapun yang tersisa.

Origami berniat melenyapkan seluruh kehidupan yang ada di bumi ini.

Melihat hal ini, tidak ada yang bisa mereka perbuat. Menggabungkan kekuatan saja tidak cukup. Walaupun dengan kekuatan penuh mereka semua, tidak akan sanggup menghentikan ledakan bom plasma.

Semuanya tampak kaget dan sangat syok dengan semua ini. Mereka melihat dengan penuh wajah pucat, ke arah Origami yang bersiap-siap akan menghantam bumi dengan kekuatannya yang mematikan.

Mereka panik. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menghentikan Origami kali ini. Origami memang benar-benar kuat.

"Bagaimana ini, Touchan?" tanya Naruto. Dia sudah tampak frustasi.

"Touchan juga tidak tahu," bahkan Minato tak kalah frustasinya dengan Naruto. Naruto menghelakan napasnya dan menggerutu tidak jelas.

Tohka menyadari akan bahaya ini. Terlintas ide yang muncul di otaknya di saat-saat genting seperti ini.

"Naruto-kun!" panggil Tohka cepat."Masih ada satu cara."

Naruto menyadari dirinya dipanggil oleh Tohka. Ia pun menoleh ke arah belakang.

"Katakan, Tohka-chan!"

"Kemarilah."

Naruto mendekati Tohka dengan cepat. Namun, tanpa disangka-sangka ...

CUP!

Tohka malah mencium bibir Naruto. Ia memegang kedua pipi Naruto. Ciuman penuh perasaan, perasaan cinta Tohka untuk Naruto yang teramat dalam.

Naruto sendiri kaget dibuatnya. Begitu juga dengan Kurumi yang lainnya.

Tohka selesai mencium Naruto. Kedua pipi Naruto memerah. Wujud diri Naruto masih dalam keadaan mode sennin biju.

"Toh-Tohka ... Ini ...," Naruto tampak gugup. Ia memandang wajah Tohka dengan heran karena Tohka tersenyum padanya. Tangan Tohka tidak memegang kedua pipi Naruto.

"Naruto-kun.. lihatlah apa yang ada di tanganmu."

Naruto menuruti perkataan Tohka. Kedua matanya membulat ketika melihat sesuatu mulai muncul di tangannya.

"Ini ... Sandalphon!" kata Naruto, mengangkat benda yang di tangannya. Pedang sandalphon milik Tohka.

"Pedang sandalphon ini adalah malaikat pelindungku. Pedang ini akan mewujudkan keinginan terdalam pemakainya. Tanyakanlah keinginan sejatimu, setelah mendapat jawabannya di hatimu, maka ayunkan pedang ini. Jika jawabmu benar, malaikat akan menjawab keinginan itu."

Naruto menatap Tohka lagi. Tohka tetap tersenyum padanya. Sedetik kemudian, Naruto juga tersenyum. Ia mengangguk mengerti.

"Terima kasih, Tohka-chan," tangan kiri Naruto menggenggam erat tangan kanan Tohka, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang erat pedang sandalphon.

Bersama Tohka, Naruto melangkah maju,"Kita lakukan bersama, Kyuubi."

 **"Oke!"** jawab Kyuubi yang ada di tubuh Naruto.

Naruto membuat kubah chakra berwujud Kyuubi raksasa. Ia dan Tohka berada di dalam kubah itu, tepat di kepala sosok Kyuubi.

Semua orang menjauh dari Naruto dan Tohka. Berjarak beberapa meter dari kawah tersebut.

SHIIIINGG!

Dari ketiadaan, muncul pedang raksasa di tangan sosok Kyuubi. Pedang sandalphon raksasa dalam bentuk final form.

Origami sudah menjatuhkan bom plasma, serangan terakhirnya yang sanggup membuat kiamat di muka bumi.

Naruto dan Tohka saling pandang. Mereka mengangguk bersamaan sambil menggenggam tangan dengan erat.

"Ayo, kita lakukan bersama, Tohka-chan!"

"Iya, Naruto-kun!"

Pandangan mereka tertancap kembali pada sasaran. Dengan keyakinan dan perasaan cinta keduanya, mampu melahirkan suatu kekuatan besar yang akan menghentikan semua serangan Origami ini. Semoga harapan mereka terkabulkan dan berhasil menyelamatkan dunia di ambang kehancuran beberapa menit lagi.

Sosok Kyuubi mengangkat pedang sandalphon tinggi-tinggi, mengayunkannya tepat pada bom plasma yang di jatuhkan Origami. Membuat gelombang energi sihir luar biasa dari pedang sandalphon yang bergabung dengan semua chakra Kyuubi.

PAAAAAATS!

Gelombang energi sihir itu, akhirnya mampu melenyapkan bom plasma ciptaan Origami.

DAAAAAAAAASH!

Naruto dan Tohka tertawa senang karena serangan Origami berhasil dihentikan.

"Berhasil, Tohka-chan!" Naruto tampak terengah-engah.

"Iya, Naruto-kun! Kamu berhasil melakukannya," Tohka melirik ke arah Naruto.

Mereka berpelukan sebentar di dalam sosok Kyuubi berwujud raksasa. Kyuubi tersenyum penuh perasaan bahagia karena Naruto dan Tohka sudah menyatukan kekuatan masing-masing untuk menyelamatkan dunia ini.

Ya, semuanya sudah berakhir. Minato dan yang lainnya begitu senang melihat akhir pertarungan besar ini. Pemenangnya adalah Naruto dan Tohka.

SYUUUT!

Origami yang telah kehabisan tenaga, akhirnya jatuh. Namun, sebelum sempat mencapai permukaan tanah, Shidou telah lebih dahulu menangkapnya.

HAP!

Shidou berhasil menangkap Origami dalam gendongannya dengan gaya bridal style. Mereka berada tepat di pusat kawah tadi.

Shidou berlutut di tanah. Membaringkan tubuh Origami di atas pahanya. Kepala Origami disanggah dengan tangan kirinya. Tubuh Origami kelihatan sudah lemas. Ia sudah tidak bertenaga lagi. Masih berwujud spirit berpakaian serba putih yang sudah compang-camping. Ia tidak pingsan dan menyadari kalau ada Shidou di dekatnya.

"Shidou ..." panggil Origami dengan pelan.

"Origami ... Sudah. Sudah, hentikan semua ini. Jangan turuti kemarahan dan rasa kebencian di hatimu. Buanglah rasa itu jauh-jauh. Jadilah, Origami yang baik. Seperti Origami yang kukenal selama ini. Jangan lagi kamu melakukan semua ini," ujar Shidou dengan nada lembut."Aku mengerti. Aku paham dengan semua perasaanmu. Aku baru tahu kalau kamu mencintaiku, Origami. Aku sungguh kaget dan juga senang mendengarnya."

Origami mengerutkan keningnya, tanda tidak mengerti.

"Se-Senang. Apa maksudmu, Shidou?"

Shidou hanya tersenyum. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mengangkat kepala Origami lebih tinggi. Origami kaget ketika Shidou hampir mendekati wajahnya dan ...

Terjadilah penyegelan kekuatan Origami. Shidou mencium Origami dengan penuh perasaan. Kedua mata Origami sedikit membulat.

Ciuman yang singkat hanya beberapa detik. Shidou pun membisikkan sesuatu pada Origami.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Origami."

"Benarkah? Benarkah itu, Shidou?"

Shidou menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum. Origami begitu senang mendengarnya. Secara langsung, ia memeluk leher Shidou. Shidou membalasnya.

Ternyata Origami menangis. Ia menangis di dalam pelukan Shidou. Tubuhnya gemetaran hebat.

"Terima kasih, Shidou. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kamu juga mencintaiku. Hiks ... Hiks ... Hiks ..."

"Ya, aku tahu. Jadi jangan menangis lagi ya."

"Iya. Aku menangis karena senang. Hiks ... Hiks ... Hiks ..."

Pada akhirnya, Origami pun sadar dan berhasil mendapatkan cinta Shidou. Mereka asyik berpelukan di pusat kawah itu, untuk sementara waktu.

Di sisi lain, tak jauh dari kawah tersebut.

Naruto dan Tohka kembali kepada teman-temannya yang telah menunggu mereka. Mereka menyambut kedatangan Naruto dan Tohka dengan penuh sukacita.

Naruto sudah kembali seperti keadaan semula. Tohka, Kurumi, dan Kotori sudah berwujud seperti gadis biasa. Mana, Minato dan Yoshino berdiri di antara Naruto dan Tohka.

"Wah, selamat buat kalian berdua ya!" sahut Yoshinon, boneka kelinci yang berada di tangan kiri Yoshino."Salam kenal. Aku Yoshinon dan ini adalah Yoshino. Senang berjumpa dengan kalian."

Naruto dan Tohka tersenyum pada Yoshino dan Yoshinon.

"Hai, salam kenal juga. Aku Namikaze Naruto. Panggil saja Naruto."

"Aku Yatogami Tohka. Panggil juga Tohka saja."

"Baiklah, Naruto dan Tohka!" Yoshinon tertawa lebar sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kamu juga spirit?" Naruto menunjuk ke arah Yoshino.

Yoshino mengangguk. Dijawab oleh Yoshinon,"Begitulah."

"Tapi, kekuatannya sudah disegel oleh Shidou-nii," tutur Mana.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Mana,"Oh, begitu."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Shidou-nii di mana?" Kotori celingak-celinguk. Merasa kehilangan sang kakak.

Naruto menunjuk ke arah kawah. Di mana Shidou dan Origami sedang berpelukan erat.

"Haaaah? Apa yang mereka perbuat di sana?" Kotori syok melihat apa yang terjadi pada Shidou dan Origami."SHIDOU-NII, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ITU? ORIGAMI, MENJAUHLAH DARI KAKAKKU SEKARANG JUGA!"

Kotori pergi menghampiri sang kakak. Mana mengejarnya.

"KOTORI! JANGAN GANGGU MEREKA! BIARKAN SAJA!"

"AKU TIDAK TERIMA KALAU SHIDOU-NII MALAH BERPACARAN SAMA SPIRIT BERBAHAYA ITU! AKU AKAN MENGHENTIKANNYA!"

"KALAU KAU NEKAD JUGA! AKU AKAN MELAWANMU!"

"COBA SAJA KALAU BISA!"

"AHA, SIAPA TAKUT!"

Mereka malah bertengkar adu mulut. Tiada yang mampu menghalangi mereka. Sehingga membuat Naruto dan yang lainnya ternganga melihat pertengkaran di antara Mana dan Kotori.

Setelah itu, Minato menepuk pundak Naruto. Naruto menoleh ke arah ayahnya.

"Kerja yang bagus, Naruto," Minato berdiri tepat di tengah Naruto dan Tohka, lalu memegang bahu Tohka."Kamu juga, Tohka. Kamu memang pasangan yang terbaik untuk Naruto. Kalian memang hebat. Aku merestui hubungan kalian ini. Kalian berpacarankan sekarang?"

Kedua pipi Naruto dan Tohka memerah bersamaan. Mereka mengangguk juga bersamaan.

Mendadak muncul Kurumi yang merangkul lengan kanan Naruto. Naruto menoleh ke arahnya disertai dengan tatapan membunuh dari Tohka. Minato pun heran melihat mereka.

"Kurumi ..." Naruto kaget sedikit karena tangannya dirangkul oleh Kurumi.

"Sesuai janjimu, kalau sudah selesai bertarung, kamu harus berkencan denganku. Aku ingin membalas budimu yang telah menolongku, waktu itu. Jadi, ayo kita pergi berkencan sekarang, Naruto-san," Kurumi langsung menarik tangan Naruto. Naruto pun terseret oleh langkah Kurumi.

Tapi, tangan kiri Naruto ditangkap oleh Tohka. Tohka menahan Naruto agar tidak diseret oleh Kurumi.

"Jangan ikuti dia, Naruto-kun. Aku yang menjadi pacarmu. Bukan Kurumi. Jadi, kamu harus kencan juga denganku sekarang."

"Tohka, kamukan sudah berkencan dengan Naruto tadi. Jadi, giliran aku yang berkencan dengan Naruto-san."

"TIDAK! NARUTO-KUN ADALAH MILIKKU SEKARANG! JADI, KAU TIDAK BERHAK MEMILIKI NARUTO-KUN JUGA!"

"NARUTO-SAN ADALAH MILIKKU! BUKAN MILIKMU!"

"KURUMI, JAUHI NARUTO-KUN! JANGAN DEKATI DIA!"

"AKU TETAP AKAN DI DEKAT NARUTO-SAN! DIA HARUS BERKENCAN DENGANKU!"

"ARGH! KURUMI!"

BLA ... BLA ... BLA ...

Mereka bertengkar untuk merebut perhatian Naruto. Naruto pun kewalahan menghadapi dua gadis yang saling menarik dua tangannya sekaligus. Dia benar-benar frustasi dibuatnya.

"HENTIKAAAAN! HENTIKAAAN, KATAKU!" teriak Naruto sekeras mungkin."TOUCHAN, TOLONG AKU!"

Sementara itu, Minato hanya tertawa kikuk bersama Yoshino di sampingnya. Dia hanya berseru seperti ini,"Hadapi masalahmu sendiri, Naruto. Kamu yang berbuat, maka kamulah yang bisa menyelesaikannya."

"APA-APAAN ITU, TOUCHAN?" teriak Naruto lebih keras lagi.

"Misi kencan ini sudah hampir selesai. Tugasmu selanjutnya adalah menyegel ketiga spirit yang pingsan itu, Naruto. Touchan serahkan tugas itu padamu, nak."

"A-APA?!" pekik Naruto dan Tohka bersamaan.

Minato menyengir lebar sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Naruto dan dua gadis itu, yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, ternganga bersama-sama.

Tugas lain harus diselesaikan Naruto. Mau tidak mau, dia harus melaksanakan perintah sang Ayah. Ia pun membentuk sebuah segel tangan.

"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Naruto melepaskan beberapa kloningnya untuk melakukan penyegelan terhadap tiga spirit yang pingsan yaitu Miku, Kaguya dan Yuzuru. Sementara satu kloning lainnya, menarik paksa Tohka yang merangkul lengan kiri Naruto. Sehingga Kurumi pun bisa menarik Naruto asli pergi dari sana. Satu kloning Naruto yang memeluk Tohka dari belakang, berusaha menahan Tohka yang ingin mengejar Naruto asli dan Kurumi.

Terlihat dari jauh, Naruto asli melambaikan tangannya pada Tohka.

"Maaf, Tohka-chan. Aku harus pergi kencan dulu dengan Kurumi. Sampai nanti!"

"TUNGGU! NARUTO-KUN! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!"

"Tohka-chan, biarkan aku pergi. Aku yang lain ada di sini, menemani kamu. Aku dan aku yang asli, sama saja, kan?"

Kloning Naruto yang berbicara pada Tohka. Tohka pun terdiam sejenak.

"Ta-Tapi, kamu adalah tiruannya Naruto-kun."

"Haaaah, itu sama saja, kan? Aku adalah dia. Hanya saja aku yang asli harus menjalani misi penting yaitu menyegel kekuatan Kurumi. Jadi, ini kesempatan bagusnya untuk menyegel kekuatan Kurumi."

"Begitukah ...," Tohka menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil."Jika kamu menyegel tiga spirit yang pingsan dan juga Kurumi. Berarti kamu harus mencium empat gadis itu. Itu berarti ..."

DZIIIING!

Wajah Tohka menggelap. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Kloning Naruto pun keheranan.

"Kamu kenapa, Tohka?"

"WAAAAAH, NARUTO-KUUUN! AKU TIDAK RELA KAMU MEMBERIKAN CIUMANMU ITU PADA GADIS LAIN! AKU TIDAK RELA. KAMU YANG BERHAK MENCIUMKU! NARUTO-KUN, KAMU JAHAT!"

Tohka meronta-ronta dalam pelukan kloning Naruto. Kloning Naruto pun kewalahan menahan Tohka yang mengamuk-ngamuk. Membuat Minato dan Yoshino sweatdrop melihatnya.

Begitulah akhir dari pertarungan besar ini. Kekuatan ketiga spirit yang masih pingsan yaitu Miku, Kaguya, dan Yuzuru sudah disegel lewat ciuman oleh kloning-kloning Naruto. Cuma tinggal Kurumi saja. Jadi, Naruto asli sedang berusaha untuk menyegel kekuatan Kurumi itu. Semoga saja berhasil.

Mana dan Kotori yang saling bertengkar di tepi kawah. Tidak ada yang mengalah.

Shidou dan Origami yang saling berpelukan. Mereka sudah resmi berpacaran mulai hari ini.

Shinobi dan misi kencan sudah selesai dan tetap akan berlanjut. Naruto sudah berhasil menyelamatkan dunia dari ancaman spirit. Dunia aman dan damai telah datang untuk menyambut mereka semua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **SAMPAI JUMPA DI SEASON 2-NYA!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 10 sudah update!**

 **Chapter yang terakhir.**

 **Terima kasih atas perhatianmu dari awal sampai akhir.**

 **Terima kasih buat Mahmud Khem.**

 **Selasa, 19 Januari 2016**

 **Hikasya**

 **Harap berikan review terakhirmu ya!**


	11. Cerita ekstra spesial

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Date A Live © Koshi Tachibana**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sabtu, 16 April 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SHINOBI AND DATE MISSION**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11. Cerita ekstra spesial**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Usai pertarungan besar menghadapi Origami di Tenguu Disneyland, Naruto diajak oleh Kurumi untuk berkencan di suatu tempat yaitu bercengkerama di atap sebuah gedung tinggi. Mereka berbicara serius sambil menatap ke arah bawah, di mana wajah kota Tenguu dapat dilihat dari sana secara keseluruhan. Apalagi angin sore bertiup menerpa dua makhluk yang berlainan jenis itu. Membuat rambut dan pakaian mereka berkibar-kibar dimainkan angin sepoi-sepoi.

Lalu Naruto yang mengawali percakapan di antara mereka.

"Jadi, kita berkencan di sini, Kurumi?"

Kurumi menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, tanpa melihat ke arah Naruto. Pandangannya tetap fokus mengarah pada kota di bawah sana.

"Ya, kita berkencan di sini, Naruto-san. Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu. Ini sangat penting."

Naruto penasaran. Dia mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Hm, kamu mau membicarakan apa padaku?"

Gadis spirit berambut hitam itu menoleh ke arah Naruto. Dia tersenyum sangat lembut. Rona merah tipis tercipta di dua pipinya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Naruto-san. Aku akui kalau aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu sekarang."

DEG!

Jantung Naruto berdetak kencang seakan kaget dengan penuturan Kurumi secara langsung itu. Seketika wajah Naruto juga merona merah.

"Eh, kamu menyukaiku? Tapi, aku dan Tohka ..."

"Ya, aku tahu kalau kamu dan Tohka saling menyukai. Kalian juga sudah berpacaran sekarang. Tapi, tidak salah jika aku menyampaikan perasaanku ini padamu, kan?"

"Iya, memang tidak salah sih."

"Karena itu, aku memberitahukan perasaanku ini padamu agar kamu tahu kalau aku juga menyukaimu. Aku tidak mengharapkan kamu membalas cintaku ini. Namun, yang penting aku bisa merasakan namanya menyukai seseorang ...," Kurumi terus tersenyum lembut dengan wajah yang berseri-seri."Ternyata rasa mencintai seseorang itu adalah perasaan yang indah. Aku sungguh beruntung bisa merasakan cinta ini. Walaupun orang yang kucintai ini, sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Itu tidak akan membuatku sedih. Seorang Tokisaki Kurumi seperti aku, tidak akan pernah merasakan namanya sedih ataupun menangis. Itu tidak ada dalam kamus bahasaku. Hehehe ..."

Senyuman lembut Kurumi berubah menjadi tawa yang hangat. Naruto menatapnya dengan wajah yang kusut. Lantas ia berjalan pelan menghampiri Kurumi lebih dekat.

"Maafkan aku ... Karena aku menolak cintamu. Aku mencintai Tohka. Hanya Tohka, gadis yang paling berarti bagi hidupku sekarang."

Naruto mengatakannya dengan wajah yang suram. Tapi, Kurumi membalasnya dengan perkataan yang lembut.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Naruto-san. Asal aku bisa berada di dekatmu dan bertarung bersamamu lagi jika ada musuh yang lebih kuat menyerangmu, itulah yang kunamakan cinta. Cintaku untuk Naruto-san adalah rasa ingin melindungi dan membantu Naruto-san. Itu sudah cukup bagiku. Bagiku status itu tidak penting. Namun, yang penting aku akan menjadi teman yang kamu butuhkan di saat-saat darurat. Kapanpun itu, aku akan datang membantumu jika kamu merasa kesulitan saat melawan musuhmu. Kita akan bekerja sama untuk mengalahkannya. Apa kamu setuju, Naruto-san?"

Kurumi mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Naruto. Naruto terpaku sebentar. Sedetik kemudian, ia mengangguk dan menyambut tangan Kurumi dengan senyuman yang mengembang.

"Ya, aku setuju. Kamu boleh menjadi teman yang membantuku di saat aku membutuhkanmu. Kita akan menjadi teman yang akrab. Aku yakin itu."

Kurumi tersenyum lagi. Wajahnya berseri-seri.

"Hm, terima kasih, Naruto-san. Kamu memang sangat baik. Aku akan selalu melindungimu seumur hidupku."

"Hehehe ... Sama-sama, Kurumi. Tapi, sebelum itu, aku ingin kamu menutup matamu dulu. Karena aku ingin memberikan hadiah istimewa untukmu."

Kurumi mengangguk dengan patuh.

"Baiklah."

Lantas Kurumi menutup kedua matanya. Naruto tertawa lebar sambil berangsur-angsur mendekati Kurumi. Apalagi tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Kurumi. Dia bermaksud ingin menyegel kekuatan Kurumi. Inilah saat yang tepat untuk melakukannya.

Jarak Naruto dengan Kurumi semakin dekat saja. Tangannya berhasil memegang salah satu pipi Kurumi. Wajahnya semakin lama semakin mendekati wajah Kurumi. Kemudian ...

WHUUUUUUUUUUSH!

Angin bertiup dengan kencang sekali. Menerpa dua makhluk yang sudah terdiam dalam pendiriannya. Tidak ada lagi jarak di antara mereka. Sudah berdekatan antara satu sama lainnya.

Hanya ada satu kata. Sukses.

Naruto sukses menyegel kekuatan Kurumi lewat ciumannya.

Hal ini membuat Kurumi menjadi manusia seutuhnya dan akan mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali jika bersama Naruto nantinya.

Selamat atas keberhasilan Naruto dalam menaklukkan hati spirit yang sangat sulit ini!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah itu, waktu terus berjalan seperti biasanya. Hari terus berganti. Minggu terus berganti. Bahkan bulan pun akan terus berganti.

Semua spirit sudah ditaklukkan oleh Naruto dan Shidou. Dua pahlawan yang sudah menyelamatkan dunia dari ancaman spirit karena spirit yang berkekuatan mahadahsyatnya yaitu Origami, sudah berhasil ditaklukkan juga oleh Shidou. Kini Origami dan para spirit lainnya menumpang tinggal di rumah Shidou. Membuat rumah Shidou semakin ramai saja karena kehadiran spirit-spirit baru seperti Miku, Yuzuru, Kaguya, Origami, Kurumi dan Yoshino. Sehingga menimbulkan kekacauan hampir setiap harinya di rumah Shidou akibat godaan spirit-spirit cantik itu.

Seperti yang dialami Naruto pada pagi hari ini, tepatnya pada pukul 6 pagi. Saatnya untuk bangun karena harus bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah.

KRIIIIIIIING! KRIIIIIIIING! KRIIIIIIIIING!

Jam weker yang terletak di meja belajar, persis di samping ranjang yang ditempati Naruto, berbunyi nyaring saat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Otomatis membangunkan Naruto yang sedang terlelap. Kemudian Naruto pun bangun dari posisi tengkurapnya dan segera meregangkan badannya.

"Ah, sudah pagi rupanya ...," sahut Naruto yang ingin bangun. Tapi, entah kenapa badannya terasa berat seperti ada yang menghimpitnya. Lantas Naruto pun berusaha mengangkat badannya sekuat tenaga. Hingga pada akhirnya, ia berhasil bangun dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Mendapati dua gadis berambut coklat yang tidur persis di dua sisinya. Dua gadis itu berwajah sama dan memiliki postur tubuh yang sama. Mereka adalah si kembar. Yamai Kaguya dan Yamai Yuzuru.

Spontan, kedua mata Naruto membulat sempurna. Wajahnya memerah padam. Keringat dingin mengucur. Pasalnya dua gadis kembar malah tidur tepat di dua sisinya.

"WUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Naruto berteriak kencang sangat menggelegar sampai mengguncang rumah itu.

Saat bersamaan, muncul teriakan yang sama. Tapi, lebih keras dari Naruto.

"WUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Alhasil, rumah itu kembali diguncang gempa bumi yang sangat dahsyat. Sehingga membuat Minato kaget dua kali saat meminum tehnya saat berada di ruang makan.

Origami dan Tohka yang juga kaget, bersama-sama pergi ke lantai dua. Di mana kamar Shidou dan kamar Naruto berada di sana. Mereka baru saja bangun dan segera berlari cepat untuk menemui kekasih mereka yang sudah berteriak kencang seperti itu. Tentu saja mereka khawatir jika Shidou dan Naruto digoda lagi oleh gadis-gadis spirit itu. Maka dengan cepat, mereka datang ke tempat kejadian perkara itu. Lalu mendapati Naruto dan Shidou yang sudah berwajah pucat pasi, berdiri di depan pintu kamar mereka yang saling berhadapan.

Dua laki-laki itu menyadari kedatangan Tohka dan Origami. Mereka langsung berjalan menghampiri dua gadis itu seraya berseru dengan nada yang lemas.

"ORI-CHAN ... ~~~!"

"TOHKA-CHAN ...~~~!"

"Ada apa ini, Shidou-kun?"

"Ya, Naruto-kun. Ada apa? Kenapa kalian berteriak seperti itu?"

Belum sempat, Naruto dan Shidou menjawabnya. Tiba-tiba ...

KRIEEEEET!

Pintu kamar Shidou dan Naruto terbuka secara bersamaan. Lalu keluarlah Miku dari dalam kamar Shidou dan Yamai si kembar dari dalam kamar Naruto.

"Ah, Shidou-kun. Ternyata kamu sudah bangun duluan. Kenapa kamu tidak membangunkan aku sih?" tanya Miku, si gadis berambut indigo terang itu. Ia memeluk Shidou dari belakang.

"Naruto-kun, kenapa kamu meninggalkan aku?" ucap Kaguya yang merangkul lengan kiri Naruto.

"Iya, kamu jahat sekali. Padahal aku ingin selalu berada di dekatmu. Karena aku menyukaimu, Naruto-kun," kata Yuzuru yang merangkul lengan kanan Naruto.

DZIIIIIIING!

Wajah Origami dan Tohka menggelap seketika. Aura membunuh tampak merayap-rayap di belakang tubuh mereka.

DEG! DEG!

Jantung Shidou dan Naruto berdetak kencang dan terasa mau diremuk oleh kekasih mereka itu. Wajah mereka semakin memucat saja. Keringat dingin mengucur. Tubuh mereka gemetaran hebat. Saat bersamaan, Kurumi datang menghampiri mereka. Kotori, Yoshino dan Minato juga datang.

Akhirnya terjadilah peristiwa yang tidak disangka-sangka!

Tohka pun marah besar pada Naruto. Sedangkan Origami memasang wajah yang menakutkan dan mengepalkan tinjunya ke arah Shidou. Membuat kedua laki-laki itu menelan ludahnya karena ketakutan.

"NARUTO! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KAGUYA DAN YUZURU, HAH?"

"SHIDOU! TAK KUSANGKA KAU MENGKHIANATIKU! AKU KIRA KAU MENCINTAIKU! TAPI, LIHAT! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA MIKU, HAH?"

Naruto dan Shidou pun kewalahan menjawabnya.

"Eh? Eh? Eh? I-Ini salah paham, Tohka-chan. Aku juga tidak tahu entah bagaimana caranya Yuzuru dan Kaguya bisa ada di kamarku. Padahal mereka tidur di kamarmu, kan?"

"Ah, alasanmu saja, Naruto. Pasti kau senang bersama mereka semalam itu, kan?" Tohka memasang wajah merah padam karena kesal."Aku benci padamu! Kau menyebalkan!"

SREK!

Segera saja Tohka kabur begitu saja dari hadapan Naruto. Naruto pun kewalahan dan berusaha melepaskan rangkulan dua gadis kembar itu. Pada akhirnya, Naruto terlepas dari jeratan si Yamai kembar itu.

"TOHKA-CHAN! TUNGGU DULU!" Naruto bersusah payah mengejar Tohka yang melewati para penonton yang bengong saat melihat mereka. Para penonton yang dimaksudkan adalah Minato, Yoshino, Kurumi, dan Kotori.

Sementara itu, Origami sedang berhadapan dengan Shidou. Shidou pun berusaha melepaskan rangkulan Miku dari pinggangnya. Akhirnya terlepas dan ...

BUAAAAK!

Perut Shidou sukses ditonjok kuat oleh Origami. Mendadak Origami menjadi galak begitu.

Alhasil, Shidou merasa kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit.

"Aduh, sa-sakitnya ... Ori-chan ... Ma-Maafkan aku ..."

"AKU NGGAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU! HUH!"

Sama halnya dengan Tohka, Origami langsung pergi meninggalkan Shidou. Shidou terperanjat dan bersusah payah mengejar Origami.

"ORI-CHAN! TUNGGU AKU!"

Semua orang pun terbengong-bengong melihat pertengkaran dua pasangan yang tinggal dalam satu rumah. Di mana Shidou sudah berpacaran dengan Origami. Naruto juga sudah berpacaran dengan Tohka. Hubungan mereka sudah berjalan hampir dua bulan lamanya.

Namun, yang naasnya, baik Naruto maupun Shidou selalu digoda oleh gadis-gadis spirit itu. Seperti Miku, Yuzuru, dan Kaguya. Terkadang Yoshino juga mendekati Shidou karena dia sangat manja dengan Shidou. Terkadang Kurumi juga menggoda Naruto hingga pada akhirnya membuat Tohka menjadi cemburu dan marah besar pada Naruto. Lebih parahnya lagi, Kotori juga ikut-ikutan menggoda Naruto. Sehingga Naruto menjadi sasaran empuk bagi para gadis spirit yang sangat menyukai dirinya. Tidak seperti Shidou yang hanya disukai oleh Yoshino saja.

Ya, begitulah keadaan dua pahlawan itu setelah dua bulan berlalu. Hampir setiap harinya, mereka digoda oleh para gadis spirit itu dan pada akhirnya membuat kekasih mereka marah besar pada mereka. Bahkan Minato sendiri, tidak bisa menengahi kekacauan yang terjadi di rumah Shidou itu. Bermacam-macam kejadian selalu terjadi pada Naruto dan Shidou. Hidup mereka diwarnai dengan siksaan batin dan raga. Sering juga Naruto mengeluh dan meminta pada Minato agar segera pindah dari rumah Shidou. Dia ingin hidup tenang bersama Minato saja. Berdua saja di tempat tinggal yang baru. Minato mengatakan akan memikirkannya terlebih dahulu. Apalagi Minato baru saja mendapatkan sebuah pekerjaan sebagai guru olahraga di sekolah Naruto. Dia baru bekerja selama sebulan di sekolah Naruto yaitu Tenguu High School.

Sekarang para gadis spirit itu menjadi bengong di tempat, saat bersamaan Minato menepuk jidatnya seraya berkata dengan lesunya.

"Aaaaaah, Naruto ... Shidou ... Betapa malangnya nasib kalian selama dua bulan ini. Aku menjadi pusing melihat kekacauan ini hampir setiap harinya ...," Minato menghembuskan napasnya dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan lantai dua itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sisi lain, di suatu tempat yang tidak diketahui, masih di wilayah kota Tenguu.

WHUOOOOOOOONG!

Tiba-tiba, di langit biru yang cerah, terjadi distorsi yang sangat besar dengan suara gemuruh yang keras. Dari suatu ketiadaan, distorsi berubah menjadi lubang hitam raksasa berputar-putar spiral dengan kecepatan yang tinggi. Kemudian dari pusat lubang hitam itu, muncul sosok misterius yang perlahan-lahan turun ke bumi. Sosok misterius yang tidak diketahui. Entah siapa dia sebenarnya.

Dia adalah seorang gadis berambut panjang merah hati. Bermata violet. Berpakaian gaun kembang berwarna merah kehitaman seperti model gaun kerajaan eropa abad pertengahan. Kedua kakinya memakai sepatu boots berhak tinggi berwarna hitam. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah pedang panjang ramping berwarna perak yang berkilau dengan gagang berukiran tiga permata saffir biru.

Dari penampilannya dapat diketahui, dia adalah sosok spirit yang baru. Spirit setingkat rating SSS. Kekuatannya melebihi kekuatan Origami.

Siapakah sosok spirit baru ini?

Dia berwajah datar sambil menyerukan sebuah kalimat ancaman.

 **"Akhirnya aku tiba juga di dunia ini. Dunia yang dihuni oleh para manusia. Aku akan menghancurkan mereka lewat perasaan dan tekanan mental. Itulah yang ingin aku lakukan untuk bersenang-senang di dunia ini ...,"** senyuman sinis terukir di wajahnya yang cantik. **"Origami ... Tohka ... Tunggulah aku. Aku akan mencari kalian secepatnya. Karena kalian sudah mengkhianatiku. Sebelum itu, aku akan melakukan serangan pertamaku di dunia ini."**

Cepat atau lambat, gadis spirit itu akan datang menemui Origami dan Tohka. Sebab Origami dan Tohka ditunjuk sebagai spirit yang ditugaskan untuk menghancurkan dunia ini. Tapi, Origami dan Tohka sudah berubah karena perasaan cinta mereka terhadap dua pahlawan yang telah menyelamatkan dunia ini. Naruto dan Shidou. Dua sahabat yang telah mengukir kemenangan dalam menghentikan tindak-tanduk para spirit lewat perasaan cinta. Kini para spirit sudah tunduk pada mereka. Bahkan para spirit sudah jatuh cinta pada mereka.

JLEB!

Sang spirit misterius pun menghilang saat menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah. Bersamaan gempa bumi dahsyat menimpa daerah yang dipijaknya. Tanah amblas ke bawah dalam hitungan detik.

DRRRRAAAAAAAAAK!

Terdengarlah bunyi alarm tanda bahaya yang menggema di seantero kota Tenguu.

NGUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNG!

Ledakan dahsyat seperti nuklir menghantam wilayah yang disinggahi spirit baru tadi. Menghancurkan apa saja yang ada di dekatnya tanpa tersisa sedikitpun. Pedang yang ditancapkan ke tanah itu, juga sudah menghilang saat ledakan mahadahsyat sudah melanda wilayah tersebut. Itulah **Pedang Penghancur Dunia.**

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!

Inilah awal dari bencana yang baru. Ancaman besar dari spirit yang baru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELESAI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAKSIKAN KELANJUTAN CERITA INI DI SEASON 2-NYA YANG BERJUDUL ...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"SHINOBI AND NEW SPIRIT"**

 **YANG AKAN UPDATE SEKITAR DI BULAN JULI ATAU BULAN AGUSTUS ...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAATNYA MEMBALAS REVIEW-MU:**

 **ramadi riswanto: season 2 update antara bulan Juli-Agustus.**

 **Kiirani Rania: S2 update di bulan juli-agustus. Rencana sih mau nambah chara dari anime naruto. Tapi, tengok dulu di S2-nya. Salam kenal buatmu.**

 **Bayu: oke, ini udah ditambahin**

 **dewaagustasuryatno: ada S2-nya kok. Rilisnya di bulan Juli-Agustus nanti. Oke, ganbatte juga.**

 **julianto merry: Ada season 2 nya. Update di bulan juli-agustus. Kisahnya tentang spirit baru yang akan mempermainkan emosi Naruto dan para spirit. Juga tentunya melibatkan Minato juga nantinya.**

 **adam muhammad 980: terima kasih adam. Season 2 update di bulan juli-agustus nanti.**

 **firdaus minato: fic pesananmu saya usahain cepat update nanti. Sabar ya. Ditunggu aja.**

 **rozinamikaze: iya. Udah tamat. Ini udah saya tambahin bonus satu chapter tentang omakenya. Terima kasih dan salam kenal buatmu.**

 **dante the bloodedge: hehehe ... begitulah akhirnya. Naruto memang kasihan ya ...**

 **Train Heartnett: terima kasih buat Train.**

 **Shizuka: yup. Ditunggu aja ya season 2-nya.**

 **Senju-nara shira: fic feeling mungkin secepatnya update. Mungkin fic selanjutnya bakal lebih serius daripada sebelumnya.**

 **Dsevenfold: iya, semangat juga.**

 **Kurotsuki Kazuma: oke, pasti.**

 **Dark Army: Ada kok S2-nya. Ini saya tambahin bonus chapter omakenya.**

 **Guest: terima kasih ya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Terima kasih sudah mau membaca chapter spesial ini. Sekaligus saya ingin memberitahukan kalau jadwal cerita season 2 ini bakal diupdate sekitar bulan Juli atau bulan Agustus. Kalau nggak bisa, ya update di bulan September. Hehehe ... Tapi, lihat dululah perkembangannya gimana. Kalau bisa update secepatnya sih. Apalagi saya lagi sibuk di dunia nyata. Tapi, nggak akan membuat waktu saya terganggu untuk terus berkarya di dunia FFN ini.**

 **Akhir kata, saya ucapkan sekali lagi terima kasih buat Mahmud Khem atau si Hitam yang udah mau bantu buat fic ini sama-sama. Rencananya di season 2 nanti, Mahmud mau bantu saya dalam urusan adegan battle-nya. Ya, di season 2 bakal banyak mengutamakan penyerangan tekanan mental dan mengadu domba antara spirit-spirit yang tinggal di rumah Shidou. Rencananya Naruto dan Minato jadi juga pindah ke rumah yang baru karena Naruto nggak tahan digoda terus sama spirit-spirit cantik itu. Hehehe ... Terus tentang spirit baru itu, dia adalah tokoh karakter yang ada di anime Naruto. Saya jadiin dia sebagai spirit baru di fic "SHINOBI AND NEW SPIRIT" nanti. Sesuai dengan apa yang disarankan oleh seorang reader.**

 **Oke, inilah spoiler untuk season 2 nanti. Nantikan season 2 yang berjudul "SHINOBI AND NEW SPIRIT".**

 **Sampai jumpa di "SHINOBI AND NEW SPIRIT" nanti!**

 **Tertanda**

 **HIKASYA**

 **Sabtu, 16 April 2016**


End file.
